Inframundo
by seikenankoku
Summary: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 1

Lamento… Realidad…

Las ventajas de ser uno de los dioses de la muerte era que podías salvar el alma que quisieras en el momento en que tu así lo decidieras, sólo tenías que tomarla, como si fueran los pétalos de una flor o uvas en un racimo.

Una vez que hiciera su petición, tendría suficiente tiempo para estar con su elegido, enseñarle algunas normas, algunos modales, porque era cierto, no se trataba de basura como lo había dicho al principio, sino de algo más divino como todos los caballeros de aquel signo que debieron nacer bajo el dominio de Hades y no bajo la tutela de esa débil diosa.

Un ente que caminaba con un pie en el inframundo y con el otro en la tierra, que podía ver a los espíritus, escuchar sus voces, que lo odiaba profundamente, que se le había escapado cuando solo era un niño porque otro guerrero de aquel signo lo encontró primero y comprendió su valor antes de que él pudiera despertar.

Salvo su alma justo en el instante en el que fue destruido para torturarlo por su osadía, por siquiera pensar que podía derrotar a un dios y salir ileso, guardando el alma del insensato en una vasija.

Pero ahora que se alzaban con la victoria los espectros podrían pedir cualquier recompensa como pago de sus acciones en la guerra, los primeros en elegir eran ellos, después los jueces y así sucesivamente hasta que cada uno fuera premiado.

Porque Hades era un dios que te recompensaba o te castigaba según tus actos, tu lealtad era recompensada, tú fracaso castigado y tu traición, una traición era un acto inconcebible, merecedor del mayor castigo que cualquiera pudiera concebir, por lo cual no existían traidores entre sus filas.

Hades esperaba por escuchar su recompensa, podía ver que los espectros estaban expectantes así como los jueces, puesto que las últimas ocasiones desdeño aquella oferta pensándola poco interesante, habían logrado su meta y eso era todo lo que le importo a Thanatos, la derrota de la vida en manos de la muerte.

Pero esta ocasión era distinta, en esta guerra él quería un premio y lo había esperado por demasiado tiempo, para la poca paciencia de un dios que deseaba vengarse de un simple humano.

Thanatos dio un paso en dirección de su maestro, en sus manos contenía una pequeña vasija de cerámica negra con adornos dorados, que para los mortales les recordaría una urna fúnebre, demasiado parecidas a las que contenían a sus propios dioses.

Esa urna era el recipiente de su alma elegida, a quien rescato en el preciso momento en que intento cruzar al otro lado del inframundo, antes de que su alma se perdiera para siempre.

— Quiero al caballero de cáncer.

Pronuncio con su voz imperiosa desde su cuerpo mortal, escuchando algunos cuchicheos sorprendidos, notando un ligero cambio en la postura de Minos de grifo, el juez de los hilos invisibles, quien no pudo destruir algunos cuantos pueblos, todo por culpa de la belleza de cabello celeste.

— Ha habido muchos caballeros de cáncer.

Aclaro su dios, el que era sumamente sabio, tal vez comprendiendo que no deseaba al recién fallecido caballero de cáncer, quien sobrevivió la penúltima guerra, el patriarca del santuario de esa diosa, sino al que logro separar su cuerpo de su presencia, así como darle un golpe que pudo herirlo, quien fue sin duda el más irrespetuoso de todos los guerreros que alguna vez se le habían enfrentado.

— Quiero a Manigoldo de Cáncer.

Hades guardo silencio por algunos instantes, aquella petición era extraña y Thanatos lo sabía perfectamente, mucho más cuando esa alma debió desaparecer o regresar a la rueda de la reencarnación dependiendo de su suerte, una que estaba echada por los jueces del inframundo.

— Elige otra recompensa, esa alma ha desaparecido del inframundo, está fuera de nuestro alcance.

Pronuncio uno de los jueces con voz fría, pero Minos estaba seguro de que nunca habían enjuiciado a esa alma, que nunca había pisado el inframundo, perdiéndose en el mismo instante en que murió, como lo hizo Albafica de Piscis.

— Eso no es del todo cierto, jamás pisó el inframundo.

Thanatos lo sabía, pero también comprendía que para que pudiera exigir su recompensa, Manigoldo debía regresar al mundo de los vivos, por lo cual mostrando la vasija, se la dio al juez de cabello blanco, quien comprendería su petición mejor que los demás.

— Quiero que viva, quiero vengarme por lo que me hizo en la guerra, y estoy en mi derecho.

Hades podía regresarle la vida a los muertos, una prueba eran los propios cuerpos de los espectros, que se miraban entre sí preguntándose que había en esa vasija.

Minos ya lo suponía, él mismo había guardado un alma para su propio deleite, sólo se sorprendía que un dios que odiaba la vida quisiera un esclavo vivo y entre todos a uno de los Santos de Athena.

— Concedido.

Pronuncio Hades desde su trono de hierro negro, realizando un ademan con su mano derecha, en el aire algunas partículas moradas comenzaron a juntarse reconstruyendo un cuerpo con una velocidad aterradora, sangre, huesos, piel, cada uno de los aspectos que contienen la vida humana, todo menos un alma.

Un cuerpo desnudo flotaba en el aire, ese debía ser Manigoldo de Cáncer supuso Minos, no lo encontraba agradable a la vista, no era como el suyo, tan hermoso que te quitaba el aliento, con una expresión inocente y un espíritu guerrero que contradecía su apariencia delicada.

— Aun falta un alma.

Recordó uno de los jueces, pero de pronto, Minos abrió la urna que Thanatos le había dado, comprendiendo que el dios de la muerte conocía cual sería su petición cuando llegara su turno, sonriendo ante la complicidad que se creaba en ese momento entre uno de los jueces y uno de los dioses gemelos.

Utilizo mucho cuidado al abrirla, asegurándose de no romperla, de la cual salió disparada una energía dorada que ingreso en el cuerpo recién creado del difunto caballero.

Manigoldo respiro como aquel que ha contenido el aliento por demasiado tiempo, sus pulmones llenándose de aire, su corazón latiendo de nuevo, sus ojos, cuya pupila era de color lila se abrieron desorbitadamente.

Todo en cuestión de segundos, cayendo al suelo poco después cuando la energía de Hades ya no lo soportaba más, al principio parecía confundido, ignorando su desnudez, notando la clase de lugar donde se encontraba, para después pasar su vista por todo el salón, apretando los dientes con furia cuando sus ojos se posaron en Thanatos, al dios que odiaba tanto.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!

Grito atacando inmediatamente a Thanatos, quien como en el pasado lo detuvo de un solo movimiento, torciendo su brazo con fuerza, creyendo que con eso lo dejaría quieto, pero Manigoldo no era tan dócil como para que un poco de dolor doblegara su espíritu, así que respondió con un fuerte cabezazo.

Ese era el espíritu que tanto amaba el dios de la muerte en un guerrero, pero no le dejaría pensar que podía insultarlo, e inmediatamente Thanatos volvió a atacarlo, esta vez utilizando una poderosa técnica que lanzo al caballero de cáncer hacia el piso, estrellándolo en él con violencia.

Manigoldo se estrello perdiendo la conciencia, el dios gemelo lo dejo en aquel sitio por el momento, aun faltaba mucho más de aquella ceremonia, pero sonriendo, lo vistió con una túnica negra, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo de la mirada de los demás.

Su hermano fue premiado así como cada uno de los jueces, el último de ellos, sería Minos, el titiritero no mostraba sentimientos, siempre era controlado y juicioso, era uno de los jueces que castigaba con mayor dureza a los humanos, muchos dirían él más despiadado de todos ellos.

— ¿Cuál es tu deseo Minos de Grifo?

El juez del inframundo tenía todo lo que pudiera desear, todo menos una cosa pensó recordando que el propio Thanatos había solicitado la vida de un guerrero que lo derroto en el pasado, por lo cual, tomando su ejemplo fijando su vista en su amo dejo ver cuál era su mayor deseo.

— Deseo al caballero Albafica de piscis.

Esa era la segunda vez que un nombre era pronunciado por uno de los espectros, Manigoldo comenzaba a despertar moviéndose ligeramente, escuchando el nombre de su amigo pronunciado por uno de los jueces.

Otro de los espectros, quien observaba esa ceremonia con mucho interés sonrió cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos, comprendiendo cuál era la razón de aquellas peticiones, aunque podía estar equivocado y sólo querían venganza de quienes le derrotaron.

— Concedido.

Minos al ver que el cuerpo de Albafica era reconstruido en el aire sonrió satisfecho posando sus ojos en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ese hombre era perfecto, aun el mismo Verónica o Adonis no podrían competir con su belleza, una que de ahora en adelante sólo él poseería.

Thanatos era por mucho más discreto, desde que lo resucitara no le había dedicado ni una sola mirada, haciéndoles creer a muchos que tal vez este dios lo único que deseaba era castigarle por sus ofensas, aunque uno de ellos podía asegurar que vio una llama de deseo en sus ojos de otra forma carentes de vida.

Albafica abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que daba el primer aliento desde su muerte, algo había cambiado en su cuerpo, pero no estaba seguro de que era, escuchando que a sus espaldas pronunciaban su nombre y como era rodeado por ciento ocho espectros, uno de ellos al juez que destruyo con su sacrificio.

— ¡No será tu esclavo, maldita bestia!

Minos lo ignoro al mismo tiempo que Manigoldo se acercaba a su amigo, manteniéndose alejado por costumbre, sin prestarle mucha atención a su atavió, ese momento no era para ponerse recatados, limpiando la sangre que brotaba de sus labios, tratando de enfocar su vista y buscar a cualquier otro guerrero, pero solamente estaban ellos dos, ambos peticiones de los espectros de Hades.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Albafica pregunto sorprendido cuando de nueva cuenta una túnica apareció sobre su cuerpo, cubriendo su desnudez o tal vez exponiéndola, un regalo de Thanatos para uno de sus jueces, su cómplice.

— ¿Perdimos la guerra? ¡Respóndeme!

No le importaba estar rodeado de espectros, eso era lo de menos, necesitaba saber, comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, si acaso fueron derrotados, sí su sacrificio fue en vano, pero le preguntaba a la persona equivocada, Manigoldo sabía tanto como él.

— No lo sé bien, creo que estos malditos bastardos ganaron la guerra y que tanto Thanatos como Minos nos resucitaron.

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Manigoldo, notando que Hades estaba a punto de pronunciar una sentencia, levantándose de su trono con lentitud, los espectros les observaban, sonriendo, sabiéndose victoriosos.

— Athena ha muerto, ya no queda nadie con vida, sólo la generosidad de mis espectros los ha traído de regreso, pero como una muestra de mi clemencia, sí me juran lealtad yo les liberare de su esclavitud.

Sin embargo, Thanatos y Minos estaban seguros que eso no pasaría, estos eran Santos Dorados que dieron sus vidas para derrotarlos, no la traicionarían aunque les hubiera fallado.

— Tienen hasta que el sol se ponga para tomar su decisión.

Finalizo Hades marchándose de aquella sala, dejando a los espectros y a los sobrevivientes a solas, Minos camino en dirección de Albafica, jalándolo de los hilos invisibles que lo rodearon en cuestión de segundos, era hora de que comprendiera su destino.

— Vendrás conmigo.

Albafica trato de negarse pero los hilos eran demasiado fuertes, mucho más que en el pasado, obligándole a seguirlo a pesar de tratar de evitarlo todo el camino, sintiendo que Manigoldo se hacía con ellos por algunos instantes, pero estos le quemaron las manos provocando que los soltara pronunciando algunas cuantas maldiciones cuando hilos de sangre brotaron de sus heridas.

— ¡Déjalo ir maldito hijo de perra!

Tratando de evitar que se llevaran a su amigo, atacando a Minos, quien lo recibió con un fuerte golpe que lo derribo de nueva cuenta, mostrándole su lugar, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los hilos con aun más fuerza, recibiendo un doloroso grito como respuesta de su esclavo.

Albafica fue arrastrando hasta donde estaba el Juez del inframundo y en ese instante Minos lo golpeo en la sien con fuerza, su cuerpo inerte cayendo entre sus brazos, el guerrero de cáncer estuvo a punto de atacarlo de nuevo pero fue detenido por el pavoroso poder del dios de la muerte Thanatos.

Manigoldo no se movía y guardaba silencio porque Thanatos estaba controlando su cuerpo, su poder se había duplicado con la victoria de Hades al mismo tiempo que el Santo de Athena la perdió, apenas comprendía lo que estaba pasando, lo único que recordaba era su sacrificio, la pérdida de su cuerpo y de su vida por la causa de Athena.

— Ven conmigo Manigoldo, es hora de que le sirvas a alguien más.

En cuestión de segundos tanto Manigoldo como Thanatos desaparecieron, el dios de la muerte al triunfar Hades se había vuelto infinitamente más poderoso que la primera vez, lo mismo había ocurrido con los demás espectros, por lo que los Santos de Athena tendrían que admitir su derrota, tarde o temprano.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo fue transportado a un cuarto similar a donde ocurrió su combate aquella primera vez, un cuarto blanco de mármol pulido, cuyos techos parecían inalcanzables, con un lujo ostentoso que le causo nauseas, los pocos detalles que pudieron importarle fueron un tablero de ajedrez y una puerta de vitrales que daba a un hermoso jardín de flores multicolores con un cielo rojo.

Ese no era un coliseo, ni un cuarto de torturas, era una habitación como cualquier otra pensó perdiendo algo de color en el rostro, dándose la media vuelta para salir de aquel horrendo cuarto, asomándose por el barandal que daba a un abismo que parecía no tener fondo, estaban en otro castillo flotante.

Thanatos no se encontraba en ningún lugar donde pudiera verlo y eso lo enervaba, le hacía preguntarse qué demonios estaba haciendo en esa habitación que más que una prisión parecía un cuarto cualquiera.

De nuevo ingreso con rapidez, prestándole mayor atención a ese monumental cuarto de dos pisos, ya que había unas escaleras que conducían a una biblioteca con al menos un millar de libros, así como una alfombra roja que conducía a una cama fastuosa con un dosel que estaba medio corrido, cuya tela caía con ligereza en cascadas que parecían interminables.

En las mesas había tazones con frutas, algunos dulces y botellas en lo que parecía ser una cava, así como tabaco dispuesto para ser fumado, había otras dos puertas abiertas, una daba a un cuarto de baño con lo que parecía ser una inmensa bañera, el otro un estudio con aun más libros, así como un arpa, ese cuarto estaba creado para que dos personas habitaran en él pensó con frialdad, deteniéndose delante de la puerta que debía ser una salida, golpeándola con los puños cerrados tratando de abrirse paso a golpes.

Escuchando, más bien sintiendo que Thanatos se hacía presente con una apariencia idéntica a la que destruyo en el pasado, peleando hombro a hombro con su maestro, con cabello negro, una estrella en su frente y un cuerpo más bien delicado.

— ¡Te matare maldito bastardo!

Lo ataco inmediatamente, siendo recibido por el infernal poder del dios, después de todo ahora que Hades había ganado, que la guerra termino a su favor y que Athena ya no existía más, el cosmos de todos los caballeros había disminuido considerablemente sin importar que tan poderosos fueran en el pasado, en especial uno que fue revivido solo para ser la compañía de Thanatos por los siguientes siglos, hasta que reencarnara la diosa y una nueva guerra se avecinara.

— Si me hablas de esa forma tan dulce solo aseguras que no tenga compasión.

Manigoldo se estrello contra una de las mesas, destrozándola con su peso, levantándose inmediatamente para seguir peleando, limpiando la sangre que manaba de su boca, Thanatos no estaba dispuesto a pasar el primer día del resto de sus vidas peleando ya que si lo permitía, cada día por los siguientes siglos este caballero terco y necio jamás dejaría de enfrentársele.

— La última vez no lograste vencerme y peleabas junto a ese otro caballero de cáncer, ahora que estas solo, sin tu preciosa armadura, no puedes enfrentarte a mí.

Thanatos era el más violento de los dos hermanos, Hypnos creía que perdió la razón o que se aburriría del caballero de cáncer con mucha rapidez, sin embargo, no lo creía de esa forma, no cuando este se diera cuenta que ya no tenía nada más que hacer, debía rendirse a sus pies y aceptar su destino de nacimiento.

— Sí me desobedeces puedo destruir el alma de tu querido maestro Manigoldo, también lo atrape a él, o puedo mandarle a alguno de los niveles del infierno, ver cuánto dolor logra soportar antes de ser destruido por sus habitantes.

Pronuncio enseñándole esta vez una urna con un sello de Hades en ella, haciendo que se preguntara cómo fue posible que ocurriera semejante atrocidad, Thanatos comenzó a reírse al ver su repentina sumisión, su sorpresa y su indignación.

— Veo que sabes lo que ocurriría con él si la destruyo, tu querido maestro dejaría de existir, no sería ni siquiera un puñado de polvo.

Manigoldo dejo de pelear casi enseguida al escuchar esa amenaza, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse pero no dejaría que el alma de su maestro fuera destruida por ese dios del inframundo, su maestro le había salvado, ahora era su turno de reponer aquel acto de amor incondicional.

— ¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga maldito infeliz?

Pregunto completamente furioso, apretando los dientes, con una mirada que solo hablaba de odio, pero al mismo tiempo dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados, sus ojos violetas posados en la urna que contenía el alma de la persona más importante de su vida, a quien le debía todo, aun su vida misma.

— Sabía que comprenderías mi punto de vista.

Manigoldo estuvo a punto de escupirle pero se contuvo cuando se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, sujetando su barbilla con sus manos delgadas de uñas negras, revisando sus facciones con curiosidad casi científica.

— Tengo muchas ideas en mente.

El caballero de cáncer era alto, delgado y musculoso, sus ojos eran violetas, su cabello azul oscuro, su piel bastante clara pero no tanto como la suya, su rostro tenía algunas marcas de cansancio causadas por la niñez que tuvo, por la torpeza de los espectros que lo ignoraron abandonándolo en los brazos de la muerte.

— Pero primero arrodíllate ante mí.

Manigoldo se quedo quieto al principio apretando los puños a sus costados, inclinándose poco a poco, sintiéndose humillado, dando la impresión que aquello era una tarea sumamente difícil.

Cuando por fin estaba hincado su vista estaba enfocada en el suelo, notando como Thanatos elevaba su pie solo un poco, aun no terminaba de humillar a este caballero mal encarado.

— Besa mis zapatos.

Manigoldo no lo hizo, en vez de eso se quedo quieto, sabía que tenía que obedecerle, pero no podría humillarse de esa forma, sin embargo, esperaba recibir una represalia por su osadía, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa del dios de la muerte, quien lo sujeto de la barbilla, obligándolo a levantarse repentinamente.

— No te querría de otra forma.

Pronuncio besando sus labios con delicadeza, disfrutando de la sorpresa del caballero de Athena, quien retrocedió varios pasos, cayendo de espaldas cuando tropezó con un taburete, mirándolo todo el tiempo como si portara su armadura y no su túnica negra.

— Te dejo en nuestras habitaciones, Manigoldo.

Anuncio desapareciendo nuevamente, dejándolo completamente solo en esa habitación, Manigoldo llevo sus dedos a sus labios preguntándose si acaso ese no era un mal sueño, pero no lo era, ese maldito dios de la muerte creía que se trataba de un botín de guerra, algo que podía utilizar para su diversión.

De pronto su cosmos comenzó a arder y en una explosión de furia destruyo gran parte de esa habitación, para después tratar de encontrar una forma de usar su conexión con el inframundo para salir de allí.

— ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

Thanatos sintió su explosión, en realidad la vio con una sonrisa y cierta satisfacción, no esperaba que ese caballero hiciera otra cosa más que enfurece y destruir aquel cuarto, tratando de utilizar sus dones especiales para salir del inframundo, pero debía comprender que esta vez no le servirían de nada.

Quería que se desesperara, que lo aceptara como su único dios, que se consagrara a su existencia, que le jurara lealtad y obediencia absoluta.

Cuando terminara con él acabaría apreciándolo, que mejor venganza que robarle su espíritu y su lealtad a esa diosa, para después convertirla en algo más, algo mejor que un simple Santo de Athena.

Thanatos estaba seguro que aquel guerrero debía haber sido un espectro, no uno de sus enemigos, y que ese humano de cabellera blanca sólo interfirió en su destino, pero ahora podía arreglar ese significativo error de los espectros que lo ignoraron al destruir esa aldea.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Al mismo tiempo que Manigoldo destruía el cuarto en donde el dios de la muerte lo abandono, Albafica de Piscis despertaba en un cuarto oscuro, el cual apenas era iluminado por la luz proveniente de unas cuantas lámparas de aceite que brillaban de color morado dándole una lúgubre apariencia a esa habitación de mármol gris.

La cama en donde estaba era enorme, demasiado cómoda, con sabanas de satín negro y un tálamo rojo sangre, del color de sus rosas, podía ver varios muebles en la oscuridad de aquella habitación que podía notar era demasiado ostentosa, pero practica al mismo tiempo, pensada para la comodidad.

Albafica se levanto de la cama con lentitud, aun tenía la túnica negra que no cubría suficiente y en realidad parecía que acentuaba su desnudez, tenía puesta algo de joyería delicada en las muñecas, el cuello y unas sandalias al estilo romano, como las que usaban los aprendices, pero con una pequeña diferencia, estas eran finas, de un material que le recordaba algún metal precioso, quizás oro.

Podía ver varias puertas cerradas en esa habitación y solo una entreabierta, por la que podía entrar un haz de luz rojiza, el caballero de piscis tomo una rosa en uno de los floreros, creyendo que Minos lo había subestimado, esa delicada flor en sus manos era un arma mortífera.

Deteniéndose junto a la puerta respiro hondo preparándose para utilizar su rosa, abriendo la puerta repentinamente, atacando a la silueta del juez sentada en lo que parecía ser un sillón de respaldo alto.

Minos esquivo la rosa con uno de sus hilos, sonriéndole, no llevaba puesta su armadura en ese sitio y su cabello claro estaba suelto, agitándose con el viento que arremolinaba en la cima de ese castillo flotante.

— Veo que despertaste.

El juez no llevaba puesta una túnica como la suya, sino pantalones, una camisa y unas botas de color negro, a su lado podía ver que había una copa de vino y un libro que estaba cerrado pero parecía haber estado leyendo con anterioridad.

Ese balcón era una inmensa extensión cubierta de plantas, muchas de ellas rosas, a las que trato de acercarse con lentitud, sin quitarle la vista de encima al juez del inframundo, quien parecía complacido con solo verle en aquel sitio.

— Lamento haberte golpeado con tanta fuerza, pero parecía que ese bruto no te dejaría marchar así de fácil, además, no obedeciste cuando te lo indique.

Ese bruto debía ser Manigoldo, quien a decir verdad no era para nada sutil, pero lo único que estaba haciendo era defenderle, utilizando los dones que todos los caballeros de cáncer poseían, por lo que no permitiría que lo insultaran.

— Manigoldo no es ningún bruto.

Así que ese era su nombre pensó Minos con una sonrisa, no encontraba que fascino a Thanatos de ese Santo, pero no le importaba, de todas formas ya no había nada que pudieran hacer, su hermosa belleza estaba en su jardín y eso era todo lo importante.

— Como sea, ahora se encuentra en los dominios de Thanatos, ya no volverás a verlo.

Pronuncio con delicadeza, levantándose de su asiento, caminando en su dirección con lentitud, como esperando a que se acostumbrara a su presencia, los hilos invisibles se elevaban a sus espaldas como si fueran serpientes.

— Me gustas mucho Albafica de Piscis, estoy seguro que estos serán unos siglos muy agradables con tu compañía.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 2

El fruto del dolor…

— Me gustas mucho Albafica de Piscis, estoy seguro que estos serán unos siglos muy agradables con tu compañía.

Albafica como respuesta utilizo una docena de rosas, seguro que su cuerpo aun era venenoso y que Minos lo menospreciaba al creer que se encontraba indefenso, que su belleza era una señal de debilidad.

El juez del inframundo recibió cada una de las rosas sin siquiera moverse, las que impactaron contra su cuerpo, pero no le hicieron nada, como si no fueran más que plumas o gotas de lluvia, abriendo los brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esperando a que volviera a atacarle.

— Aquí tus rosas no sirven de nada, no son venenosas…

Albafica apretó los labios, retrocediendo un solo paso, dispuesto a pelear por su libertad, aborreciendo la forma en que Minos le observaba, como si se tratase de un manjar, un mero trozo de carne.

— Tampoco tú, belleza, no me servirías de nada si no pudiera tocarte.

El Santo de Piscis jadeo por la sorpresa sintiendo que los hilos que hasta ese momento se agitaban a la espalda de Minos rodeaban su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo con ellos al principio.

— Así que tu veneno tenía que irse.

Pero después, le obligaron a moverse como si estuviera caminando en su dirección, deteniéndose a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia, sintiendo su calor corporal, oliendo su aroma, una sensación que había olvidado.

— Se que estarás enojado al principio, pero después me lo agradecerás, es muy triste que alguien como tu tenga que ser casto.

Minos rodeo su cintura pegándolo a él, obligándole a llevar sus propios brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercando su rostro al suyo, inclinando ligeramente su boca para tratar de besar sus labios.

— Aunque debo agradecérselo a esa perra, así yo seré tu único amante.

Finalizo besando sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, gimiendo cuando respondió involuntariamente, su cuerpo traidor deseoso de contacto humano, al mismo tiempo que sus manos acariciaban el cabello blanco del juez del inframundo.

Albafica entonces haciendo acopio de su fuerza mordió su lengua con fuerza, obligándolo a separarse de su cuerpo algunos segundos, los que Minos utilizo para limpiar su sangre antes de besarlo de nuevo, esta vez sosteniéndolo del cabello, obligándolo a retroceder lo suficiente para chocar contra un pilar.

— Nada mal para ser tu primera vez…

Pronuncio Minos besando su mejilla, acariciando sus caderas con delicadeza, sintiendo que los hilos perdían poco a poco el control sobre su víctima, la que trataba de usar todo su cosmos para liberarse, haciéndose mucho daño.

— Aunque… según recuerdo, no lo fue…

Albafica por fin pudo separarse de Minos, cayendo al suelo cortando alguno de los hilos, otros habían dejado marcas rojizas en su piel blanca de la cual brotaban algunos pequeños hilos de sangre, agradeciendo que esta vez sus huesos no hubieran cedido bajo la presión.

— No, no lo fue.

Minos como juez del inframundo podía leer el pasado de las almas que pisaban el abismo, él era uno de los jueces y era conocido por su falta de piedad, por eso era extraño que se fijara en ese Santo de Athena, quien le miraba sin comprender sus palabras, cuya molestia le parecía sumamente atrayente.

— Pero no importa, se que solo tus labios fueron mancillados por él, tu cuerpo sigue puro.

Albafica jadeo, alejándose varios metros de un salto, apretando los dientes con furia contenida, comprendiendo por primera vez, aun después de aquel beso, cuáles eran las intenciones del juez del inframundo, a que se debía el fuego en aquella mirada, porque lo revivieron, no era otra cosa más que una cortesana, una odalisca en el harem de este espectro, una hermosa y delicada flor que poseería, si es que se lo permitía.

— ¿Acaso no tienen honor? ¿Esa es la forma de tratar a sus enemigos? ¿Piensas que solo me entregare a ti sin pelear?

Minos mantuvo su distancia dando pasos largos hacia su belleza de cabello azul claro, hincándose junto a él, tomando algunas de las hebras, enredándolas con delicadeza en sus dedos, maravillándose con su suavidad.

— Hades les ha concedido hasta el anochecer, si traicionan a su diosa serán libres, ya no podremos tocarlos, pero si no lo hacen podrían tener el destino de los enemigos de nuestro señor.

El juez del inframundo restregó su rostro contra el suyo, disfrutando de su aroma, de la suavidad de su piel y del calor de su cuerpo, era virgen, un regalo dispuesto para que él lo desflorara, como una delicada flor en un jardín de rosas.

— Uno que es peor que la misma muerte, del que los salvamos y por lo cual deberán estarnos agradecidos… mi belleza.

Finalizo besando su mejilla casi con ternura, alejándose poco después, regresando a su libro, el cual comenzó a leer ignorando su presencia, su desagrado por aquella situación, así como su postura defensiva al mismo tiempo que se liberaba de los hilos que aun rodeaban su cuerpo.

— Mi nombre es Albafica de Piscis, infeliz, no belleza, no soy una flor sin espinas que puedas tomar a tu antojo, soy un guerrero.

Minos fingió no escucharlo, perdido en su lectura, a lo que Albafica acercándose a él, golpeándolo con el puño cerrado quiso recuperar algo de respeto, impactando con fuerza en el rostro del juez del inframundo.

Destruyendo su libro, del cual salieron varias hojas que se desparramaron en el suelo, logrando que su atención estuviera fija en el de nuevo, sus ojos grises brillaron por un momento y de nueva cuenta los hilos rodearon sus muñecas, llevándolas a la altura de su cabeza, elevándolo en el aire.

— Tu nombre es Albafica o belleza, como yo quiera nombrarte, ya no eres un Santo de Athena y sólo vives, porque yo así se lo he solicitado a mi señor.

Poco después lo sentó a su lado, rodeando su cintura con su brazo, recuperando con sus hilos el libro que hasta ese momento estaba leyendo, enfocándose en su lectura, acariciando su cuerpo con lentitud, de manera circular, como si se tratase de una simple mascota.

— Y ahora déjame terminar mi lectura, a media noche tendremos mucho tiempo para compensar la generosidad de mi señor.

Albafica trato de moverse, pero era inútil, sólo estaba cortando su piel con los filosos hilos que lo inmovilizaban en el regazo de Minos, haciéndolo sentir impotente porque en esta ocasión eran tan fuertes que no podía mover suficiente su cuerpo para liberarse o moverse más de unos milímetros, odiando el tacto humano, el que antes codiciaba, esperando que el juez del inframundo se apiadara o se hartara de su comportamiento, añorando la inconsciencia de la que antes había escapado.

— El cree que traicionaran a su diosa, pero yo sé que no lo harán, ustedes son muy estúpidos para reconocer el verdadero poder.

El hermoso guerrero no podía moverse, solo sentir las caricias de Minos, quien a pesar de fingir que estaba leyendo en realidad estaba tratando de pensar en cuál sería la mejor forma de ganarse a esa belleza, pensando que un acercamiento directo le daría lo que deseaba de Albafica, quien al no estar acostumbrado al contacto humano y necesitarlo instintivamente, terminaría por aceptarlo con demasiada facilidad.

El guerrero de cabellera celeste trato de recordar los últimos acontecimientos durante la guerra y antes de esta, tratando de ordenar sus memorias, intentando de aquella forma comprender como era que perdieron la guerra, que ocurrió para que todo haya resultado tan mal, para que sus sacrificios no hubieran dado fruto alguno.

Antes de la llegada de los espectros Manigoldo lo visito en su casa, tenía esa sonrisa que solo indicaban problemas y lo poco que dijo fue que su maestro estaba preocupado, que algo grande estaba por pasar.

No le creyó por supuesto, advirtiéndole que no debía estar demasiado tiempo en aquel templo, que mucho menos debía tocarlo, pero Manigoldo como era su costumbre lo rodeo con sus brazos, intentando convencerlo de que aquellos bien podían ser sus últimos días en la tierra y que tal vez, lo mejor era aprovecharlos.

Ese idiota no comprendía que era venenoso, o tal vez, no le importaba en lo absoluto, él siempre se había mantenido a su lado, aunque recodaba que desde aquel primer instante, su trato para el Santo de Cáncer no fue el más amable, sino por el contrario, siempre fue huraño o en todo caso indiferente.

Fingiendo no comprender los profundos sentimientos que su amigo guardaba por él, quien con el tiempo se fue alejando, respetando su espacio personal, pero al mismo tiempo creía que siempre estaba pendiente de su seguridad.

Muchas veces podía sentirlo a las afueras de su templo, otras tantas no, en aquellas ocasiones el testarudo Santo trataba de acercársele, todavía recordaba el día que le robo su primer beso.

El temor que se apodero de su alma cuando pensó que por culpa suya Manigoldo perdería la vida, pero hierba mala nunca muere, o eso fue lo que le dijo con una sonrisa cuando por fin pudo levantarse una semana después.

Desde ese día ya no le permitió acercarse más a él, optando por la compañía de Shion cuando tenía que salir del templo, quien sabía era un buen amigo de Manigoldo, tal vez por eso el Santo de Aries lo buscaba, porque su admirador no tan secreto, quien decía que no le gustaban los hombres, le pidió que lo hiciera.

Albafica de poder mover su cuerpo hubiera sacudido su cabeza de un lado a otro, debía enfocarse en la guerra, no en su pasado, ni en las palabras de Minos, quien le informo que ya no era venenoso, de ser así y de tener otra oportunidad, tal vez podría corresponder los sentimientos de Manigoldo.

Su última batalla fue en la villa, en la que murió tratando de protegerla de los espectros, destruyendo al juez que ahora lo sostenía en sus brazos, que lo acariciaba sin su permiso, haciéndolo sentir indefenso.

No sabía cuánto tiempo faltaba para el amanecer, pero el espectro tenía razón, él jamás traicionaría a su señora, sin importar los sacrificios que tuviera que realizar para mantenerse fiel a ella.

Aunque esto significara terminar a la merced de la criatura que lo mato, que destruyo la villa y a todos sus habitantes, o eso era lo que pensaba que ocurrió al final, ya que después de todo, Hades había ganado, Athena fue encerrada y tendrían que esperar varios siglos hasta que por fin reencarnara.

Repentinamente una lágrima de impotencia comenzó a brotar de sus ojos, escurriendo por su mejilla, no sabía si era debido a su impotencia, a su derrota o a su tristeza o a su temor de lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante, seguro que Manigoldo tendría su mismo destino.

Todo lo que siempre había deseado, el ser libre del veneno que recorría su cuerpo, que lo alejaba de sus semejantes y lo separaba de la persona que deseaba, ahora se convirtió en una condena.

Su enemigo, quien trato de asesinar a todas esas personas, a esos seres inocentes en nombre de la muerte, quien se creía con el derecho de juzgar las almas de los hombres y mujeres del mundo, había exigido que lo trajeran de regreso a la vida.

Que lo transformaran en un mero esclavo, todo por culpa de su belleza, la que ahora más que nunca odiaba, deseando por primera vez en su vida no ser un Santo de Piscis, no haber sido condenado a la soledad por su afinidad con el veneno y con ese signo, que representaba las rosas de un jardín, como aquellas que cuido desde su niñez, hermosas, pero peligras, en su caso mortales.

Dándose cuenta que parte de su fuerza era ese veneno que lo condenaba a la soledad, que ahora sin él, solo se trataba de una rosa sin aroma, una criatura a medias, sólo hermosa, sin ninguna utilidad más que adornar un jardín hasta que se marchitara.

— No llores, tu vida a mi lado será mucho más placentera que tu existencia en el Santuario.

Minos parecía creer aquella mentira, porque la había dicho con demasiada seguridad, sentándolo ahora en sus piernas, depositando su libro en la pequeña mesa junto a su sillón.

Sabía que tenía que esperar, pero ya no podía soportar la tentación de tener al Santo de Piscis a su lado y no tocarlo, no cambiaria de opinión, no traicionaría a su diosa, tampoco lo permitiría.

No era justo que Hades hubiera hecho esa promesa, por lo que de pronto, comenzó a recorrer los muslos de Albafica con lentitud, suavemente, ignorando una orden directa, seguro que Thanatos haría lo mismo con su recompensa, evitaría que esta se rindiera, después de todo, que había de divertido en convertir al objeto de tu deseo en un espectro tan rápido.

— Sé que debo esperar, pero me he prendado de ti Albafica y ya no estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar más tiempo, sé que si para este momento no la has abandonado, no lo harás nunca, sin importar lo que tengas que pagar.

Albafica cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de Minos recorrer sus muslos, introduciéndose por debajo de su túnica, brindándole un extraño sentimiento del que ya no recodaba nada.

Tal vez aquello que sentía eran las manos de otro ser humano tocando su piel, una electricidad que lo recorría con tortuosa lentitud, pintando sus mejillas de rosado.

— Debo tenerte, no me importa cómo.

Albafica abrió los ojos, notando que Minos estaba a punto de tocar su entrepierna, pero que de pronto se detuvo con molestia, alejando sus manos de su cuerpo, observando algo detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

No pudo ver quien estaba a sus espaldas, sólo supuso que se trataba de un espectro, quien había sido mandado por Hades en persona para que tanto Thanatos como Minos acudieran a su sala.

— Lord Hades desea verte.

Minos por un momento quiso desobedecer las órdenes de su señor, pero eso no sería prudente ni sabio, tampoco leal con aquel dios que les brindaba sus favores, que los premiaba y que nunca les permitirá morir por más de algunas horas.

No sólo los Santos de Athena eran leales a su Dios, también lo eran los espectros de Hades, ellos más que nadie, ya que entre sus filas nunca se había dado el caso de que uno de ellos le diera su espalda a su señor, no como ocurría con la débil Athena o con Poseidón.

— Dile que iré enseguida.

Pronuncio separándose de Albafica, abandonándolo en su sillón, desapareciendo en el acto en una nube morada que lo consumió como si se tratase de llamaradas negras, permitiéndole casi inmediatamente al guerrero de cabellera azul moverse sin dificultad alguna.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Minos estaba orgulloso de su lealtad por su Dios, igual que todos los espectros, estaba seguro de que se trataba de un amo justo y benefactor, dador de grandes recompensas si realizabas tu deber.

A quien no debían hacer esperar, no sólo para no ganarse su molestia, sino porque Hades tenía su lealtad, una que iba más allá de la de los Santos de Athena o las Marinas de Poseidón, la suya era inquebrantable.

El trono de Hades estaba oculto en lo más profundo del Inframundo, custodiado por los dioses gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos, iluminado por luminosas orbes azules que flotaban en una bóveda que no parecía tener fin, columnas inmensas sostenían el techo iluminado como si tuviera su propias constelaciones.

Minos siguió el camino que la alfombra de ancestrales diseños recorría hasta el sitio donde se encontraba el trono de Hades, uno majestuoso labrado en piedra del mismo Monte Olimpo, en donde se encontraba su soberano, recargado en uno de los brazos de su trono, su mirada perdida en las estrellas.

Detrás del trono estaban colocadas varias urnas entre las cuales podía ver aquella que contenía la esencia divina de su enemigo ancestral, la propia Athena en persona, la que sin duda perderían apenas hubiera renacido su envase humano.

El juez del inframundo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que otras urnas le acompañaban, que por el momento su reinado parecía no tener fin, hincándose frente a su amo y señor espero a recibir cualquier orden que quisiera otorgarle, una que llevaría a cabo con honor, porque estaba seguro de su importancia.

Repentinamente la presencia de otro cosmos se hizo presente y una figura alada se inclino a su lado derecho, sus ojos fijos en el trono que utilizaba Hades, desde donde gobernaba al Inframundo y en donde podían ver que una hermosa mujer pelirroja se encontraba recargada.

Quien acababa de llegar no era otro más que Thanatos, uno de los dioses gemelos, el que representaba la muerte no violenta y quien servía en el inframundo como castigo a su desobediencia.

— Sus premios han causado un revuelo en el Inframundo, muchos espectros se preguntan si han perdido la razón al solicitar la vida de uno de los Santos de Athena como pago a sus esfuerzos.

No pensaba que fuera de otra forma, de eso estaban seguros, pero no les importaba en lo absoluto, conocían las reglas y estaban en su derecho de pedir cualquier cosa que desearan, ya fuera el alma de un mortal.

— Pero yo los comprendo, cuando vi a Persephone no pude hacer nada más que prendarme de ella, quien me ha convencido de darles algunas herramientas para que su pago no se les sea arrebatado, después de todo, ellos no son espectros del inframundo y al morir pueden ser libres.

La mujer pelirroja mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero aun así parecía como si pudiera ver sin ellos, la esposa de hades era de los últimos espectros en despertar, era poderosa e inmisericorde.

Algunos decían que se llamaba la dama de hierro del Inframundo y de los únicos que se apiado alguna vez fue de Orfeo y de Eurídice, dándoles la oportunidad para escapar del Inframundo, una que desperdiciaron.

Parecía que ella adoraba las historias de amor o al menos, a los amantes caídos en desgracia y creía que de un momento a otro, podrían rescatar a los poderosos Santos de Athena sí alguno de los sobrevivientes llegaba a comprender su destino en el Inframundo.

Ella caminó en dirección de los dos espectros postrados delante del trono, Hades permanecía en silencio, observándoles fijamente, dándole la oportunidad a su esposa de realizar su tarea.

— La única forma en que pude derrotar a la vida y al mismo Zeus para que mi esposa permaneciera a mi lado fue con uno de los frutos del inframundo, el árbol de granada que yo mismo regué con mi sangre.

Persephone les mostro en ese momento unas insignificantes granadas, dos para ser exactos, las que ellos tomaron con asombro, conocían la historia del secuestro de la esposa de Hades.

Esa historia era la misma que se contaba en la tierra, con el pequeño detalle de que la hija de Zeus consumió del fruto por su propia voluntad, esperando poder permanecer toda su vida en compañía de su amado.

— Si ellos consumen este fruto, aunque sea una sola semilla, se convertirán en espectros del inframundo.

Persephone se alejo de ellos con un paso lento, ondulante, situándose a la derecha de su esposo, quien beso su mano con delicadeza.

— Aunque mueran reencarnaran solo para servir en mi ejército.

Hades los había convertido en una misión, una que no estaban dispuestos a perder por nada de este mundo y que les otorgaría compañía no solo durante los siguientes doscientos años, sino por toda una eternidad.

— Pero deben consumirlo por su propia voluntad, sin importar que tengan que hacer para convencerlos…

Minos tomó la granada con cuidado de no maltratarla, tratando de pensar en una forma en que Albafica consumiera ese fruto del inframundo, ansioso por que llegara ese día.

— De lo contrario, la granada no será más que un fruto común y podrán liberarse de sus… afectos.

Thanatos estaba seguro de cuál sería la forma más fácil de que su elegido consumiera esa fruta, una que por un momento encontró demasiado aburrida, después de todo, aun tenía el alma de su adorado maestro, por quien haría lo que fuera, aun condenarse a una eternidad a su lado.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica se levanto acomodando su túnica, ignorando sus propias heridas, buscando una forma de salir de aquel balcón, asomándose para ver que flotaban en una especie de castillo y que el sol se había pintado de rojo, un color antinatural, como la sangre.

Tendría que atravesar las rosas pero nunca les había tenido miedo y de un salto, piso el barandal, sintiendo algunas espinas cortar sus pantorrillas, riéndose entre dientes de la ironía de su situación.

Herido por rosas rojas, como aquellas que eran sus favoritas, pero no tenía tiempo para autocompadecerse, eso nunca le daba resultado a nadie, no creía que ellos estuvieran en el infierno, no cuando podían construir una versión del inframundo en la tierra.

Por lo que debía existir una conexión entre la tierra y ese castillo flotante, la que utilizaría para escapar de él, rodeando la construcción de piedra, utilizando cada recoveco para poder seguir avanzando, enfocando su vista en lo que parecía ser un puente.

Con o sin armadura nunca se había tratado de un inútil y pensaba que ya era momento de demostrárselo a esos espectros, los que pensaban que podían encarcelarlos y que se comportarían como sumisos sirvientes.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo detuvo sus intentos por derribar la puerta, esa habitación estaba destruida, pero aun quedaba el balcón, él podría salir de allí con demasiada facilidad, por lo que caminó en dirección de las flores que lo adornaban.

Las que se trataban de rosas rojas como las que Albafica sembraba en su Casa en el Santuario, primero tratando de ver si eran venenosas como su amigo le había enseñado y al ver que no lo eran, salto al barandal, tratando de encontrar otra ventana o pasaje que pudiera ayudarle a escapar de esa habitación.

Encontrando que la propia arquitectura de ese castillo era ideal para poder escalarla, sonriendo, riéndose en silencio de lo estúpido que podían llegar a ser los espectros, pensando que se mantendrían quietos, dóciles, sólo porque parecía que habían perdido la guerra.

En ese momento no estaba seguro de nada y él necesitaba pruebas de que no fuera una mentira o una ilusión, Thanatos le dijo que deseaba que le obedeciera, pero no le dijo que debía permanecer en esa habitación que hizo pedazos, por lo que en teoría no estaba ignorando ninguna orden, sólo estaba actuando según sus instintos y su honor se lo dictaban.

Debía cerciorarse que Albafica estuviera a salvo, que ese odioso espectro no le hubiera hecho daño, alejándose con rapidez de su jaula, notando con forme se movía que había un puente y que este probablemente se trataba de alguna clase de salida de aquel infernal sitio.

Lo que no pudo percibir sin embargo, fueron un par de moscas que sobrevolaban a su alrededor, aquellas eran los ojos de otro espectro, uno que pensaba podía obtener algo que deseaba si actuaba con cautela.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica fue el primero en llegar al puente que vio desde su balcón, el que se trataba de alguna clase de portal, cuya aterradora energía erizo los vellos de su cuerpo, provocando que retrocediera algunos pasos, sintiendo que chocaba contra otro cuerpo, uno solido que de pronto lo rodeo con sus brazos.

Pensando que se trataba de Minos le dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago, saltando tres veces dibujando hermosas piruetas en el aire, descubriendo que aquel que lo abrazaba no era otro más que Manigoldo, quien estaba tratando de recuperar un poco de aire.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me golpeas?

Albafica sonrió al verlo pero mantuvo su distancia, notando que su amigo llevaba la misma clase de ropa que él, encontrándola demasiado llamativa en el cuerpo del Santo de Cáncer, quien por un momento se sonrojo al verle, desviando la mirada para controlarse un poco.

— Ya te dije que no debes tocarme.

Manigoldo rasco su mejilla, observando en otra dirección, para después dedicarle una sonrisa que siempre había pensado era hermosa a su manera, a pesar de lo que todos decían para Albafica su amigo siempre había sido el más atractivo de los dos, aunque tal vez no fuera hermoso en el sentido literal de la palabra, no como él.

— Pensé que estarías contento de verme para variar, pero veo que no.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 3

Esperanza perdida…

— Pensé que estarías contento de verme para variar, pero veo que no.

Por supuesto que estaba contento de verle, sólo que no lo demostraría por el momento, aun así, acercándose a Manigoldo, notando que no había cambiado nada en su apariencia, que probablemente murió poco después que él lo hiciera, se sintió triste, sus sacrificios habían sido en vano.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Le pregunto esperando que él tuviera mayor conocimiento de los hechos ocurridos en la guerra, de lo que deseaban los espectros, porque se negaba a creer que la única razón para resucitarlos era la mencionada por Minos.

— No lo sé, fue ese bastardo dios de la muerte quien solicito que me revivieran, intente pelear con él, pero me derribo, al despertar escuche que Minos pronunciaba tu nombre, no sé más que eso, pero no quiero creer que hayamos perdido la guerra, que todo haya sido en vano.

Respondió Manigoldo manteniendo su distancia, aunque podía jurar que había algo diferente en Albafica, al tocarlo no había sentido ese escozor de siempre, ni aquel aroma suave del veneno, tal vez, esa barrera ya no existía, lo que le lleno de terror al pensar y recordar lo que ese juez deseaba a su amigo.

— Pero lo fue, todos sus sacrificios fueron en vano y ahora no les queda nada más que ser los esclavos de sus respectivos dueños.

Pronunciaron a sus espaldas, una voz mordaz, de algún espectro que disfrutaba su desgracia, riéndose de ellos, el que no había dejado de seguirlos desde que fueran otorgados a sus respectivos amos, el mismo que como las mocas sobrevolaba el sitio donde la muerte estaba a punto de presentarse, asemejándose por momentos a un buitre de hermosa apariencia, pero aun así, un criatura carroñera.

— Esa voz…

Antes que Albafica pudiera responderle un enjambre de moscas paso volando entre ellos, deteniéndose a sus espaldas, en donde se encontraba Verónica, ese desagradable espectro que le había abierto el portal a la guarida de los dioses gemelos.

— Los dos son hermosos, los dos a su propia manera…

Verónica se estaba burlando de su destino, su mueca era una de dicha y su postura la de una persona que observa un par de niños a punto de realizar alguna travesura, llevando poco después su mano a su pecho, en un fingido gesto de reprobación.

— Aunque… francamente, yo prefiero la masculinidad de Manigoldo y no tu femenina belleza angelical.

El espectro que controlaba las moscas que volaban a su alrededor comenzó a reírse al notar su molestia, para después ponerse muy serio, mirando de pies a cabeza al Santo de Piscis para posteriormente posar su mirada en el de Cáncer, quien estaba sumamente molesto, una expresión que lo cautivaba.

— Lastima que se me adelantaron…

Manigoldo apretó los dientes e intento utilizar su fuego demoniaco para destruir a ese espectro, quemando las moscas que volaban a su alrededor, hiriendo a Verónica, quien por un momento grito a causa del dolor, pero poco a poco las llamas fueron apagándose.

— Lord Hades protege a sus espectros, no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo muertos y no deja que suframos.

Albafica ya lo había escuchado antes de Minos, la lealtad del juez del inframundo era incuestionable, no solo eso, se comportaban como si estuvieran profundamente agradecidos, una actitud que algunos Santos de Athena carecían, sintiéndose uno de ellos.

— Eres repugnante.

Pronuncio Manigoldo, colocándose delante de Albafica, ignorando que el Santo de Piscis no era quien llamaba su atención o simplemente por reflejo, después de haber escuchado que Minos quería que lo resucitaran, justo como Thanatos.

— Esa dulzura me agrada Manigoldo…

Albafica empujo a Manigoldo, no era una doncella en peligro y no dejaría que le trataran como una, sin importar lo que pensara el Santo de Cáncer o lo que hubiera dicho Minos, nunca había permitido que su belleza fuera su condena.

— ¿Qué diablos paso rarito? ¿Cómo es que perdimos la guerra?

Esta pregunta sorprendió a los dos hermosos guerreros, Manigoldo necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, su maestro siempre le había dicho que si no tenía toda la información en su poder, no podían tomar una decisión adecuada y al ser solo ellos dos quienes fueron resucitados, tenían que actuar juntos como en muchas otras misiones, si es que acaso podían ser libres.

— El Pegaso murió a su debido tiempo, sin él Athena no sobrevivió, eso es todo lo que importa.

Manigoldo apretó los dientes, escuchando como se burlaba del joven Pegaso y de su diosa, sintiendo como el odioso espectro le miraba de pies a cabeza, haciéndolo sentir más que desnudo.

— Su ineptitud nos concedió la victoria.

Aunque no podía tocarlo, podía mirarle y suponía que eso debía ser suficiente, a menos que encontrara alguna forma de acercarse a él sin provocar la molestia del dios de la muerte, algo que dudaba rotundamente.

— Ya saben lo que dicen, el ganador se queda con el premio.

Así que estaban perdidos, Tenma no lo había logrado y Athena murió, suponía que eso debía ser todo entonces, Albafica se mordió el labio e inmediatamente lanzo una rosa contra Verónica, la que corto su mejilla, provocando que su mueca de satisfacción fuera una de furia.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?

Pregunto limpiando su mejilla con cuidado, mirando con profundo horror la sangre en sus dedos, apretando los dientes, su rostro contorsionándose en una mueca furiosa, ese Santo había estropeado momentáneamente su hermosura y de poder darle un escarmiento el destruiría aquella belleza que portaba, pero no podía hacerlo porque Minos se había prendado del Santo de Piscis.

— No vas a ignorarme Verónica, ni vas a insultar a mis amigos.

El espectro creía que no eran sólo amigos ni colegas, para él existía un lazo que unía a estos dos Santos, uno que su propia diosa destruyo, al que trataban de aferrarse como si fuera una cuerda de salvamento sin siquiera comprenderlo del todo.

Se preguntaba si acaso el juez del inframundo o aun el dios gemelo conocía de su existencia, suponía que no, al menos no ambas partes, de lo contrario habrían tomado medidas preventivas, después de todo a nadie le gustaba que su futuro amante buscara a otro a sus espaldas.

— Ya veo…

Ninguno de los dos comprendió que era lo que había descubierto, pero ambos estaban cansados de tener que escucharle, por lo cual intercambiando una mirada por el rabillo del ojo, atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Sorprendiendo a Verónica, quien portaba su desagradable armadura, esquivando apenas ambos cosmos, enfrentándose a los dos humanos resucitados, notando como uno de ellos olía como las rosas y el otro como él inframundo, sus esencias era completamente diferentes, aun así peleaban como uno solo.

De tratarse de la guerra misma Verónica estaría perdido al tratar de enfrentarse a los dos Santos Dorados, no obstante, al ser uno de los espectros que formaron parte de su gran victoria, sólo por el mero hecho de encausar la destrucción de los dos Santos de Cáncer, le habían otorgado mucho más poder que antes, ya no era un espectro común, sino uno de nivel superior.

El propio Thanatos le había concedido de nueva cuenta su protección y una estrella negra estaba pintada en su lengua, haciendo que esta se viera oscura e inhumana, manteniendo su rostro intacto hasta que Albafica lo cortó con una de sus despreciables rosas, una herida que comenzaba a cerrarse pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a perdonar.

Manigoldo se daba cuenta que Verónica era por mucho más poderoso al espectro que destruyo en el Yomotsu, en esta ocasión apenas podían tocarlo, aun los dos peleando juntos, hombro con hombro.

— ¿Te sorprendes Manigoldo?

De nuevo lo ignoraba pensó Albafica, derribado en el suelo, con algo de sangre brotando de su boca, al mismo tiempo que Verónica sostenía a Manigoldo del cuello, apretándolo con fuerza.

— No deberías, Hades nos ha premiado a todos y como no pude tenerte, le solicite que mi belleza fuera una muestra de mi gran poder.

Su petición fue una extraña, pero después de haber sido despojado de uno de sus posibles premios, creía que lo mejor que podía hacer era aumentar su fuerza, volverse un espectro poderoso, sólo por debajo de los jueces, los ojos y oídos del inframundo con ayuda de sus preciosas moscas.

— Así que soy mucho más poderoso que aquel espectro que derrotaste en el Yomotsu.

Albafica se levanto del suelo con mucho esfuerzo, limpiando la sangre de su boca con el dorso de su mano, dispuesto a seguir con la pelea, atacar a ese desagradable espectro, quien de pronto dejo caer a Manigoldo al suelo, quien llevo su mano a su garganta, recuperando el aire que había perdido.

— Jugaremos después Manigoldo…

Verónica escapo igual que un cobarde, una actitud que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo a Manigoldo que se consideraba a sí mismo como un experto en juzgar a las personas y ese sujeto en particular le parecía especialmente repugnante.

Albafica tenía su mirada posada en algo más, en el intruso, un espectro de armadura negra con alas en su espalda, al menos seis de ellas formadas por su armadura, cuyo cabello negro ondulaba debajo de su casco, estaba flotando, mirándolos fijamente con una sonrisa superior, sus ojos negros posados en él, en el caballero de Piscis con una expresión difícil de describir por ambos Santos de Athena.

Como si hubiera encontrado una pieza de un tablero imaginario de un juego del que no conocían las reglas ni que lo estaban jugando, Manigoldo al verle inmediatamente se situó enfrente de Albafica, colocándose entre ambos, como si fuera una barrera que pudiera detener a un dios de hacerle daño.

— Veo que encontraste una forma de salir de tu habitación, Manigoldo, no esperaba menos de ti.

Thanatos descendió con delicadeza, pisando el suelo con lentitud, aun con su armadura negra, ignorando a Manigoldo como si no estuviera presente en aquel sitio, el que trato de controlar su temor enfrente de su amigo, de su amado secreto, esperando que de un momento a otro el dios de la muerte intentara destruirlo, asesinarlo con su espantoso poder.

— ¿Y tu quien puedes ser?

Manigoldo trato de atacarlo con sus flamas del inframundo, las que Thanatos evito con un suave movimiento de su mano, tocando la frente del caballero de cáncer, en donde se formo una estrella negra con un ligero brillo morado.

— Después recibirás tu castigo.

El Santo de Cáncer no se engañaría, comprendía perfectamente que era lo que Thanatos deseaba de él, porque otra razón lo habría besado, sin contar todas las otras señales, su ropa y ese horrendo cuarto donde se suponía que debía esperarle.

— Te recuerdo, eres el premio de Minos de Grifo, el juez de las almas del inframundo.

Albafica si podía moverse, pero permanecía quieto, el cosmos de aquel espectro de Hades era superior a cualquiera que hubiera visto o sentido antes, mucho más poderoso que el de Minos.

Podría llamarlo aterrador, mucho más acompañado de esa actitud de superioridad, de condescendencia, como si no fuera más que un insecto, un montón de basura, un ser más que insignificante.

— Veneno… tu eres veneno Albafica de Piscis.

Enfrente del hermoso guerrero de cabello azul una rosa roja se formo en una esfera de energía oscura, con rayos morados recorriéndola, era la misma flor que uso para derrotar a Minos y el rojo era causado por su sangre, el veneno que residía en su cuerpo, que fue purgado por el mismo dios de la muerte, Hades, como regalo a uno de sus jueces.

— Un solo pétalo manchado con tu sangre puede matarlo y aun así no te importa, los humanos son criaturas despreciables, siempre buscando su propio beneficio, su propio placer, sin importarle las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Thanatos desprendió un pétalo de la rosa roja, tomándolo con la punta de sus dedos, sin que la sangre envenenada le hiciera daño, tal era su poder en su verdadero cuerpo, Albafica podía ver como una gota roja escurría del pétalo y como este era colocado en el hombro de Manigoldo con extremo cuidado.

— Como tampoco le importa a ciertos humanos el pago que deben realizar con tal de permanecer a lado de la persona amada, ni siquiera si se trata de la muerte misma.

Manigoldo había tocado en algunas ocasiones la piel de Albafica, todas ellas fueron sensaciones dolorosas, la peor de ellas fue cuando lo beso, su piel ardió como las llamas y su cuerpo tembló a causa del veneno que recorría sus venas, para poco después perder el sentido.

Pero la sensación de una sola gota de la sangre de Albafica tocando su piel era aun peor que todas esas ocasiones juntas, repentinamente sintió que cada una de las células de su cuerpo se incendiaba, que un fuego demoniaco recorría sus sentidos, nublándolos de momento, aturdiéndolo a causa del dolor.

Thanatos le permitió moverse en ese instante y sólo haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, apretando sus dientes con fuerza, evito gritar hasta quedarse afónico, pero no caer de rodillas, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, encajando sus manos en el suelo de aquel puente.

Sufriendo con una sola gota de su sangre, todo porque Thanatos quería demostrarle que nunca podrían estar juntos, eso no era para ellos, ni siquiera en la muerte.

— Pero yo no soy alguien que goce de paciencia, eso se lo dejo a Hypnos, así que sólo se los advertiré una vez, porque como humanos aun no comprenden las consecuencias de molestar a los dioses.

Thanatos cargo el cuerpo de Manigoldo entre sus brazos, casi con cuidado, como si se tratase de una preciada carga, de una novia tal vez, mirando su rostro contorsionado por el dolor, un justo castigo que le enseñaría lo peligroso que era tocar a ese humano.

— Ustedes no fueron creados para estar juntos, ni en la vida ni en la muerte.

Para Thanatos aquella era una verdad simple, tácita, Manigoldo había esquivado su destino cuando tan solo era un niño, todo por la intercesión de la diosa guardiana de la tierra y de su mano derecha, el patriarca Sage, quien también debía pagar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Albafica era ponzoña, una rosa envenenada que sólo le causaría la muerte a quienes le tocaban con o sin veneno recorriendo su sangre, sí él juicioso Minos quería perecer, que así fuera, pero no así su elegido, cuya necedad sólo le traería dolor.

— ¿Qué…?

Ese humano le hablaba, a él, a uno de los dioses gemelos, quien se detuvo un instante admirando el valor del hermoso Santo de la doceava casa del templo de Athena, el cual ya no existía más, el que había sido reducido a ruinas y cenizas, cuya belleza no le apetecía en lo absoluto, pero aun así, sólo para que desesperara al escuchar la respuesta a sus preguntas, le insto a realizarlas con su silencio.

— ¿Qué deseas de Manigoldo?

Se negaba a creer que sólo hubieran sido resucitados con un fin tan bajo, como meros adornos, su maestro le había dicho que su belleza podría ser una maldición, que muchos le desearían y que otros tantos tratarían de poseerlo, pero nunca lo había permitido.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer con él? Dios de la muerte Thanatos

Pregunto de nuevo, apretando su puño cerrado junto a uno de sus costados, recordando como en otras ocasiones sus enemigos lo habían tratado como si fuera un mero adorno en la casa de piscis ignorando su cosmos y su fuerza, como si se tratase de una indefensa flor de primavera, lo que no se explicaba era que también Manigoldo fuera tratado de aquella forma tan indigna, él no compartía su misma clase de belleza.

— No es obvio.

Su respuesta fue simple, una que impacto al Santo de Piscis, quien conocía bien de las historias de dioses prendándose de los mortales, aun él propio Hades tenía una esposa cuyo destino era hacerle compañía medio año en el inframundo a su esposo inmortal y otro medio año ser libre, caminando en la tierra, en compañía de su protectora madre.

— Pero Manigoldo no es... homosexual.

Thanatos se rió al escuchar esas palabras, interrumpiéndolo en ese instante, encontrando graciosa su noción ya que si no se sentía atraído por el mismo sexo, entonces porque estaba enamorado de él.

—Aun así está enamorado de ti.

No debía ignorar los sentimientos de Manigoldo, él amaba al guerrero de hermosas facciones, quien le correspondía en sus afectos con la misma intensidad, divirtiéndolo con ese trágico destino, en la vida estaban separados por el veneno y ahora que ya no existía más, le pertenecían a otro.

— Pero ya no importa, porque parece que las Nornas nunca han querido que estén juntos.

Antes de que Albafica pudiera volver a importunarlo, Thanatos lo ataco con su cosmos, derribándolo en el suelo, donde varias calaveras lo sujetaron de brazos y piernas, sin hacerle daño, sólo inmovilizándolo.

— Manigoldo ya se me escapo una vez, no permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir.

Thanatos se alejo entonces con su amigo entre sus brazos, Albafica trato de liberarse, pero no pudo hacer nada, temiendo por la seguridad de Manigoldo más que por la suya propia.

— Por fin anochece, el tiempo de tregua ha terminado…

Esto lo pronuncio abriendo dos puertas dimensionales, una en la cual ingreso cargando al Santo de Cáncer, la otra debajo de Albafica, en la cual comenzó a sumergirse, la que le llevaría a donde pertenecía.

— Y a ti te esperan.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Minos al regresar supo que Albafica había escapado en busca de ese Santo de Cáncer, el primero en ser resucitado, el que fue bendecido con la protección de Thanatos, por lo tanto, no podía tocarlo sin atraer un grave castigo.

Concentrándose trato de buscarlo en el Inframundo, escuchando un estruendo en uno de los puentes que conectaban con los otros niveles, a donde si caían por equivocación o por su torpeza, sería muy complicado llegar a ellos a tiempo, ya que por el momento estaban en la octava prisión, para ser precisos en el Giudecca.

Y si traspasaban el Inframundo sin la protección adecuada, sin una armadura, podían perecer victimas de algunos de los condenados, de las criaturas que habitaban esos valles de tormento, así como de su propia mortalidad.

Una mosca, una despreciable criatura susurro en su oído, confirmando lo que suponía de antemano y que un espectro quiso informarle, Verónica los había encontrado tratando de huir de ese nivel, de aquella fortaleza en compañía de Manigoldo.

Minos trato de llegar antes de que lo hiciera Thanatos, pero fue imposible para el adelantarse al dios gemelo, quien forzaba al Santo de Cáncer a permanecer quieto en ese puente, pronunciando algunas palabras que no podía escuchar en dirección de Albafica.

Probablemente una advertencia, la que le hizo temer de momento que Thanatos rompiera una de las reglas del infierno y atacara a su premio, destruyéndolo antes de que pudiera probar del fruto oscuro.

Sin embargo, Thanatos noto su presencia con una sonrisa cómplice y abriendo un portal interdimensional, llevándose a Manigoldo en sus brazos, transporto a su preciada belleza a otro punto de ese mismo castillo, suponía que a su propias habitaciones.

En donde encontró a Albafica tratando de derribar la puerta de aquella habitación, como si pudiera abrir las puertas del Inframundo con unas cuantas rosas o su sangre, abandonando la idea de usar el balcón nuevamente, una vez que el viento del Inframundo comenzó a soplar desde el fondo de aquel valle, el que podía arrancar la piel de cualquier mortal a causa de su fuerza, evitando que pudieran utilizar nuevamente la arquitectura del castillo flotante para llegar a uno de los puentes.

— Ese viento no dejara de soplar en al menos cien años Albafica, será mejor que te olvides de salir por la ventana o utilizando una puerta, sólo abren a quienes son merecedores de la confianza del mismo Hades.

El Santo de Piscis se mantuvo firme, notando que las puertas se abrían ante Minos, pero no como lo hiciera una puerta común, sino como si fueran membranas o bocas, cerrándose cuando el juez del inframundo ingreso a esa habitación, cuya inmensidad era asombrosa.

— ¡Dime dónde está Manigoldo!

Esa información estaba fuera de su alcance, no había forma de que lo supiera, por lo que no respondió a esa pregunta, acercándose al hermoso guerrero, el que trato de ocultar su temor pero no su odio al verse a solas con él, comprendiendo que era aquello que deseaba, sintiendo asco inmediatamente.

— Lo mejor será que lo olvides, ya está fuera de tu alcance, le pertenece a Thanatos y tú a mí.

A las espaldas de Minos los hilos invisibles comenzaban a elevarse, imitando el comportamiento de cobras a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa, Albafica seguía firme, invocando sus rosas o su sangre, que aunque ya no era venenosa aun podía lastimar al juez del inframundo, tratando de mantener alejado al espectro.

— ¡No van a humillarnos, ni a mí, ni a Manigoldo!

Quien avanzaba en dirección de Albafica, quien lo ataco sin siquiera pensarlo, utilizando sus rosas así como su sangre, esperando hacerle daño al juez del Inframundo, quien lo lanzo contra uno de los barandales del balcón.

Casi chocando contras las rosas que ahora eran negras, cuyas espinas habían crecido en tan solo unas horas, convirtiéndose en púas afiladas, que al tocar la piel del Santo de Piscis parecieron temblar un poco al sentir la sangre alimentándolas.

El guerrero de cabello azul se levanto con rapidez, descubriendo las diferencias con las rosas comunes, ni siquiera las rosas piraña se comportaban de esa forma tan extraña, como si esa apariencia no fuera más que un espejismo.

— Esas no son rosas.

Pronuncio, sintiendo que Minos lo rodeaba por la espalda, sujetándolo de la cintura para que este pudiera ver de frente el arbusto de rosas, sujetando su muñeca con fuerza, acercando su mano a las espinas, para que viera como se movían, como parecían temblar ansiosas por un poco de sangre.

— Son rosas del Inframundo, ni siquiera tú puedes controlarlas Albafica y están ansiosas por beberse tu sangre.

Albafica logro liberarse, pero no sin antes ser herido por Minos, quien para demostrarle lo diferente de aquellas rosas, las baño con un poco de sangre de Santo Dorado, brindándoles nueva vida, la que anunciaron con un extraño silbido que por un momento el furioso viento de aquel valle no pudo silenciar.

— Ven conmigo y aléjate de esas rosas, no quiero que seas devorado por tus hermanas.

Minos esta vez no tuvo que obligarlo a ello, el Santo de Piscis no quería escuchar por más tiempo ese viento que le recordaba un alarido y esas blasfemias que asemejaban a rosas rojas.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

Pregunto, por primera vez comprendía que ese sitio no podía ser la tierra sino una parte del infierno, el que ese castillo deambulaba como si se tratase de la mismísima barca de Caronte.

— En el inframundo, estamos sobrevolando sus diferentes niveles, cuando te deje estábamos en el campo de rosas, pero ahora… ahora no importa, de todas formas no podrás escapar de esta habitación jamás.

Minos al ver que Albafica poco a poco comprendía que no podría salir de aquella habitación sonrió, aunque pasaba de la media noche, esperaba que su premio se entregara a él por su propia voluntad, un deseo que era por demás absurdo y que nunca ocurriría.

— Ven conmigo, entrégate a mí y serás recompensado, niégate y te demostrare porque me llaman el juez inmisericorde.

El juez del inframundo le extendió la mano esperando que la tomara, Albafica la observo por unos instantes e inmediatamente la golpeo con fuerza, alejándola de su cuerpo, apretando los dientes, pensando que prefería ser descuartizado por el aullante viento y las endemoniadas espinas disfrazadas de flores.

— ¡Jamás!

Minos no esperaba nada más de un Santo de Athena, ellos nunca comprendían quienes eran sus mejores, a quienes le debían su temor, su orgullo y su lujuria, todas ellas faltas, todos ellos pecados que él mismo castigaba en el Inframundo, a los cuales estaba a punto de rendirse, todo por la belleza de su enemigo.

— Esperaba que esa fuera tu respuesta, Albafica de Piscis.

Repentinamente los hilos se levantaron en esa habitación, moviéndose con rapidez, lanzándose contra Albafica con la rapidez de un relámpago, con un sonido desconcertante, cortando el aire, enredándose en sus extremidades, elevándolo con su poderosa fuerza.

— Tu belleza me ha hecho caer y como castigo, te entregaras a mí por toda la eternidad.

Pronuncio Minos, llevando su cuerpo inmóvil a su cama, en donde lo dejo caer, aun prisionero de los hilos invisibles, los que comenzaban a pintarse de rojo debido a su desesperado intento por soltarse, escuchando como uno de sus huesos se quebraba por la fuerza de sus movimientos.

— Y seré yo el único que tendrá derecho alguno sobre tu cuerpo.

Por un momento Minos de grifo pensó en liberar al Santo de Athena, pero estaba seguro de que si lo hacía, volvería a negársele, por lo que utilizando los hilos invisibles que rodeaban su hermoso cuerpo creado para la lujuria, le obligo a brindarle ayuda con su ropaje, ignorando que su muñeca parecía ser el hueso que se había roto.

— ¡Eres una maldita bestia repulsiva!

No le gustaban los insultos que profería ni esa forma de mirarle, aquellos tendrían que irse pero por lo pronto disfrutaría de la primera noche del resto de su eternidad juntos, sonriendo cuando los dedos de su belleza de cabellera celeste comenzaron a desabrochar su túnica, temblando, tratando inútilmente de controlar su propio cuerpo que actuaba como una marioneta.

— ¡Te matare por esto, te juro que te lo hare pagar muy caro!

Sí el odio reflejado en los hermosos ojos de su belleza celeste pudieran matar, el estaría muerto, sin embargo ese no era el caso, por lo que Minos recorrió su mejilla con excesiva dulzura, pero pocos sabrían que eso era parte de su castigo.

— Supongo que tendré que enseñarte algunos modales, no me gusta tu mirada ni lo que dices, belleza.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 4

Triunfo y promesa…

— Supongo que tendré que enseñarte algunos modales, no me gusta tu mirada ni lo que dices, belleza.

Albafica desabrocho la túnica de Minos con lentitud, cada botón era una lucha perdida, descubriendo un pecho fuerte, pálido, el que carecía de cicatrices, que lentamente comenzó a recorrer, como lo haría cualquier amante.

Minos relamiéndose los labios obligo al guerrero de Athena a hincarse delante de su cuerpo, llevando sus dedos a sus pantalones, desamarrándolos con excesiva torpeza derivada de su necedad, su absurda batalla por recuperar el control de su cuerpo, negándose a desvestirlo.

Pero fallando al fin y al cabo, descubriendo el cuerpo del juez del inframundo, quien se limitaba a sonreír notando que ganaba esa batalla, sólo porque su amo le había otorgado su bendición, aumentando su poder en el inframundo.

Al encontrarse desnudo, utilizando los hilos para que su dulce marioneta hiciera lo que le ordenaba, comenzó a desnudarle, desabrochando con cuidado la túnica negra que cubría su cuerpo, dejándola caer al suelo, pensando que buscaría una mucho más acorde a su belleza.

Admirando una hermosa forma de cabellera celeste y un hermoso rostro contorsionado por la furia y la vergüenza, Minos aspiro su cuello, tratando de memorizar el aroma del cuerpo de su amante, descubriendo que había cometido muy pocos pecados, los que reconocería al ser un juez del inframundo.

— No solamente eres hermoso, también eres puro de corazón.

Eso lo maravillo, nunca hubiera imaginado que su premio lo sería, muchos con aquella apariencia eran vanidosos o pecaban de lujuria, pero este no, este era diferente a todos los hermosos guerreros que alguna vez había enjuiciado.

Que había agregado a su colección de marionetas, todas ellas muertas, todas ellas condenadas por sus pecados y desechadas a causa de su decepción al ver que solo eran hermosas pero no sublimes.

— ¡No me digas de esa forma, no soy hermoso, no soy una flor indefensa para tu disfrute!

Minos beso los labios de Albafica en ese instante, primero con dulzura pero después aumentando su agresividad, obligándole a abrir su boca, en la cual se hizo un espacio con su lengua, disfrutando del sabor y del calor de su amante.

Quien seguía resistiéndose, tratando de morder su lengua, pero los hilos ya no solo estaban comandando su cuerpo, también su espíritu, haciendo que respondiera a sus caricias muy lentamente.

El juez del inframundo llevo entonces sus manos a la cintura desnuda y caliente de su belleza celeste, recorriendo su espalda con posesividad, gimiendo cuando de pronto la lengua de Albafica choco contra la suya, empujándole con delicadeza.

Aquellas sensaciones eran demasiado para el Santo de Piscis, el que nunca en su vida se había permitido el contacto humano debido al veneno que transitaba libremente en su cuerpo, las que deseaba en secreto, envidiando a sus compañeros de armas, quienes podían darse el lujo de amar.

El temía a su propio cuerpo, a su sangre envenenada, alejándose de todos los que le rodeaban, siendo su existencia una solitaria, sin más compañía que sus rosas, por lo que al sentir las manos de Minos, su lengua, aun su respiración y el calor de su cuerpo, le brindaron placer, uno que desconocía por completo, que odio en ese preciso instante.

Intentaba negarse a sus propios instintos, pero era imposible lograrlo, su cuerpo estaba hambriento, deseaba esa clase de compañía, la misma esencia de otro ser humano, pero no deseaba al juez del inframundo, al que odiaba como a nadie, él que pensaba que se trataba sólo de una indefensa flor, arrebatándole todo por lo que había luchado, rechazando cualquier clase de alago, aun de quien deseaba en secreto.

Todo por miedo a lastimarlo, herirlo con un solo roce de su mano, quien siempre le había dicho que sólo un poco de compañía no le haría daño, que no necesitaban tocarse para estar juntos, pero no le creyó, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Recordando su sonrisa y el ímpetu que siempre había admirado en su persona, duplico la fuerza de su pelea sin tregua contra los hilos del juez del inframundo, tratando de invocar las espinas sangrientas, aun las mismas rosas que lo rodeaban, lo que fuera con tal de liberarse de ese malnacido.

Minos había luchado con este mismo Santo en el pasado, sabía que no se rendiría a sus caricias, ni le dejaría tenerlo sin una cruenta batalla, por lo que aumento su control en los hilos demoniacos, su cantidad, obligando al hermoso guerrero a posar sus manos en su pecho.

Para él se trataba de una pequeña victoria mantenerlo quieto, disfrutando de sus caricias, aunque estaba seguro que una pobre alma en su posición estaría ansiosa de recibir las caricias de otro ser humano, se daba cuenta que su belleza no sólo era fuerte físicamente, sino también lo era su espíritu.

Por eso se acerco a su beldad de aquella forma tan directa, porque estaba seguro que Albafica estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, no a la compañía de un ser humano y que tal vez podría derrotarlo de aquella forma, pero se equivoco.

No dijo nada, sólo mantuvo los hilos moviendo su cuerpo a su antojo, embriagándose en sus labios, en su pecho, acariciando su cintura con delicadeza, restregando sus cuerpos desnudos, escuchando un gemido delicado como recompensa, seguido de un poco de sangre que manaba de sus labios.

— ¡Maldito!

Su voz era hermosa, demasiado sedosa pero al mismo tiempo dejaba en claro que se trataba de un hombre, uno que dentro de poco yacería en su cama y que con un poco de suerte, terminaría comiendo del fruto del inframundo, convirtiéndose en su más preciada marioneta, la única que aun estaba viva de su larga colección.

Minos separándose unos cuantos centímetros de Albafica pero no lo suficiente para dejarle moverse, cometiendo alguna locura como en su combate, tal vez que tratara de romperse alguna extremidad con tal de liberarse, lo empujo con fuerza en dirección de la cama, en la cual cayo cuando sus rodillas se doblaron y los hilos tiraron de su cuerpo.

El Santo dorado de Piscis jadeo comprendiendo que sus acciones no eran las correctas, que ese único gemido era una traición para sí mismo, pero inmediatamente sintió las manos de Minos en sus caderas y una boca besando su sexo, tratando de brindarle placer con delicadeza, logrando que su cuerpo le traicionara de a poco.

— ¡Te matare!

Albafica trato de moverse pero fue inútil cuando Minos siguió con sus caricias, los hilos cortando su piel con su terrible dureza, brindándole un placer que nadie más le había entregado, uno que no deseaba del juez del inframundo, acariciándolo al mismo tiempo que su lengua recorría su intimidad con habilidad, como si supiera cuales eran exactamente los puntos erógenos de su cuerpo.

Restregando su mejilla contra el interior de su muslo, acariciando sus nalgas con fuerza, recibiendo mas gemidos, por un momento se detuvo y el Santo de Piscis trato de liberarse de nuevo, lastimando sus muñecas, hiriendo sus tobillos, enfureciendo al juez que veía que no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

— ¡Juro que lo hare!

Por un momento casi logra liberarse, pero los hilos le obligaron a permanecer inmóvil, al mismo tiempo que trataba de recuperarse de lo que Minos le estaba haciendo sentir, gimiendo con mayor fuerza cuando rodeo su sexo con su boca, acariciando sus testículos con ambas manos.

Era tan fácil brindarle placer y todo era porque no estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía humana, estaba hambriento por eso, todo gracias a su piadosa Athena que le había condenado a la soledad solo para que cuidara de su jardín de rosas, de eso estaba seguro Minos, ignorando que solamente sus hilos demoniacos eran aquello que le mantenía en su cama, no el deseo de su amante por sus caricias.

Albafica necesitaba de aquellas caricias, lo comprendía con un horror que se estaba comiendo su cordura de momentos, mientras que estiraba sus muñecas, sus piernas y su cuello, todo por liberarse de los hilos que no lo dejaban moverse a su voluntad, sino a la perversa imaginación de Minos.

Deseaba esa clase de contacto era cierto, pero no de ese juez del inframundo, sino de manos de Manigoldo y cerrando los ojos, tratando de ignorar lo que su cuerpo traidor estaba sintiendo contra su propia voluntad, podía imaginarse a su amigo complaciéndolo ahora que comprendía que hablaba en serio cuando decía que lo deseaba, que no le importaba el veneno ni su belleza, que por el podría ser el guerrero menos atractivo de la tierra, pero aun así seguiría anhelándole.

Sabía que sería amable, que lo trataría con respeto, como esas manos y esa lengua no lo hacían, que le brindaría un placer que nunca antes había sentido, no un oscuro sentimiento, una retorcida lujuria que le orillaba a derramarse en una boca con un sonoro gemido, abriendo los ojos, descubriendo el rostro del juez del inframundo, que sonreía complacido, creyendo que había sido él quien le dio placer, no una cara conocida.

— Algún día te hare pagar por esto, Minos, y ese día llegara mucho más rápido de lo que te lo imaginas.

Sí cerraba los ojos podía imaginarse su rostro, lo sonrojado que estaría si supiera lo que pensaba, también su sonrisa complacida, una que rallaría con la burla, una que él encontraba maravillosa y que deseaba volver a ver, aunque fuera una última vez, ahora que era libre del veneno, que podían yacer juntos en esa dimensión aunque estuvieran condenados.

— Di lo que quieras belleza, de todas formas eres mío.

Ignorar que el juez del inframundo era su dueño, él primero que podía tocarlo y el que no dejaría de hacerlo nunca, no en los siguientes años, pero en ese momento, como en el pasado cuando se imaginaba corriendo con los demás niños del santuario, o en otras ocasiones que se permitía pensar en permitirse lo que su amigo le ofrecía, podía fingirse en los brazos de Manigoldo de Cáncer, no en los de Minos de grifo.

— No lo soy y nunca lo seré.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo despertó en el mismo cuarto que Thanatos creara para él, levantándose con lentitud, tosiendo varias veces, recordando que lo habían sometido al veneno de Albafica y que poco después había perdido el sentido.

Sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas, notando que algunas esferas moradas iluminaban esa habitación de otra forma oscura, por la ventana ya no entraba ninguna clase de luz, era como si el cielo se hubiera pintado de negro.

El Santo de Cáncer se levanto de su cama con esfuerzo, caminando sobre sus cobijas, empeorando su mareo al pisar la superficie suave que se bamboleaba, dio un salto y cayó el suelo, sujetando su cabeza, la que sentía estaba a punto de estallarle.

Busco por todas partes al dios de la muerte, de nueva cuenta había desaparecido, descubriendo al mismo tiempo como aquel cuarto fue reconstruido a la perfección, tal vez como un recordatorio de su poder o de su destino en el inframundo.

No se engañaría, comprendía que Thanatos lo deseaba para que calentara su lecho, lo único que no comprendía era porque no había reclamado su premio en ese preciso instante.

Inmediatamente se regaño al pensar eso, no debía preocuparse por detalles que no podía controlar, sino buscar una salida, información que pudiera servirle de algo para llegar con Albafica o al Yomotsu, desde donde podría regresar a la tierra, donde estaba seguro encontrarían ayuda con sus aliados sobrevivientes.

Al asomarse pudo ver que el cielo era negro con algunas cuantas nubes rojas cruzándolo, sin luna ni estrellas, ninguna clase de luz, a lo lejos construcciones de roca que le recordaron espinas se alzaban colosales en ese valle, trato de salir por el mismo lugar, notando en ese momento que una barrera se lo evitaba y que de no existir dicha barrera, un viento aullante que congelaba la piel de los muertos arrasaba ese valle de lagrimas.

Lo habían encerrado en esa habitación, la que pensó en destruir momentáneamente sólo para fastidiar un poco a Thanatos y obligarlo a reconstruirla, gastando su cosmos en una tarea completamente inútil, así que prefirió recorrerlo buscando algo que llamara su atención, el alimento seguía en su sitio, junto a una granada de color negro, al menos, se veía como uno de esos frutos.

Por un momento pensó en tocarla, pero se detuvo al instante recordando el mito del rapto de Persephone, no sabía si al tocarla se condenaría o sólo si la consumía, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Ya era suficiente ser el esclavo de ese dios de la muerte para estar condenado a permanecer en el inframundo por toda la eternidad, por lo que siguió recorriendo esa habitación, deteniéndose junto al tabaco, en ese momento se moría de ganas por un buen cigarrillo, pero hasta no estar seguro que aquello no lo condenaría como la granada del inframundo estaba seguro que lo haría los dejo en la mesa donde estaban acomodados.

La biblioteca era interesante, tal vez pensada en su deleite, como si pudiera disfrutar de cualquier actividad encerrado en el inframundo, en ese cuarto, lo único que le intereso fue el tablero de ajedrez, el que le recordó su antigua batalla, donde se sacrifico junto con su querido maestro pensando que se llevarían la victoria.

Sólo que no fue así, ellos perdieron y se condenaron a servir en el inframundo, a un par de espectros obsesionados con su derrota, esa idea le asqueaba, mucho más que las moscas o que no haya sido Thanatos su amo, sino Verónica con su desagradable apariencia, torciendo todo lo que encontraba hermoso de su amigo, convirtiéndolo en algo impuro.

Se preguntaba si Albafica estaría a salvo, aunque probablemente ese fastidioso espectro no perdería tiempo alguno para yacer con su hermoso amigo, él que tendría que soportar esa humillación, temiendo por algunos instante que no lo hiciera, que fuera demasiado para el Santo de Piscis, pero era fuerte, tendría que soportarlo.

Era gracioso como su maestro había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para mostrarle que no eran basura, que valía la pena sobrevivir, creer en el futuro que su diosa les otorgaba con todas sus bendiciones, para que a fin de cuentas los dioses llegaran y se rieran de sus esperanzas.

Mostrarle que sin importar lo mucho que se esforzaran, seguían siendo insignificantes, simples marionetas en un juego que no comprendían y cuyas reglas estaban creadas para que sufrieran un destino angustiante.

— Veo que ya despertaste.

Pronunciaron desde el tablero de ajedrez, aparentemente Thanatos estaba jugando solo, o tal vez, su gemelo le acompañaba hasta que despertó, retirándose antes de que pudiera verlo, aunque eso no era probable, después de todo hacia unos cuantos minutos no estaba en ese sitio, así que debía tratarse de otra prueba de su poder.

— Y yo veo que tienes un don para señalar lo obvio, tal vez eres un clarividente además de un dios, aunque no me importa, de todas formas eres repulsivo.

Manigoldo mantuvo su distancia, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con una mueca que le agradaba a Thanatos, era la misma expresión que usaba cuando destruyo su tablero de ajedrez, cuando estuvieron a punto de encerrarlo por otros doscientos años.

— Acércate, Manigoldo.

El santo de cáncer sonrió ante aquella orden, seguramente Thanatos no creía que fuera a obedecerle, porque si lo hacía, estaba en un grave error, no estaba dispuesto a obedecerle y si a insultarlo, mostrarle que no podía someterlo como si se tratase de un perrito.

— Aquí estoy bien, gracias, no me gusta el olor a Inframundo.

Desobedeció su orden, manteniéndose en el mismo lugar, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión que le dejaba ver exactamente qué era lo que pensaba de sus órdenes, provocando que Thanatos sonriera complaciente, como si encontrara su actitud divertida.

— ¿Debo recordarte lo que le pasara a tu maestro si me desobedeces?

Manigoldo apretó los dientes furioso, así como los puños a sus costados, desviando su mirada por unos instantes, dudo por un momento entre obedecerle o ignorar su orden, no obstante, sin importar su humillación, el Santo de Cáncer, comenzó a caminar lentamente en su dirección, todo ese tiempo enfocándose en el suelo, deteniéndose a unos metros de distancia.

— Más cerca Manigoldo.

Por unos instantes creyó que no le obedecería, pero se acerco un poco más, deteniéndose al otro lado del tablero de ajedrez, notando como ahora las piezas no eran las mismas que en el pasado, sino que tenían figuras conocidas, como si estuviera reviviendo la guerra en ese tablero, aun la apariencia que portaba el dios de la muerte era el humano que destruyo junto a su propio cuerpo, uno de cabello negro y mirada arrogante, con una estrella negra en su frente.

— Aun más cerca.

Manigoldo dejo de mirar las piezas de ajedrez, observándolo perplejo preguntándose de qué tanto más cerca hablaba, notando entonces el sitio que señalaba con su dedo índice, eso era a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, justo al lado derecho de su trono.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Un depravado?

Thanatos rio al escuchar esas preguntas, pero sólo por unos instantes, esperando con demasiada paciencia a que Manigoldo se detuviera justo donde le había señalado, quien trago saliva antes de dar los pasos faltantes.

Esa túnica era demasiado corta para el gusto del Santo de Cáncer, pero para Thanatos era perfecta, quien casi inmediatamente llevo su mano a uno de los muslos de Manigoldo, recorriéndolo por debajo de la línea donde terminaba la túnica.

— Tienes suerte al ser el objeto de deseo de un dios…

El guerrero de Athena por unos instantes pensó en alejarse, pero no lo hizo, permaneciendo quieto en ese mismo sitio, volteando en otra dirección para no golpear la mano que lo tocaba, sonrojándose en el instante que Thanatos subió un poco más, recorriendo el exterior de su muslo, casi deteniéndose en sus caderas.

— No soy de esa clase de personas…

Susurro, apretando los puños un poco más para obligarse a no golpear al dios de la muerte, desviando su mirada con desagrado, sintiendo como Thanatos separaba su mano de su piel desnuda, cambiando un poco su postura en ese asiento, sonriéndole con amabilidad recargándose en su mano izquierda.

— Mientes.

No lo hacía, Manigoldo nunca había dormido con otro hombre y hasta ese momento solo había encontrado atractivo a Albafica, a nadie más que él, ni hombres ni mujeres, debía recordárselo con una maldición dirigida hacia su supuesto amo, quien seguramente ya lo sabía.

— Yo se que te gustan los de tu mismo sexo, por ejemplo, Albafica…

Manigoldo retrocedió un paso, jadeando al ver que Thanatos comprendía su deseo por él, preguntándose qué más era de su conocimiento, el dios sonrió con esa mueca suya, una que con solo verla le hacía sentir enfermo, así como su destino en la cama de esa cosa que no era ni siquiera humana.

— Pero eso me molesta, porque yo te encuentro agradable Manigoldo, hay algo en ti que me atrae y hasta que no lo descubra, no te dejare ir.

Thanatos se levanto de su asiento en ese instante, era algunos centímetros más alto, pero eso no era lo que importaba cuando sus cosmos eran tan desiguales, haciéndolo sentir como un insecto.

— Podría tomarte en este mismo instante, en este tablero de ajedrez, los dos lo sabemos.

De nueva cuenta trato de tocarlo, pero esta vez Manigoldo se hizo a un lado, dándole un fuerte manotazo a la mano que trataba de adherirse a su piel, recibiendo una sonrisa del dios de la muerte, que sujeto su muñeca con tanta fuerza que de un momento a otro sus huesos cederían bajo la presión.

— Pero contigo se realizo una injusticia, tú debiste ser un espectro de Hades y servir en nuestro ejército, un error que estoy dispuesto a corregir.

Debía estar bromeando, el había nacido para ser uno de los soldados de Athena, apenas logro sobrevivir a los espectros que destruyeron su hogar, los que lo ignoraban y de no ser por su maestro, el no hubiera resistido mucho más tiempo en aquellas ruinas.

— Sin importar lo tentador que me sea hacerte mío, borrar el nombre de Albafica y hacerte pronunciar el de tu dios hasta dejarte afónico, que no recuerdes otras manos más que las mías en tu piel, ni que desees a nadie más que a mí en tu cuerpo.

Thanatos despejo su cuello de algunos cuantos mechones de cabello, admirando su control, recorriendo su hombro con las puntas de sus dedos, esperando que de un momento a otro, Manigoldo volviera a rechazarlo, deteniéndose en su cuello, una zona que encontraba erótica, la barrera entre la mente y el cuerpo, depositando un beso delicado en la piel pálida.

— No lo hare, no hasta que tú mismo te entregues a mí, por tu propia voluntad.

Eso era absurdo, él jamás se entregaría a Thanatos por su propia voluntad, él era el dios que odiaba como a ningún otro, que creía que le permitiría volverlo en su esclavo, que se le entregaría olvidando su lealtad a sus amigos y a su diosa, una idea que le enfermaba.

— ¡Eres un imbécil sí piensas que yo me entregare a ti!

Thanatos no dijo nada, sólo le mostro un poco de su fuerza, empujándolo de tal forma que lo acorralo contra una de las paredes, introduciendo con lentitud su mano por debajo de la túnica, acariciando sus muslos, haciéndose camino entre sus piernas.

— ¿Prefieres que me haga con tu cuerpo en este instante?

Manigoldo hizo todo lo posible por liberarse, pero no pudo, petrificándose cuando la palma de la mano de Thanatos estaba a punto de tocar su sexo por encima de la ropa que le cubría al mismo tiempo que sostenía con una sola mano sus muñecas, llenándolo de terror.

— ¡Detente!

Thanatos lo dejo ir, alejándose apenas lo suficiente para que Manigoldo pudiera moverse, huyendo de su cercanía casi en ese instante, asustado, temblando a causa de su desamparo y su enojo, recordando lo que se sentía estar solo, rodeado de la muerte, siendo esta su única compañía, respirando hondo.

— Sabía que no era así, aun no te haces a la idea de ser deseado por un dios, pero pronto lo harás, estoy seguro de eso.

Manigoldo retrocedió algunos pasos más, mirándolo fijamente, cuando era un niño creía que le servía a la muerte, que actuaba según sus designios, pidiéndole una muestra de su existencia, que se presentara ante él.

— Eso nunca pasara…

Ahora que le odiaba, que no quería nada más que destruirla, una representación de la misma lo deseaba, seguro de que tarde o temprano se le entregaría, mostrándole que estaba a su merced, que de sólo pensarlo podría tomar su cuerpo, pero que no lo hacía porque faltaba humillarlo aun más.

— Te aconsejaría que descansaras un poco más, aun estas muy débil a causa del veneno de esa rosa.

Manigoldo por un momento quiso desobedecerlo, mostrarle que no escaparía como un cobarde, sin embargo, la otra alternativa era soportar su presencia, por lo que asintió retrocediendo varios pasos, regresando a sus aposentos, sentándose en la cama cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

— Maestro…

Sin saber qué hacer en ese instante, el dios de la muerte aun tenía el alma de su maestro encerrada en el inframundo, Sage debía estar sufriendo, tal vez por eso Thanatos estaba tan seguro de que se le entregaría, porque no podía abandonar a su maestro en esa esfera, padeciendo aquel destino.

El dios de la muerte quería intercambiar el alma de su maestro por su servidumbre, podía sentirlo en la forma en que le miraba desde esa endemoniada silla junto al tablero de ajedrez, sus instintos se lo gritaban, Thanatos lo tenía a su merced.

En ese momento debía sopesar que era lo que más le importaba, su propio destino, del que de todas formas no lograría escapar o el de su maestro, a quien en ese momento aun podía socorrer, porque comprendía que sería imposible liberar a Albafica, los dos estaban perdidos.

Aun le dolía la cabeza y sentía un dolor sordo en todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse sin que pudiera evitarlo, tal vez lo mejor era que durmiera un poco, que se recuperara del veneno, en otras ocasiones su almohada le había dado una solución a sus dilemas, los que podría resolver una vez que pudiera ignorar ese dolor punzante.

Thanatos al ver que Manigoldo de pronto perdía el conocimiento, recostándose a medias en la cama que pronto compartirían supo quién era el causante de aquella repentina debilidad, molestándose al principio.

Hypnos había ingresado en esa habitación sin que lo notaran, Manigoldo demasiado débil a causa de su castigo, él demasiado entretenido con el objeto de su deseo, recordándose poco después con una sonrisa que había logrado modificar los sueños del Pegaso mucho antes de liberarse de su prisión en los campos elíseos, ahora que era libre, que su elegido estaba a su alcance, podría manipularlo con suma facilidad.

Levantándose de su asiento se acerco a Manigoldo, despojando su frente de algunos cabellos azules, sonriendo cuando este se agito en su sueño, sintiéndolo demasiado cerca, recorriendo las marcas de su rostro, las que fueron grabadas en su infancia, durante las noches de odio y miedo, todos esos sentimientos consagrados a la muerte, a su único dios.

— No necesitaba de tu ayuda para domarlo Hypnos.

El dios de cabellera rubia apareció detrás de Thanatos, no comprendía los deseos de su hermano ni aquella actitud tan descuidada, no era el primer Santo de Athena que lograba derrotarlo, por lo que se preguntaba cual era la diferencia con este en particular.

— Te estás volviendo demasiado suave hermano, ese humano te hace débil, yo lo destruiría antes de que termines enamorándote de él.

Thanatos al escucharle solo se rió, era absurdo que se enamorara de un humano, menos de este, aunque de todas formas no compartía la visión de Hypnos, tal vez porque el mismo Hades se enamoro de Persephone y no creía que fuera débil, por el contrario, creía que su emperatriz lo complementaba.

— Tal vez, aun Hades fue víctima de aquellos sentimientos, hermano, no nos creas tan diferentes.

Hypnos apretó los dientes al escucharle decir aquellas palabras, dándole la espalda cuando Thanatos cubrió el cuerpo de su premio con una cobija, mostrando un cuidado que nunca antes había visto.

— No te corresponderá.

En eso se equivocaba, Thanatos estaba seguro que la obsesión de Manigoldo por la muerte sería aquello que lo terminaría entregando en sus brazos y usando su don de la clarividencia, observando pequeños vistazos de otros mundos, podía ver que en algunos perdían la guerra, pero que en otros, en otros era diferente.

— Eso crees tu hermano, pero yo estoy seguro de que lo hará, tarde o temprano.

Thanatos tenía el fruto del inframundo en sus manos, recordando lo que Hades le dijo, dándose cuenta que aquella insignificante granada era lo que le entregaría al irrespetuoso Santo de Cáncer.

— Sólo tiene que comer este fruto y será mío por toda la eternidad.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 5

Trato y condena…

— Sólo tiene que comer este fruto y será mío por toda la eternidad.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica había hecho lo impensable, se había entregado a Minos de grifo, al menos una parte de su cuerpo reacciono a sus caricias, a pesar de que hubiera tratado por todos los medios de negarse a esos hilos, lacerando su cuerpo y quebrantando su muñeca.

La cual fue curada por uno de los espectros cuando estaba inconsciente, quien llevaba puesta una máscara que casi cubría todo su rostro y no hablo demasiado, todo ese tiempo evitando realizar cualquier contacto que molestara al juez del inframundo, el que no dejaba de mirarlos fijamente.

Cuando por fin terminaron de curar sus heridas, el juez del inframundo se marcho, dejándolo a solas con las rosas infernales, a las que se les acerco con una mueca de disgusto, tratando de tocar una de ellas, la que respondió como lo haría una serpiente, intentando morderle.

Albafica se alejo de la rosa por unos momentos y después volvió a tocarla, recorriendo uno de los pétalos con la punta de sus dedos, esta vez, aquellas criaturas no respondieron de manera salvaje, sino que parecían acostumbrarse a su presencia, tal vez reconociendo su sangre, como la suya una vez reconoció el veneno de las rosas de su casa, de la ultima defensa del santuario.

Estas eran rosas, no había mucha diferencia con las de la tierra, exceptuando por supuesto que se trataban de criaturas con alguna clase de conciencia primitiva, las que tal vez, podrían ser domadas.

Una idea se formo en su mente, tal vez estaba cometiendo una locura, pero no lo creía de esa manera, por lo cual cortando su muñeca con un solo movimiento baño las rosas negras con su sangre, alimentándolas a todas ellas, notando como poco a poco se pintaban de un color rojizo, que su color se modificaba poco a poco.

— Soy el Santo de Piscis y las rosas son mis hermanas, aun estas.

Albafica cerró su herida con una gran sonrisa, tocando los pétalos rojizos de las flores que custodiaban sus habitaciones, las que en esta ocasión no sisearon sino que parecían ronronear, tal vez buscando su sangre o algo más, no lo sabía, pero con el tiempo podría usarlas en contra de su supuesto amo.

Cuando se volvió el Santo de Piscis fue la última vez que intercambio su sangre con la de su maestro y padre adoptivo Lugonis, suponía que aquellas rosas debían ser una criatura viva, por lo tanto debían tener sangre, una que tal vez podrían intercambiar, dándole el poder de controlarlas.

No sabía si estas rosas eran venenosas, no obstante, estaba acostumbrado al veneno, su sangre era resiste, así como su cuerpo, por lo tanto no tenía miedo, sin embargo, primero debía domesticarles y cualquier ente vivo, con un espíritu inferior al de su adversario siempre terminaba perdiendo.

Se tardaría un tiempo en lograrlo, pero tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, y ahora si pudiera ver a Manigoldo, juntos podrían planear algo para salvar su honor, liberar a su diosa o en todo caso, prepararse para la siguiente guerra santa, cuando pudieran vengarse de sus supuestos amos.

Albafica se retiro del balcón con las rosas negras, caminando en dirección de su habitación con lentitud, la que estaba demasiado oscura, ese juez del inframundo estaba ciego o probablemente demasiado acostumbrado a la oscuridad para notar la penumbra de sus aposentos.

Al pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en los jardines del santuario estaba acostumbrado a la radiante luz del sol, esa solemne oscuridad lo enfermaba, tanto como el juez del inframundo.

Albafica recorrió cada recoveco de su cuarto, deteniéndose junto a la librería, ojeando los títulos de los libros que tenía guardados Minos, uno de ellos era la Comedia, un titulo que sin duda la parecía irónico, en el cual mencionaban a un juez con su mismo nombre, quien juzgaba las almas de los pecadores.

No entendía con qué derecho juzgaba a los hombres si ese juez cometía peores crímenes cada día de su existencia, solo se trataba de un hipócrita, un ser despreciable, quien lo había dejado a solas unas cuantas horas, que para él sin duda se trataban de toda una bendición.

Se preguntaba que ocurría con Manigoldo, si ese dios lo estaba tratando igual que Minos lo trataba a él o era peor, esa mera idea le molesto demasiado, conocía poco de su historia, sólo tal vez que llego después que él al santuario, lo que era muy fácil tomando en cuenta que lo hallaron recién nacido en los campos de rosas.

El niño de cabello azul caminaba a lado de Sage cubierto con un abrigo, se veía sucio y hambriento, aunque se movía como si fuera el dueño de aquel sitio con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirándolos a todos con desconfianza, aun a su padre, quien le dedico una sonrisa que más que reconfortarlo, le hizo sentir nervioso.

Lo que no comprendió por muchos años fue que generalmente su actitud alejaba a los demás de su persona, aun cuando era un niño, en los entrenamientos siempre era excesivamente violento, tanto así que su maestro lo mandaba llamar para reprenderlo, regaños que nunca entraban en su testadura cabeza dura como una roca.

Parecía que no le interesaban los demás, que no quería saber nada de ellos y que no los importunaba si ellos no lo molestaban a él, haciendo que se preguntara el porqué de aquel comportamiento tan solitario.

El siempre estaba solo, alejaba a los demás por su propia seguridad, eso era causado por el veneno, lo que no entendía era porque su amigo los alejaba cuando podía estar rodeado de compañía.

Algo que sin duda le preguntaría alguna ocasión, ya no era suficiente lo que su padre le dijo en el pasado, sobre la carga que compartían los Santos de Cáncer, acerca de ser un conducto al inframundo por medio del Yomotsu.

Un arma de doble filo que su diosa utilizaba como su veneno para entrar o salir del reino del dios Hades, aun cuando los portales estuvieran cerrados, usando al Yomotsu como medio de transporte interdimensional.

Mucho después había visto el mismo las almas de los muertos que siempre acompañaban a su amigo en las batallas, como sus rosas, haciendo que se preguntara cuantas de aquellas esferas moradas le eran familiares, si acaso no se trataban de personas que antes conocía, de sus padres o de su familia, de la que nunca hablaba, sin importar quien hiciera la pregunta.

Albafica no podía estar cerca de sus semejantes, pero al mismo tiempo, al mantenerse apartado podía intuir su manera de pensar, sin embargo, Manigoldo siempre le había parecido un enigma.

Siempre tan alegre, tan sarcástico, demasiado mordaz cuando le molestaba la actitud de su interlocutor, pero al mismo tiempo tan arrogante, tan desvergonzado, y porque no, tan simpático, con esa intuición que le permitía adivinar algunos acontecimientos futuros, evitando problemas innecesarios o metiéndose en otros tantos, sólo por no mantener su boca cerrada en el momento adecuado.

Nunca se había permitido tener aquella clase de pensamientos, porque cuando lo hacía, le dolía mucho más su soledad, su destino de alguna manera impuesto por su padre, del que no se arrepentía, ya que si no fuera el Santo de Piscis nunca habría conocido a Manigoldo.

No dejaba de pensar en él desde que Minos tomara una pequeña parte de lo que deseaba de su cuerpo, no era un iluso, sabía que regresaría por más, esa humillación no terminaba todavía, no hasta que pudieran salir del inframundo.

Preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Manigoldo, de nuevo molestándose demasiado al pensar en lo que ese dios le estaría haciendo, sí podría soportarlo, o no sabría cómo reaccionar al ser deseado por un hombre de una forma tan burda.

El de cierta forma había tenido que alejar a otros guerreros que pensaban que podían derrotarlo con facilidad, hacerse con su cuerpo solo porque era hermoso, una palabra que odiaba, pero que con la desvergonzada actitud de Manigoldo, le pareció sumamente agradable.

Demasiado atrayente, como en aquella misión en Venecia, una ciudad que pudo brindarles muchos placeres, pero que por culpa de su veneno no pudieron aprovechar como lo hubieran hecho un par de amantes con esa cantidad de tiempo libre.

Podía leer el deseo en los ojos de Manigoldo, del que huyo como un cobarde, sin darle una pequeña oportunidad para probarle que su sangre era una barrera inquebrantable, una que su amigo le aseguraba que no le interesaba en lo absoluto, sin contar, que morir por una criatura tan perfecta podría considerarse un honor.

— ¿Qué diablos me está pasando? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él?

Se pregunto con molestia, tratando de concentrarse en algo más que su amigo, sentándose en uno de los sillones, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, ignorando la túnica que portaba, la que dejaba sus hombros y brazos descubiertos, parte de su pecho hasta su ombligo en una abertura con forma de V, así como sus piernas, pero que al mismo tiempo le llegaba a los tobillos, con joyería de mal gusto adornando su piel pálida, que acompañaba un tocado en su cabello celeste, el cual lanzo lejos apenas lo sintió.

— Porque estas enamorado, eso es bastante obvio, pero cuidado, Minos no es un amante comprensivo.

De nuevo ese espectro, el que parecía una mosca, el que flotaba fuera de aquella habitación, por encima de las rosas negras, ignorando su verdadera naturaleza.

— Eres muy atrevido al venir a molestarme cuando estoy de humor para la venganza, no vaya a ser que ahora sí desfigure tu rostro, más de lo que esta, despreciable mosca.

Verónica llevo su mano en dirección de su mejilla, apretando los dientes, pensando en lo mucho que disfrutaría matando a este guerrero sí algún día Minos lo dejaba ir, o se aburría de su marioneta.

— No todos podemos ser dulces flores de invernadero.

Albafica lo ataco en ese instante, siendo repelido por las moscas, al mismo tiempo que Verónica se alejaba solo un poco, manteniéndose fuera de su alcance, soportando el viento del inframundo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Verónica?

El espectro parecía ser un tanto cobarde, al menos le tenía miedo a Minos, porque no lo atacaba, su apariencia era desagradable por decir algo, hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo repulsivo, al menos su armadura negra, o sus modales.

— ¿Nadie te ha dicho que tu forma de mirar a las personas es muy desagradable?

Pregunto Verónica, cruzando sus brazos, relamiéndose los labios con una mueca desfigurando su rostro, resaltando la marca que le hiciera en la mejilla, por la que se sentía orgulloso.

— Muchas veces, pero ustedes no son personas, son espectros.

Albafica salió al balcón, dispuesto a obligar al espectro a que se marchara o le dijera lo que deseaba de una buena vez, a él también le parecía repulsivo, mucho más con aquella apariencia que le incomodaba, su belleza retorcida, tal vez en lo que Minos quería transformarlo.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres conmigo?

Verónica se acerco un poco más a él, en su mano tenía una rosa roja, la misma que portaba su veneno, la que estaba encerrada en una esfera oscura, la cual fue a detenerse a la mitad del jardín, girando hasta encajarse en la tierra junto a las rosas del inframundo.

— Yo no deseo nada contigo, Thanatos por otro lado te manda un regalo, la única forma de salir del abismo.

Era su veneno, el que comenzaba a drenarse, siendo absorbida por las otras rosas y la tierra muerta que las mantenía, la que por un momento brillo de rojo junto a las flores, para después recuperar su color habitual, pero en el centro, una rosa blanca yacía dispuesta para que la usara.

— ¿Quiere que mate a Minos?

Verónica negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, no era a Minos a quien deseaba destruir, sino al mismo premio del juez del inframundo, aun estaba vivo, aun era libre de la granada, sí algo desafortunado le pasaba, no sería su culpa ni la de nadie más, sólo un horrible descuido ocasionado por una de las barreras que debían mantenerlo encerrado en sus aposentos.

Una vez que se quitara la vida el hermoso guerrero tendría que ser castigado por sus pecados, encerrado en el circulo de los suicidas, destruyendo esa pieza del tablero en el juego cósmico que se realizaba en el inframundo.

— No es a Minos a quien quiere muerto.

Fue la respuesta del espectro, antes de marcharse con una estrepitosa risa, Albafica por un momento pensó en seguir el consejo del dios del inframundo, pero aquello lo único que lograría sería que jamás pudiera escapar.

O que nunca pudiera acercarse a Manigoldo, trataba de alejarlo del Santo de Cáncer traicionando al juez del inframundo, desobedeciendo las reglas impuestas por el gobernante del inframundo, haciendo que se preguntara que tan real era su lealtad por Hades, después de todo, Thanatos era un dios, no un espectro.

Y la estadía de los dioses gemelos en el inframundo era un castigo, una reprimenda por no obedecer a Zeus en persona, relegándolos a los campos Elíseos, dándoles el papel de los guardianes del cuerpo de Hades, una tarea que para unos dioses tal vez era demasiado insignificante.

Albafica tras meditar las acciones de Thanatos llego a otra conclusión, una mucho más mundana que le pareció absurda hasta cierto punto, tan absurda como su situación actual, siendo los premios de guerra de dos espectros, por lo que debía recordarse que los dioses eran rencorosos, vengativos y caprichosos, acostumbrados a realizar su voluntad, sin importar que ocurriera con los mortales, aun los propios espectros que en algún momento de su vida fueron humanos.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo despertó agitado, seguro que había tenido un mal sueño pero que no podía recordarlo, observando un punto en la cama cuyas cobijas revueltas habían caído al suelo desde mucho tiempo atrás, descubriendo parte de su cuerpo.

Sentándose en la misma cama con las piernas cruzadas, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos poco después, cerrando los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, diciéndose que sin importar que hubiera pasado en su pesadilla, la realidad era por mucho peor.

Sintiendo la presencia de Thanatos junto a él mucho antes de verlo siquiera, él estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón a lado de su cama, observándolo con detenimiento, suponía que presencio su pesadilla, una de muerte y desolación.

No hizo nada por cubrirse, ni por alejarse del dios de la muerte no violenta, quien abandono el sillón, sentándose a lado suyo, recorriendo su rostro con sus nudillos, casi con delicadeza.

— ¿Qué te perturba?

Además de ser su esclavo, pensó para sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio para guardarse aquella pregunta, en ese momento no quería molestar al dios del Inframundo, sí acaso quería que le respondiera con la verdad, estaba cansándose del juego que realizaba con él.

— El alma de mi maestro.

Thanatos sabía que la única forma de llegar a él era por medio de Sage, el antiguo patriarca, maestro de Manigoldo, quien se lo arrebato cuando solo era un pequeño, ensuciando su mente, convenciéndolo de su lealtad por esa débil diosa.

— No la destruiré si me obedeces Manigoldo.

Eso lo perturbaba, no destruiría a su maestro si le obedecía, pero al mismo tiempo no le había dado ninguna orden directa, confundiéndolo, algunos de sus compañeros de armas creían que era demasiado directo, que nunca pensaba antes de actuar, pero no era cierto, sólo que no llegaba a las mismas conclusiones que los demás, no de la forma en que Shion lo hacía, mucho menos aquellos que pensaban eran más inteligentes o mucho más sabios que él.

— Pero no me ordenaras nada hasta que yo me entregue a ti, y en ese momento el alma de mi maestro ya no tendrá el valor que piensas darle.

Eso era cierto, pero no era para usarle como una amenaza que guardo esa alma, sino porque en los pocos instantes en que pelearon comprendió a ese mortal como ningún otro jamás lo haría y sabía que haría cualquier cosa en gratitud a ese anciano.

Thanatos encontraba cada vez más complicado refrenarse de tocarle, acariciando su mejilla, su hombro y su brazo, esperando que de un momento a otro se alejara de su tacto.

— ¿Sufre?

Pregunto de pronto, ignorando su aprensión por el dios de la muerte, permitiendo que lo tocara, no era diferente a lo que sentía cuando entraba en el Yomotsu, una sensación fría, comparada con la desolación, a la que tendría que acostumbrarse tarde o temprano.

— ¿Tu maestro?

Thanatos conocía de antemano la respuesta, lo hacía como todas las almas que no podían descansar, como los mismos espectros que Manigoldo usaba como armas, tal vez solo trataba de corroborar lo que ya sabía.

— ¡Te pregunte si mi maestro sufre!

Pronuncio cambiando su postura, sujetándolo del cuello de su túnica, furioso, demasiado atractivo ante los ojos de Thanatos, quien arqueo una ceja cuando Manigoldo recargo su cabeza en su pecho, liberando un poco de su ropa, recordando el dolor de los muertos que no pueden descansar, lo limitado de su tiempo, de su energía, la advertencia de que todo acto de rebeldía sería castigado, pero que no sería él quien sufriría las consecuencias, sino su querido maestro.

— Se está debilitando, todos los espíritus lo hacen cuando no atraviesan el Yomotsu, él sufre, lo sé, como aquellos que vagan sin descanso… ¡Maldito seas!

Esa noción le dolía mucho más que su destino, su maestro, la única persona que se intereso por él, por un mocoso que se creía el mensajero de la muerte, por alguien que no era más que basura, sufría por culpa suya, por su amabilidad para con él y no podía condenarlo a esa angustia, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

Thanatos debía comprenderlo, por eso salvo el alma de su maestro, para usar su amor por él en su contra, orillándolo a entregársele por su propia voluntad, mucho más rápido de lo que jamás lo hubiera pensado, la misma noche en que se lo dijo, de allí su seguridad.

— ¡También te estás vengando de él!

No creía que su amor fuera una venganza, pero sí, se estaba vengando del maestro de su elegido, después de todo se lo robo antes de que pudiera llegar a él, alejándolo de su destino, creyendo que podría burlarse de la muerte, una noción absurda que debía borrar de la mente de los humanos, aun su pequeño cangrejo.

— Sage te alejo de mi cuando eras un niño, es lo que se merece por robarle a un dios.

Manigoldo no comprendió aquellas palabras, para él no tenían sentido alguno, pero no importaba cuando Thanatos estaba seguro de ellas y actuaba en represalia a un acto de ternura.

No cuando de todas formas, aunque ese dios hubiera retorcido la bondad de Sage llamándola robo, su maestro sufría por culpa suya y el podía remediarlo, todo por causa de su error o tal vez el destino, al subestimar a ese dios, creyendo que podrían derrotarle tan fácilmente, mostrándole que no era basura, dañando su orgullo de tal forma que ahora deseaba vengarse de él, su maestro y de su diosa.

Aunque tal vez había una forma de escapar del tormento, a menos Sage, podría darle lo que deseaba ese dios, entregarse a él, todo a cambio de la libertad de su maestro, un pago justo e insignificante, una eternidad por otra.

— Me entregare a ti si lo liberas.

Susurro esperando que eso fuera suficiente, apretando las cobijas con fuerza, desviando la mirada, humillándose, sintiendo como si estuviera besando los zapatos de ese dios, de rodillas, sin ninguna clase de honor.

Thanatos negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, eso no era lo que deseaba de Manigoldo, aquello podría tomarlo en el momento que quisiera, su cuerpo le pertenecía desde antes de que sus caminos se cruzaran.

Aun así, acerco el rostro al suyo casi como si quisiera besarlo, recargando su frente contra la de su premio, el que jadeo a causa de la sorpresa, tratando de alejarse un poco, preguntándose por qué no aceptaba su propuesta, seguramente había algo más que deseaba aparte de su cuerpo.

— ¿Piensas que te daré todo lo que desees por tu cuerpo Manigoldo?

Acaso no había sido claro, no le dijo que deseaba que se le entregara por su propia voluntad, que otra cosa más que su cuerpo quería a cambio de la libertad de su maestro, eso no lo entendía Manigoldo, sintiendo que los helados dedos de Thanatos recorrían su rostro con delicadeza, deteniéndose en sus labios por un instante.

— ¿Qué más quieres?

Pregunto confundido, Thanatos debía ser mucho más claro, su mente estaba nublada, sus sentidos le hacían recordar los pocos meses que estuvo solo en su aldea, el frio y la desesperación, esa insoportable angustia que lo acongojaba.

De pronto lo supo, Thanatos tenía en una de sus manos la granada oscura, el fruto del inframundo, el dios de la muerte quería que la consumiera, que se condenara a una eternidad en el abismo, con él, sin posibilidad alguna de huir o morir, convirtiéndose en algo parecido a Persephone, en un espectro.

— Si me entregas tu cuerpo aun existe la posibilidad de que Athena cuando reencarne pueda liberarte, alejándote de mí, pero si comes de este fruto, serás uno de nosotros, como siempre debió ser.

Manigoldo tomó el fruto de color negro, mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo el peso de mil almas torturadas sobre sus hombros, preguntándose si ese sacrificio valdría la pena y si su maestro, de saberlo, podría perdonarlo por ello, por darle la espalda a su diosa.

— ¿Qué pasara con él si yo hago lo que me ordenas?

Los dioses eran conocidos por sus tratos engañosos, por mentirles a los mortales, así que debía asegurarse que su maestro estuviera seguro, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

— Sage será perdonado, será el único humano que viajara directamente al paraíso, en donde podrá reencarnar tarde o temprano, pero solo si consumes hasta el último grano de esta deliciosa granada del inframundo.

Manigoldo sopeso sus opciones, encontrándose con que no tenía ninguna, era entregarse a Thanatos a cambio de la paz de su maestro, o darle la espalda, permaneciendo en el inframundo para ser tomado por la fuerza de todas formas.

— No te creo, primero libéralo, después me entregare a ti.

Thanatos asintió, eso era justo lo que estaba esperando que ocurriera, la urna que tenía atrapado al patriarca sobreviviente de la última guerra se elevo en el aire, por un momento Manigoldo creyó que vería a su maestro, pero a quien vio fue a Hypnos, el dios del sueño.

— Cumple con lo prometido hermano, libera a Sage una vez que el fruto haya sido consumido, si no lo hace, llévalo al peor de los círculos del inframundo, veremos cuanto tiempo sobrevive en ese sitio.

Hypnos observo detenidamente a Manigoldo, como si fuera peor que basura, y después a su hermano, estaba cansado de aquel comportamiento infantil, ese deseo por un guerrero que lo derroto, un humano, pero asintió sin pronunciar una sola palabra, marchándose con la urna, dejándolos a solas, con el pesado fruto entre sus manos.

— Ahora tu Manigoldo, come ese fruto.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica observaba el paisaje con detenimiento, notando que aquel castillo era como una barca transitando un lago, recorriendo diferentes círculos del inframundo, los que eran tan diferentes entre sí como Dante los había descrito.

La rosa aun seguía plantada en ese jardín, su veneno llamándolo cual polilla, siendo su única arma verdadera, notando que las rosas parecían soportarlo, acostumbrándose a su sangre y a su veneno.

Repentinamente escucho que la puerta se abría, abriéndole paso a Minos, el juez del inframundo que ingreso a su habitación, notando que Albafica se limitaba a ver el paisaje, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho con una expresión difícil de describir.

— Pensé que al ser un juez del inframundo estarías realmente ocupado, al menos así los describen en algunas obras.

Minos se acerco a Albafica, preparado para cuando quisiera atacarlo, por el momento le divertía aquella actitud, la que corregiría con su mano de hierro, su belleza terminaría respetándolo.

— Supongo que no me extrañaste.

Albafica volteo con una expresión que muchos llamarían dulce, pero él supo que significaba peligro, su cabello ondulándose con su repentino movimiento, llevando sus manos delante de su pecho, tronándose sus nudillos.

— Tanto como puedes extrañar un hueso roto.

El juez del inframundo asintió, molesto por aquella actitud desagradable, por esa expresión poco atractiva en su hermosa marioneta, quien seguía comportándose como si pudiera detenerlo, alejarlo de su preciada recompensa.

— Yo en cambio si te extrañe, belleza.

Ese nombre de nuevo, Albafica entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo, observando con detenimiento los hilos, preparados para enfrentarse al juez del inframundo, quien de pronto le mostro una granada oscura, casi de color morado como sus armaduras y esa tela.

— Supuse que tendrías hambre, así que te traje algo de comer.

Albafica golpeo la mano de Minos con fuerza, lanzando la granada al suelo, la que rodo en dirección de su cama, deteniéndose a varios metros, sin recibir ninguna clase de daño.

— ¿Piensas que soy un imbécil?

Minos le dio la espalda, recogiendo la granada, depositándola con cuidado en una mesita, en un frutero de plata que hasta ese momento había estado vacio, notando que Albafica lo seguía con la vista, todo ese tiempo demasiado tenso, listo para defenderse de sus hilos invisibles.

— ¡Todos conocen la leyenda de Persephone!

El juez se quito su armadura negra, acercándose a Albafica con lentitud y una sonrisa sádica, saboreando ese momento, esa furia reprimida en ese hermoso cuerpo dispuesto a brindarle diversión, a enfrentarse a él.

— No comeré ese fruto para que me encierres en el inframundo, aunque tenga que esperar siglos, lograre mi libertad.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 6

Despedida…

— No comeré ese fruto para que me encierres en el inframundo, aunque tenga que esperar siglos, lograre mi libertad.

Eso era divertido, porque esperaba disfrutar de una eternidad a su lado, tener siglos de diversión en compañía de su belleza, quien al ver que los hilos se abalanzaban en su dirección logro esquivarlos, convocando esta vez su cosmos, usando su fuerza física como arma.

— ¿Por qué no te rindes de una buena vez?

Pregunto Minos, apretando los dientes cuando Albafica sostuvo los hilos con fuerza, cortando sus manos, usándolos contra el juez del inframundo, lanzándolo contra las rosas carnívoras.

— ¡No soy un inútil!

Minos logro convocar su armadura en ese momento, flotando en el aire antes de chocar contra su propia línea de defensa, maldiciendo al Santo de Piscis en silencio, perdiendo cualquier asomo de paciencia que tuviera, jurándose que le haría pagar su osadía.

— Veo que no, sólo eres un estúpido.

Albafica salto esquivando los hilos, golpeando el rostro de Minos con su puño cerrado, logrando que sangrara por la boca en el momento en que su casco cayó al suelo, sin embargo, uno de los hilos logro enredarse en su tobillo, cortándolo y derribándolo.

Minos limpio la sangre de su rostro, rodeando su cuerpo con los hilos, aplicando fuerza en ellos tratando de quebrantar la voluntad del guerrero de piscis, quien se mordió el labio para no gritar, sintiendo que su piel se cortaba, que no podía respirar al mismo tiempo que se retorcía tratando de liberarse.

— No entiendo que te da esa fuerza, porque no te rindes a tus propios deseos Albafica, sé que puedo complacerte.

Probablemente no debería decirle lo que deseaba, pero al mismo tiempo, no permitiría que ese juez del inframundo creyera que le brindo placer, que se había dejado derrotar tan fácilmente.

— ¿Eso crees?

Pregunto, sintiendo que Minos lo elevaba, acercándolo a su cuerpo, besando sus labios con fuerza, lastimándolo en el proceso, recibiendo una fuerte mordida como respuesta a sus caricias.

— Lo sé, ayer te retorciste como una ninfa.

Albafica escupió su rostro, volteando en otra dirección, sintiendo como Minos enredaba sus manos en su cabello celeste, jalándolo con excesiva violencia, arrancando algunos hilos en el proceso para que le mirara a los ojos.

— No eras tú…

Respondió con una sonrisa triunfante, notando como las facciones de Minos se oscurecían a causa de la furia, pensaba que comprendía en quien estaba pensando cuando trato de brindarle placer, el juez conocía su pasado, por lo cual no le sería difícil adivinarlo.

— Tu nunca podrás brindarme placer, sólo asco.

Minos respondió propinándole un puñetazo en el rostro, lanzándolo lejos, en dirección de su cama, en donde los hilos le soltaron de momento, aquellos hilos que debía utilizar para poder tocarlo.

— ¿Piensas que ese bastardo te posee?

Albafica se rio entre dientes, levantándose con algo de esfuerzo, esperando otro golpe de Minos, el cual repelería con su cosmos, pero este nunca vino, en vez de eso el juez comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Qué te deseara cuando Thanatos termine con él?

Minos parecía demasiado seguro de que no sería así, de que su amigo se entregaría a ese dios, como si no tuviera honor y su esperanza fuera demasiado insignificante para mantenerse en pie.

— ¿Qué ignorara su obsesión por la muerte por un veneno que ha perdido su potencia?

Aquello le hizo dudar momentáneamente, temiendo que tuviera razón, que su odio por la muerte no fuera más que deseo enmascarado, que su amor por él fuera una forma de intentar terminar con su vida, acercarse al inframundo con su tacto.

— Y aunque no lo hiciera, Thanatos no lo apartara de su vista nunca más, como yo tampoco permitiré que vuelvas a pensar en él, te demostrare a quien le perteneces Albafica.

Albafica estaba a punto de negar aquellas palabras, no obstante, con la misma rapidez en que rodearon su cuerpo en el santuario, los hilos invisibles volvieron a inmovilizarlo, sosteniéndolo arriba de la cama.

— Y te hare desear nunca haberme insultado.

Minos se le acerco con lentitud, moviendo sus dedos para separar sus brazos, los que estaban colocados de lado a lado, como si se tratase de una cruz, sus piernas colgando, su cabeza firme, no le demostraría temor.

— Terminaras pidiéndome perdón.

Minos separo sus manos un poco, haciendo que los hilos que lo sujetaban con fuerza estiraran sus miembros, esperando escuchar un quejido, pero Albafica no le daría ese placer, en vez de eso, cerró los ojos, escuchando como algunas prendas de ropa caían lentamente, el único sonido que parecía poder escucharse en aquella habitación oscura.

— Dime algo…

Unos labios se posaron en su cuello, besándolo, al mismo tiempo que unas manos desabrochaban el broche de su túnica, dejándola caer en la cama, desnudándolo con algo que podría llamarse delicadeza, si fueran amantes y Albafica deseara compartir su lecho.

— ¿Piensas que Manigoldo te querrá cuando sepa que te has entregado a mi?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Albafica, llenándolo de dolor al pensar que Manigoldo nunca había recibido una caricia suya, ni una palabra de afecto, mientras que este juez se encargaría de saciar sus deseos en su cuerpo, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad.

— Se cómo piensan los hombres, creerá que no lo amas, que él no es más que basura y que tú me deseas.

El Santo de Piscis negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, tratando de decir algo que contradijera las palabras del Grifo, pero no pudo cuando este se apodero de sus labios, aprovechando aquella oportunidad para saborear su boca, luchando con su lengua.

— Porque aun en ese puente tu lo rechazaste, cuando sabías que ya no existía el veneno en tu sangre, cualquiera pensaría que no lo deseas y que solo estas mintiendo, yo lo haría, se que ese hombre también lo hará.

Minos al no recibir ninguna respuesta de Albafica volvió a besarlo, recorriendo un camino en dirección de su pecho, entreteniéndose con uno de sus pezones, el que mordió con suficiente fuerza para escuchar un quejido de los hermosos labios de su premio.

Recorriendo su cintura con ambas manos, pegándose a su cuerpo, restregándose contra él, recostándolo en la cama, aun con aquella postura, ayudándose con sus hilos para que abriera las piernas, haciéndole un lugar en ellas.

— ¡Te matare por esto!

Minos se levanto y le abofeteo con fuerza, partiendo sus labios, dejando lo que sin duda sería un moretón que cubriría su mejilla, apretando los dientes al ver que esa fea mirada seguía presente, la que le borraría de su hermoso rostro.

— Eso dices ahora, pero terminaras gimiendo como una ninfa mi dulce flor.

Pronuncio mordiendo su cuello con fuerza, dejando una marca rojiza en su piel pálida, recorriendo su pecho después con sus manos y boca, sin dejar un solo hueco sin tocar, escuchando, sintiendo, los inútiles esfuerzos de su belleza por liberarse, causándose daño en el proceso.

Bajando un poco más, acariciando los fuertes pero delgados muslos de Albafica, recorriendo su sexo con sus manos, para después besarle con hambre, como si no quisiera dejar un solo centímetro de su piel sin mancillar.

En esta ocasión Albafica mordió su labio herido por la bofetada con tanta fuerza que solo provoco que más sangre brotara de la herida, tratando de pensar en Manigoldo, pero era inútil, no podía evadir que Minos era quien le estaba haciendo daño, su amigo nunca lo trataría de una forma tan cruel.

— ¿Sigues pensando en él?

Pregunto Minos acomodando sus piernas sobre sus hombros, el era un amante al que le gustaba dejar su marca en sus marionetas, en especial una tan dulce como su premio, quien sangraba de sus muñecas y tobillos, riéndose al ver su mueca de dolor, pensando que era imposible separar el dolor del placer, que ambos en ciertas ocasiones eran iguales.

Cuando no le respondió comenzó a besar el interior de su muslo, dejando varias marcas en sus piernas, entreteniéndose con su entrada, introduciendo su lengua poco a poco, recibiendo un ligero estremecimiento de su amante, quien cerró los ojos, desviando su mirada, enfocándose en las rosas blancas del balcón, tal vez extrañando las flores de la tierra.

— Estas indefenso y eres mío.

Alejándose sólo un poco para buscar un aceite, una pequeña botella de color negro, el cual unto en sus dedos, admirando la vista que se le brindaba, de lo hermosa que era su flor, aun manchada de sangre y con una mueca de sufrimiento que pronto cambiaria por una de placer.

— Te borrare su nombre de tus labios.

Repentinamente sintió que dos dedos húmedos y pegajosos acariciaban su entrada e intento no mirar lo que Minos estaba a punto de hacerle, pero fue inútil cuando los introdujo de un solo movimiento, relamiéndose los labios al ver como se retorcía por la intrusión, escuchando un gemido apagado de sus labios.

— Sólo recordaras mis manos en ti, solo sabrás decir mi nombre, mi dulce marioneta.

Los dedos de Minos se movían imparables en su cuerpo, entrando y saliendo, preparándolo para su sexo, con movimientos bruscos, buscando su próstata, de pronto moviéndose de una forma mucho más gentil, ingresando un tercero, así como un cuarto.

Albafica estaba sonrojado, respondiendo poco a poco a las caricias, gimiendo con fuerza, a pesar de morderse los labios cuando por fin el juez del inframundo encontró el ángulo indicado, rozando su próstata.

La que siguió masajeando, sintiendo que su cuerpo poco a poco respondía a su tacto, justo como la noche anterior, cuando Albafica se derramo en su boca, deteniéndose de pronto, acariciando su propia erección que ya estaba mucho más que viva, esperando ansiosa por ese cuerpo caliente que se le ofrecía como un manjar.

Minos volvió a mover sus piernas, colocando sus rodillas en sus hombros, acomodándolo de tal forma que su sexo rosaba con su entrada preparada, rociándose a si mismo del aceite, sintiendo que Albafica se petrificaba con anticipación, sus labios apretados, sus ojos mirándole de reojo con algo parecido al temor, una expresión que solo le hacía verse más hermoso.

— Relájate mi dulce flor, de lo contrario, no será tan placentero.

Albafica respondió escupiéndole, recibiendo otra bofetada como castigo al mismo tiempo que se hundía en su cuerpo dolorosamente, gimiendo al sentir como los músculos se tensaban alrededor suyo, escuchando aquella maravillosa voz gimiendo, ese cuerpo retorciéndose debajo de él.

— Eres divino…

Susurro empezando a moverse con delicadeza la principio, pero después aumentando el ritmo, olvidándose de su placer por momentos, rodeando el propio sexo de su belleza de cabellera celeste, tratando de rendirlo ante sus caricias.

Albafica se aferro a los propios hilos de Minos de grifo, sintiendo las humillantes embestidas de su enemigo, su sexo robándole un pedazo de su alma, encontrando imposible concentrarse en algo más que el juez del inframundo,

En como lo humillaba, en como su cuerpo reaccionaba poco a poco a sus caricias, sintiéndose caliente, desesperado por finalizar aquella tortura, sintiendo que su próstata de nueva cuenta era sometida, que estaba a punto de derramarse, siendo derrotado de nueva cuenta.

Tratando de perderse en la inconsciencia, pero el destino burlándose de su sufrimiento lo mantuvo despierto, escuchando un jadeo desagradable que Minos pronuncio antes de llenarlo con su semilla, obligándolo con su mano experta a imitarle poco después, manchándolos a ambos, ensuciando esa habitación de blanco, su túnica negra y a él mismo.

Minos se mantuvo dentro de su cuerpo por unos instantes, recuperando al aliento, sus muñecas adoloridas y sangrantes aun estaban sometidas por los hilos, obligándolo a permanecer en los brazos del juez del inframundo.

El que se separo después de una eternidad, besando su frente con delicadeza, ingresando en otra habitación, tal vez un cuarto de baño, ya que podía escuchar el sonido indiscutible del agua derramándose en el suelo.

Albafica cerró los ojos entonces al sentir que era libre de los hilos, sobándose las muñecas, recostándose de lado aun en la cama húmeda, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos, tratando de pensar en algo más que no fuera su humillación, en épocas más felices.

Ignorando la presencia del juez del inframundo, que después de varias horas leyendo uno de los cuantiosos libros de su biblioteca, se marcho, en el momento en que podía escuchar una campanada a lo lejos, reverberando en las tinieblas.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo cortó la granada a la mitad, manchando sus dedos del jugo morado, deteniéndose por unos instantes, sus manos temblando a causa del peso de sus acciones, la inseguridad haciéndolo flaquear, sintiendo que los dos dioses gemelos le abandonaban en esa habitación, liberando la barrera que lo mantenía en ese cuarto.

Sus ojos fijos en los pequeños granos de color morado, llevando una de sus manos, la que estaba manchada del jugo a su boca, aun temblando, a punto de probarla con una lamida, deteniéndose a punto de tocarla.

Comprendía lo que había prometido, lo que ocurriría una vez que se comiera esa fruta, pasaría lo que restaba de su eternidad en el inframundo, en compañía de Thanatos, dándole un permiso velado de hacer con su cuerpo aquello que le complaciera, después de todo se estaba entregando a él en una forma que no lo haría si solo dejaba que se divirtiera con su cuerpo.

Como sabía que una vez que incumpliera su trato, que no se comiera esa fruta, Sage no solo estaría encerrado en esa endemoniada urna, sino que lo llevarían al peor rincón del inframundo, al hombre que lo salvo, que lo quería como a un padre, el que podría vivir en el paraíso sí cumplía con su palabra.

Lo único que le dolía es que nunca pudo decirle a Albafica que sus bromas eran ciertas, que lo encontraba hermoso y que lo amaba, que hubiera dado su vida sólo por estar con él algunos minutos, sin importarle el veneno.

— Pero que escena tan triste, parece que los amantes jamás podrán estar juntos, ya ves, te hubiera convenido más que yo fuera tu amo, no soy celoso.

Manigoldo limpio su mano en una de las cobijas, sin siquiera observar a Verónica, reconocería esa detestable voz en cualquier lugar, el espectro sabía que Thanatos estaba prendado de este humano, que acercarse a él provocaría su furia, pero por el momento no le importaba demasiado.

— ¿Por qué esa cara Manigoldo?

Verónica flotaba frente a él, admirando su cuerpo apenas cubierto por esa túnica negra, la que dejaba parte de sus hombros al descubierto, así como sus piernas, cuyo cinturón enmarcaba su figura, en un atuendo que muchos llamarían ligeramente femenino.

— Debes tener un instinto suicida Verónica para venir a molestarme aquí.

El espectro con un manto de mosca comenzó a reírse, sujetando el mentón de Manigoldo, admirando sus facciones, relamiéndose los labios con anticipación, con una idea formándose en su mente.

— Thanatos es un amo celoso y posesivo, nunca volverás a ver a tu amado pescadillo, sin mi ayuda.

Manigoldo sostuvo la muñeca de Verónica con fuerza, alejándolo de su cuerpo, provocando que cayera en la cama, justo a un lado suyo, pero en vez de molestarse, sólo permaneció recostado, mirándolo con palpable deseo.

— Puedo llevarte con él, si a cambio me das un beso en los labios.

El hombre rubio espero la respuesta del Santo de Cáncer, que vino en forma de un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro, estaba cansado de aquella actitud, de que esos dos sujetos lo acosaran, era un guerrero, era fuerte, no permitiría que le arrebatara eso un espectro que derroto con demasiada facilidad, no cuando Thanatos lo había acorralado para que se le entregara, usando lo único que le importaba en su vida aparte de Albafica.

— ¡Ustedes dos me dan asco!

Verónica limpio la sangre que brotaba de sus labios con una mueca de disgusto, no esperaba que ese fuera el comportamiento del Santo de Cáncer, quien le miraba furioso, sin atacarlo, probablemente pensaba que de descubrir su presencia Thanatos incrementaría la protección de su premio, ya no lo dejaría a solas nunca, no hasta que lo supiera bajo su control.

— ¡Soy un guerrero, no un maldito sirviente!

Manigoldo se había alejado de Verónica, estuvo a punto de destruir la granada, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, mirándole fijamente, esperando que se marchara de una sola vez.

— Tu pescadito no tiene tanta suerte como tú, Minos de grifo es conocido por ser inmisericorde, por su sadismo.

El cambio en la expresión de Manigoldo fue sublime, de odio a preocupación, Verónica no estaba equivocado después de todo, amaba a ese hermoso guerrero, al escogido de Minos y creía que había llegado en el momento justo, le daría la oportunidad de despedirse, todo a cambio de un beso, un insignificante sacrificio.

— Así que me darás un beso… después de todo no es nada comparado con lo que Thanatos tiene preparado para ti, de eso estoy seguro.

Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa, satisfecho por la aprensión del antiguo Santo de Cáncer ante la perspectiva de compartir su lecho con su nuevo dios, para quien estaba a punto de alimentarse de una granada del inframundo.

— Llévame con él, maldito engendro.

Verónica se levanto de la cama y se detuvo enfrente de Manigoldo, cerrando los ojos, esperando que este lo besara, por un momento pensó en partirle la cara, pero la perspectiva de que Albafica estuviera sufriendo en las garras de ese espectro lo detuvo, así como su oportunidad para despedirse de su amigo, decirle cuanto lo amaba.

— Primero mi beso…

Manigoldo se acerco entonces a Verónica, con mucho esfuerzo, relamiéndose los labios, asqueado con la idea de besar a ese espectro con armadura de mosca, respirando hondo antes de unir su boca a la del hombre de cabello dorado.

Quien casi inmediatamente rodeo su cuello con uno de sus brazos al mismo tiempo que su cintura con el otro, pegándolo a su cuerpo, usando esa nueva fuerza que había adquirido como recompensa, mordiendo el labio de Manigoldo, obligándole a abrir la boca para que pudiera introducir su lengua en ella, gimiendo al probar su sabor, el cual encontraba exquisito, al igual que su aroma, el que le recordaba a los yermos del inframundo.

Manigoldo inmediatamente llevo sus manos a los brazos de Verónica, empujándolo con ellos, tratando de liberarse, mordiendo su lengua, de la cual broto sangre roja que inundo su boca por momentos.

Cuando por fin logro separarse, Verónica sonreía complacido, admirando la fiereza de Manigoldo, preguntándose si acaso ese sería su comportamiento con Thanatos, o sí con él se comportaría de manera sumisa, suponiendo que para averiguarlo tendría que usar sus moscas, de lo contrario jamás lo sabría.

— Delicioso…

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica cuando por fin pudo estar solo ingreso en el cuarto de baño, el cual estaba preparado para que pudiera usarlo, esta vez Minos no dejo que curaran sus heridas puesto que no tenía ningún hueso roto, además, esperaba que viera el daño que podía hacerle si seguía peleando con él, era como lo había mencionado un castigo a su necedad.

Tenía varias marcas demasiado visibles con el ropaje negro que le había dejado, uno parecido al anterior, inclusive con la joyería, la cual aventó en contra de un espejo, quebrándolo en mil pequeños pedazos.

Furioso como estaba salió al balcón, tratando de tocar las rosas blancas con sus dedos, dándoles un poco de su sangre de una herida que aun no cerraba del todo, pero estaba seguro que lo haría.

Su cosmos de eso se encargaría o sino, uno de los curanderos de Hades, no creía que Minos quisiera que su esclavo estuviera marcado, después de todo lo que le gustaba era su belleza, puesto que odiaba su espíritu, lo sabía por su repentina furia.

Albafica cerró los ojos cuando vio las gélidas planicies, así como algunas manchas que se movían, tratando de atravesarlas con demasiado esfuerzo, al menos había luz esta vez, aunque se trataba de algo artificial, demasiado luminoso para poder ver con claridad sin deslumbrarte.

El paisaje blanquecino significaba muerte, de eso estaba seguro, y aquellas criaturas que andaban en el hielo eran condenados, Albafica comenzaba a comprender porque la furia de los espectros, estar encerrados en ese plano, sin posibilidad de ver la luz del sol, era demasiado para él.

Se preguntaba si para Manigoldo sería igualmente desagradable o se estaría acostumbrando a los paisajes con facilidad, después de todo era uno de los Santos de Cáncer, quienes estaban destinados a caminar en el Yomotsu, una puerta al mismo Inframundo.

En eso estaban sus pensamientos cuando repentinamente vio una mosca pararse en una de las flores, la que inmediatamente fue devorada, de la misma forma en que una planta carnívora lo haría, cerrando sus pétalos sobre la pobre infeliz.

Provocando una sonrisa del Santo de Piscis, que suponía esa mosca era uno de los aliados de Verónica, quien aparentemente seguía espiándolo, repentinamente una nube de moscas se materializo enfrente suyo, deteniéndose en el balcón.

Albafica apretó uno de los puños contra el otro, al mismo tiempo que Verónica aterrizaba en el suelo con demasiada gracia para ser una mosca, aunque podía ver que algo le acompañaba, un cuerpo que las moscas cubrían por el momento.

— ¿A qué has venido?

Le pregunto, con una voz que no dejaba en duda que no era bienvenido y que dentro de poco se tendría que arreglar con sus puños, sin embargo, cuando las moscas se dispersaron al mismo tiempo que el espectro se alejaba unos pocos metros, vio que ese cuerpo no era otro más que Manigoldo.

Quien al verle malherido prácticamente corrió en su dirección dando largas zancadas, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza, para después alejarse mirándolo de pies a cabeza con una mueca de espanto, contando cada una de las marcas que portaba como resultado de su encuentro con Minos.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Pregunto lleno de angustia, tratando de tocar una de las heridas que aun estaban abiertas, donde yacía una pequeña gota de sangre fresca, e inmediatamente Albafica más por costumbre que por un peligro real empujo a Manigoldo, alejándolo de su cuerpo, notando la decepción en sus ojos por algunos segundos.

— Lo siento, lo siento… parece que nunca entiendo que no debo tocarte.

Manigoldo pronuncio cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho para evitar tocar a Albafica, seguro que ya no portaba el veneno, pero que no deseaba cualquier contacto físico, él tampoco lo apetecería en su lugar, de eso estaba seguro.

— Yo… solo fue un reflejo…

Albafica noto en ese momento que Manigoldo no portaba ninguna clase de marca o huella de haber sido tomado por el dios de la muerte, aunque podía notar su preocupación con solo verlo.

— ¡Juro que lo hare pagar por esto! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte daño?

Manigoldo pronuncio lleno de ira manteniendo su distancia, notando la molestia de Albafica, estaba seguro que su amigo se sentía humillado al haber sido poseído por Minos, esas marcas ya las habían visto antes, esos moretones y las cortadas en sus muñecas, ese juez era como lo menciono Verónica, un ser sádico que se merecía una muerte dolorosa.

— No importa, puedo soportarlo… no soy tan débil.

Manigoldo negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, realizando un movimiento como si acariciara su mejilla, manteniéndose alejado algunos milímetros, con una expresión que nunca antes había visto en nadie, un amor puro dedicado solo a él.

— No deberías…

Albafica sujeto la mano de Manigoldo quien le miro sorprendido, restregando su mejilla contra ella, con delicadeza, aun sentía mucho dolor en la mandíbula, pero por demasiado tiempo había soñado con ese tacto como para no permitirse un poco de aquellas manos fuertes, de dedos delgados y hábiles.

— ¿Tu? ¿Ese dios como te está tratando?

Manigoldo sonrió al sentir la caricia de Albafica, lo suave de su piel, no obstante, cuando escucho aquella pregunta desvió su rostro, enfocándose en el paisaje desolado, haciéndose a la idea de que jamás podría marcharse y que nunca podrían estar juntos sin importar lo mucho que lo desearan.

— No me ha hecho lo que… lo que a ti… él quiere que yo me entregue a él por mi propia voluntad.

Pronuncio con una voz que sonaba como todo lo contrario, como si hubiera pasado por un pequeño infierno aunque no tuviera una sola marca en su piel, llamando su atención inmediatamente, encontrando ridícula esa noción, Manigoldo jamás se entregaría a ese dios, eso iba en contra de su instinto, de su honor.

— Estoy seguro que ese dios esperara toda la eternidad en ese caso.

Manigoldo se separo de Albafica, odiándose por la decisión que había tomado, actuando en contra de sus principios, sólo que no tenía otra opción, no podía dejar que Sage sufriera por culpa suya.

— ¿Qué ocurre?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 7

Segunda muerte…

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Albafica mantuvo su distancia, notando que Manigoldo le daba la espalda, tal vez aquella no había sido una idea tan buena, el visitarlo para decirle que se entregaría a Thanatos, cuando él estaba sufriendo una tortura en las manos de Minos, seguramente lo odiaría después de escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, él también lo haría, ya lo hacía en realidad.

— Tiene el alma de mi maestro, a él también lo atrapo, como lo hicieron contigo.

Esperaba que aquella información fuera suficiente para que Albafica comprendiera lo que estaba diciéndole, por un momento pareciera no hacerlo, pero de pronto, al recordar su expresión, supo que se había rendido.

— ¿No iras a entregarte?

Al no responderle Albafica lo tomo de su túnica con fuerza, agitándolo, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, sin comprender aquello que le decía, como fue que Sage fue capturado por Thanatos, que ocurriría con él para que Manigoldo se hubiera rendido, pero todavía faltaba lo peor.

— No de esa forma, él puede tomar mi cuerpo cuando así lo quiera, aunque… no creo que falte mucho para eso…

La sumisión de Manigoldo era lo peor que había visto en ese infierno, él no era de aquella forma, nunca se entregaría sin pelear, nunca seguía las reglas, creía que lo amaba, porque ahora se estaba dejando derrotar con tanta facilidad y como tratando de sacarlo del trance en el que debería estar, lo golpeo, impactando su puño cerrado contra su rostro, un golpe que su amigo no desvió ni esquivo.

— ¿Entonces porque lo harás? ¿Qué harás? ¿Por qué darle ese placer?

Manigoldo sobo su mejilla, limpiando un poco de sangre de su labio, sin poder mirar a su amigo a los ojos, quien volvió a sostenerlo de la túnica, manchándolo con su sangre, esperando una respuesta que justificara esa actitud.

— Sí como el fruto del inframundo lo liberara, pero si no lo hago, lo llevaran a alguno de los círculos del infierno, al peor de todos ellos, aunque no se a que se refieren con eso… todos son igual de monstruosos.

Albafica al escuchar esa explicación la encontró absurda y recordando lo poco que sabía de ellos, la relación que hubo entre ambos, supo que estaba traicionando la memoria de Sage al sacrificarse de aquella forma, Manigoldo debía comprenderlo, era imposible que no lo hiciera.

— ¿Sage querría que hicieras eso? ¿Qué te entregaras sin pelear?

Su maestro lo único que querría era que viviera, pero ya que caso tenía, de todas formas estaban muertos, sin importar lo que hicieran, sus esfuerzo, su lucha, todo era inútil, los dioses y la muerte siempre obtenían lo que deseaban.

— No me digas que es lo que hubiera deseado mi maestro, tú no lo conociste como yo.

Respondió molesto, porque Albafica tenía la razón, Sage no estaría contento con su derrota, ni con su entrega a ese dios, él tampoco lo estaba, acompañar a Thanatos le hacía recordar su niñez, su desesperanza, su angustia, pero suponía que su amigo ya tenía suficiente con sus propios problemas, como para que también tuviera que sufrir por su culpa.

— ¡Se que él no se hubiera entregado a la muerte!

De nueva cuenta Albafica lo sostuvo por su túnica, furioso con Manigoldo, recordando las palabras de Minos, como decía que estaba obsesionado por la muerte, que su odio no era más que deseo enmascarado.

— Pensaba que eras mucho más fuerte, mucho más orgulloso, pero no lo eres, ni siquiera te ha puesto una mano encima y ya te sometiste a su voluntad, no quiero ver en lo que te convertirá en el momento en el que por fin puedas tenerlo.

Manigoldo sintió aquellas palabras como un golpe, retrocediendo un solo paso, soltándose de Albafica, para él también se trataba de basura, al menos eso creía, actuaba como si tuviera una opción, aunque si la había, dejar que Sage pagara por sus culpas y eso no podía permitirlo.

— ¿Eso piensas?

Pregunto, sintiendo otro golpe de Albafica en su costado y uno más en su rostro, un golpe tras otro que no respondía, el Santo de Piscis estaba furioso, sintiéndose traicionado, sin comprender la razón de Manigoldo para rendirse, robándole parte de su convicción de no entregarse a Minos sin importar lo que tuviera que pagar.

— ¡Tu siempre has deseado a la muerte, parece que por fin lograste su atención!

Repentinamente Manigoldo respondió al último golpe de su amigo, esquivándolo, retrocediendo varios pasos, tratando de ignorar su decepción con Albafica y consigo mismo, creyendo que no lo consideraba más que basura, que fue un error verle, aunque no se retractaría, sin importar el precio, no le pagaría con dolor a su maestro su acto de gentileza.

— Sólo quería verte una última vez, pero creo que fue un error venir.

Cuando intento marcharse, Albafica lo sostuvo del brazo, tratando de que lo escuchara al menos un instante, estaba cometiendo un error, lo estaban engañando y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello.

— ¡No lo hagas, Manigoldo, no comas de ese fruto!

Manigoldo ya no dijo nada, solo se libero de Albafica, apretando los dientes, esperando a que le dijera aquello que faltaba por decir, pensando que tal vez ya había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de su celda y que su carcelero lo encontraría dentro de poco.

— No tengo otra opción.

Pronuncio finalmente cuando Albafica no dijo nada, tratando de rosar una de sus mejillas con sus dedos, siendo rechazado por el Santo de Piscis, quien golpeo su mano con fuerza, completamente furioso.

— ¡Entonces lárgate, traiciónanos, entrégate a tu dios, es lo que siempre has deseado!

Manigoldo asintió, había sido demasiado apresurado ir a verle, como siempre actuó sin pensarlo y lo único que hizo fue angustiar a su amado Albafica, quien le dio la espalda, ingresando en aquella habitación sin siquiera mirar atrás.

— No regreses, cobarde.

Pronuncio antes de perderse de vista, Manigoldo asintió, no creía que ese fuera un parque de diversiones y que podrían deambular a su antojo, así que muy probablemente, ya no podría liberarse de Thanatos, nunca más.

— De todas formas no creo que pueda…

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Verónica observo aquella discusión divertido, no creía que fuera a terminar de otra forma cuando no corrieron dramáticamente a los brazos del otro jurándose amor eterno, no estaba sorprendido, la desconfianza siempre era aquello que terminaba separando a los amantes.

Cuando Manigoldo no se movió un ápice para seguir a su pescadito, supo que era momento de marcharse, Thanatos estaría furioso, mucho más cuando supiera que él fue quien lo libero.

Al pisar el suelo de mármol no tuvo que decirle a Manigoldo que debían marcharse, este sólo permitió que la nube de moscas lo rodeara, elevándose en el aire, llevándolo de regreso a su celda, antes de que Thanatos lo descubriera.

No obstante, ese Santo de Piscis había logrado llamar su atención, era mucho más fuerte de lo que supuso al principio y con un poco de suerte, lograría obtener algo de él también o de Minos en todo caso.

— Siento que tu esfuerzo haya resultado de esa forma.

Pronuncio dejando a Manigoldo en su propio jardín de flores, junto a la mesa con el tablero de ajedrez, quien no le respondió, sólo ingreso en esa habitación buscando un cigarrillo, encendiéndolo con prisa, fumando, necesitaba un poco de normalidad, fumar se la daría.

— Sólo largarte.

Le advirtió Manigoldo, tratando de convocar alguno de sus espíritus, logrando que una pequeña llama azul flotara sobre su dedo índice, la que le hizo sonreír como en el pasado, escuchando como las moscas se marchaban, al fin Verónica le había dejado a solas.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— De todas formas no creo que pueda…

Pronuncio Manigoldo antes de darse la vuelta, desapareciendo en una nube de moscas con ese repugnante espectro, Verónica, quien parecía tratar de ganarse al Santo de Cáncer con sus acciones.

Albafica por un momento quiso detenerlo, pero no dijo nada, sólo permitió que se marchara, dándoles la espalda en el peor de los momentos, demostrando que no era más que un traidor.

Un traidor y un cobarde, actuando en contra de sus enseñanzas, porque estaba seguro que el gran patriarca no estaría de acuerdo con su decisión de entregarse al dios del inframundo, no lo había salvado para que de pronto decidiera morir, pero de una forma mucho más definitiva.

Tal vez sería mucho más fácil entregarse a Minos, que lo convirtiera en su hermosa marioneta, después de todo fueron derrotados, Athena estaba encerrada en la urna, así se libraría del dolor.

Pero al mismo tiempo todo su esfuerzo, todo lo que había pasado en el jardín, su soledad, su desesperación se volvería un sacrificio inútil, en ese momento le daría la razón al espectro que decía que su diosa era cruel, que nada había valido la pena, pero lo hacía, él quería creerlo de esa forma, estaba seguro que su dolor no fue en vano.

Sus rosas eran sus amigas y sus compañeras, sus hermanas, lo único que debería desear, lo único que necesitaba, ni amigos, ni compañeros, mucho menos amantes, eso no era para él.

Albafica regreso a sus rosas, las del inframundo, las que comenzaron a moverse apenas lo sintieron, brindándoles su sangre como alimento, rosando los pétalos con las puntas de sus dedos, casi como si fueran sus mascotas y hasta cierto punto lo eran.

Estas criaturas eran su única compañía en el inframundo, porque no contaría a su supuesto amo como compañía, esa más bien la catalogaba como una tortura, un sufrimiento que tendría que soportar para poder ser libre.

El único que podría escapar del inframundo cuando esa pesadilla hubiera terminado, porque debía recordarse que Manigoldo en ese preciso momento estaba condenándose por toda la eternidad.

Alejándose del mundo y de él para siempre, dándole la espalda por su pequeña obsesión, por el dios de la muerte, a quien tal vez siempre le había pertenecido, como lo menciono Minos.

Minos a quien odiaba más que a nadie, al que le haría pagar su humillación, cuyas mentiras comenzaba a escuchar sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo hacía, enfocando su desesperación en contra de su amigo, por tomar una decisión que el encontraba errada.

Albafica trataba de ignorar sus sentimientos, toda su vida lo había hecho, pero ahora le estaba costando trabajo, mucho más recordando que si bien Manigoldo parecía seguro en su decisión, su vergüenza era palpable, así como su preocupación por él.

Sentía un dolor sordo en su pecho, en la boca de su estomago, algo que no había sentido nunca antes, un dolor tan inmenso que no le dejaba respirar, que por un momento creyó sería insoportable.

Probablemente ese dolor era causado por aquella discusión, sintiéndose traicionado por su aliado y cómplice hasta ese momento, con quien sentía una afinidad difícil de describir, a quien amo por algunos instantes pero que ahora ya no sentía más que desprecio, o eso era lo que debía decirse, que no se merecía su preocupación.

En ese instante supo que estaba solo y que si quería huir, o soportar esa tortura, debía concentrarse en el mismo, dejar de preocuparse por Manigoldo, él ya había decidido que lo más fácil era rendirse, que tenía que dejarlo atrás en otro campo de rosas, con un juez que creía que podía ser su amo, convertirlo en una marioneta.

Albafica se sentó en uno de los sillones y busco cualquier libro que hablara del inframundo, de sus círculos, necesitaba información, alguna forma para salir de allí, enfocándose en los mitos, en las historias del pasado.

Leyendas que conocía bien, por lo tanto se sorprendía al ver que en los libros del inframundo eran contadas de una forma diferente, desde el rapto de Persephone, como los círculos, algunos tratados escritos por los jueces, cuya firma estaba sellada con tinta roja.

La granada debía ser consumida por la propia voluntad de la víctima, de esa forma funcionaba, de lo contrario se volvía una fruta común, un manjar delicioso que no podía condenar a la víctima en el abismo.

El no comprendía nada de las almas del inframundo, lo sabía todo del veneno y de las rosas, aun de la burda imitación de su jardín, las que pensaba se comportaban como animales salvajes, podía ganárselas si les alimentaba, se daba cuenta que ya reconocían su sangre como la de su dueño.

Sólo sabía que se trataban de ciento ocho espectros, entre los cuales estaban los tres jueces del inframundo y los dos dioses gemelos, Thanatos e Hypnos, el dios del sueño y el dios de la muerte.

Sospechaba que en alguno de esos libros podría encontrar algo de información al respecto, que ocurría con las almas de los condenados, con sus compañeros caídos en batalla, recordando que los espectros eran encadenados al inframundo, por lo cual, suponía que algo parecido pasaba con sus aliados.

Albafica llevo como por reflejo su mano a su mejilla, donde Manigoldo le había tocado, recordando cómo se sentían sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, su desesperación y su enojo al ver que le habían hecho daño.

Su respuesta fue una aprendida del pasado, la que Minos supuso que sería, alejándolo de él, pero aquello que realmente le dolía era que también adivino la forma de actuar de su colega, su malsana obsesión por la muerte, la que decían que todos los cáncer sufrían, pero que solo él podría completar.

Manigoldo permitiría que su orgullo fuera pisoteado, pero él no, jurándose en ese momento que Minos podría tomar su cuerpo, pero que su mente y su espíritu seguirían intactos, libres de cualquier clase de traición.

No permitiría que su belleza lo condenara, no se convertiría en eso que Minos deseaba, no sería su marioneta nunca, eso lo juraba en el nombre de Athena y el de su maestro, no se dejaría derrotar así tuviera que atravesar el infierno para lograrlo.

Tomando esa decisión, seguro que podría llevarla a cabo, siguió en su búsqueda interminable de información, seguro que le daría resultado, olvidándose momentáneamente de todo lo concerniente a sus aliados caídos, si es que alguno seguía convida, utilizando todo el tiempo que Minos lo dejara a solas.

Contando el tiempo que se tardaba en sonar aquella campana del inframundo, un sonido que reverberaba en todos los niveles y en cada uno de los círculos, una forma de contar cuanto tiempo llevaban encerrados, seguro de que ese sonido tenía que ver con los jueces del inframundo.

Minos era uno de los jueces y siempre salía en aquel momento, dejándolo a solas, preguntándose si acaso esa campanada era el momento en el cual juzgaba a los desafortunados que se cruzaban en su camino.

Sí eran tres campanadas aquellas que median el pasar del tiempo en el inframundo, estaba seguro que los jueces no siempre estaban juntos, y que una campanada que podía escucharse en el inframundo significaba que era el momento de que Minos, realizara su deber en el abismo.

Las otras dos campanadas señalaban que los otros dos jueces, cuyos nombres desconocía eran quienes cumplían su deber en el momento en que Minos trataba de destruir su espirito, convirtiéndolo en una marioneta sin alma, ni voluntad.

Algo que nunca permitiría que pasara, no cuando su espíritu era lo único que aún conservaba, sus aliados, sus amigos y su veneno le fueron arrancados, por lo que no dejaría que le quitaran su orgullo, no como lo hizo Manigoldo.

Albafica estuvo a punto de perder el control, convocando su cosmos para destruir aquella habitación, sin embargo, no le veía caso alguno, sólo perdería energía y le daría una oportunidad a Minos para que quisiera castigarlo.

Una oportunidad, una satisfacción que no estaba dispuesto a darle, nunca, él no haría nada para complacerlo, tendría que saber que siempre tuvo que usar los hilos para poder tomarlo, que no era su marioneta, que su cuerpo le pertenecía, pero su alma, esa seguía siendo libre, esa nunca le pertenecería.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo ya había terminado con la caja de tabaco cuando Thanatos portando su armadura divina apareció en aquella habitación usando uno de sus portales, observando que la granada aun seguía en la mesa, enfrente de su futuro consorte.

— Has roto tu promesa.

Después de aquella discusión había perdido la fuerza para consumir la granada, cada vez que lo intentaba comenzaba a temblar, recordando las palabras de Albafica, quien tenía razón, estaba traicionando a su maestro con ese cobarde acto de ingratitud.

— No… no es así.

Pero al mismo tiempo se decía que era la única forma, que si lograba salvar a su maestro, su sacrificio habría valido la pena, que de todas formas Thanatos terminaría obligándolo a compartir su lecho como Minos hacia con Albafica, no obstante la granada negra estaba en la mesa, sin haber sido tocada.

— ¿Por qué no te la has comido?

Porque tenía miedo, porque no quería pasar el resto de la eternidad a su lado, porque el desprecio de Albafica había sido suficiente para hacerlo dudar, eran demasiadas las respuestas que podría darle, pero ninguna salió de sus labios, solo una bocanada de humo, el cual formo unos aros que fueron desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Thanatos seguía portando su armadura, dándole una apariencia titánica, haciendo que se viera mucho más grande, casi como un gigante de armadura negra, ojos muertos y cabello hirsuto debajo de su casco, ajeno a la humanidad.

El dios de la muerte le observaba, sin mover un solo musculo, dispuesto a castigar a su maestro por su desobediencia, por lo cual, tomando la granada entre sus manos, apagando el cigarrillo directamente en la mesa, se levanto con lentitud.

— Supuse que tú querrías verme haciéndolo, condenarme a una eternidad a tu lado, para que después puedas violarme, los dioses son muy afectos a eso, a jugar con los mortales como si fuéramos basura, aunque yo nunca he deseado acostarme con mi basura.

Respondió a su pregunta con una voz apagada, sus ojos fijos en los de Thanatos, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros del dios, notando que su estatura era mucho mayor cuando usaba su verdadera apariencia o al menos eso era lo que sentía.

— Tú no eres basura Manigoldo, me equivoque al juzgarte.

Debía recordar que los dioses eran volubles, la clase de criaturas que podían empecinarse por algo y poco después, con la misma facilidad con la cual acechaban a su víctima, olvidarla, aunque en las leyendas de antaño eran más comunes las historias que narraban como el dios empecinado acechaba al mortal, lo violaba y lo mantenía consigo por siempre, a menos que lograra escapar, en ese caso lo perseguía hasta convertir a su objeto de deseo en una estrella o algo igualmente absurdo.

— Pero tienes razón, si quiero verte entregándote a mí, obedeciendo a tu dios.

Era gracioso, su maestro quería que viviera pero para salvarlo estaba a punto de matar su propio espíritu y de nuevo cuando intento comer de la granada sus manos comenzaron a temblar, dudando, sintiendo que estaba cometiendo un terrible error.

La granada estaba a punto de caer de sus manos, Thanatos sonreía complacido al verle dudar, pero empecinado en cumplir con su palabra, suponía que para el humano comer de esa granada era el equivalente a clavarse una daga en el corazón.

No había un sacrificio más grande que ese y lo estaba cumpliendo para apaciguar su ira, dándole poder sobre su destino, de una forma que su elegido ni siquiera comenzaba a comprender, o lo hacía, y de allí su miedo, haciéndolo sentir aun más poderoso.

La granada resbalo de las manos de Manigoldo, perdiendo algunos granos morados, los que Thanatos sostuvo en su mano, sin destruirlos, quería que se comiera hasta el último de ellos, no debían desperdiciarse.

— Puedes arrepentirte, sí eso quieres.

Le comento con tranquilidad, acercándose a Manigoldo con los granos de granada entre sus dedos, acercándolos a su boca, los que su futuro amante observaba con aprensión, a punto de retroceder.

— Yo no hare nada en contra de tu voluntad, eso no me serviría de nada, pero debo recordarte tu promesa… Manigoldo.

El Santo de Cáncer respiro hondo, tomando la mano de Thanatos entre las suyas cuando este estuvo a punto de retirarla, tragando un poco de saliva, controlando su respiración y su ligero temblor, llevándola a su boca, abriéndola con lentitud para poder comer los granos de granada, lamiendo sin querer las puntas de los dedos del dios de la muerte.

Se imaginaba que la fruta tendría un sabor extraño, como de ponzoña, pero no fue así, lo único que sintió fue un ligero cosquilleo, el que fue casi imperceptible, perdiéndose en el dulce sabor de la granada.

Thanatos no perdía un solo instante de aquel sacrificio voluntario, esperando el momento en que los granos de granada hicieran su efecto, se llevaran la vida de su cuerpo, empezando por su espíritu, el alma que ya nunca más abandonaría el inframundo.

Manigoldo por un momento se sintió débil y tuvo que recargarse en lo primero que tuvo al alcance, esto era el hombro de Thanatos, un dolor atroz comenzó a carcomer su corazón, quitándole el aire, no podía respirar y el hormigueo seguía avanzando, convirtiéndose en unas flamas imaginarias que parecían consumirlo.

Una nueva punzada lo derribo al suelo, el dolor era tal que comenzó a llorar, al principio eran lagrimas cristalinas, pero después, poco a poco se convirtieron en sangre, sus dedos se encajaron en el mármol, sintiendo que Thanatos simplemente le observaba con detenimiento, con demasiado interés, sin moverse si quiera, sin tratar de ayudarle.

Manigoldo se hizo un ovillo cuando una última marea de llamas recorrió su cuerpo, gritando a causa del dolor, encendiendo su cosmos sin siquiera notarlo, el cual brillaba de color dorado, reuniendo almas a su alrededor, pequeños puntos azules que lo recorrían como luciérnagas.

Thanatos nunca había visto el actuar de la granada, para él aquella visión era nueva y demasiado hermosa, un sacrificio voluntario que daría el nacimiento de un nuevo espectro.

Poco a poco, el cosmos dorado como el de todos los santos que portaban aquellas armaduras fue apagándose, hasta que no quedo sino una pequeña e insignificante llama de color azul, la que repentinamente, acompañada de un último grito de dolor, el cual anunciaba el nacimiento de su compañero, se incendio con aun mayor intensidad que su otrora cosmos dorado, rodeando su cuerpo pintándose de color negro y morado intenso, haciéndole lucir como un fuego fatuo, como las mismas esferas que seguían recorriéndolo, pero esta vez pronunciando susurros apenas audibles, como plegarias o advertencias.

Manigoldo no perdió el sentido, pero permaneció quieto, en el mismo punto donde cayó al suelo respirando hondo, tratando de recuperarse, sin comprender siquiera el cambio que había ocurrido, sin sentir otro llanto lejano, el de Athena que por un momento se elevo en el cielo, pintándolo con su dorada energía, para después apagarse con la misma rapidez con la que se apaga una vela.

Thanatos sonrió, de ahora en adelante Manigoldo de Cáncer había muerto, para darle vida a un nuevo espectro de hades, cuyo cosmos le recordaba al de un fuego fatuo, haciéndole sonreír, notando como con esfuerzo su elegido se levantaba, comprendiendo únicamente que se había atado a su existencia con ese sacrificio.

— Muy bien, con esos granos es suficiente.

Estaba hecho, se había condenado al inframundo, lo habían derrotado sin siquiera poner resistencia, Thanatos se quito la armadura en ese momento, dejando su embase, ese humano con cabello negro, el que había destruido con su propio cuerpo, pero que de igual forma estaba presente en el inframundo tras su victoria.

Quien posó su mano en su mejilla, obligándole a mirarle fijamente, relamiéndose los labios antes de besarlos con delicadeza, un beso casto, como si fueran amantes, mostrando una paciencia que no creyó posible en ese dios, que en su batalla había sido furioso y en otras ocasiones despectivo, pero ahora era gentil, casi afectuoso.

— Pero quiero que la comas toda.

Manigoldo asintió, recibiendo la granada, su temor había desaparecido para dejar una desesperanza sorda que le punzaba, recordando su niñez, esa terrible angustia de saberse irremediablemente solo frente al destino.

Thanatos le tomo por la mano derecha, llevándolo a la mesa que tenía varias colillas de cigarro, así como quemaduras provocadas por ese nauseabundo habito, uno que tendría que irse, no le gustaba el aroma del tabaco, ni su sabor en los labios de su amante.

Manigoldo lo siguió sin protestar, sentándose donde se le era indicado, con la granada aun en su posesión, dispuesto a comerla toda, sin desperdiciar uno solo de sus granos, al mismo tiempo que Thanatos se sentaba enfrente suyo, recargándose en la mesa con una actitud que le recordó a un gato a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

— No debes estar nervioso, solo cumples con el destino impuesto por los dioses.

Manigoldo no dijo nada, limitándose a comer metódicamente del fruto, terminándolo con la rapidez con que lo haría con una granada común, lamiendo el jugo de sus dedos cuando hubiera terminado con ella, sorprendiéndose cuando esta vez no hubo dolor, nada que le indicara que era la misma fruta cuyos cuatro granos casi lo destruyen.

Aunque debía recordar que lo habían hecho, de alguna forma creía que ya no existía como humano, no de la forma en que fue revivido, haciéndolo comprender que nunca más volvería a ver la luz del sol, ni a pisar el pasto ni ver a Albafica, ni siquiera podría ingresar en el paraíso, su existencia se había consagrado a la muerte, al dios que odiaba.

Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando trataba de mantener cierto control, no mostrarle lo mucho que le dolía su sacrificio, ni que comenzaba a arrepentirse de realizarlo, sintiendo todo ese tiempo la mirada de Thanatos sobre su cuerpo, sin perderse un instante de su obediencia y sumisión, levantándose cuando se recargo en la mesa, sus ojos fijos en ella, esperando a escuchar lo que su dios tenía que decirle.

— Ven conmigo Manigoldo.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 8

Renacimiento…

— Ven conmigo Manigoldo.

Pronuncio al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía su mano para que la tomara, Manigoldo no la acepto, había cumplido su parte del trato, ya no tenía porque obedecer a ese dios, que retiro su mano con lentitud, sin prestarle demasiada atención a su insubordinación por el momento, dejándole libre al menos unos instantes de aquella eternidad de obediencia.

Podría tomarlo en ese instante, mostrarle que no estaba en posición alguna para negarse a él, pero al mismo tiempo, su experiencia le indicaba que era mucho más agradable cuando sus amados se sometían a su voluntad, cuando respondían con caricias, en vez de insultos y su paciencia hasta el momento no habría servido de nada si de pronto utilizaba su poder para poseerlo.

— Debo mostrarte algo.

Manigoldo se levanto en ese momento, caminando en dirección suya, dejándole ver que pensaba de sus órdenes y de su amabilidad propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que no pudo adivinar, por lo tanto no lo esquivo, borrando su sonrisa, notando que su elegido regresaba a esa altanera conducta que por alguna razón le atraía demasiado.

— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Tu cama?

Thanatos limpio la sangre de su rostro y respondió con un golpe con el dorso de su mano, solo una advertencia, la que Manigoldo esquivo con bastante facilidad, retrocediendo varios pasos, apretando los dientes, convocando su fuego fatuo, esperando dañarlo aunque fuera un poco sin comprender la diferencia entre ambos cosmos.

— No te conviene desobedecerme.

Le advirtió, esquivando el fuego fatuo que comenzó a consumir la cama con el dosel, tratando de no perder los estribos, al mismo tiempo que Manigoldo convocaba su cosmos, uno diferente al de sus aliados, uno que estaba plagado por fantasmas, pequeñas llamas luminosas que lo rodeaban.

— ¿O si no que harás?

Estaba seguro que ya no podía dañarlo, ya le había quitado cuanto podía, ni Albafica ni su maestro estaban a su alcance, por lo que podía ser tan irrespetuoso como quisiera, de todas formas ya estaba perdido.

— Ya no hay nada que puedas quitarme, mi maestro está a salvo.

Thanatos lo ataco esta vez con su cosmos, un solo movimiento delicado de su mano derecha, lanzándolo lejos, haciendo que chocara contra una de las monumentales puertas, sacándole el aire, recibiendo una risa como respuesta, Manigoldo ya no le tenía miedo, aunque era demasiado tarde, ya le pertenecía.

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién fue?

Pregunto de pronto, notando al verle bajo otra luz, una rojiza que irradiaban los ojos de un rostro clavado en la puerta, las marcas que su visita a Albafica le habían dejado, un labio partido, moretones en los brazos, ligeras e irrefutables pruebas de que logro salir de su celda.

— Yo fui.

Eso era una mentira, Manigoldo no se había hecho esa clase de daño, esos eran dedos y el de su labio, seguramente eran las marcas de una mordida, alguien lo había tocado, por eso se tardo en consumir la granada, porque logro salir de su celda para ver a ese santo de cabellera celeste, a esa gota de veneno.

— Eso es mentira, Manigoldo y cuando descubra quien se atrevió a tocarte, pagara muy caro ese insulto.

Manigoldo comenzó a reírse con más fuerza entonces, casi carcajeándose, recargado aun en la puerta, en todo caso quien sufriría las consecuencias de su pequeña escapatoria sería Verónica o él, ni su maestro, ni su amigo, ellos estaban a salvo de la ira del dios de la muerte.

— No me digas que eres celoso...

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica sintió el momento en que Manigoldo consumió la granada del inframundo, repentinamente una dolorosa punzada, una angustia inimaginable se apodero de sus sentidos, haciéndolo trastabillar, cayendo de rodillas.

— Manigoldo…

Desde épocas inmemorables había existido un vínculo invisible entre ambos signos, entre los guardianes de la cuarta y la doceava casa de los doce santos dorados, de allí su afinidad, su constante contacto con la muerte.

El que repentinamente se había roto con ese sacrificio, el que Albafica sintió calando la mera esencia de su cosmos, que otras dos siluetas sintieron en la tierra, preguntándose a que se debía que el cosmos de su camarada caído hubiera desaparecido, cuando estaban seguros que ya estaban muertos.

El Santo de Piscis comenzó a respirar hondo, levantándose, tratando de borrar un susurro en su interior que le decía que el traidor había sido él, no Manigoldo, que no debió hacer que se marchara cuando pudo convencerlo de no realizar ese sacrificio, entregarlo a los brazos de la muerte cuando aun existía una escapatoria.

Albafica se recargo en el barandal, sus ojos cerrados, gruesas gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, y el sentimiento de abandono incrementándose con cada segundo que pasaba, un cosmos que siempre había estado presente, simplemente, como si se tratase de una vela desapareció.

Tratando de comprender porque le dolía tanto, que era aquello que lo orillaba a tratar de salir de aquel cuarto, buscar a su camarada caído y al mismo tiempo, que era ese sentimiento que se lo evitaba, el que no quería arriesgarse a ser lastimado.

A formar parte de un vinculo como el que Manigoldo le ofreció en el pasado, porque lo atemorizaba tanto esa idea, el final de su soledad, no obstante, nunca podría saberlo, el juez del inframundo al sentir que el Santo de Cáncer había caído, abandono su posición en el purgatorio y visito a su marioneta, asegurándose que aun estuviera encerrada en su jaula.

— Belleza…

Susurraron a sus espaldas, tratando de rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos, siendo rechazado por el Santo de Piscis, que retrocedió lo suficiente como para estar a punto de tocar las rosas del inframundo, las que siseaban, mostrando el desagrado que su agricultor sentía por el juez Minos.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

Fue lo único que alcanzo a preguntar, antes de sentir de nuevo aquella dorada energía, pero ahora oscura y fría, corrompida por la muerte, observando como en el cielo sin nubes ni estrellas, un haz de luz se elevaba por unos instantes antes de desaparecer en la negrura.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Minos comenzó a reírse, no hubiera creído que Thanatos sería el primero en llevarse el triunfo, pero debía ser de aquella forma, aquellos consagrados a la diosa Athena siempre eran muy débiles, tendían a sacrificarse por sus seres queridos, sus amantes o sus camaradas, en este caso su maestro.

— El llanto de Athena, tu diosa sabe del gran sacrificio que su guerrero ha realizado.

El juez del inframundo estaba refiriéndose a Manigoldo, decía que se había sacrificado, que su diosa lloraba por su perdida, no que fuera una victoria para Hades, que les hubieran traicionado porque aquel era el camino más sencillo.

— Todo por una patética alma humana.

Así que era cierto, habían capturado a Sage y no era solo una mentira, una excusa para entregarse a su amada muerte, el peso de aquella verdad le hizo retroceder un poco más antes de caer de rodillas, golpeando el suelo con sus puños cerrados.

— Thanatos jugó muy sucio, nos engaño a todos, capturando el alma de Manigoldo y de su maestro antes de que finalizara la guerra, tal vez para preparar su venganza en la siguiente guerra santa, dudando de nuestra sagrada victoria.

Albafica levanto su rostro, preguntándose si lo que decía era cierto, si aunque hubieran ganado Manigoldo y Sage aun estarían bajo sus garras, encerrados en su plano, en las urnas que protegen las almas.

— Fue muy astuto, pudo adivinar que la única forma de extinguirlo era usando el alma de alguien que amara, un intercambio justo, su vida por la paz de ese anciano.

Minos se agacho a su lado, acariciando su mejilla con una mueca de satisfacción, esperando que de un momento a otro su esclavo derramara unas deliciosas lagrimas, después de todo, a quien más amaba ese guerrero no era a él sino a su maestro, por el único que podría sacrificarse.

— Lamento informarte que a ti no te ama tanto como para sacrificarse por tu bienestar.

Eso era una mentira, porque no podría llegar a él aunque lo intentara, ni siquiera el mismo Thanatos era capaz de arrebatarle su premio ahora que estaba entre sus brazos, amarrado a sus hilos invisibles, no podía contradecir los deseos de los dioses, de Hades en persona.

— Solamente yo sé que torció las reglas del inframundo, que el alma de ese anciano debería estar encerrada en la roca y no en su posesión.

Albafica se alejo de Minos, todo lo que su amigo le había dicho era cierto, tenían el alma de Sage, podría salvarlo si se sacrificaba por él, si se entregaba al dios que odiaba, no era un traidor, sólo no encontró ninguna forma de negarse cuando quién pagaría el error de haber seducido al dios de la muerte, porque estaba seguro que así lo veía ese torpe cangrejo, sería su maestro y no él.

—Lo más divertido de todo esto es que Thanatos me debe y ese guerrero realmente le odia.

Minos beso su mejilla izquierda con delicadeza, para colocar poco después otro beso en su otra mejilla, se estaba burlando de su desesperación, del error que no podía saber que cometió al darle la espalda a Manigoldo, llamándolo traidor antes de comprender la magnitud de su sacrificio, a menos que alguien más los hubiera estado siguiendo, que aquellas moscas fueran los ojos del juez del inframundo.

— Me pregunto cuánto tiempo se tardara en convertir ese odio en amor…

Albafica apretó los dientes, enfureciéndose como nunca antes, al darse cuenta que abandono a Manigoldo, le había demostrado con sus acciones que no lo pensaba mejor que basura, un temor que siempre había estado inmerso en su alma.

— Espero que se tarde siglos en domarlo…

De un momento a otro Albafica suplicaría por su amado Manigoldo, se rendiría pidiéndole que lo salvara, o tal vez se quebraría, necesitaba entrar en su alma, con la facilidad con la cual Thanatos lo hizo con su sirviente.

Lo que no supuso fue que saber la verdad, la torpeza y la premura de las acciones de Manigoldo le darían fuerza, no era un cobarde como por un momento lo pensó y sin importar el dolor que le impusieran, este no lo quebraría.

— Manigoldo…

El entregar a su maestro a cambio de su paz hubiera sido el acto de traición, hacer lo que fuera, aun arriesgar a sus seres queridos, abandonarlos a un destino inimaginable a cambio de su propia libertad, ese acto era inimaginable para él, ahora lo comprendía con claridad, Manigoldo sólo se quedo sin opciones.

— No sabes el peso que has quitado de mis hombros Minos de Grifo…

Susurro Albafica, encajando sus dedos en el mármol del balcón, sonriendo al notar la sorpresa en el juez del inframundo, el que retrocedió un poco, sin comprender que estaba ocurriendo.

— Supuse que era un traidor, que ese grandísimo idiota era un cobarde, pero no lo es… no, a él solo le quitaron las opciones, Thanatos logro acorralarlo, pero yo se que en el fondo de su corazón, no es basura, es fuerte y sobrevivirá, él sigue siendo leal a nuestra diosa.

Minos trato de amenazarlo levantando una de sus manos para golpear su rostro, esperando que Albafica se encogiera con temor, necesitaba verlo asustado después de lo que le había hecho hasta ese momento, cualquier otra marioneta ya habría tenido suficiente con sus castigos, mucho más al saber que habían traicionado a su ser amado.

— Y tu Minos de Grifo, a diferencia de Thanatos, no tienes nada que usar en contra mía, nunca me rendiré, nunca comeré de ese fruto, nunca se apoderaran de nosotros, no completamente.

Minos le golpeo entonces con tanta fuerza que logro derribarlo, un pequeño hilo de sangre roja broto de sus labios ya lastimados, pensando que tendría que reparar el daño que le había hecho.

Después de todo no le gustaba ver aquel hermoso rostro marcado, aunque el proceso lo encontraba delicioso, había sido la belleza de Albafica aquello que lo había maravillado, aunque su espíritu comenzaba a interesarle, comprendiendo que sería mucho más divertido quebrarlo de lo que pensó en un principio.

— Y cuando reencarne Athena nos vengaremos antes de marcharnos de este infierno.

Minos se alejo de Albafica, completamente furioso, escuchando que una nueva campanada sonaba en el inframundo, tendría que regresar a su puesto en el purgatorio, ya había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo y Radamnthys comenzaba a cansarse de su actitud, no era propia de un juez del inframundo.

— Te juro que seremos libres…

Pronuncio al ver como se marchaba el juez Minos, riéndose al quedarse solo en su jardín, disfrutando de aquella pequeña victoria, la que seguramente le costaría muy cara aunque pensaba que había valido la pena.

— Seremos libres… los dos…

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— No me digas que eres celoso...

Thanatos estaba cansándose de aquel comportamiento, hubiera creído que después de su rendición habría perdido algo de su espíritu, pero aquí seguía, burlándose de su dios, como si se creyera superior a él.

— Lo soy, tú me perteneces.

Suponía que Manigoldo le diría que eso no era cierto, que tal vez hubiera condenado su alma, pero que no le pertenecía, sin embargo no negó aquellas palabras, sólo guardo silencio, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Thanatos lo comprendió en ese instante, Manigoldo creía que le pertenecía, que al consumir de aquella granada se le había entregado en cuerpo y alma, preguntándose en ese instante, admirando la derrota en su elegido, porque no tomar algo que no le negarían, descubrir por si mismo que había de maravilloso en los mortales para que aun el mismo Zeus cayera de rodillas por ellos en más de una ocasión.

Utilizando su cuantioso poder para reparar los daños que su elegido había realizado en sus aposentos, apagando las llamas que consumían su tálamo nupcial, las que pronto serían intercambiadas por otras mucho mas etéreas, comenzó a moverse en su dirección con lentitud.

Thanatos se pregunto en ese instante que forma debería ser la que utilizaría esa primera ocasión, cuando tomara su premio en los yermos del inframundo, su forma humana, la que portaba en ese momento o su apariencia divina, la verdadera forma de su dios, a quien terminaría alabando como siempre había sido su destino.

Tomando una decisión, convoco su cosmos, utilizando su apariencia divina, la que aun portaba una armadura negra con alas en sus espaldas y comenzó a caminar en dirección de su elegido, quien el escucharlo moverse, le observo aun en el suelo, sin siquiera tratar de alejarse.

Recargado en la puerta, rendido, sintiendo que con cada paso que daba su destino terminaba de sellarse, como el calor huía de su presencia haciendo que se sintiera indefenso, demasiado pequeño para poder moverse, había perdido la esperanza con su derrota, creyendo que no existía nada más que dolor en el otro mundo, eso lo vio en el Yomotsu, ahora en el Inframundo, lo presencio en el cuerpo de Albafica, en sus ojos, los que carecían de aquel brillo que le fascinaba, de aquella pureza, en el odio reflejado contra su persona.

Thanatos de nueva cuenta era ese gigante de alas negras, el dios de la muerte, él que se de pronto se detuvo enfrente suyo, ofreciéndole una mano para que la tomara, Manigoldo no estaba dispuesto a eso, no lo tocaría por su propia voluntad, al menos ese placer podría negárselo e intento alejarse, casi como si tratara de ingresar en la puerta en la que estaba recargado.

El dios de la muerte sonrió al ver su rechazo, sosteniéndolo del cabello para poder ver su rostro obligándolo a levantarse, recorriéndolo con la punta de sus dedos, para después arrebatarle un beso posesivo, esta vez mucho más demandante, pegando su cuerpo cubierto con la armadura al suyo, empujándolo contra la puerta.

Manigoldo al principio quiso liberarse, pero poco a poco fue cediendo terreno, abriendo la boca para recuperar el aliento, dándole la oportunidad para introducir su lengua en su boca, disfrutando del sabor único de su consorte, el que jadeo sorprendido apretando sus dedos en la armadura de sus brazos, cerrando los ojos.

Su consorte dejo de pelear con demasiada rapidez, aflojando sus dedos, respondiendo con delicadeza al beso posesivo de Thanatos, permitiendo que su dios recorriera su espalda con sus manos, cargándolo sin mucho esfuerzo, dejándolo caer en su cama, en el tálamo que había sido incendiado por su llamas infernales, pero que ahora estaba intacto.

Manigoldo al sentir la suave superficie reacciono, alejándose con rapidez de Thanatos, quien se relamió los labios al ver que se pegaba contra la cabecera de la cama, todo ese tiempo mirándolo fijamente, temiendo lo que ocurriría a continuación.

— Tú te has entregado a mí al comer de esa granada.

Fueron sus palabras al mismo tiempo que su armadura se desvanecía, dejando un cuerpo desnudo y perfecto para que pudiera deleitarse con su apariencia, la que era parecida a la del humano con la estrella en su frente pero mucho más grande, mucho más fuerte y temible, cuya piel era tan fría como el hielo, blanca sin ninguna clase de cicatriz.

— Tú te consagraste a mí.

Pronuncio con aquella voz cavernosa, como si dos seres hablaran al mismo tiempo, gateando en su dirección, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo, a ingresando en la misma cama con movimientos delicados y decididos, igual que una pantera, notando como trataba de moverse sin mucha convicción sin saber cómo reaccionar realmente, debía salir de su lecho, pero se lo evitaron en el preciso instante en que lo intento, clavando sus alas a sus costados, las que en esta ocasión parecían ser las alas de un enorme cuervo, seis de ellas, hiriéndolo con las plumas afiladas que se comportaban como barrotes en una celda.

— Deberías estar contento, por fin he respondido a tus plegarias…

Manigoldo negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, tratando de encontrar su voz, convocar su cosmos, sintiendo que las manos de Thanatos se posaban en sus mejillas, besándolo con delicadeza, obligándolo a hincarse cuando trato de alejarlo, sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza.

— Eso no es verdad, no eres mi amo…

Negó aquellas palabras logrando controlar su miedo y el frío helado que sentía comiéndose su piel, aprovechando esa distracción para incendiar a Thanatos con su fuego fatuo, llamas de colores invertidos lo rodearon, esperando que aquello le hiciera suficiente daño para que lo soltara, pero no ocurrió nada, parecía que aun eso ya no respondía a sus órdenes.

— No, no soy tu amo, yo soy tu dios.

Thanatos movió sus alas de nuevo, las que ahora se comportaban como las alas de un pájaro, como aquellas que portaba la armadura de sagitario, apagando el fuego que lo rodeaba, sintiendo como Manigoldo trataba de soltarse, retorciéndose, utilizando la fuerza de sus piernas para apalancarse con su propio cuerpo, alejándose de él lo suficiente para caer en el colchón, libre de sus manos.

— Y por fin estas en donde te corresponde.

Sin embargo, Thanatos encontró esa actitud divertida, gateando en su dirección, usando sus alas para bloquear su paso de nuevo, esta vez acorralándolo contra la cabecera trato de robarle un beso, recibiendo varios puñetazos en respuesta, los que impactaron contra su torso y rostro, provocándole suficiente daño, el que no le dejaría ver para que no siguiera enfrentándose a él.

— En mi cama…

El dios de la muerte estaba cansándose de aquella actitud, debía aplacar su rebelión y lo logro sosteniendo las muñecas de Manigoldo por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándolo contra su colchón con sus manos y su peso, aspirando el aroma de su cuello, sintiendo como se retorcía tratando de quitárselo de encima.

— ¡No! ¡Esto no! ¡Dijiste que sería yo quien me entregaría a ti!

Manigoldo intento liberarse al principio, sintiendo la frialdad de aquellas manos, el sabor de la muerte en la boca del dios que lo besaba, sintiendo que parte de si mismo era destruida con su tacto, con esa gentileza que le mostraba, esperando con una ligera ilusión de que cumpliera su palabra y le diera más tiempo, no estaba listo para yacer con él.

— Y lo harás, ya lo has hecho, pero descuida, yo cuidare de ti de ahora en adelante, ya nunca más estarás solo, ni sabrás nada de la angustia.

Por alguna razón aquellas palabras llenas de ternura le sonaban mucho más a una condena, sintiendo como Thanatos besaba su cuello, recorriendo un rastro delicado en su piel, llevando sus manos a sus hombros desnudos, apenas cubiertos por la túnica.

— Me gusta como hueles… tienes el aroma de los campos elíseos del inframundo, dulce pero no inocente… peligroso…

Manigoldo se alejo apenas unos milímetros, sintiendo que Thanatos desabrochaba su túnica, dejándola caer, descubriendo parte de su cuerpo con ese delicado movimiento, recorriéndole con una mirada plagada de lujuria, un sentimiento que había visto muchas veces dedicado a Albafica, pero no a él, nunca a él.

Thanatos era el dios de la muerte no violenta, orgulloso de su poder para seducir a los humanos en sus lechos, en su última morada, cuando le llegaba su turno a los mortales era de una forma suave, pero contundente, sin importar lo que intentaran, no podían escapársele.

En el amor era de la misma forma, no le gustaba obligar a sus elegidos, los pocos que habían existido en su eternidad se habían entregado a él sin oponer resistencia, tal vez por eso Manigoldo le apetecía tanto, pero aun así, a pesar de que su consorte no lo deseaba por el momento él prefería doblegarlos lentamente, hacer que se rindieran poco a poco, que comprendieran su destino en los brazos de la muerte, ya no había escapatoria, ni siquiera para el ultimo Santo de Cáncer.

— Detente…

Thanatos volvió a besarlo en respuesta, terminando de abrir los broches de su túnica, logrando quitársela con demasiada suavidad, desamarrando poco después con cuidado su ropa interior, lanzándola lejos, dejándolo casi desnudo.

Aun portaba sus sandalias, las que hacían que sus piernas se vieran mucho más largas, Manigoldo trato de cubrir su cuerpo petrificándose un instante sin querer comprender que estaba pasando, como era que Thanatos lo había desnudado con tanta facilidad, alejándose apenas unos centímetros del dios de la muerte que seguía acercándose a él, las lámparas perdían su fuerza, dejando apenas la que los iluminaba a ellos dos, enmarcando el lecho con dosel, sus siluetas en las sombras.

Thanatos recorrió su espalda con ambas manos, deteniéndose en sus nalgas, las que amaso por algunos instantes antes de buscar un sitio en sus piernas, recorriéndolas con la intención de llegar a sus sandalias, primero quería desnudarlo, hacerle ver que podía tomarlo a la velocidad que quisiera, no existía la necesidad de apresurar sus caricias.

— ¿Qué esperabas que ocurriría con una presentación como esa?

Pregunto recorriendo la planta de su pie con su lengua, recibiendo una patada de Manigoldo, quien trato de alejarse gateando ya desnudo, siendo apresado por las manos de Thanatos en su cintura, las que le jalaron en su dirección, recorriendo su cuello con la punta de su nariz, pegando sus caderas a las suyas.

— Yo creo que me estabas haciendo una invitación, que tú deseabas seducirme…

Manigoldo negó aquello sorprendido como nunca, aunque sí trato de llamar la atención del dios, destruir su templanza y arrebatarle su control para poder derrotarlo, nunca intento seducirlo, eso jamás paso por su mente, aunque este dios podría creerlo de aquella forma.

— ¿Qué es esto Manigoldo?

Pregunto complacido al ver que Manigoldo ya no le presentaba demasiada resistencia, sólo permanecía quieto, casi petrificado, sonrojado al límite al sentir la anatomía del dios de la muerte, su sexo entre sus nalgas, recorriendo sus caderas con delicadeza, escuchando un ligero estremecimiento del Santo de Cáncer.

— ¿No piensas poner resistencia?

Thanatos parecía complacido como nunca, recorriendo su cuello con sus labios, acariciando sus caderas, tratando de frotar su cuerpo contra el de su elegido, quien se aferro a una de las cobijas, desgarrando la tela con la fuerza de sus manos.

— Estas siendo especialmente dócil…

Le susurro al oído repentinamente, besando su mejilla, introduciendo dos dedos en su cuerpo, recibiendo un sonoro gemido del Santo de Cáncer como recompensa, quien trato de alejarse de nueva cuenta, aterrado y tembloroso, siendo sostenido por su cadera con apenas la fuerza suficiente, dándole tiempo a que se acostumbrara a él al mismo tiempo que se reía de su visible inexperiencia.

— ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo como esto?

Nunca lo había hecho así que respondió con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, tratando de relajarse, acostumbrarse a ese extraño sentimiento, no solo la invasión de su cuerpo, sino el tacto de la muerte, el dios de cabellera azabache que movía dos de sus dedos al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello.

— ¿Por qué no terminas de una buena vez?

Manigoldo tenía sus brazos enfrente de su cabeza, cubriendo su rostro con ellos, era cierto que se estaba comportando de una forma demasiado sumisa, pero al mismo tiempo, ya no le veía caso alguno a negarse, pelear con la inexorable muerte, ni a él ni a su camarada les serviría de cualquier cosa, preguntándose con qué sentido lo apartaron de sus brazos si de todas formas termino en ellos, lo único que pasaría si trataban de aferrarse a la esperanza era que le doliera mucho más cuando se vieran derrotados.

— No quiero tener que escuchar tus estupideces…

Fueron derrotados, el había comido la granada, que mas daba lo que hiciera ahora con su cuerpo, podía insultarlo, burlarse de su supuesto dios, pero a eso tampoco le veía sentido, parecía que solamente le divertía su altanería, tal vez, aquello fue lo que inflamo su deseo.

— Así que yo estoy desflorando tu cuerpo… una prueba más de que siempre debiste ser mío.

Thanatos ingreso otro dedo, abriendo mucho más las paredes de su cuerpo, acomodando a su joven amante entre sus piernas, abriéndolas con sus propios muslos, sujetándolo de su cadera, tratando de ingresar aun más profundo en su cuerpo, escuchando un gemido de Manigoldo, del otrora rebelde guerrero de Athena.

Relamiéndose los labios aparto sus dedos de su entrada, intercambiándolos por su lengua, besando su intimidad cuando levanto sus caderas un poco, lo suficiente para verlo con las piernas abiertas, como si se estuviera ofreciendo a él.

Manigoldo seguía obedeciéndole, respondiendo como Thanatos lo solicitaba, al mismo tiempo que dicho dios trataba de arrancar gemidos placenteros de sus labios con bastante éxito.

El Santo de Cáncer suponía que no debía ser tan desagradable, que Thanatos parecía un amante amable, no la bestia despreciable de la que se trataba Minos, que su delicadeza era mejor que portar todas las marcas que Albafica tenía en su rostro, en demasiadas partes de su cuerpo, pero aun así, deseaba liberarse de las manos de su dios, porque creía que aquellas marcas eran mucho más dignas que no portar ninguna.

Quería que se apresurara con esa lenta tortura, que lo dejara ir con rapidez, pero Thanatos se tomaba su tiempo tratando de acostumbrarlo a él, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel descubierta a su alcance, sus caderas, sus piernas, su espalda, partes que nunca creyó podrían despertar el deseo de cualquiera, mucho menos el de un dios.

— Que estas…

Thanatos se detuvo un instante, girando su cuerpo para que se recostara de espaldas, recorriendo esta vez su pecho, deteniéndose de vez en cuando, siempre con demasiada delicadeza, siempre como si realmente no quisiera hacerle daño y esperara a que el disfrutara de aquellas caricias.

— Eres repugnante…

Odiaba esa sensación, lo hacía sentir sucio, débil, peor que una basura, como si fuera una de aquellas piezas de ajedrez, una cosa para la diversión del dios de la muerte, quería que terminara pronto o que lo dejara ir, no estaba preparado para entregarse a él.

Manigoldo trato de separarse cuando vio que estaba a punto de tocar su sexo con sus manos, siendo sostenido por Thanatos de uno de sus tobillos, abriendo sus piernas mucho más, acomodándose entre ellas con la misma lentitud, dejando muy claro que era él quien tenía el poder en aquella cama.

— ¡Suéltame, maldito!

Hasta ese momento sentía como si estuviera a punto de dormir con un cadáver, una sensación para nada placentera, pero ahora con ese guerrero comenzaba a retorcerse debajo de él, tratando de liberarse, suplicándole que lo dejara ir, regresando a la rebeldía que le fascino durante su primer combate, la que le era demasiado agradable, mucho más que su sumisión absoluta, no pudo más que sonreír.

En serio creía que lo dejaría ir cuando apenas estaba a punto de sentir su hermoso cuerpo.

— No voy a detenerme en este momento que casi terminamos.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 9

Divina advertencia…

— No voy a detenerme en este momento que casi terminamos.

Manigoldo lo empujo con fuerza, colocando sus manos en su pecho, tratando de mantener cierta distancia entre ambos, rechazándolo por primera vez con un movimiento decidido, no obstante apenas pudo separarlo de su cuerpo unos centímetros, arqueando sus caderas, posando sus ojos en su hombría con desagrado.

— Esto dolerá sólo un poco, pero estoy seguro de que lo resistirás y después te parecerá la sensación más dulce del mundo.

Thanatos sosteniéndolo con fuerza de las caderas comenzó a jalarlo hacia él, restregando su sexo contra su entrada, haciéndose paso unos cuantos milímetros, escuchando un quejido seguido de un fuerte puñetazo, el que fue a estrellarse contra su rostro.

— ¡Mientes!

El dios de la muerte ignoro su golpe, manteniéndolo en aquella postura, haciéndolo sentir como si luchara contra una fuerza inamovible, llenándolo de terror cuando trato de liberarse de sus manos, pero apenas pudo moverlo, perdiéndose por momento en la mirada lujuriosa de Thanatos, que seguía moviendo sus caderas, introduciéndose poco a poco en su cuerpo.

Manigoldo se sujeto de la cabecera de la cama intentando liberarse de sus manos, retorciéndose con rabia, tomando una decisión que tal vez había llegado tarde, no estaba preparado para entregarse a ese dios de cabello negro, no quería dormir con él.

— No…

Manigoldo mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que las manos de Thanatos no se separaban de sus muslos pero estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerlo quieto, llevándolo a su hombría con demasiada lentitud.

El Santo de Cáncer aun creía que podría detenerlo, hasta que su dios ingreso un poco más de su sexo, metiendo la cabeza, recibiendo un fuerte gemido en respuesta.

— ¡No, esto no!

Thanatos lo sostuvo del cabello, enredando las matas azules en sus dedos para poder arrebatándole un beso con dureza, mordiendo su labio, dejando una pequeña marca en su rostro, gimiendo cuando Manigoldo trato de empujarlo con su propia lengua.

— ¿Acaso no fue suficiente con esa asquerosa fruta?

El Santo de Cáncer trato de moverse, no obstante, Thanatos haciendo acopio de su fuerza, sosteniéndolo de sus caderas, dejando indescriptibles marcas en ellas, lo empalo de un solo movimiento, cerrando los ojos ante aquella divina sensación, recibiendo un gemido de su amante.

— Eso solo fue el principio Manigoldo, aun me falta hacerte mío, domarte como tu dios.

Manigoldo cerró los ojos encajando sus dedos en las muñecas del dios de la muerte, quien solo se limito a continuar con ese odioso movimiento entre sus piernas, lamiendo su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas en su piel.

— ¡No!

Grito desesperado sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias y como una de las manos de Thanatos rodeaba su sexo, tratando de aumentar su placer, al mismo tiempo que lamia su cuello con hambre.

— ¡Sí!

Thanatos recargo su rostro en el pecho de Manigoldo, escuchando el latido de su corazón, quien a pesar de sus palabras se aferraba a él, esperando que terminara pronto, gimiendo sin control en su oído.

— ¡No eres mi dios!

Thanatos mantuvo su danza, recibiendo con cada empuje un nuevo gemido, un delicioso sonido que se apoderaba de aquella habitación, de sus sentidos, descubriendo lo maravilloso de los humanos, que tan adictivos podían ser, como su cuerpo se acoplaba al suyo a la perfección.

— ¡Yo soy un Santo de Athena!

El dios de la muerte comenzó a reírse al escuchar esos gritos, recorriendo la mejilla de su premio, tratando de obligarle a abrir los ojos, quien arqueo su propia espalda cuando por fin encontró el ángulo adecuado que le haría ver estrellas.

Manigoldo dejo de luchar, perdiéndose en el placer, tratando de no escuchar las palabras que Thanatos pronunciaba, porque temía que fueran reales, que desde el primer instante de vida, ya hubiera sido ofrendado al dios de la muerte.

— Pero tú eres mío…

Susurro aumentando la fuerza de sus embistes, tratando de marcar su cuerpo, su piel, mostrarle a los demás dioses que ese mortal era suyo, no podían quitárselo, ni Hades, ni Athena, ni el mismo Zeus podrían lograrlo de proponérselo.

— Eres mi premio.

Pronuncio abandonando las caderas de Manigoldo, recargándose a sus costados, arqueando su espalda con cada nuevo embiste, sintiendo como el cuerpo debajo de él reaccionaba con ímpetu, como si quisiera devorarlo con su propio cuerpo.

— Y me harás compañía por el resto de la eternidad…

El dios de la muerte se vació en su amante, pero no tenía suficiente con esa única ocasión, por lo cual, cambiando la postura del joven guerrero, prosiguió con sus embistes, sujetándolo del cabello azul con fuerza.

— Y eso, eso me convierte en tu dios…

Manigoldo no supo cuanto tiempo Thanatos llevaba sobre su cuerpo y justo cuando estuvo a punto de derramarse en su mano, perder el sentido con la fuerza de su éxtasis, el dios de la muerte por fin finalizo, vaciando su semilla en su cuerpo, jadeando con esa voz duplicada.

— Yo soy tu dios, tu único dios…

Manigoldo se separo de Thanatos cuando por fin lo dejaron ir aferrándose a las sabanas, esperando que lo dejaran solo, libre de la muerte al menos unas horas, dándose cuenta que no podía pensar con claridad con este poderoso ser a sus espaldas.

— Por Nyx…

Thanatos de pronto abandono su apariencia divina, Manigoldo por un momento pensó que lo dejaría solo, pero en vez de eso permaneció a su lado, recorriendo su cuello con delicadeza, encajando sus dientes en el hueco de su hombro, marcándolo con ellos, provocando que algo de sangre se derramara en su piel y en las sabanas.

— Ahora entiendo…

Pronuncio de forma codiciosa rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo para respirar más de su aroma, sintiendo como Manigoldo se tensaba entre sus brazos pero que se obligaba a relajarse, cerrando los ojos para tratar de ignorar que un dios compartía su lecho, odiándose por no escuchar a Albafica cuando aún tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse, lo único que esperaba era que su maestro estuviera seguro.

— Manigoldo…

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Hypnos espero paciente por la señal en el cielo del inframundo, al verla supuso que su hermano ya se había llevado la victoria, pero todavía no entendía porque Thanatos parecía prendado de ese humano, no era hermoso, ni un efebo, ni siquiera agraciado y suponía que su mente no era aquello que lo enamoro.

Por lo que se preguntaba cuanto tiempo duraría ese interés pasajero, suponía que solo estaba jugando con él, pero debía recordarse que su hermano nunca tuvo suficiente paciencia, que de querer vengarse lo destruiría o lo encerraría en cualquiera de los círculos del infierno.

Hypnos sostuvo la vasija entre sus manos y después la descubrió, de ella una esfera de color azul salió disparada, moviéndose de manera circular, rodeándolo por unos momentos para poco después aterrizar en el suelo a muy corta distancia.

El dios del sueño observo como el Santo de Cáncer que había ganado la guerra, el que le parecía todas las cosas que el elegido de su hermano no era, se veía desorientado, tratando de comprender que era ese lugar.

Sage casi en el momento de tocar el suelo se dio cuenta que algo estaba muy mal, que esa no era la tierra, sino el inframundo, uno de los círculos que muchos confundían con el paraíso, preguntándose qué era lo que hacía en ese sitio.

Había muerto sellando a Thanatos, de eso estaba seguro pero después algo no le dejo cruzar el Yomotsu, no dejaron que su alma se perdiera en el abismo, sino que lo encerraron, sentía la energía de la muerte rodearlo, como la suya se iba perdiendo poco a poco.

Así como un llanto, el de su diosa, tal vez… no, no era un quizás, ellos habían sido derrotados, ya no sentía a su diosa, era el mismo dolor que en el pasado, cuando ella se marcho con los dioses gemelos.

Le había fallado a ella, a su discípulo, a todos los que confiaron en el, con sus más de dos cientos años estaba seguro de su derrota, pero no porque estaba en el paraíso cuando los Santos caídos en una guerra que perdieron eran petrificados, castigados a permanecer en el inframundo por el tiempo que se tardara en iniciar la siguiente guerra.

— Perdieron la Guerra Santa.

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio, Sage se dio la vuelta, observando al mismísimo dios del sueño en el paraíso, quien parecía satisfecho con su derrota, como no estarlo si sobrevivieron más de dos cientos años para perder la vida.

— ¿Por qué razón estoy aquí?

Pregunto con decisión, aun seguía portando su ropa de patriarca y como uno de los guerreros de Athena no estaba dispuesto a demostrar temor, mucho menos dolor por lo que este dios estaba a punto de decirle.

— Porque a mi hermano le gusta jugar con los humanos.

Esa no era una respuesta, Hypnos sólo estaba jugando con él, burlándose de su ignorancia, pero no permitiría que lo perturbara con esa respuesta, no le daría el placer, aunque se preguntaba porque él de todos los santos había sido perdonado cuando era él y su hermano quienes tenían una mayor historia enfrentándose con Hades.

— El no soporta las derrotas.

Había sido él quien lo derroto, fue él quien encerró su cuerpo en la caja con los sellos de Athena, cuando su querido alumno se sacrifico para destruir su cuerpo, a menos que fuera Manigoldo quien recibiría su venganza.

— Y por el momento, le divierte vengarse de tu discípulo y por ende de ti, Sage.

Sage no se movió, no pronuncio ningún sonido, sin embargo, por unas milésimas de segundo su rostro mostro el terror que sentía, de tan solo imaginarse que clase de venganza había planeado la muerte contra su pobre alumno, quien sólo siguió sus ordenes, confiando en sus planes, no supo cómo reaccionar.

— Yo lo derrote, quien debe ser castigado soy yo, no Manigoldo.

Fue su rápida respuesta, a lo que Hypnos se rio al escucharle, no creía que Thanatos estuviera interesado en ese anciano santo de cáncer, cuyo control de sus emociones era sublime, casi podría pensar que no le dolía como lo hacia la perspectiva del sufrimiento de su discípulo.

— Pero él no te desea a ti, en cambio tu querido alumno logro lo imposible, el mismo dios de la muerte se ha prendado de él y por eso tú has sido perdonado.

Eso era imposible, su querido alumno era un guerrero honorable, no era justo que un dios lo utilizara como un mero juguete, sus caprichos nunca duraban y aquellos infelices terminaban destruidos.

— Los dioses se cansan rápido de los mortales, para él no es más que un juego y lo destruirá.

Sage temía por la seguridad de su alumno, pero más que nada al imaginarse lo que ese furioso dios le haría, como podría controlarlo, aunque era obvio, por eso el estaba en el paraíso, porque lo estaban usando en contra de su querido alumno.

— ¿Qué clase de honor tienen ustedes?

Eso no era cuestión de honor, habían perdido y el ganador se quedaba con el botín, en este caso esos dos Santos de Athena, el hermoso guerrero de cabello celeste y el alumno del patriarca, uno de sus enemigos del pasado.

— Eso no importa, Sage, pero debo advertirte esto.

Manigoldo se había sacrificado por él, aunque parecía que aun era peor que eso, haciendo que se preguntara que tan bajo podían caer esos espectros, ellos no eran crueles cuando ganaban, no mataban y no esclavizaban a nadie, mucho menos de aquella forma tan desagradable.

— Que tú entre todos los Santos de Athena estés en los campos elíseos no es gratuito.

Sage no pudo más que preguntarse que había hecho su tonto alumno, acaso no recordaba que lo único que deseaba era que viviera, que pasara lo que pasara viviera, fuera libre de la muerte y del dios que lo representaba.

— Thanatos intercambio una granada del inframundo a cambio de tu libertad.

En esta ocasión Sage sintió que su alumno volvía a perecer, todo por su culpa, por no prever aquello que les costó la victoria, cualquiera que fuera ese error, y es que después de alejar a Manigoldo de la muerte, se lo entrego en el campo de batalla, como si lo hubiera custodiado para él.

— Tu querido alumno ahora es parte de nuestras filas, de aquí hasta la eternidad.

Había comido la granada, todo por culpa suya, se lo había llevado a Thanatos, lo había traicionado de una forma inimaginable, cuando lo único que quiso fue protegerle, el peso de sus errores de pronto cayó sobre sus espaldas, por un instante estuvo a punto de caer, pero se mantuvo firme, no le daría ese gusto a ese dios.

— ¿Por qué Manigoldo?

Pregunto de pronto, sin comprenderlo realmente, si alguien debía merecerse el odio de los dioses era él y su hermano, no su alumno, él era joven, un guerrero poderoso pero al mismo tiempo demasiado inexperto en otros ámbitos, sólo se cruzaron unos instantes para un dios como lo era Thanatos.

— Porque tú mostraste respeto, él no, y eso le divirtió a Thanatos.

Hypnos respondió con sinceridad, eso era todo lo que sabía al respecto, que la insolencia de ese humano había llamado la atención de su hermano, quien deseaba borrarla de su sirviente, aunque suponía que su apariencia física tuvo que ver en su deseo.

— No hay nada que puedas hacer más que disfrutar del sacrificio que tu amado alumno ha realizado por ti.

Le advirtió con una sonrisa, dándole la espalda antes de abandonarlo en el paraíso, Sage había estudiado todo lo referente al inframundo, comprendía más que nadie que clase de sacrificio realizo Manigoldo, renunciando a su alma mortal, a cualquier oportunidad de reencarna o ser libre, las únicas ocasiones que podría pisar la tierra sería durante las guerras santas, era en todo caso un espectro.

— ¡Que has hecho!

Sage cayó de rodillas, apretando la tierra con sus manos, dibujando profundos surcos en ella, para después gritar por la impotencia que sentía, pronunciando el nombre de su alumno, llorando por su perdida.

— ¡Manigoldo!

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica espero con paciencia el retorno de Minos de Grifo, seguro que su respuesta y su reto serian castigados, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a él, mostrarle que no era una dulce flor de su jardín, que no se le entregaría nunca sin pelear.

Repentinamente escucho un sonido parecido al que realizaba una tela que se desgarra y vio como un portal negro se abría a la mitad de aquel cuarto, del cual una mujer muy hermosa vestida con una túnica parecida a la suya entraba, dando algunos pasos como si estuviera desorientada al principio.

Observándole con aprensión al principio, sus ojos azules recorriendo cada una de sus heridas, como si no comprendiera que alguien pudiera sufrir tanto daño, acercándose lentamente a él.

— No temas…

Fue lo primero que dijo, Albafica no podía creer que era lo que pronunciaba esa mujer de cabello rosa, cuya expresión le parecía de cierta forma inocente, como si fuera una niña.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Le pregunto a la muchacha que seguía acercándosele con lentitud, la que se detuvo a unos cuantos metros, esperando su permiso para que pudiera dar los últimos pasos que faltaban.

— No me recuerdas, cure tus heridas cuando el juez Minos me lo solicito…

De pronto se detuvo, recordando que este soldado enemigo estaba inconsciente cuando Thanatos la mando la primera vez, ordenándole curar cualquier daño que hubiera recibido, suponiendo que el propio juez Minos se lo solicito a su amado dios de la muerte no violenta.

— Pero como hacerlo si estabas casi inconsciente.

Susurro la joven, que aun esperaba con una postura sumisa para escuchar su permiso, haciéndole recuperar un poco de su control, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba qué ocurría en el inframundo para que el mismo dios que solicito la vida de su amigo como recompensa le brindara ayuda al juez que lo había pedido para él.

— ¿Minos te mando?

Ella negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, no había sido Minos en persona quien le solicito que utilizara sus dones médicos con ese guerrero, sino Thanatos, por alguna razón que no comprendía, el dios de la muerte le estaba brindando su ayuda a uno de los jueces, a su menos favorito.

— Lord Thanatos me envió, aunque supongo que debe ser como un favor especial al juez Minos.

Albafica se relamió los labios, no estaba dispuesto a recibir ninguna clase de ayuda de Minos, pero esta muchacha parecía tan inocente, como si en realidad lo único que quisiera fuera ayudarle, por lo que asintió, dejando que se acercara lo suficiente para iniciar con sus tareas.

— Lo que no entiendo es porque, no es que mi señor Thanatos no sea gentil o que me moleste curarte Santo de Athena, sólo que de todos los jueces, Minos es al que menos aprecia…

Eso era interesante, pensó Albafica notando que la chica colocaba sus manos juntas por sobre sus heridas, como lo hiciera Shion de Aries cuando reparaba las armaduras, aliviando el dolor, cerrando las heridas o borrando los moretones que le cubrían, sin siquiera tener que tocarlo.

— ¿Has visto a otro como yo?

Ella se sonrojo casi inmediatamente y desvió la mirada cuando se inclino para curar las heridas que tenía a la altura de la cadera, tratando de no prestarle atención, esperando que no hiciera más preguntas como esas.

— Nunca había visto a un hombre más hermoso, si eso es lo que preguntas.

Eso no era lo que preguntaba Albafica, aunque suponía que la muchacha, una de las ninfas que habitaban el templo de Thanatos, sólo estaba respondiéndole con la verdad, sin siquiera pensar en mentirle, mostrándole así su inocencia.

— ¿Has visto a otro guerrero de Athena?

Ella trato de pensarlo, sin encontrar una respuesta, los había visto en ocasiones cuando entraban en los campos elíseos, pero suponía que hablaba de algún otro guerrero reencarnado, otra pobre alma esclavizada en el inframundo.

— No, sólo a ti.

Al menos Manigoldo no había sido lastimado aun, supuso Albafica llegando a la conclusión de que si Thanatos era capaz de mandar a una muchacha para curarlo, no permitiría que su esclavo portara sus heridas demasiado tiempo.

— Su nombre es Manigoldo, cuando lo veas, dile que lo siento, que no creo que sea un traidor.

La ninfa asintió, sin comprender lo que trataba de decirle el guerrero de Athena, limitándose a realizar su trabajo, curando cada una de sus heridas, los moretones y los huesos rotos, sintiendo demasiada pena por este hermoso hombre encerrado con el inmisericorde juez del inframundo.

— Eso hare.

Albafica noto que ella había terminado cuando se levanto, retrocediendo varios pasos a punto de marcharse, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera lograrlo trato de sostenerla por el brazo izquierdo, tal era su desesperación al verse únicamente en la compañía de Minos que había olvidado una de sus instrucciones, la que era no tocar a nadie.

— ¡Espera!

Ella se encogió, esquivando su mano como si fuera venenoso, alejándose varios pasos rápidos, confundiéndolo un poco, ya que momentos antes le había curado con gentileza, tratándolo como un ser humano y no como un objeto.

— No puedo tocarte, Thanatos me lo advirtió, perdona.

Albafica asintió, suponía que Thanatos le había ordenado que no lo tocara, después de todo sólo era la pertenencia de Minos, de nadie más por lo que ningún otro tenía ese derecho.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tenía que saberlo, aunque fuera un detalle completamente inútil, para saber quién era aquella criatura del inframundo que le mostraba gentileza, suponiendo, que tal vez, podría pedirle ayuda de necesitarla, claro estaba que primero debía conocerla un poco mejor.

— Soy la ninfa Leuca.

Respondió con una sonrisa antes de marcharse, dejándolo de nueva cuenta sólo, listo para que Minos volviera a marcar su piel y dejar las marcas de su supuesta posesión en su cuerpo.

Aunque se preguntaba cual era la razón para que el dios que le llamo Veneno y que le había dado una rosa para que huyera del inframundo, ahora le mandaba una ninfa a Minos para prolongar su diversión.

Suponía que aquel era el sentido de su supuesta benevolencia, darle la oportunidad a Minos de grifo de volver a lastimarlo sin que destruyera su belleza, tal vez porque su supuesto amo sabía de la captura de Sage antes de su gran derrota o porque le estaba demostrando su gran poder, como a pesar de no poder tocarle aun tenía influencia sobre el destino de un mero espectro y de su amante.

Albafica se sentó en el sillón del balcón, recogiendo sus pies, rodeándose con sus rosas blancas del inframundo, quedándose profundamente dormido algunos minutos después, estaba demasiado cansado para poder seguir despierto por más tiempo.

El sueño del Santo de Piscis fue agradable, plagado de dulces recuerdos de su infancia, aquellos momentos que de no haber existido el veneno recorriendo su sangre tal vez hubieran tomado un camino diferente, uno mucho menos solitario.

Albafica soñaba con Manigoldo, quien había logrado ingresar en el jardín de rosas contra las órdenes de Sage, admirándolas con los brazos detrás de la espalda, con una actitud despreocupada, como si tuviera el derecho absoluto de invadir la casa de piscis.

Su padre no se encontraba, sólo el cuidando de sus rosas, habían pasado varios años desde que le viera llegar al santuario en compañía de Sage, el niño de cabello azul se veía mucho más saludable, algo de color había regresado a su rostro, una sonrisa sincera estaba plasmada en sus facciones, sin contar que ya no traía puesta esa fea gabardina.

Lugonis le había dicho que solo era unos años mayor, tres para ser exactos, y que sería el alumno de Sage, probablemente el nuevo Santo de Cáncer cuando terminaran su entrenamiento, que lo mejor era que se fueran conociendo un poco.

Albafica no creía que Manigoldo fuera uno de los Santos, era demasiado violento y algo ridículo en su forma de actuar, con esa actitud de seguridad que le colmaba los nervios, quien se detuvo enfrente de él, sus mejillas pintándose de rosa casi inmediatamente.

— Hola, tú debes ser Albachan.

No habían cruzado palabra alguna y ya le había puesto un apodo, Albafica tenía trece años, su belleza era inaudita, su voz aun era delicada, en cambio Manigoldo era un muchacho que sin duda alguna sería un hombre muy atractivo.

— No debes estar aquí.

Le advirtió cuando estuvo a punto de tocar una de las rosas, apartándolo con un fuerte golpe que le dejo adolorida la mano, la que se sobo inmediatamente.

— Bueno, mi maestro está hablando con su hermano y me dijo que no debía ser interrumpido, por lo que se me ocurrió ver que era este hermoso jardín.

Albafica no estaba seguro de si estaba hablando enserio el alumno de Sage, acaso no sabía que ese hermoso jardín era venenoso, que no debía cruzarlo como si fuera cualquier cosa, por lo menos esperaba que tuviera el suficiente sentido común para no tratar de tocarlo a él, pero de pronto llevo su mano a su mejilla con una sonrisa.

— Ya te había visto, eres muy bonita.

Aquellas palabras y ese descuido provocaron que Albafica se molestara, no era una niña, así que sujetándolo de la camisa lo aventó contra el suelo utilizando su momentánea distracción, para después ponerle un pie en el pecho.

— ¡No soy una niña y no debes tocarme!

Manigoldo en vez de molestarse o quejarse por el dolor, sonrió sobándose la espalda cuando logro levantarse, admirando su fuerza.

— ¡Pegas muy duro!

Parecía excitado con la idea de que pudiera derribarlo y nuevamente, acercándose demasiado a su espacio personal le ofreció su mano, como había visto que su maestro hacia con sus aliados, todos menos Lugonis.

— Me llamo Manigoldo, Albachan.

El no respondió su gesto cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, el otro chico se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si creyera que su actitud era divertida.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Le pregunto entonces, notando como Manigoldo llevaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza de nuevo, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mirando el jardín con detenimiento, enfocándose en la entrada a la casa de Piscis.

— No… la verdad no, mi maestro no me quiere molestando en el santuario.

Albafica suspiro entonces, suponía que no era tan malo que estuviera en su casa, al menos en ese sitio no había rosas que pusieran la vida del alumno del patriarca en peligro, aunque temía que le diría su padre y maestro si sabía que lo dejo entrar al menos unos minutos.

Ese día se sintió como cualquier otro niño, Manigoldo era muy divertido aunque algo extraño, diferente de cómo lo había imaginado al mirarlo desde lejos, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba en el santuario.

El Santo de Piscis en ese instante sintió unas manos recorriendo su mejilla con delicadeza, como si trataran de despertarlo con cuidado, al abrir los ojos por un momento vio el rostro de Manigoldo, a quien le sonrió.

El portaba una armadura negra, idéntica a la de cáncer, la que parecía ser parte del inframundo, parecía preocupado y al mismo tiempo alegre de poder estar a su lado, no obstante, cuando estiro su mano para tocar su rostro, este desapareció, dejando únicamente a Minos de Grifo en su lugar quien se había sentado a su lado sin que él lo notara.

— ¿Tuviste dulces sueños belleza?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 10

El templo de Thanatos…

— ¿Tuviste dulces sueños belleza?

Si los tuvo, aunque no de la forma en que Minos esperaba que lo hiciera, no con él sino con su pasado, con el Santo que amaba y sólo perdiendo la guerra pudo darse cuenta de ello, cuando estaban separados por el destino.

— Los tuve, pero solo porque no estabas aquí.

Fue su respuesta al mismo tiempo que trataba de alejarse del juez del inframundo, quien ignoro aquellas palabras, acercando su rostro a su cuello, disfrutando de su aroma y de su cercanía.

— Debes saber que Thanatos cumplió su promesa, Sage ha entrado en el paraíso, escoltado por el propio Hypnos en persona.

Minos beso su mejilla, notando como Albafica se petrificaba al escuchar esa información, comprobar que eran ciertas las palabras de ese otro Santo, las que Verónica le comunico a través de sus moscas, parecía que no solamente ellos deseaban vengarse de los dos Santos.

— El ya no existe más, ahora ya solo se trata de un espectro.

Tal vez su cuerpo físico había cambiado junto a su energía, pero a pesar de eso, Albafica se negaba a creer que Manigoldo hubiera traicionado a su diosa Athena, sin importar las palabras que pronunciara Minos.

— Si tú fueras un poco más amable conmigo yo podría recompensarte como Thanatos ha premiado a ese espectro, podría darte lo que más añoras, ese deseo oscuro de tu corazón.

No había nada que pudiera darle, de eso estaba seguro Albafica, sin embargo, Minos estaba seguro que eso no era cierto, que aun existía algo que podía ofrecerle a su hermosa marioneta a cambio de su lealtad.

— Lo único que alguna vez he querido tú no puedes dármelo, porque Thanatos lo tiene consigo.

Minos sonrió, aquellas eran palabras vacías, no deseaba tanto a ese otro hombre, lo que buscaba era un poco de normalidad, recuperar su vida pasada y Manigoldo era el embase de aquellos sentimientos, su representación física en el inframundo.

— ¿Lo deseas tanto que lo mandaste lejos? ¿Qué nunca has correspondido su gentileza con un poco de afecto?

Eso era cierto, Minos mejor que nadie lo sabía, por lo que Albafica solo permitió que siguiera con sus caricias, comportándose de una forma sumisa, aunque sabía que dentro de poco volvería a atacarle con ese pavoroso orgullo que lo mantenía en pie, que le daba una herramienta para seducirlo.

— Ese deseo no es más que una ilusión y lo sabes bien, belleza, porque no lo admites.

Albafica respondió como lo supuso que lo haría, impactando su puño contra su rostro, logrando que sangrara cuando sus dientes cortaron su labio, alejándose lo suficiente para que Minos tuviera que usar sus hilos para domarlo.

— Tu belleza es tu perdición, pero tu orgullo, ese será tu condena.

Pronuncio convocando sus hilos, los que le rodearon con la misma facilidad que antes, obligándolo a acercarse a él con pasos lentos, demasiado forzados, los que se veían antinaturales, como si se tratase de un muñeco.

— Necesitas saberte en control, crees que aun tienes la oportunidad para elegir tu destino, pero ese siempre ha estado controlado por los dioses, los que al final te entregaron a mí en su benevolencia.

Albafica rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos, esta vez Minos controlaba los hilos con cuidado, tratando de no lastimar a su belleza de cabellera celeste, esperando que comprendiera que no había forma alguna en la que pudiera derrotarlo, debía acostumbrarse a él, mientras más rápido sería mejor.

— Como estos hilos, soy tu amo y tu tarde o temprano lo comprenderás, Belleza.

Minos lo beso entonces, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, sintiendo como su amante luchaba contra los hilos, cortando sus muñecas de nuevo, forzando sus músculos y sus huesos para mantenerlo quieto, en aquella postura, como si él deseara su tacto de la misma forma.

— Pero, como soy un juez justo te ofrezco esto, si te entregas a mi por tu propia voluntad te daré lo que más deseas de regreso, aquello por lo que has luchado toda tu vida.

Albafica sintió que las manos de Minos recorrían el borde de su túnica antes de meterlas en ella, posándose en sus nalgas con delicadeza, no con la misma brutalidad que había usado hasta entonces.

— Te regresare tu poder si comes de la granada, Albafica, tú serás uno de los nuestros, un espectro y no un sirviente.

Minos suponía que aquella promesa le seria agradable, demasiado tentadora, pero no era así, porque suponía que a pesar de ser un espectro, su papel en su cama no cambiaria, sólo le convertiría en un traidor, en lo mismo de lo que acuso a Manigoldo.

— Pero aun así seguiré compartiendo tu lecho, seguiré siendo tu esclavo, pero por toda la eternidad.

Suponía que aquella era su respuesta, Albafica seguía firme en su negativa de pertenecerle, aun no estaba listo para rendirse y eso le daba una oportunidad para seguir disfrutando de su adiestramiento.

— Supongo que eso es un no.

Finalizo por él, antes de besarlo de nuevo, apoderándose de sus labios con fuerza, sometiéndolo con los hilos que le mantenían quieto, cortando su piel con su filo.

— ¡Ya te lo dije antes, no voy a rendirme ante ti!

Eso decía en ese momento, pero cuando pasara suficiente tiempo, después de los castigos necesarios, le haría comprender su destino, le enseñaría modales y respeto, el significado del dolor y de la obediencia.

— Lastima, podrías haberte ahorrado mucho sufrimiento.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo despertó varias horas después, aun se encontraba desnudo y con las marcas del reclamo de Thanatos frescas sobre su cuerpo, el semen y algo de sangre entre sus piernas, podía escuchar el tenue sonido de un harpa en la habitación, era una hermosa melodía que le trajo algo de paz, la que se detuvo apenas abrió los ojos.

El santo de cáncer se movió con lentitud buscando con la mirada algo con que pudiera limpiarse, escuchando los pasos de Thanatos, el que traía puesta su túnica negra, inmaculado como cada una de las ocasiones en que pudo enfrentarle y como lo estaba el día anterior.

— ¿Tuviste dulces sueños?

Le pregunto el dios de la muerte, hincándose delante de él admirando su obra como si estuviera orgulloso de todo el daño que le hizo, Manigoldo lo empujo con su pie, alejándose del dios sintiendo una punzada entre sus nalgas, sonrojándose inmediatamente.

— Sí los tuve, soñé que te destruían.

Thanatos sonrió al escucharle, podía ser todo lo descortés que quisiera, el era quien estaba desnudo cubierto por su semen sin otro lugar a donde ir, pensó el dios caminando en su dirección con lentitud, mostrando una paciencia que no tenía.

— Pensaba en dejarte ver a tu maestro como un regalo Manigoldo, pero si lo que tú prefieres es antagonizar conmigo, no creo que debas verlo nunca más.

Manigoldo apretó los dientes e inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre él, sujetándolo de la túnica con fuerza, acercando su rostro al suyo, furioso con la mera idea de que Thanatos quisiera mostrarle su obra a su maestro.

— ¿Le restregaras que soy tu maldito esclavo?

Pregunto, dejándolo ir de pronto cuando sintió que Thanatos recorría su cintura con delicadeza, sin prestarle mucha atención a sus reclamos, ni a su muestra de fuerza, eso le gustaba y estaba seguro que hubiera sido muy aburrido que su amante dejara esa insolencia atrás.

— Yo no diría esclavo, más bien, compañero.

Manigoldo se rio al escucharle, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho sin mucho pudor, no le daría el placer de verlo retroceder a causa de la vergüenza, aunque sabía que estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

— ¿Compañero?

Thanatos permaneció tranquilo, esperaba darse un baño con su amante antes de llevarlo a ver a su maestro, después de todo qué clase de amo sería si no lo dejaba despedirse, así le advertiría a Sage, que cualquier acto estúpido lo terminaría pagando su querido alumno.

— ¿Eso suena como que me puedo ir cuando yo quiera?

El podría salir de sus habitaciones si pensara que regresaría a él cuando lo hiciera, en este momento sabía que trataría de marcharse o buscar a ese otro Santo del puente, el que sufría la pena de ser el nuevo proyecto de Minos de grifo, su juez menos favorito.

— Podrías sí aceptaras tu destino, pero hasta que no lo hagas, no puedo dejarte salir de aquí sin la vigilancia adecuada.

Una vigilancia adecuada, eso quería decir que no lo dejaría sólo hasta que no besara sus zapatos, en ese momento suponía que ya ni siquiera querría apartarse de su dios, quien le ofrecía una mano como si creyera que esta vez si fuera a tomarla.

— Ven conmigo, no me gusta verte sucio.

Manigoldo no le dio la mano pero si lo siguió sin decir nada más, ingresando en un cuarto que daba a una inmensa alberca con agua poco profunda, un cuarto inmenso repleto de columnas de mármol negro, un cuarto que contradecía las leyes de la lógica, suponía que debía estar en otro sitio, tal vez habían cruzado alguna clase de portal.

— ¿Qué lugar es este?

Pregunto cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, de nuevo las luces de colores antinaturales flotaban a su alrededor, recordándole sus fuegos fatuos, los que tuvo que tocar cuando su curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común, escuchando como a sus espaldas Thanatos daba algunas cuantas palmadas.

— Mi templo en los campos elíseos…

Manigoldo guardo silencio algunos minutos, se suponía que los humanos no podían ingresar en los campos elíseos, así que o estaba muerto o había dejado de ser un humano al comer de la granada.

— Esto no se ve como un paraíso.

Pronuncio más para sí mismo, notando algunas siluetas moverse en el fondo, las que rodeaban a Thanatos como si estuvieran contentas de verle, todas ellas eran mujeres cuyos rostros no alcanzaba a ver, las que fueron colocando algunas cuantas charolas en mesas de mármol, algunas tenían alimento, otras ropa y diversos artículos de aseo.

— ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Thanatos no le respondió al principio ni cualquiera de sus ninfas, para quienes solo existía su dios de la muerte, al que comenzaron a desvestir con lentitud, con demasiado cuidado para el gusto de Manigoldo, casi como si lo idolatraran y estaba seguro, que a eso se refería cuando le dijo que una vez hubiera aceptado su destino le dejaría recorrer el inframundo a su antojo.

— Ninfas.

Manigoldo supuso que Thanatos lo acompañaría en su baño e ingreso en el agua sin mucha ceremonia, nadando hasta la zona más profunda, la que apenas le llegaba al pecho, cansado de la mirada inquisitiva de aquellas mujeres, las que parecían estar celosas, preguntándose qué hacia un hombre desnudo en su templo.

— Déjenos solos.

Thanatos ingreso en el agua detrás de él, sumergiéndose por completo en aquella pequeña alberca, saliendo a pocos centímetros de distancia, salpicándolo con el agua y poco después escurriendo su cabello negro con cuidado.

— Supongo que no te gusta este templo.

Lo que no le gustaba era la compañía y por un momento quiso decírselo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de pronunciar algún sonido, Thanatos lo sostuvo por el cuello, apretándolo con fuerza, cansándose de su altanería, mostrándole que no estaba dispuesto a soportar más insultos, mucho menos en su templo.

— Piensa lo que dirás antes de pronunciarlo.

Manigoldo no lo veía de esta forma, pero tuvo suerte al ser su premio, ya que muy pocas veces se había interesado en cualquiera, a diferencia de su hermano a él no le interesaban los sentimientos, ni las debilidades humanas, no se maravilla con sus absurdos ideales ni con sus ambiciones, pero este humano por alguna razón llamó su atención como nadie más lo había hecho en el pasado.

— No vayas a arrepentirte.

El Santo de Cáncer sostuvo las muñecas de Thanatos, agitándose al tratar de liberarse, perdiendo el equilibrio en cambio cuando dio un paso en falso, siendo ahora sumergido en el agua por el dios de la muerte, quien lo mantuvo en aquel sitio, observándolo fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando estuvo a punto de perder el sentido, le soltó, empujándolo contra una de las columnas para que pudiera respirar, besando su cuello al mismo tiempo que el tosía el agua que trago, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, llevando una de sus manos a su garganta que luciría unos moretones dentro de poco.

— Por el momento piensas que esto es un castigo, pero te aseguro que soy mucho más paciente que Minos.

Manigoldo sintió como el dios se acomodaba entre sus piernas, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que sostenerse de su cuerpo, de los hombros de Thanatos, quien no le dejaba espacio para que pudiera moverse.

— Yo no deseo una marioneta sin mente como mi compañía.

Thanatos al ver que no pronunciaba ningún sonido pero que trataba de enfocar su vista en algo más que él, en su propio reflejo, comenzó a mojar su cuerpo con la palma de su mano con delicadeza, recorriendo sus músculos para lavarlos con el agua tibia de esa alberca.

Sus brazos y su pecho, dirigiéndose poco a poco a su vientre, introduciendo su mano en el agua, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros del sexo de Manigoldo, quien respiro profundamente, llevando sus manos a las suyas, deteniéndolas a mitad del camino a su objetivo.

Thanatos se sonrió al ver sus débiles esfuerzos por detenerlo, besando su cuello en respuesta, escuchando un gemido al mismo tiempo que Manigoldo lo rodeaba con sus piernas, por un momento pensó que ya se había rendido, pero pronto sintió que apretaban con fuerza, tanta que de ser un humano o espectro común hubiera sido partido a la mitad, cuando eso no sucedió, logro lanzarlo contra una de las columnas, utilizando esa llave así como su fuerza en su contra.

Manigoldo entonces levanto el brazo, convocando el fuego del inframundo, los pequeños espíritus que lo seguían a cualquier parte, aun los campos elíseos, tratando de separar su cuerpo de su divinidad, lográndolo por unos instantes.

— ¡Eres un estúpido!

Le grito atacando a Manigoldo, quien choco contra una de las columnas, quebrándolas con la fuerza del impacto, sumergiéndose en el agua, saliendo cerca de las escaleras, buscándolo inmediatamente, sintiendo otro golpe a sus espaldas que lo regreso a la alberca, ahogándolo en ella poco después, sosteniéndolo del cabello con fuerza como si quisiera matarlo.

— ¡No puedes usar el mismo truco dos veces con un dios!

Thanatos lo saco del agua por algunos segundos para que tratara de recuperar su aliento para sumergirlo de nuevo sintiendo que los esfuerzos de su elegido poco a poco iban disminuyendo con cada nueva zambullidla, hasta que parecía que por fin ya no se resistía, sólo enfocándose a recuperar el aire perdido en medio de una tos húmeda.

El dios de la muerte aun cargándolo del cabello lo elevo, sonriendo cuando pensó que por fin le había sometido, recibiendo una patada como respuesta a su advertencia, notando que la mayor parte de su fuerza física se encontraba en las piernas, unas que le parecían muy hermosas.

— Porque no te pudres… de una buena vez.

Pronuncio entre tosidos, sosteniéndose de sus muñecas, respirando hondo, un hilo de agua escurría de su boca, la cual había tragado cuando Thanatos trato de ahogarlo, sin importarle que podría volver a intentarlo.

— No soy tu esclavo… y no permitiré que me reduzcas a uno.

Thanatos apretó los dientes limpiando algo de su sangre, unas cuantas gotas que fueron suficiente para que viera rojo, poco le falto para enfocar toda su furia contra él pero se detuvo, sino estuvieran sus ninfas presentes hubiera seguido con su castigo, quienes sabía le observaban ocultas en los confines de aquella habitación, temerosas de su furia, la que nunca antes habían presenciado.

Manigoldo espero la represalia de Thanatos, pero nunca llego, en vez de eso lo dejo pisar el suelo de la alberca, besando sus labios con fuerza robándole el aliento que aún le quedaba, llevando uno de sus muslos a su cintura, cargándolo con demasiada facilidad hasta que pudo colocarlo en las escaleras medio sumergido en el agua que comenzaba a parecerle demasiado fría.

El Santo de Cáncer trato de soltarse todo ese trayecto, su fuerza que no era nada despreciable no se comparaba con la del dios de la muerte, le recordaba como lo repelió con una simple pieza de ajedrez, haciéndolo sentir una basura, débil e indefenso.

— Tú piensas que esto es un castigo, tal vez debería mostrarte lo contrario…

Susurro besando su pecho tratando de memorizar el cuerpo de su amante, Manigoldo estaba medio desorientado, tratando de recuperar su aliento sintiendo como su garganta y pulmones le ardían, podía escuchar algunos movimientos no muy lejos de allí, sentía unos ojos posados en ellos, tal vez eran esas supuestas ninfas quienes les observaban, tal vez era algo más.

— ¿Por qué?

Pregunto mirando su propio reflejo en el techo de aquella alberca, el cual parecía estar hecho de alguna clase de cristal y reflejaba la luz de las esferas luminosas que cuando lo recorrían le permitían verse a sí mismo debajo de Thanatos, quien besaba su pecho, recorriendo sus piernas con sus manos.

— ¿Por qué?

Thanatos no comprendía esa pregunta, aunque parecía que sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo de su templo, el cual tenía un curioso efecto con el agua y las luces del inframundo, probablemente se estaba observando a sí mismo sin encontrar nada que valiera la pena tanto esfuerzo.

— ¿Quieres saber porque tú?

Manigoldo asintió y habiéndose recuperado lo suficiente de nuevo lo empujo, saliendo del agua, la que sentía casi helada e incómoda, como si fueran una decena de manos tocándolo, recorriendo su cuerpo sin dejar una sola parte de su cuerpo libre de aquellas caricias infernales.

— No lo sé bien…

Thanatos sostuvo sus manos por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándolo con mucho éxito, aun seguía entre sus piernas, restregándose con ligeros movimientos de su cadera, juntando sus sexos, recibiendo un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido de los labios de Manigoldo.

— Tal vez tú falta de respeto…

Eso sin duda era algo que le agrado, aunque al principio le hizo sentir furioso, era un sentimiento nuevo no ser temido ni respetado por uno de sus enemigos, el que ahora mismo gemía debajo de su cuerpo.

— O tu vitalidad…

El dios de la muerte abandono sus muñecas, sosteniéndolo esta vez de sus muslos, llevándolos a su cintura, relamiéndose los labios cuando su fuego fatuo, se recargo en sus hombros, tratando de alejarse de él, aun mirándose como perdido en el espejo.

— O tu cuerpo…

Debían tener una imagen bastante obscena en el espejo supuso Thanatos sosteniendo a Manigoldo por el cabello, lamiendo su cuello, para poco después recargarse en el suelo, acomodándose de tal forma que pudiera poseerlo en su templo, sintiendo como el Santo de Cáncer se retorcía intentando liberarse, sin saber que aquel movimiento le agradaba demasiado.

— O tu espíritu…

Se estaba riendo de su desesperación, Manigoldo lo comprendía bien, por primera vez sentía que peleaba contra una fuerza inamovible, cuyo sexo comenzaba a empujar entre sus nalgas.

— Como te lo dije antes, no lo sé, pero ambos lo descubriremos Manigoldo, de eso estoy seguro…

Pronuncio sosteniendo sus muñecas, empalándolo poco a poco, deteniéndose cada momento para disfrutar de aquella sensación, escuchando algunos susurros de sus ninfas, algunas de ellas les observaban con envidia, otras con deseo, ellas lo amaban, pronto su fuego fatuo también lo haría.

— Eres delicioso…

Dijo Thanatos cuando por fin estaba dentro de su cuerpo, disfrutando de aquella estreches única de su amante, deteniéndose de pronto, cerrando los ojos concentrándose en esa sensación, recargando su rostro en su pecho, escuchando el sonido de su corazón, esa agradable resonancia que nunca antes había disfrutado.

— No… no lo soy…

Susurro Manigoldo entre gemidos apagados, aferrándose a la espalda de Thanatos, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, incrementando la fuerza con que sus piernas le rodeaban, ayudándole sin quererlo a llegar aun más profundo, arqueando las caderas, cerrando los ojos, gimiendo en su oído, el cual lamio, sintiendo los dulces estremecimientos de su amante.

— Pero lo eres Manigoldo, tú naciste para esto mi hermoso fuego fatuo.

Un fuego fatuo, bello, místico… peligroso… el cual manipulado de forma adecuada, se convertía en fuego demoniaco.

El dios de la muerte comprendía la pación de Hades por Persephone, la lujuria de Zeus por Ganimedes, como todos aquellos dioses se habían prendado de los mortales que tomaron para su propio deleite.

Manigoldo no era diferente a esos otros humanos, porque parecía que no tenía suficiente de él, de sus gemidos y de su cuerpo entrenado para la batalla debajo del suyo, de su cosmos brillando en ese momento, cubriéndolos a ambos, como si fuera un fuego fatuo.

El Santo de Cáncer no sabía que era peor, que Thanatos no era violento, que no le estaba haciendo el daño que vio en el cuerpo de Albafica o que a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, disfrutaba de lo que ese dios le estaba haciendo sentir.

Sólo era basura, no era nada más que eso, se había entregado a ese dios, comido de la granada y ahora gemía como si fuera una prostituta, disfrutando de lo que tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Algunas lágrimas escurrieron de sus ojos cuando por fin alcanzaron el éxtasis, Thanatos llenándolo con su semilla, Manigoldo cubriéndolos a ambos, ensuciándose de nuevo, separándose del dios de la muerte cuando este lo permitió no sabía cuánto tiempo después.

Lo primero que hizo fue lavar su rostro, así como su cuerpo, dejando que el agua se llevara su traición, escuchando los lánguidos movimientos del dios de la muerte, quien salió del agua con pereza, acercándose a una de las bandejas con los dulces frutos del inframundo.

Escuchando que Manigoldo ingresaba en el agua, sentándose en las escaleras, cubriendo casi por completo su cuerpo, sin mirarlo una solo vez, probablemente pensando que se trataba de un traidor, que sus actos eran incorrectos, lo que no comprendía aun era que siempre debió ser un espectro, no un Santo de Athena.

— Debes comprender que tu vida a mi lado es un lecho de rosas a comparación del martirio que ese otro humano está pasando.

Pronuncio de pronto, sabía que eso llamaría su atención, ese hermoso guerrero poblaba los pensamientos de su elegido, el ultimo santo de cáncer, cuya armadura negra esperaba para ser utilizada en la siguiente guerra santa, lo único que tenía que hacer, era seducirlo, ganarse su lealtad.

— Tal vez debería demostrártelo, dejarte ver con tus propios ojos la suerte que has tenido.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 11

Verdad…

— ¿Tal vez debería demostrártelo, dejarte ver con tus propios ojos la suerte que has tenido?

Manigoldo seguía en el agua, abrazando sus rodillas en una postura que usaba mucho en su niñez, cuando creía que ya no tenía esperanza, que no era nada más que basura insignificante, seguro de que su destino no lo llamaría suerte de ninguna manera.

— ¿Tratas de convencerme?

Thanatos escucho aquella pregunta con tranquilidad, mordiendo una pera jugosa, una de las frutas que sus ninfas habían traído para ellos, ignorando la duda de su amante por el momento.

— No necesito convencerte de tu lugar a mi lado, ese ya lo aceptaste tú por tu propia voluntad Manigoldo, te recuerdo que podías negarte a mí, no como tu amado veneno.

Al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, se levanto de golpe, acercándose a él con lentitud, como si creyera que solo se estaba burlando de él, sin molestarle su desnudes ni como las gotitas de agua caían lentamente, recorriendo cada uno de sus músculos, una imagen que Thanatos disfruto por el momento.

— ¿Puedes enseñármelo? ¿Puedo ver a Albafica?

Thanatos sintió celos al ver como su amante seguía pensando en ese veneno aunque hubieran compartido su cuerpo hacia pocos instantes, eso tenía que cambiar si quería ganarse a su fuego fatuo, debía borrar a ese guerrero de su mente.

— ¿Puedes lograrlo?

Al principio sintió que su sangre hervía a causa del enojo, un rencor no contra su amante sino contra esa despreciable criatura, pero después, suponiendo que Manigoldo comprendería su buena suerte, que tal vez hasta estaría agradecido con su destino asintió, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza.

— Te advierto que no te gustara lo que verás.

Eso no le importaba a Manigoldo quien por un momento olvido su lugar y su propio cruel destino, tenía que ver a Albafica, asegurarse de su destino aunque sea desde lejos, sin importar que Thanatos fuera quien se lo mostrara, o que aquello fuera una trampa, sólo una ilusión que le convenciera de su supuesta suerte, de su lugar entre sus brazos.

— ¡Pensé que eras un dios! ¡Que ellos pueden hacer lo que sea!

Thanatos asintió colocando una mano en su frente en donde se marco otra estrella de cinco picos y como si se tratase de su propio don, sintió que su espíritu se separaba de su cuerpo, flotando en la oscuridad de aquel templo, cubierto por las alas del dios de la muerte, quien lo llevo a donde deseaba estar para poder darle una lección.

Rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, sin dejarlo un solo instante, mostrándole una parte de su cosmos, lo diferente que habían sido y ahora, como parecían estar formados del mismo elemento maligno, muerto y oscuro.

— Espero que esto te muestre quien es tu dios.

Manigoldo piso el suelo notando que había un cambio en su apariencia, tal vez solo se trataba de una ilusión pero ya no estaba desnudo sino que portaba su armadura, la que ya no era dorada, sino negra, del mismo material del que estaban hechas las armaduras de los otros espectros.

— Esa será tu nueva armadura y una vez que me convenzas de tu lealtad serás uno de los nuestros, un guerrero libre en el inframundo, un soldado de la muerte, mi propio emisario.

Thanatos sonrió al verle, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, explicándole que era aquello que portaba, la única forma en la cual podría atravesar el inframundo a su lado, aunque estuviera protegido por sus alas, mostrándole que no sería un esclavo, sino un guerrero si aceptaba su dominio.

— Disfrútala, aunque debo advertirte, ninguno de ellos sabe que estas aquí, ninguno de ellos te ve y no puedes interferir, sólo eres una sombra de un espectro, sin mí no eres nada.

Finalizo el dios, desapareciendo en uno de los portales que podía crear a su antojo, estaba seguro que Manigoldo cuando ya no pudiera más, le utilizaría para regresar a él como lo hizo en su pelea, otra pequeña derrota de la que no podría recuperarse nunca.

— Te estaré esperando…

Manigoldo se detuvo a observar su armadura, era idéntica a la que le permitieron portar por poco tiempo, la que se había ganado con su esfuerzo, esta versión negra era una copia falsa, algo que solamente le recordaba su posición en el inframundo.

El santo de cáncer ingreso en la habitación con lentitud, temiendo que Thanatos hubiera mentido, que pudieran verlo y lo que vería, el tormento en el cual su amado socio, el santo de piscis, sufría por mantener su orgullo intacto.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Le odiaba, como nunca antes había odiado a nadie, mucho más por lo que le hacía sentir, como manejaba su cuerpo con esos hilos, aun en contra de su voluntad lograba darle placer, uno que nunca había sentido, que ni siquiera había imaginado era posible.

Minos de grifo era un titiritero que comprendía su don, que tenía la experiencia necesaria para mover su cuerpo como si realmente estuviera participando de su violación, esta vez quería que pareciera consensual por alguna razón que no comprendía.

Albafica trataba de moverse, usar los hilos aun en contra de su integridad física, pero en esta ocasión el control era total, demasiado preciso, obligándole a moverse contra su cuerpo, pegarse a él con un paso cadencioso.

Y eso era aun peor que si fuera violento, de alguna forma lo hacía sentir mucho más sucio, Minos recorría su pecho con delicadeza, besando sus pezones al mismo tiempo que sus propias manos recorrían su espalda con delicadeza, encajando las uñas en su piel, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas.

Albafica arqueo el cuello cuando Minos beso su piel, deteniéndose en su yugular, aspirando su fragancia llevando su mano izquierda a su hombría, tocándolo con delicadeza, subiendo y bajando.

Lamiendo su oreja, mordisqueándola como si esperara escuchar un jadeo delicado, el cual se escapo de sus labios al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse rojo, demasiado caliente, casi incomodo, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo se retorcía cautivo de las caricias del juez al que odiaba.

Minos se alejo un poco, sintiendo una presencia en esa habitación, suponía que ya era hora y sin más, beso los labios de Albafica con pasión, acallando cualquier clase de queja que pudiera pronunciar.

Llevando su mano al interior de sus piernas, ingresando dos dedos en su entrada caliente, escuchando un nuevo gemido, una dulce recompensa a su paciencia, tratando de prepararlo para poder poseerlo.

Albafica logro soltarse de algunos hilos, llevando su mano a su cabello, tratando de apartarlo pero dando la apariencia que ese no era más que una muestra de pasión, cuando un cuarto dedo ingreso con sus hermanos, abriendo las piernas de su amante solo un poco más.

Quien cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta que algo tiraba una de las copas de las mesas, Minos se relamió los labios, llevando su boca a la hombría de su rosa con lacerantes espinas, besándolo y succionándolo con delicadeza, dejando pocas marcas en su piel lechosa, tan suave como los pétalos de sus hermanas.

Albafica sostuvo su cabeza, arqueando la espalda, enredando sus dedos en su cabellera blanca, jadeando con delicadeza, apenas unos cuantos suspiros que plagaban aquella habitación en una deliciosa sinfonía de placer y deseo.

Al menos para la percepción de Minos de Grifo, al mismo tiempo que Albafica sentía que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, que había dejado de hacerlo y que no podría seguir con ese ritmo, que mil veces prefería la violencia del juez a su cortesía.

No estaba preparado para ella, Minos se alejo un poco de su amante, sentándose en la cama, cargándolo de la cintura, acomodándolo con lentitud, con demasiada delicadeza sobre sus piernas, sintiendo como los hilos llevaban sus brazos a su cuello, como si quisiera tener mucho más apoyo para poder recibirlo en su cuerpo.

— Mi belleza… mi hermosa rosa con espinas… mi marioneta…

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Mi belleza… mi hermosa rosa con espinas… mi marioneta…

Susurro ese odioso juez colocando a su amigo en sus piernas, quien para su profundo dolor rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, besando su boca, esa debía ser una alucinación, una horrenda pesadilla.

Había algo que no concordaba pero Manigoldo no estaba seguro de que era eso, sin embargo, después de tratar por todos los medios de liberar a su amigo, se dio cuenta que no podía tocarlos, era una entidad etérea, transparente e inútil, solo un mirón desesperándose por algo que seguramente no estaba en control de Albafica, pero que de todas formas le dolía demasiado.

De pronto se dio cuenta que ya no podía más, respiraba hondo, sin querer mirarlos retrocedió algunos pasos, escuchando los gemidos de placer de Albafica acompañados de los jadeos de Minos.

Tenía que marcharse, salir de allí, seguro que aquella imagen se grabaría en su memoria por siempre y que no tenía ningún derecho a observarlos, que Albafica nunca lo perdonaría por haber presenciado su humillación, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, sabía que esa expresión no era una de placer, más bien le recordaba una de dolor pero no podía estar seguro del todo, una como la que vio en su propio rostro, en ese templo, y sí no estaba seguro de que debía sentir cuando yacía con ese dios, si acaso era placer o dolor, tampoco podía estar seguro con su amigo que nunca dejaba que él lo tocara.

Sólo existía una salida, esta era de regreso a los brazos de Thanatos, aun así ya no soportaba más esos sonidos ni aquella visión, ni la desesperante angustia de no poder hacer nada por Albafica, era un inútil, sólo se trataba de basura.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica sintió de pronto el cosmos de su amigo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa esperando verlo, pero no lo hizo, solo se perdió en la mirada de Minos, quien de momento se veía demasiado pacifico, con una expresión completamente diferente a la que mostro hasta ese momento y en su enfrentamiento.

El juez comenzaba a cansarse de pelear con su marioneta cada ocasión, cada instante en su compañía, su rechazo no era un premio sino un castigo, haciendo que se preguntara que estaba haciendo mal, porque no había logrado inculcarle temor, sino por el contrario, darle mayor fuerza a su rechazo.

Minos había tratado de apoderarse de otros guerreros y humanos, pero en cada ocasión su belleza era sinónimo de corrupción, de una pasmosa vanidad que él repudiaba, algo desconcertante en Albafica, el más hermoso de todos pero al mismo tiempo, era él quien veía su belleza como una maldición, un insulto.

Creía que su rosa no caería bajo el dolor y que este solo le daba fuerza, por lo cual se preguntaba que tendría que hacer para destruir aquella barrera en su mente, la que no lograba penetrar de ninguna forma.

Tomando en cuenta que ya había cometido dos errores fundamentales que le impedirían obtener su lealtad o su confianza, maldiciéndose interiormente al ser tan precipitado, tratando de pensar en alguna forma en la cual él pudiera volver a intentar su conquista en ese hermoso cuerpo perfecto, cuyo espíritu parecía inquebrantable.

Los labios de Albafica eran sedosos, su boca tenía un sabor dulce y su cuerpo era delicioso, su piel tan suave, tan caliente, tan hermosa, justo como su cabello, así como los sonidos que pronunciaba al brindarle aquellas deliciosas sensaciones.

Albafica volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo el fantasma de los dedos de Manigoldo recorrer su mejilla, sintiendo como la semilla del juez Minos lo inundaba y el poco después se derramaba entre ambos cuerpos, aun con la idea de que su amigo estaba con él, de alguna forma en que no podía comprenderlo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Por fin el portal se abrió y Manigoldo pudo escapar de aquella pesadilla, sin saber que debía pensar, su mirada fija en el suelo, notando que este era de mármol, de nueva cuenta estaban en su lujosa cárcel, con Thanatos mirándole fijamente desde su silla, con el tablero de ajedrez sin ser tocado, todas las piezas estaban en su lugar.

— Viste lo que necesitabas…

Manigoldo no le respondió, de pronto estaba desnudo y quería cubrirse con algo que no lo dejara tan expuesto ante Thanatos, escuchando los movimientos del dios de la muerte a su espalda, como lo seguía de cerca, rezándole a su diosa porque esta vez no quisiera tocarlo.

Thanatos se detuvo a sus espaldas, su amante no estaba desesperado ni furioso, tampoco le había suplicado por la libertad de su veneno, sorprendiéndolo gratamente, haciéndole creer que su amor por él no era tan profundo como deseaba.

— Pareces deprimido, Manigoldo… no viste lo que pensabas…

Manigoldo sintió las manos de Thanatos en sus hombros, masajeándolos con cuidado, colocando un beso delicado en su cuello, esperando el momento en que su cangrejo lo alejara de su cuerpo, el cual nunca llego.

— Te tengo un regalo…

Susurro en su oído, llevando su rostro con delicadeza hacia el lado derecho de la cama, en donde él dormía, para mostrarle un maniquí con ropa común, parecida a la que usaba cuando aún estaba vivo y salía del santuario, como aquella misión en Venecia.

— Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento Manigoldo… no debí golpearte ni castigarte de esa forma, pero me hiciste perder la paciencia.

Así que era su culpa que lo golpeara e intentara ahogarlo pensó Manigoldo con una mueca de disgusto, no la del dios que actuó de aquella forma para castigarlo, tratando de enfocarse en las prendas, sorprendiéndose al ver que aquella ropa no era la misma túnica que usaba.

— ¿No te gusta que alguien más pueda ver tu posesión?

Thanatos quería ser amable con su amante, pero al mismo tiempo él tenía razón, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien más pudiera verle como él, desbordando pasión y sensualidad, retorciéndose debajo de su cuerpo.

Su amante le pertenecía, por qué negarlo, sin contar que Manigoldo tenía razón, el se trataba de un dios celoso, demasiado posesivo, una vez que alguien le pertenecía, jamás lo dejaba ir.

— Tienes razón… soy un dios posesivo y demasiado celoso de lo que me pertenece…

Aquello lo pronuncio besando su cuello, recorriendo su cintura con delicadeza, haciéndolo sentir como si fuera una mascota y no un guerrero, ni un compañero como Thanatos tan graciosamente le decía.

— Así como vengativo, sí alguien toca lo que es mío, lo destruyo aunque me tarde tiempo en hacerlo, digamos cien o tal vez dos cientos años, lo que tarde en iniciar la siguiente guerra santa.

Estaba amenazando a Albafica, de eso estaba seguro, pero no dijo nada ni negó aquella acusación, tal vez estaba seguro de que había sido él quien dejo las primeras marcas en su nuevo cuerpo, unas que parecían ser inequívocas muestras de pasión, tal vez un beso o un abrazo, algo que nunca recibiría sin importar lo que pasara.

— Aunque supongo que debo olvidarme de mis celos, ese veneno no tolera que tu lo toques Manigoldo, tal vez por eso estabas tan perturbado…

Thanatos rodeo su cintura con cuidado, limitándose a sentir los perfectos músculos de su espalda y su cintura, esperando por alguna respuesta de Manigoldo que confirmara sus sospechas.

— Porque aunque no comprendas lo que viste por el momento, sabes que tengo razón.

Eso no era cierto, se dijo Manigoldo, su cuerpo hablaba de placer, pero su rostro de sufrimiento, Minos lo estaba obligando a entregarse a él, su corazón y su instinto se lo decía.

— El premio del juez Minos al único que no tolera es a ti.

El dios de la muerte recargo entonces su barbilla en su hombro, restregando su mejilla contra la suya, ansioso por que la verdad de lo que vio en ese tálamo fuera comprendida por su amante, una imagen que no pudo prever pero que era mucho más dolorosa aun que la brutalidad que ese juez había mostrado hasta ese entonces, lo sabía, porque Verónica estaba espiando a su juez menos favorito desde que ganaran la guerra.

— Yo en cambio no puedo tener suficiente de tu cuerpo, de tu voz y de tu espíritu, todo tú me vuelve loco de deseo.

Manigoldo se tenso al escuchar esas palabras, temiendo que aquella ropa no fuera más que unos trapos inservibles, que no lo dejara vestirlos, que de nueva cuenta quisiera poseerlo por algún acto que excitaba a Thanatos, pero que él no comprendía, tal vez de esa forma podría evitarlo.

— Sin embargo, lo que deseo en este momento es que juegues conmigo ajedrez y antes de que te niegues, se que ese anciano te enseño.

Thanatos beso entonces su mejilla, con la misma delicadeza que crispaba sus nervios, haciéndole dudar de cuáles eran las intenciones del dios de la muerte, porque si era solo un esclavo le mostraba tanta paciencia, le permitía recuperar su ropa y visitar a su amigo, pequeñas naderías que debían ser demasiado para ese dios.

— Pero primero vístete, no quiero verte incomodo en mi presencia.

Manigoldo se vistió lentamente, sintiendo la mirada de Thanatos en cada uno de sus movimientos desde su silla detrás del tablero de ajedrez, hasta que por fin tenía puestas unas botas de montar, unos pantalones negros que le quedaban un poco ajustados junto a una camisa blanca con holanes en el cuello, y un abrigo negro, todas ellas creadas de un material mucho más fino que cualquiera que hubiera utilizado en el pasado, la misma clase de tela que usaba el dios de la muerte, quien parecía complacido con su resignación.

— Espero que te guste, es idéntico al que usabas en el pasado.

Manigoldo podía notarlo, sintiéndose demasiado incomodo, pero no dijo nada sentándose en la otra silla, primero con una postura rígida, algo que su maestro hubiera llamado educada, pero después cambiándola por otra menos estudiada, recargándose con fastidio en el respaldo de la silla, subiendo un pie en el brazo.

— Que considerado…

La postura de Thanatos era refinada, sus brazos estaban cruzados con delicadeza delante de su pecho, sus piernas cruzadas, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, por un momento guardo silencio, pero después sonriéndole movió la primera ficha de su tablero.

— ¿Te sorprende que lo sea?

Manigoldo se acerco al tablero, moviendo una de las piezas sin prestarle demasiada atención al juego, notando que Thanatos planificaba cada uno de sus movimientos, como si pudiera predecir lo que él haría a continuación y tal vez, así era, porque con cada nuevo cambio en el tablero estaba preparado para contrarrestarlo.

— Sí, cualquiera pensaría que deseas que olvide mi odio por ti.

Thanatos no parecía prestarle demasiada atención, solo se limitaba a mover las piezas del tablero, en ocasiones tardándose demasiado en hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo, seguro de su victoria, como la que tuvo con su cuerpo y aparentemente, con su destino.

— Que ustedes destruyeron mi aldea, asesinaron a toda mi gente, a mis padres, que mataron a todos mis amigos, a mi diosa, a mi maestro y que ahora nos han encadenado a sus camas como si fueran vil basura, pero no soy basura, no, soy algo más, tal vez un perrito.

Tampoco era una mascota, al menos Thanatos no lo veía como eso, seguro que Manigoldo necesitaba decir aquellas mentiras, purgarlas de sus sistemas para poder sentirse un poco mejor, todo por esa falsa percepción que se creó de su destino antes de que pudiera llegar a él.

— Supongo que no estarás contento hasta que te traiga tus pantuflas meneándote la cola.

La imagen de Manigoldo de rodillas no le era desagradable, aun así, él no quería una mascota, ni una marioneta, deseaba un amante, un copero o un mensajero, un mortal que le diera compañía, si Zeus tenía a Ganimedes porque él no.

— ¿Nunca te has preguntado como un niño pequeño pudo escapar de los espectros de Hades?

Esa pregunta logro su objetivo, puesto que Manigoldo guardo silencio, sentándose derecho en la silla recargándose en sus brazos, para acercarse un poco más a él, tratando de encontrar la mentira en su rostro, sin hallarla, solo estaba presente su desagradable arrogancia.

— ¿Por qué no te mataron o pereciste cuando nadie en tu posición lo hubiera logrado?

El escapó, logro esconderse de los espectros y después su maestro lo rescato de las calles, si estaba vivo era gracias a Sage, el amable santo de cáncer y antiguo patriarca, quien era más que un padre para él.

— Sage me salvo de ustedes y antes solo tuve suerte.

Fue su respuesta segura, logrando que Thanatos destruyera una de las piezas de ajedrez, su reina, estaba a punto de perder esa partida, parecía que ni siquiera en un juego tan insignificante como ese podía ganarle a la muerte, nadie podía.

— Sage sólo te aparto de mis brazos, Athena se interpuso en tu destino y tu veneno te hico creer que te amaba, pero ya no más.

Manigoldo se levanto del asiento con rapidez, tirando todas las piezas al suelo junto al tablero, recargándose en la mesa, furioso, sin comprender la verdad de sus palabras, demasiado confundido para el dios de la muerte, quien seguía tranquilo, sin prestarle atención a su molestia.

— ¿Por qué intentaron matarme entonces?

Thanatos reacomodo las piezas en el tablero con un movimiento de su mano disfrutando de su poder liberado por la victoria de Hades, dejándolas exactamente como estaban, con un rey solo frente a una buena parte de piezas negras, entre ellas una reina a punto de lograr el jaque, justo como ocurría en esos momentos, cuando su amante se negaba a creer en sus palabras, pero que poco a poco comenzaban a hacerse un lugar en su mente, encontrándoles sentido ahora que comprendía su verdadero poder.

— No intentaban matarte, de hacerlo no habrías escapado a mis soldados.

Manigoldo se recargo en la mesa, inseguro de que Thanatos mintiera, preguntándose como logro sobrevivir tanto tiempo, una hazaña que mucho tiempo adjudico a su diosa benigna.

— Tu más que nadie debe comprender que un solo espectro es mucho más poderoso que un niño pequeño, solo, en una zona de guerra.

Thanatos realizo el último movimiento, colocando su reina delante de su rey, dejándolo sin opciones reales, acorralado, como en ese momento en que no sabía que decirle para contradecir sus mentiras, porque tenía razón, alguien o algo interfirió en su destino, protegiéndolo el tiempo suficiente para Sage lo salvara, ese alguien debía ser Athena, no la misma muerte que no quiso llevárselo.

— Ellos te buscaban para traerte a mí, un premio de Hades como pago a mi lealtad.

Manigoldo negó aquella información con un movimiento de su cabeza, retrocediendo varios pasos, encontrándola imposible de creer, demasiado aterradora como para no escucharla.

— Pero Athena se interpuso mandando a ese humano, al que debo agradecerle tu educación, en mis manos no serias tan cautivante como ahora lo eres, con toda esa influencia ateniense y esa divertida insolencia.

Thanatos se acerco a él, abandonando el tablero en la mesa, recorriendo el cabello azul de su amante con las puntas de sus dedos, su mejilla y después de su cuello, sonriendo cuando Manigoldo empujo su mano, esta vez no le dejaría tocarlo.

— ¡Todo eso es basura y tú lo sabes, sólo no estoy muerto porque tuve suerte, porque Athena y Sage me protegieron de los espectros, de bastardos como tú!

No lo escucharía, no estaba dispuesto a eso, porque de ser verdad lo que Thanatos vociferaba como un demente, significaba que nunca tuvo una opción, que su destino siempre fue servirle como su esclavo, sin forma de escapar o negarse a ello y que aunque pudiera encontrar una forma de alejarse, se lo evitarían los hados del destino, sin importar que no hubiera comido ese fruto.

— ¡Solo tratas de engañarme para que traicione a mis creencias!

Manigoldo convoco su cosmos, solo era una advertencia, la que Thanatos no estaba dispuesto a escuchar, después de todo, quien estaba equivocado era su amante y aunque su lealtad por esa débil diosa fuera cierta, de todas formas ya no tenía nada que hacer, era suyo, sin importar que su propia diosa intentara arrebatárselo.

— ¡Seré un maldito espectro pero mi lealtad es de ella, mi gratitud de mi maestro y mi amor de Albafica!

En ese momento Thanatos comenzó a reírse, la desesperación en su amante era divertida, mucho más porque estaba seguro que comprendía lo absurdo de aquellas palabras, al ser un espectro era el enemigo de su diosa y Albafica compartía el lecho de alguien más, sólo dudaba cual sería la reacción del maestro de su amante, lo rechazaría también o aceptaría el regalo que le dio.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo Manigoldo?

No era miedo lo que sentía, se decía una y otra vez, desesperándose como nunca antes, retrocediendo cada paso que Thanatos daba en su dirección, esperando poder mantenerlo alejado esta vez.

— No será porque sabes que nunca tuviste una opción más que amarme, que eres mío y que siempre lo serás.

De pronto eso fue suficiente para que Manigoldo sintiera que su sangre hervía en sus venas y ataco a Thanatos, convocando su fuego demoniaco y su cosmos, tratando de alejar al dios de su cuerpo.

— ¡No te tengo miedo!

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Por un lado ese supuesto regalo de Hades a su hermano era indigno de la devoción que le estaba dedicando, parecía que había perdido la cabeza, aun sus ninfas estaban extrañadas por su caótico comportamiento, llevarlo a su templo, fornicar en el agua otrora pura de su santuario en los campos elíseos, todo porque no le mostro ninguna clase de respeto.

O tal vez porque él no pudo matarlo en el momento oportuno, no estaba seguro quien le había protegido, la diosa de la tierra que estaba a punto de renacer o su hermano, cuya curiosidad había sido exaltada por el dios que debían proteger, el que aun estaba en la urna, medio dormido, pero atento a los acontecimientos del abismo.

Hypnos, el dios del sueño por primera vez en toda su existencia estaba indeciso, sin saber qué hacer, podría matar al premio de su hermano, sumirlo en un sueño del que no pudiera despertar o ayudarle de alguna forma a liberarse del amor de su hermano mayor, tal vez, perdiéndolo en el inframundo en donde no podría encontrarlo aunque así lo quisiera.

No obstante, lastimar al humano del que estaba seguro pronto se hartaría Thanatos, sólo le separaría de su querido hermano, quien seguramente no podría perdonar sus acciones, por lo que, sin duda alguna su lazo inquebrantable sería mermado por una pequeñez sin importancia.

Una acción que le convendría al dios que debían proteger como castigo de Zeus, la que los debilitaría, relegándolos al papel de un espectro común, ya que solos no eran tan poderosos como cuando actuaban como lo que eran, una misma entidad representando dos lados de la oscuridad.

Su otra opción era brindarle ayuda para que su hermano pudiera seducir a su amante, de aquella forma se cansaría de su actitud sumisa con demasiada facilidad, tan rápido como aquel humano llamó su atención.

Y si su hermano lo deseaba, quien era él para quitarle aquello que añoraba, aunque fuera indigno e insignificante, sólo un montón de basura sin destino alguno más que el peor de los círculos del inframundo.

Su hermano lo tendría como lo deseaba, de rodillas, consagrado a su existencia divina.

Para lograrlo primero debían alejarlo de una pieza del juego sumamente importante, a la que en su premura por vengarse de su elegido y de su maestro, descarto con demasiada prisa, entregándosela a Minos.

El juez que menos le agradaba a Thanatos, pero que Hypnos consideraba sin duda como el mejor de los tres, el primero era demasiado violento, el segundo muy apático, pero este, este tenía la mezcla perfecta entre control y sadismo para realizar las acciones necesarias para obtener la victoria o darle un castigo adecuado a los humanos que pisaban el abismo.

Minos de grifo estaba cometiendo un error al pensar que el terror funcionaria con una criatura tan orgullosa, por lo cual, lo mejor era brindarle un poco de ayuda, mostrarle un camino menos tortuoso para ganarse su confianza, usando lo mucho que había aprendido de los humanos, después de todo no por nada era dueño de los sueños, las pesadillas y fantasías de los humanos, a diferencia de su hermano, había comprendido su verdadera naturaleza.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 12

Reconciliación…

Minos de grifo estaba cometiendo un error al pensar que el terror funcionaria con una criatura tan orgullosa como el Santo de piscis como su hermano confundía el ojo del huracán por sumisión, por lo cual, lo mejor era brindarle un poco de ayuda, mostrarle un camino menos tortuoso para ganarse su confianza, usando lo mucho que había aprendido de los humanos, después de todo no por nada era dueño de los sueños, las pesadillas y fantasías de los humanos, a diferencia de su hermano, había comprendido su verdadera naturaleza.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo esquivo el golpe del dios de la muerte que parecía solamente jugar con él, no lo atacaba como en el pasado, sólo le mantenía a una distancia prudente para que no pudiera hacerle daño, ese cuarto estaba siendo destruido, la cama, la silla, aun los libros, todo para tratar de mostrarle que no podía jugar con él.

Thanatos seguía sin usar su armadura ni su verdadero poder, limitando el daño a su habitación, tratando de mantener su paciencia cuando su amante intento de nueva cuenta usar su técnica para separar su cuerpo de su alma, un truco que ya no funcionaria.

Manigoldo cayó en el suelo con gracia, relamiéndose los labios, respirando hondo al mismo tiempo que los espíritus lo rodeaban, tratando de formar un escudo de fuego alrededor de su cuerpo.

— No puedes derrotarme.

El santo de cáncer apretó los dientes, entrecerró los ojos y ataco de nueva cuenta, apretando el puño con fuerza, impactándolo esta vez contra la mejilla del dios de la muerte, quien se quedo inmóvil, perplejo por ese golpe certero.

— ¡Puedo intentarlo hasta que lo logre!

Respondió Manigoldo, esquivando la respuesta de Thanatos, una demasiado débil a comparación de su primer combate, dándose cuenta que estaba burlándose de él, mostrándole lo inútil que era pelear, negársele, enfureciéndolo aun más.

— ¡No juegues conmigo!

Le advirtió, recibiendo una sonrisa de Thanatos, quien respondió con un nuevo golpe, esta vez certero, quebrando algunas costillas del pecho de su consorte, el que retrocedió apenas lo suficiente para evitar que lo sostuviera del cabello.

— ¿Qué no juegue contigo?

Pregunto elevando de nueva cuenta las piezas de ajedrez, las que fueron destruidas con destreza, Manigoldo había aprendido como hacerlo y ese truco no funcionaria dos veces, Thanatos suponía que debía sentirse ofendido, pero la realidad era que su poder lo llenaba de orgullo.

— Esta bien, no lo hare.

Manigoldo sonrió ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, creyendo firmemente que tenía una oportunidad de brillar, pero que si no lo hacía, al menos este dios tendría que tratarlo con más respeto, no era un juguete y no dejaría que lo convirtieran en uno.

— Mi fuego fatuo…

Thanatos en ese instante abandono su forma humana, portando la titánica apariencia del dios, le enseñaría que a pesar de su poder no había forma de enfrentársele, que una vez su decisión fue tomada ya no había marcha atrás, ahora le pertenecía y solo por su gracia podría obtener un poco de libertad.

— ¡Mi nombre es Manigoldo!

Respondió gritando, ignorando el dolor de sus costillas, su pérdida de aire con tal de seguir con aquella pelea, Thanatos se elevo en el aire, convocando algunos de aquellos espectros con apariencia de calaveras, las que volaron alrededor suyo, tratando de morderlo.

— ¡Y no soy tuyo!

Thanatos comenzó a reírse, él era suyo por siempre, hasta que ya no lo quisiera más y por el momento, el mortal nacido bajo la constelación del cangrejo era tan atractivo como la vida misma, demasiado tempestivo.

— Pero si lo eres.

Manigoldo apretó los dientes, saltando en su dirección convocando su cosmos, uno negro plagado por la muerte, los espíritus de los aldeanos de la aldea destruida por varios espectros comandados por uno de los hijos de su hermano, quienes se empeñaban en cuidar a su último sobreviviente.

— Soy un dios, no puedes negarte a mí.

Thanatos esquivo varios puñetazos y otras tantas patadas, disfrutando de la energía de su consorte, del brillo de su cosmos, la furia en su rostro combinada con ese dejo de sadismo, una expresión cautivante.

Deseaba que su cangrejo siempre fuera como eso, ese fuego que tarde o temprano se convertiría en llamas infernales, su guerrero, su amante y porque no, su juez, cuando Minos de grifo cayera de la gracia de Hades, al ver que su lealtad había mermado por la lujuria por su hermoso veneno.

Había escuchado de los labios de Verónica que Minos descuidaba sus tareas, que ese comportamiento comenzaba a destruir su valía en el inframundo, los otros jueces le consideraban un demente, casi un traidor a sus convicciones, abandonando a su dios y su puesto en más de una ocasión, solo para que, para poseer a uno de los santos de Athena.

El sería el primero de muchos otros espectros, con suerte podrían organizar un golpe de estado, porque el soborno de su dios, no había tenido el efecto deseado, sino que por el contrario, ellos, como hijos de la noche, debían ser quienes gobernaran el inframundo y tarde o temprano, declararle la guerra a Zeus.

Pero primero debían comenzar con uno de los jueces, usando la estrella negra que se perdió cuando ese espectro leal a Hades murió, después, le seguirían otros tantos, y si de todas formas no lograban complementar su golpe de estado, tendría una grata compañía pro toda la eternidad.

Thanatos generalmente nunca atacaba con golpes directos, prefería usar su cosmos de manera contundente, aplastar a sus enemigos, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y con gusto se lo demostraría a su fuego fatuo, quien poco a poco perdía terreno, recibiendo varios golpes más en su pecho, donde sabía estaban sus costillas rotas.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Sage no podía creer lo torpe que había sido, como condeno a su querido discípulo a un destino peor que la muerte en esa aldea abandonada, todo por cegarse en su afán de venganza de sus camaradas caídos, vengar a su diosa y cometer un error fatal que no pudieron adivinar de ninguna forma, ignorando todas las señales inequívocas del deseo de la muerte por su joven alumno.

La primera cuando destruyeron esa aldea los espectros de hades en un acto por demás extraño, no porque no fueran sanguinarios, sino porque no tenía ninguna utilidad gastar recursos en ellos, ni llamar la atención del santuario de aquella forma, mucho menos que uno de los hijos de Hypnos en persona hubiera comandado esa masacre.

Estaban seguros que buscaban algo en ese pueblito alejado del santuario, pero no sabían qué era eso, Hakurei dijo que debían revisar las ruinas, ver que habían dejado los espectros, el no estaba del todo seguro, aunque sí llamo su atención lo que decían de la existencia de un asalta caminos, probablemente un sobreviviente de la matanza.

Aun así, Sage no estaba dispuesto a mandar a uno de sus soldados a las ruinas de aquella villa, en ese lugar no había más que fantasmas y los perpetradores de semejante crimen contra la humanidad.

No estaban en condiciones para iniciar una batalla con alguno de los hijos de Hypnos o el propio dios del sueño en persona, existían asuntos mucho más importantes que atender, pero en el fondo, a pesar de saber que no debía enfocarse en esa villa, su corazón le decía que debía ser él quien la visitara y en un sueño, su diosa se lo confirmo, le pidió que buscara al único sobreviviente, al futuro santo de cáncer, quien a su vez, correría un peligro terrible si acaso la muerte llegaba antes a él.

Sage se marcho apenas despertó, buscando al único sobreviviente, un niño pequeño, sucio y hambriento, con una visión del mundo tan triste que estremeció su corazón haciendo que se jurara en ese instante que le ayudaría a vivir, a pesar de que su cosmos estaba rodeado de la muerte, de su pasado y del incierto futuro con una guerra santa a punto de estallar.

Pero le había fallado, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no hizo otra cosa que entregarlo en los brazos de la muerte y aunque era injusto que pidiera algo como eso de su discípulo, esperaba que algún día pudiera perdonarlo.

Sí volvía a verlo, y estaba seguro de que lo haría, porque ese dios furioso no soportaría la tentación de vengarse de su enemigo mostrándole el destino de su amado alumno, a quien Sage veía como si fuera su propio hijo, justo como Lugonis veía a Albafica, le pediría perdón por haberle fallado de aquella forma.

Sage se encontraba sentado en los campos elíseos teniendo esos pensamientos, arrepintiéndose por sus fallas, sufriendo un pesar que se confundiría con una de las torturas de los círculos del inframundo, tal vez la peor de ellas, porque él estaba en ese paraíso cuando su alumno vivía un calvario.

— Sage…

El patriarca desvió un poco la mirada, observando unas ropas sencillas, aquellas que este santo vestía cuando no usaba su armadura, sorprendiéndose de verlo a él en los campos elíseos, suponiendo que habría reencarnado desde hacía mucho tiempo, sí que es que era la persona que se imaginaba.

— Sentí tu presencia… pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Sage se levanto del suelo, ambos tenían la edad del cuerpo que abandonaron cuando perdieron la vida, aunque uno de ellos hubiera muerto hacía demasiado tiempo, los mismos que Albafica porto la armadura de piscis.

— Lugonis.

El padre de Albafica retiro algunos mechones escarlata de su rostro, asintiendo con una delicada sonrisa, la que le recordaba al amor imposible de su alumno, seguramente porque estos fueron aprendidos de su padre, como suponía que algunas cuantas de sus manías le fueron heredadas a Manigoldo.

— Mi hermano pidió que me llevaran a los campos elíseos cuando localizo mi alma en el inframundo, ese fue su premio al ganar la guerra santa, eso es cierto.

Sage no desvió la mirada, su rostro carecía de sentimientos, pero sabía que Lugonis como él no había logrado tener un segundo de paz en esos campos que supuestamente eran un paraíso, como hacerlo si su hijo había sufrido un destino terrible.

— Es cierto, perdimos la guerra.

Lugonis trato de controlarse pero no pudo, ya no le importaba que su sangre, si aun tenían un cuerpo físico, estuviera cargada de veneno, en lo único que pensaba era en su hijo, su regalo de los dioses sufriendo en el inframundo.

— ¡No me digas eso!

Lugonis ataco a Sage, impactando su puño contra su rostro, habían confiado en el, todos ellos, por eso condeno a su hijo a una soledad perpetua, porque en realidad creían que tendrían la victoria, no que sus estrategas les fallarían de semejante forma.

— ¡Que hay de Albafica!

Lugonis entonces lo sostuvo de su túnica, acercando su rostro al suyo, furioso como nunca antes, una imagen contraria a la que Sage conocía en el maestro y padre de Albafica.

— ¡Sufrió mi condena por nada!

Sage no se soltó, pero no comprendía lo que había pasado para que perdieran la guerra, tal vez debería decírselo a Lugonis, aunque no serviría de mucho en el estado en el que se encontraba, podía ver las lagrimas escurriendo de sus ojos, el arrepentimiento en su rostro, su ligero temblor.

— ¡Por eso lo condene, para que perdiéramos y ahora el pague por mis pecados!

El patriarca rodeo los hombros de Lugonis, tratando de calmarlo, al menos su alumno no fue uno de los trofeos de guerra de esos espectros, aunque no podían estar seguros de nada, sólo que debían ser fuertes por el bienestar de sus pupilos.

— No sé que ocurrió, yo y mi alumno dimos nuestra vida para encerrar a Thanatos, más que eso no lo sé.

Lugonis logro soltarse de golpe, alejándose unos cuantos pasos, en ese instante no le importaba el alumno de Sage, su preocupación estaba para con su hijo, como todo padre hacia, aunque eso fuera un acto egoísta, estaba cansado de sacrificarse por una meta vacía.

— ¡A mí solo me importa Albafica, cual es su destino en este infierno, se que algo malo le está pasando, puedo sentirlo!

Sage asintió, comprendía las palabras de Lugonis, su papel era guiar y proteger a todos los santos, no solo a Manigoldo, pero en ese preciso instante, el único que le dolía era su alumno, quien era más su hijo que su discípulo.

— Comprendo cómo te sientes Lugonis.

El negó aquello, no creía que Sage pudiera comprenderlo, el no tenía hijos, no sabía lo que era cuidarlos, protegerlos, estar pendiente de sus sueños y de sus enfermedades, tampoco alimentarlos, o procurar su bienestar, eso no podía entenderlo el patriarca.

— ¡No lo haces! ¡Tú no tienes hijos!

Fue su respuesta, seguro de que no era así, pero se equivocaba, Sage había cuidado de Manigoldo desde que llegara al santuario, justo como lo hacía un padre y aunque no pudo verlo como un bebe, ni cargarlo en sus brazos o mostrar inclinación alguna por su discípulo, la verdad era que ante sus ojos él era su hijo.

— Tu tampoco, Albafica no tenía tu sangre, pero aun así en tu alma, sabes que ese niño es tu hijo, pues bien, Manigoldo es el mío y no puedes entender lo arrepentido que estoy por no prever el futuro ni nuestro destino.

Sage en ese momento dejo ver un poco de su desesperación, la que igualaba la de Lugonis, quien casi inmediatamente se arrepintió por sus duras palabras, tratando de controlar un poco su enojo.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Pregunto entonces Lugonis, el destino de los santos de Athena era bien sabido, por lo que no entendía la presencia de Sage en los campos elíseos, no cuando él junto con su alumno y su hijo debían ser una estatua de piedra.

— Como una venganza del dios de la muerte.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Thanatos mantenía a Manigoldo del cuello apretándolo con fuerza, asfixiándolo, esperando el momento en el que su trofeo dejara de luchar o que perdiera el sentido, sintiendo a sus espaldas otro cosmos, el de su hermano.

Thanatos dejo caer a Manigoldo, abandonando esa habitación hecha ruinas, siguiendo a Hypnos, preguntándose ahora que deseaba de él su hermano, acaso no veía que se estaba divirtiendo con su compañero.

— ¿Por qué dejas que te levante la mano?

Era una pregunta interesante, porque aun el mismo Thanatos no estaba seguro del todo, probablemente porque de aquella forma podría demostrarle lo inútil de su repentina rebeldía, una que había llegado demasiado tarde, después de consumir la granada que lo ataba al inframundo.

— Quiero robarle la esperanza, que entienda que no puede negarse a mí, porque esa es su voluntad.

Hypnos estaba seguro que aquel era un error, que no debía permitirle ninguna clase de insubordinación o pelearía con su humano durante toda la eternidad, haciendo que de esta forma su favor al juez Minos fuera inútil y su capricho sólo fuera mayor.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas de él? No lo entiendo.

Eso era bastante obvio y para un dios que se jactaba de entender a los humanos, era ridículo que no comprendiera su deseo, su lujuria por el cangrejo, su fuego fatuo, el regalo que hades había forjado para él.

— No creo que lo entiendas.

Respondió acercándose a Hypnos, quien permaneció impasible, ligeramente molesto por la necedad de Thanatos, cuyo deseo le crispaba los nervios, por primera vez desde su creación no comprendía que era aquello que pasaba por su mente, ni siquiera durante la caída de Troya su hermano fue un misterio para él.

— Quiero besar sus labios, borrar las mentiras de su boca.

Al principio no estaba seguro pero ahora ya lo hacía, con una claridad inusitada y aunque todavía no comprendía que era aquello que lo volvía loco de deseo en ese hombre, sabía que debía ser suyo más allá de su cuerpo o su alma.

— Pegarlo a mí, abrazarlo con fuerza hasta que compartamos el mismo lugar en el universo y acariciar su espalda con suavidad, ahuyentar sus temores, los demonios de su pasado, dejándome sólo a mí.

Para muchos no tendría sentido su aparente locura, pues si bien Manigoldo era muy atractivo no podía llamarse hermoso, tampoco era un efebo, no compartía las cualidades de sus ninfas, ninguna de ellas y su rebeldía era una ofensa que hubiera castigado en el pasado, pero ahora, estaba dispuesto a ignorarla.

— Sostenerlo por siempre, clavar mis dientes en su piel, deleitándome con su sabor.

Manigoldo inflamaba su deseo como ningún otro, su aroma, su cosmos, el sabor de su piel, cada diminuto aspecto unificado en un solo mortal, un premio que había buscado desde hacia tiempo, que Hades creo para él como una forma de controlarlo y separarlo de su hermano, pensando que él había sido el artífice del momentáneo golpe de estado y que el guardaba respeto por su dios, aunque su estadía en el inframundo fuera solo un castigo.

— Realizar indescriptibles actos de lujuria que ambos disfrutaremos hasta que pensemos que somos uno, que él volverá a morir a causa de su orgasmo.

Uno que sería mucho más tolerable con Manigoldo en el, como su compañero, quien era su más grande tentación, su mayor orgullo, que podría ser su ruina y su derrota, pero aun así, a pesar de saber que ese humano, tan hermoso y letal, nacido del fuego demoniaco, sería su caída, encontraba que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

— Ansió ver de nuevo esa mirada, ese brillo que portaba en sus ojos cuando destruyo este cuerpo, saber que solo existo yo para él, que él es mío y que no tiene ningún otro lugar a donde ir.

Probablemente por eso su hermano creía que estaba divagando, perdiendo su cordura y su razón, perdiendo su divinidad, convirtiéndose en un dios demente, más hombre que deidad, pero tampoco le importaba, no cuando lo había encerrado en su prisión eterna cuya única llave la portaba él.

— Te has enamorado de ese humano.

Era gracioso, porque en todo ese tiempo no había pensado en aquella palabra, tan carente de significado para él, pero para un humano, tal vez tendría mayor sentido.

— Yo no lo llamaría amor, pero tal vez así sea, tú eres el experto en estos asuntos.

Amor, un sentimiento que no reflejaba su sentir, aquel se suponía que era cálido, perfecto, embriagante, plagado de luz y armonía, algo contrario a lo que pasaba por su psique cuando le miraba con todas sus manías y su visible desagrado hacia él.

— Sera tu perdición.

Lo sabía y no le importaba, él era la muerte, el universo no podía existir sin él ni su hermano, así que de momento, toda su atención era suya y Manigoldo se acostumbraría a eso, porque después de todo, a donde más podría ir.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Minos se alejo de Albafica depositando un beso en su sien, el santo de piscis estaba cansado, no era para menos, no dejo de pelear contra sus hilos para poder liberarse, a pesar de que había disfrutado de sus caricias, al menos su cuerpo perfecto, creado para ser adorado.

El juez Minos camino lentamente cubriéndose con su túnica, sirviéndose una copa de vino rojo como la sangre, seguro que su amante estaba hambriento, además de muy cansado, no le convenía que siguiera de esa forma, podría perderlo si moría por inanición.

Trataba de pensar en alguna forma para poder ganarse a su belleza, a su rosa con espinas afiladas, comprendiendo ya muy tarde que el dolor y el miedo no lograrían domesticarlo, que lo había juzgado mal y que su orgullo era mucho mayor que su belleza.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza por este guerrero, perdiendo la noción de lo que realmente debería importarle, como su lealtad por su dios Hades, quien en su gracia y misericordia le dio nueva vida, le premio con su hermoso guerrero y ahora, que Radamnthys y Aiacos le acusaban de ignorar sus deberes, parecía que toleraría su actitud descuidada.

Sólo que temía que nunca pudiera cumplir su misión, sumar en sus filas a este Santo de Athena en particular, el que conquisto su corazón e inflamo sus deseos durante su pelea, al mismo tiempo que pensó, debido a su soledad, que sería fácil tentarlo para que aceptara un destino sin el veneno.

Pero se equivoco y ahora, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Thanatos, uno de los dioses gemelos que su dios creía estaban pensando en traicionarlo, había conseguido con relativa facilidad que ese bruto consumiera la granada, no le importaba que su maestro fuera capturado, sino que se le estaba adelantando y sólo había un lugar, una estrella negra en el ejercito de Hades, que alguno de los dos Santos podría utilizar en las filas de su amo.

Debía encontrar la forma de cautivarlo, seducirlo, pero para eso tendría que reescribir el pasado, algo que era técnicamente imposible, así que no había marcha atrás, debía utilizar su esfuerzo pasado para intentar seducirlo.

— Parece que tienes un problema…

Hypnos era uno de los dioses gemelos, el más tranquilo y quien había localizado a su dios, razón por la cual Hades había ignorado sus pecados durante la guerra, pero no por eso, él tendría que perdonarlo por su traición.

— Tienes mucho descaro al presentarte frente a uno de nosotros.

Fue su respuesta, ignorando que no portaba su armadura y que Hypnos era por mucho más poderoso que él, Minos era uno de los tres jueces, era el único que tenia control sobre las almas, no permitiría que uno de los gemelos le dijera que hacer.

— No vine aquí para solucionar tu fatal error de juicio Minos de Grifo.

El dios del sueño hablaba de Albafica de Piscis, por lo que se preguntaba que ganaba este dios, al presentarse delante suyo, no se estaba burlando, ninguno de los dioses gemelos eran afectos a eso, mucho menos el controlado amo del sueño, quien siempre portaba su verdadera apariencia, a diferencia de Thanatos.

— Vine para brindarle ayuda a mi hermano y por consecuencia indirecta a ti.

Minos guardo silencio, al ver que Hypnos caminaba en dirección de Albafica con lentitud, quien seguía dormido aunque más bien parecía inconsciente, demasiado frágil en ese estado, por lo que se detuvo enfrente suyo, como si quisiera protegerlo, una actitud que el dios encontró interesante por decir lo menos.

— Ustedes han ignorado el vínculo entre los dos signos, sus armaduras y sus portadores, un error fatal si acaso quieren que renazcan en nuevos espectros.

Hypnos llevo su mano a la frente de Albafica y después a su corazón, observando sus sueños, los que veía a una velocidad que solamente un dios de su enorme poder podría comprender.

— Se que por el momento solo puede nacer uno y que mi hermano parece tener la ventaja, pero no es así, ha olvidado que los humanos se aferran al pasado, que sin importar lo que ocurra, no dejan que este se olvide como no se puede borrar de manera permanente.

Minos se mantuvo firme, mirándole fijamente, sin entender sus palabras del todo, solo que Hypnos quería ayudarle en su misión, traicionando a su hermano gemelo, dándole la ventaja.

— Dijiste que venias para brindarle ayuda a tu hermano, no a mí.

Del cuerpo de Albafica comenzaron a surgir pequeñas esferas doradas, todas ellas sueños o recuerdos que se albergaban en su alma, en el centro de su misma esencia, cada uno de ellos eran fragmentos de conversaciones, de momentos robados en su infancia, adolescencia y en su madurez.

— Mi hermano ha perdido la cabeza por ese santo de cáncer, pero sé que solo es un deseo momentáneo, que finalizara en cuanto ese humano haya sido derrotado y acepte su destino, no puede ser de otra forma.

Porque en ese caso estaría prendado de ese guerrero por toda la eternidad y esa idea le era inconcebible, por lo que usando sus habilidades divinas, supuso que la mejor forma de domar a este guerrero era borrar la existencia de Manigoldo de sus recuerdos, pero eso era imposible, por lo que la segunda opción era modificarlos de tal forma que su amor se convirtiera en desagrado, tal vez en odio y este sentimiento, en deseo o lujuria, porque el amor no se podía crear de la nada.

— Pero su amado santo de cáncer no podrá corresponder a sus sentimientos si Albafica aun se encuentra en pie, a su lado aunque no pueda verlo, compartiendo ese vínculo invisible, interponiéndose en los designios de los dioses.

Algunas de las esferas cambiaron de color por un rojo brillante y nuevamente, como si se tratasen de las piezas de un rompecabezas, regresaron a los recuerdos de Albafica, distorsionándolos de tal forma que no sabría a quien odiaba y a quien deseaba, con un poco de suerte, en esta ocasión, Minos podría actuar con cautela, aunque lo dudaba mucho, la soberbia era una de sus peores fallas.

— ¿Por qué no haces esto con Manigoldo?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 13

Despertar…

— ¿Por qué no haces esto con Manigoldo?

Pregunto de pronto el juez Minos, recorriendo la mejilla de Albafica con demasiada delicadeza, dudando acerca de cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Hypnos, el dios del sueño, hermano gemelo de la muerte no violenta.

— Los sueños son recuerdos distorsionados y estos recuerdos son aquello que nos forma, es aquello que lo ha hecho irresistible ante los ojos de mi hermano.

Respondió Hypnos con simpleza, pagando el favor que Minos había realizado al no mencionar el hurto de las dos almas, la inseguridad que sintió al tomarlos antes de perderse en aquella caja, un pago justo sería concederle una segunda oportunidad para seducir a quien tanto estorbaba en el destino de aquel santo de cáncer.

— Es a este humano a quien desea y será a él a quien tendrá, aunque no lo conserve por mucho tiempo.

Para los dioses los humanos no eran más que una diversión, las guerras santas eran una muestra de ello, aun la diosa Athena con su piadosa personalidad utilizaba a sus guerreros como piezas descartables para saciar su sed de guerra y sangre, ellos no eran diferentes a pesar de ser los hijos de la noche.

— Aun así…

Minos estaba a punto de mencionar lo obvio, si permitía que este humano se interpusiera entre ellos, probablemente su lazo celestial se debilitaría al ser él mucho más importante que su propio hermano, aunque existía otra posibilidad y era que sí lograba darle lo que deseaba en ese momento a Thanatos, tal vez, podría solidificarse su lealtad.

— Porque si juego con los recuerdos de su amado creerá que lo hago a causa de los celos y no por mi incondicional amor por él.

Thanatos creería que trataba de arrebatárselo a pesar de dejarle bien claro cuáles eran sus intenciones poco después de su resurrección, al sentirse traicionado Hades lograría dividir su poder, alejándolos por siempre, un acto en contra de los designios de los dioses.

— Ni siquiera los dioses podemos borrar los recuerdos, estos siguen latentes en su memoria, yo solo los he distorsionado y si no actúas con cuidado, podrán renacer con aun más fuerza, como heridas abiertas.

Minos guardo silencio comprendiendo perfectamente que con este acto de supuesta buena voluntad de parte de Hypnos había saldado cuentas con su hermano gemelo, pero que tenía otra oportunidad, una otorgada por uno de los gemelos, quien era el más prudente, alguien a quien temer puesto que siempre actuaba a tus espaldas, logrando lo que muchos otros no podrían, como por ejemplo, la tardía resurrección de Hades.

— ¿Cómo se que esto no es una trampa?

Esa pregunta era divertida, puesto que no estaba haciéndole ninguna clase de favor a él, como lo había dicho antes, ese esfuerzo era una forma de ayudarle a su hermano a obtener el amor incondicional de su elegido y librarlo de su deuda contraída por un acto irracional.

— Ya te lo dije, no lo estoy haciendo por ti.

Con esas últimas palabras desapareció de aquella habitación, sin permitirle realizar cualquier otra pregunta, escuchando como la tercera campanada anunciaba su presencia en los salones del juicio, debía marcharse, abandonar a su hermosa rosa y esperar que permaneciera inconsciente el tiempo justo para que pudiera recibirle, pero a pesar de saber cuáles eran sus obligaciones, las ignoro por completo, sentándose a su lado, mirándolo fijamente como quien espera a que se consuma una vida.

Y tal vez aquello era exactamente lo que estaba pasando, Albafica se imaginaba en un cuarto oscuro, sin puertas, completamente solo, observando con impotencia como le eran arrebatados sus recuerdos, perlas luminosas que mantenían imágenes de distintos momentos de su vida, todos ellos felices, y como lentamente, estas esferas luminosas comenzaban a cambiar de color, oscureciéndose, mostrando imágenes distorsionadas.

Poco a poco Manigoldo iba perdiéndose de su memoria, dejando solamente a Minos de grifo en ella, borrando su locura, esa inmensa lujuria que amenazaba con destruirlo, sofocarlo con su fuerza, haciéndolo gritar de angustia por dentro.

Odiando a su diosa de momentos, pero sintiendo su dulce calor darle fuerza, aun a pesar de verse rodeado por las sombras, perdido en un laberinto de mentiras, recuerdos borrosos, frescos e inamovibles, haciéndolo dudar quien era el actor de la mayor parte de ellos.

Al mismo tiempo que repentinamente, su agresor ya no tenía cabello blanco sino azul, sus ojos oscuros fulgían coléricos, la perversión de sus manos, de su cuerpo le robaba su orgullo, haciéndolo débil.

De pronto, aquellos felices momentos en su memoria eran actuados por Minos y aquella pesadilla, esa interminable tortura era perpetuada por Manigoldo, su antiguo amigo, su compañero de armas, quien ahora se convertía en su enemigo, todo a causa del poder del dios del sueño, quien encerró sus verdaderos recuerdos en su propia mente, en un rinconcito oscuro y solitario, en donde permanecía el niño que fue alguna vez, el que añoraba la compañía de sus semejantes, el que se imaginaba un presente sin el veneno, el mismo que en sus ratos libres esperaba que otro más le hiciera compañía, sintiéndose orgullosos de sus dones.

Ese otro que había sido su fuerza, su pilar y su apoyo, demostrándole sin siquiera proponérselo que aquella vida no era tan mala porque los dos estaban juntos, separados pero compartiendo el mismo destino, los dos enamorados, ansiosos de unir sus cuerpos, sus almas y sus corazones en uno solo.

Un fantasma cuyo nombre ni rostro recordaría, pero que aun seguía grabado en su alma, compartiéndolo todo con él, aun el sufrimiento y la tortura de ser los premios de dos espectros.

Albafica abrió los ojos confundido, encontrándose en un cuarto hermoso pero que lo hacía sentirse atrapado, inútilmente trato de recordar donde estaba y porque tenía la sensación que debía salir de allí, que dentro de poco su verdugo se haría presente.

— Belleza…

Susurro Minos a su lado, estirando su brazo, tocando su mejilla con algo parecido a la delicadeza, pero que era demasiado posesivo, un movimiento que habría sido repelido por su marioneta, la que le observaba perpleja, completamente inmóvil, sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

— No debes tocarme…

Susurro casi como reflejo, sin saber de dónde venía esa advertencia y si se refería a su veneno o a algo más, como ese insignificante sentimiento de culpa, al no recordar el nombre de aquellos ojos oscuros, que debían ser de este hombre de hermosas facciones y de cabello claro, porque quien más que un amante le diría de aquella forma.

— No te preocupes, ya no existe el veneno, nuestro dios lo ha purgado de tu cuerpo.

Albafica estaba mucho mas aturdido de lo que supuso que estaría, observando su mano con detenimiento, cortándola, fijando entonces sus ojos en la gota roja que escurría, la que Minos lamio y por un instante quiso verlo muerto, un deseo impuro, contrario a lo que debería sentir.

— Tu eres el juez Minos de Grifo… yo el Santo de Piscis…

Lentamente, como si se tratase de pequeños granos de arena tratando de cubrir el coliseo, algunos cuantos recuerdos comenzaron a fluir, haciendo que recordara su pasado, partes de él, suficientes para saber que este era el inframundo, que su compañía era un juez y que se suponía que estar en su lecho era incorrecto, más entregarse a él como ese apodo le sugería.

— ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está cáncer?

Minos fingió que no le interesaba su pregunta, besando el dorso de su mano con delicadeza, formulando una mentira, una historia que podría explicar algunos de los recuerdos que estaba seguro renacerían en la mente de su belleza de cabellera celeste.

— Estas en el inframundo, yo te encontré cuando Cáncer te ataco, te traje aquí y le pedí a nuestro dios que purgara el veneno que tu inmisericorde diosa implanto en ti.

Albafica no dijo nada, pero se limito a escuchar las mentiras de Minos, las que tenían mucho más sentido que sus recuerdos sin rostros, escuchando como culpaban a cáncer de su daño, y como el juez aseguraba que ambos habían deseado estar juntos desde antes de la guerra.

Como Romeo y Julieta, pero separados por Athena, la diosa que había perdido la guerra santa, de la que le libero, a pesar de que su lealtad aun seguía firme, pero con el pasar del tiempo, podría ver con sus propios ojos, la verdadera naturaleza de la guerrera imparable.

— Espero que algún día me perdones.

Albafica sentía un fuerte amor por alguien, una tentación como ninguna otra, pero que sufriría por su cercanía, a causa del veneno en sus venas, a quien deseaba más que a nadie.

— Mi belleza.

Pronuncio Minos, besando sus labios con delicadeza, recorriendo su mejilla con cuidado, separándose poco después, disfrutando de su confusión y agradeciendo el regalo del dios del sueño.

— Mi rosa con espinas.

El santo de Piscis permitió que Minos le besara de nuevo, aunque una pequeña voz en su cabeza le gritaba que eso estaba mal, que no debía permitirlo, ese era su orgullo y la lealtad por su diosa, pero su amor por ese hombre era mucho mayor aun, tanto como para opacar sus advertencias, dejando que le besara, después de todo, había esperado toda una vida para ello.

— Eres tan hermoso…

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Hades observaba los movimientos de su esposa, ella a su vez estaba enfocada en una flama negra, en la cual podían verse dos Santos de Athena, uno con cabello verde y otro de cabellera café.

— Deberíamos destruirlos.

Advirtió ella, realizando algunos movimientos de sus manos sobre el fuego con tanta delicadeza como quien teje un delicado bordado, escuchando los movimientos de su esposa a sus espaldas.

— Déjalos vivir, que traten de detenernos en la siguiente guerra Santa, sin su diosa no sobrevivirán.

Ella no estaba tan segura, pero no dijo nada al respecto, enfocando su atención en otras figuras, en Manigoldo y Albafica, como los monarcas del inframundo conocían todo lo que ocurría en su reino, como Hypnos había modificado los recuerdos de la rosa y como Thanatos había utilizado el alma de un humano para pescar a su cangrejo en su jaula.

— Thanatos gano querida mía, debes pagar tu deuda.

Susurro besando su cuello, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, escuchando una risa delicada de su esposa, la que le parecían el repicar de unas campanitas, un sonido hermoso, tanto como ella.

— Aun no cantes victoria, ninguna de esas almas es nuestra todavía y lo sabes muy bien mi amor, la granada solo es el conducto, pero la voluntad de permanecer en el inframundo es aquello que los hará nuestros.

Hades asintió, su esposa tenía razón después de todo, la granada solo era una forma de darle una oportunidad a un humano de vivir en el reino de los muertos ignorando las reglas del padre de los dioses, pero su voluntad de permanecer era aquello que les hacia uno de los suyos, una nueva estrella negra.

— Después de todos sus esfuerzos mi madre no pudo apartarme de tu lado porque yo te amaba, de lo contrario, no habría podido permanecer a tu lado y no serían seis meses de castigo en la tierra, sino toda una eternidad.

El dios del inframundo asintió entonces, parecía que su apuesta aun no terminaba y aunque Thanatos tenía la ventaja, Minos aun podría superarlo, de alguna manera, esos dos santos eran toda una contradicción en sí mismos, así como su lealtad por Athena, la que seguía siendo firme.

— Tienes razón, pero aun así, a mi parecer Thanatos tiene mayores oportunidades para lograr su victoria que Minos.

Para ella los dos tenían las mismas posibilidades y por eso, creía que aun tenía una oportunidad para llevarse la victoria en ese pequeño juego que estaban realizando a costa de sus espectros.

— Tal vez tengas razón, pero yo tengo mis dudas.

Sólo ella tenía el valor para hablarle de aquella forma, por lo tanto, sonrió besando su mejilla, para después apoderarse de sus labios, estaba cansado de observar cómo se realizaba esa lenta batalla entre su espectro favorito y su dios menos favorito.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo se recargo contra la pared sin prestarle atención al dolor en su pecho, observando la destrucción provocada por su pelea, no sabía porque Thanatos lo dejo solo, si había una razón o tal vez logro que retrocediera de alguna forma.

Comenzaba a comportarse de una manera demasiado pesimista, y sabía que eso no le gustaría a Albafica, en quien no se había permitido pensar en todo ese tiempo, pero ahora, que estaba sólo, se dejo caer al suelo, sentándose recogiendo las piernas, abrazándolas.

Lo que había visto lo dejo demasiado perturbado, pero no por las razones que Thanatos creyó, no estaba celoso, ni quería ser él quien compartiera el lecho con Albafica en ese instante, lo deseaba, eso era cierto, pero también lo amaba y no se imaginaba por ninguna circunstancia haciéndole daño a su camarada.

Lo que siempre quiso fue estar con él, pero si los dos lo deseaban, sí Albafica solamente le toleraba o simplemente no lo quería, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, conformarse con su amistad, sería muy doloroso, pero no tanto como saber que era él quien le estaba haciendo daño.

Aun recordaba sus primeros pasos en el Santuario, para él no eran más que rocas viejas, pero cuando siguieron subiendo y llegaron al punto donde estaban todas esas rosas perfectamente cuidadas, creyó que era bonito, pero no se maravillo del todo.

Fue hasta que los vio que su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo, el hombre pelirrojo le sonrió con amabilidad, una sonrisa que no recibía desde lo de su aldea, haciendo que se sintiera demasiado solo, tal vez no debió seguir a Sage.

A su lado, medio oculto detrás de Lugonis estaba Albafica, al principio pensó que era una niña, la más hermosa que había visto en su vida, en realidad, era lo más hermoso que jamás vio en toda su vida, perdiéndose en aquellas ojos azules.

No supo si fue grosero con Lugonis como Sage le comento cuando le enseño su nuevo hogar, pero quiso disculparse tratando de ingresar en el templo, siendo repelido por el pelirrojo, quien le advirtió que aquellas rosas eran una barrera de defensa del santuario, y que ellos, eran sus custodios.

Esa idea le pareció terrible, monstruosa, no creía que fuera correcto que Albafica, estuviera encerrado en ese templo, no era justo y por poco se lo dice, si acaso Sage no diera con él, indicándole que no debía ser irrespetuoso, que los entrenamientos ya habían comenzado.

Manigoldo ignoro las advertencias pero fue mucho más discreto las siguientes ocasiones que visito esa casa, buscando el momento adecuado, usando su intuición y un día, cuando su maestro le dijo que debía hablar con su hermano y que debía dejarlos a solas, en vez de ir a entrenar, como se le fue ordenado, visito el templo de piscis, usando su apodo favorito, Albachan, para saludar a la niña que entrenaba con Lugonis, descubriendo que era un niño, y que le daba lo mismo, de todas formas era la persona más hermosa del santuario.

Siguió entrenando y visitando el templo para ver a Albafica, no sabía si sus maestros lo sabían, pero no dijeron nada, su niñez y adolescencia la paso medio oculto, e intento por todos los medios visitar a su amigo cuando su maestro murió, a pesar de que Sage se lo prohibió, nunca ignoraba los consejos ni las ordenes del patriarca, pero aquella ocasión debía hacerlo.

Nunca lo había visto tan triste y aquella mirada lo perturbo, lo enterneció y lleno de amor, encontrándolo todavía más bello que en el pasado, en ese instante se dio cuenta que lo amaba, él se había enamorado de alguien que no podía tocar, que le estaba prohibido, porque su sangre era venenosa, haciéndolo sentir miserable.

Albafica estaba condenado a la soledad y él, que podía ir y venir a su antojo, no gustaba de la compañía de sus semejantes, prefería que lo dejaran solo, él no se metía con ellos si a cambio le daban su espacio, sintiéndose sumamente culpable por eso, creyendo que por sus personalidades, era injusto que su amado estuviera tan solo, probablemente hubiera sido mucho mejor que él fuera el santo de piscis y su amigo el de cáncer.

A partir de ese día ya dejo de ocultarse, visitando a su amado cada vez que podía, respetando sus deseos manteniéndose alejado al mismo tiempo que le hacía compañía, aunque muchas veces Albafica terminaba corriéndolo.

Shion estaba seguro que tenía un severo deseo suicida, ya fuera por el veneno o por su forma de irritar al de otra manera tranquilo santo de piscis, cambiando su forma de tratarlo, por palabras que esperaba pudieran seducirlo, siempre cuando estaban solos, llamándolo hermoso, aunque sabía que le molestaba ese titulo, aunque tal vez por eso lo hacía, para llamar su atención.

Aun recordaba su primer beso, por fin tenía su armadura y la llevaba puesta para enseñársela a su amado, creía que se veía bien con ella, que le gustaría a Albafica, el que tuvo su armadura mucho antes, el que estaba en la entrada del templo, con los brazos cruzados, tratando de evitar que entrara a su casa.

— ¡Mira lo que tengo!

Casi le grito a punto de rodearlo con los brazos, siendo esquivado por Albafica, quien inmediatamente coloco su mano en su pecho, tratando de mantenerlo alejado, sin embargo, él sostuvo su muñeca, fingiendo que colocaba un beso en el dorso de su mano, a unos cuantos milímetros de su piel, recibiendo un sonrojo casi imperceptible como su recompensa.

— ¡Te dije que algún día la tendría Albachan!

Albafica por un momento permitió que lo sostuviera, pero agitando su cabeza, como si se estuviera recordando porque no debía permitir que lo tocara, lo rechazo con fuerza, arrebatándole su muñeca.

— ¡Ya te dije que no puedes entrar aquí y que no me llames Albachan!

Manigoldo solamente sonrió al escucharle, estaba seguro que pronto caería bajo sus encantos, no le importaba que no pudieran tocarse, no estaba obsesionado con su belleza, sino con su espíritu, y aunque tuvieran que pasar buena parte de su vida separados, le parecía tentadora la idea de envejecer juntos.

— ¡Ven!

Pronuncio, sintiendo como Albafica comenzaba a impacientarse, pero que como en el pasado, lo prefería en el interior de la casa de piscis que en los jardines, Manigoldo nunca se marchaba hasta decirle lo que deseaba o hasta que usaba fuerza para que lo hiciera.

— Sage piensa que estoy listo, que ya puedo proteger la casa de cáncer y de ahora en adelante seremos hermanos de armas, así que nuestra relación ha dado un paso adelante.

Quería recibir una sonrisa de su amor, pero no sonrió, en vez de eso parecía triste, como si creyera que ya no lo visitaría más, algo absurdo, porque jamás se libraría de él, eso se lo juraba, aunque en ocasiones no lo quisiera cerca, ellos podían estar juntos, solo debían olvidarse del sexo, aunque sentirse mal de vez en cuando no le era desagradable, tal vez con mucha suerte, después de una década visitando ese jardín podría soportar un poco mejor que los demás el veneno de su cuerpo.

— No existe tal cosa y no lo hará nunca Manigoldo, porque insistes en eso.

Manigoldo suspiro recargándose en una de las columnas, sin prestarle demasiada atención, seguro de que Albafica solamente estaba siendo demasiado pesimista, como era su costumbre.

— No voy a dejarte solo me oyes, nunca, aunque tú no me quieras más, aunque me odies o no signifique nada para ti, es más, aunque te vuelvas feo y jorobado, yo voy a mantenerme cerca, contigo, tal vez como si fuera una sucia mosca o una abeja, tomando en cuenta que eres una rosa, pero el punto es que no me voy a ir.

Albafica guardo silencio, dándole la espalda, intentando marcharse, Manigoldo corrió tras de él, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos con fuerza para no ser rechazado, recargando su barbilla en su hombro.

De nueva cuenta tuvo que alejarlo, demasiado inseguro, Manigoldo respiro hondo y tomo aquella oportunidad para besar los labios de Albafica, tratar de mostrarle que podían estar juntos, que lo resistiría.

El sabor de su amado era dulce al mismo tiempo que tenía un dejo metálico, tal vez era el veneno, Manigoldo enredo sus dedos en su cabello, tratando de profundizar el beso, sintiendo como Albafica poco a poco respondía a sus caricias, hasta que era él quien parecía tener el control de aquel beso, lo único que deseaba era hacerlo sentir seguro, por lo que se lo permitió.

Muy lentamente el beso comenzó a volverse apasionado, sintiendo las manos de Albafica en su cabello, ambos gimiendo por aquel dulce contacto, parecía que lo lograrían, que estaba seguro como siempre le insistió, sin embargo, sintió una mordida en su labio, sonriendo por esa muestra de entusiasmo, separándose un poco sin darse cuenta que los labios de su amado también estaban resentidos y que una pequeña, casi insignificante gota de su sangre había entrado en contacto con sus labios, los cuales relamió al sentir la mordida de Albafica.

— Sólo danos una oportunidad.

Casi suplico y antes de que su amado pudiera responderle, sintió como el veneno comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, sintiéndose mareado, inmediatamente Albafica trato de brindarle ayuda, sosteniéndolo de los hombros, cargándolo en sus brazos sin mucho esfuerzo, siendo en ellos que perdió la conciencia.

Cuando despertó, Shion le dijo que Albafica estaba muy asustado, que no lo quería en su templo de nuevo, y él obedeció al principio, pero después regreso, solo que esta vez, ya no lo dejaba acercarse a él para intentar otra locura como esa, comprendiendo que debía darle su espacio, se mantuvo cerca sin tocarlo de nuevo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Hypnos se alejo en busca de su hermano, el que curiosamente no se encontraba con ese humano, sino en su templo, rodeado con sus ninfas, aquellos seres místicos que le adoraban, tocando su arpa sin preocupación alguna.

— Te imaginaba con ese humano…

Thanatos abrió los ojos, abandonando a sus ninfas y a su harpa en su trono, caminando en su dirección, recordando algunas veces en las cuales su hermano había demostrado demasiada pasión por él, tal vez deseo.

— Dejare que piense que tiene control de su destino, que puede hacerme huir de su presencia, ya sea por su fuerza o por su rechazo.

Hypnos no dejaba de mirarlo, allí estaba otra vez ese fuego, el que Thanatos comprendía por primera vez en su milenaria existencia, encontrándolo ridículo, casi como si fuera un obstáculo.

— Así pensara que acepto estar a mi lado por su propia cuenta, que pudo negarse y que tuvo una opción diferente a esta, pero eso ya te lo dije, Hypnos.

Hypnos era el más taimado de los dos, siempre actuaba midiendo las consecuencias de sus actos, cada acción era planificada con lentitud, sus juegos eran una prueba de ello, por lo que Thanatos se preguntaba sí Manigoldo estaba seguro de su propio hermano.

— Lo que no te he dicho, hermano es lo que pasaría si mi compañero fuera lastimado de alguna forma y es que...

No quería creer que su hermano fuera a amenazarlo por un simple mortal, Thanatos estaba enloqueciendo, su deseo era mucho más grande que su lealtad por él, y el dios del sueño comenzaba a preguntarse como podría hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba.

— Lo tomaría como una traición, Hypnos, y eso no podría perdonarlo.

Hypnos permaneció quieto, escuchando las palabras de su hermano, a quien siempre había encontrado muy hermoso.

— Tú lo comprendes, no es así hermano.

El dios del sueño asintió acariciando el cabello de Thanatos, deteniendo sus dedos en su barbilla, suponiendo que el dios de la muerte estaba preparado para su reacción, alejando su mano poco después.

— Es por eso que te hice un favor, he quitado a Albafica del camino, su amor será enfocado en Minos y no en tu consorte, deberías agradecérmelo.

Tenía la atención de Thanatos fija en él, como aquellos momentos durante la guerra, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso era lo único que alguna vez obtendría de su gemelo.

— Cuando tu cangrejo escapé de su jaula y lo hará, se encontrara con la indiferencia de su amado, eso duele mucho más que el odio, puedo asegurártelo.

Thanatos asintió, no le gustaba que su hermano se metiera en sus asuntos, mucho menos que estropeara sus juegos, pero suponía que aquello debía ser una muestra de su supuesto amor incondicional, pero él lo conocía mucho mejor, creía que al arruinarle su diversión, dejaría de desear a su fuego fatuo, pero se equivocaba, había algo en el que simplemente lo enloquecía.

— Pero descuida, a él no le toque uno sólo de sus cabellos, eso te lo dejo a ti.

Poco después desapareció, Thanatos escucho el movimiento de sus ninfas, ellas le temían a su hermano, mucho más cuando parecía molesto, justo como en ese instante.

— Dentro de poco tendrán compañía, queridas mías, saben que desprecio profundamente los demás círculos del inframundo y sólo en los campos elíseos me siento tranquilo.

Ellas estaban emocionadas por su regreso, pero al mismo tiempo muy envidiosas de ese humano, compartiendo hasta cierto grado los celos de Hypnos.

— Lo mismo va para ustedes, él es mío y cualquiera que lo toque sufrirá las consecuencias.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 14

Promesa rota…

— Lo mismo va para ustedes, él es mío y cualquiera que lo toque sufrirá las consecuencias.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo ignorando las amenazas que Thanatos había realizado contra su hermano y sus ninfas, suspiro tratando de recuperar su aliento, levantándose con lentitud, tocando su pecho sintiendo cuantas costillas le había roto ese infeliz, por el dolor creía que solo eran las flotantes, aquellas se reacomodaban solas, sólo debía descansar un poco pero no tenía tiempo.

Tenía miedo por la seguridad de Albafica, sabía que era fuerte, que su orgullo podría mantenerlo, pero al mismo tiempo al imaginárselo tan solo, encerrado con esa bestia que se creía con el poder para juzgar a los hombres, no creía que hubiera un peor castigo.

Ese monstruo seguramente solo estaba enamorado de su belleza, no de su mente ni de su espíritu, haciéndolo sentir completamente furioso, debía usar su cosmos, encenderlo, y al mismo tiempo, aprovechar cada instante que Thanatos lo dejara solo para actuar a sus espaldas.

Suponía que debía buscar información, leer algunos libros de aquella biblioteca, o buscar a su maestro, esperaba que estuviera en los campos elíseos, esa era la promesa de Thanatos, su paz a cambio de su vida.

— Tan pronto se acabo la luna de miel.

Susurraron a sus espaldas, era de nuevo aquella mosca, el espectro de cabellera rubia que flotaba en ese cuarto, casi como si fuera el dueño de aquel sitio, Manigoldo invoco su cosmos, encendiéndolo con este, tratando de ver cuál era la diferencia ahora que se trataba de otra criatura del inframundo.

— Estoy de muy mal humor, te aconsejaría que no me tientes Verónica.

Verónica sufrió un dolor indescriptible, aun mayor que el anterior, tanto así que tuvo que retroceder algunos metros, tratando de alejarse de Manigoldo, quien ahora traía puesto un aburrido traje negro, era una lástima, le gustaba mucho más su antigua túnica.

— ¿Ya no quieres matarme?

Pregunto el espectro, recuperándose de aquella tortura, observando que Manigoldo levantaba uno de los cigarrillos con pereza, respirando con un poco de dificultad, si no supiera mejor, creería que había peleado con Thanatos, pero seguramente todas esas marcas y daño eran obras de su pasión.

— ¿Para qué si puedo torturarte?

Manigoldo le dio una fumada a su cigarrillo, tosiendo casi inmediatamente, llevando su mano a su pecho con una mueca de dolor, Verónica se acerco a él, parecía que Thanatos era tan descuidado como Minos.

— No creí que Thanatos fuera tan violento…

El santo de cáncer lo sujeto del cabello, acercando su rostro al suyo, para después soplarle el humo del cigarrillo, dejándolo ir casi inmediatamente, preguntándose la razón de que este espectro siempre estuviera siguiéndolo, atosigándolo como la mosca que era.

— ¿A qué has venido?

Pregunto Manigoldo, sentándose en una de las sillas, notando que Verónica se paseaba en aquella habitación, no sabía exactamente que estaba buscando, pero le importaba muy poco.

— Pensé que querrías visitar a tu amante de nuevo, yo podría llevarte.

Manigoldo entrecerró los ojos, suponía que deseaba otro beso, encontrando ridículo el repentino deseo que dos hombres mostraban por él, demasiado desagradable para poder ignorarlo, porque no se sentía especial ni hermoso y ellos le daban asco, uno más que otro.

— ¿A cambio de qué?

Verónica se acerco a Manigoldo, hincándose a sus pies llevando sus manos a sus rodillas, el santo de cáncer modifico un poco su postura, empujando al espectro de cabellera rubia con fuerza, alejándolo de su cuerpo.

— Un beso, pero esta vez, quiero que tú me lo des y me hagas sentir amado.

Quien se recostó en el suelo, como si creyera que podía seducirlo con esa apariencia y esa voz, Verónica era repugnante, su corazón era tan negro como su armadura, como las moscas que lo rodeaban, a pesar de su belleza física.

— No acepto, eso puedo pedírselo a mi dios y me lo dará.

Manigoldo volvió a cambiar su postura, estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas, recargado en una de sus rodillas, sosteniendo con pereza el cigarrillo que lanzo en su dirección, quemando su mejilla.

— Quiero ver a mi maestro sin que Thanatos lo sepa, puedes hacer eso fenómeno.

Eso era muy difícil, ni siquiera él podría ingresar en los campos elíseos, pero podría acercarlo, mostrarle un camino en el inframundo, pasajes secretos entre dimensiones, los mismos que usaban los dioses gemelos o espectros de niveles superiores, como los jueces, pero aquello no valía un beso, por agradable que le fuera ese santo.

— Eso no vale un beso, aunque… puedo imaginar algo que si lo valga.

Manigoldo no estaba muy seguro de aceptar esa propuesta, la primera ya le había parecido desagradable y el comer de la granada fue aun peor, no obstante, suponía que le convenía tener un aliado en ese sitio, hasta que comprendiera como usar su nuevo cosmos, parecía que tenía que hacer algunos sacrificios.

— Supongo que sí, sólo eres un pervertido, pero hare lo que me pidas a cambio de que me asistas en lo que yo te solicito.

Verónica asintió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, sí Manigoldo estaba dispuesto a pagar por sus servicios, él no era nadie para evitarlo, él siempre trataba de obtener lo mejor de cada situación, sin importarle que tuviera que hacer para ello.

— Después no te vayas a arrepentir.

Lo que Verónica no sabía era que ya lo estaba pero que no podía dar marchar atrás, sólo adaptarse a su nueva situación, tratar de buscar alguna forma de liberar a Albafica del infierno, cuando la tuviera, trataría de realizar otro pacto con el dios de la muerte, su lealtad, su cuerpo y su amor, a cambio de la vida de su amigo.

— Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Respondió levantándose con lentitud, logrando que por un momento Verónica se sintiera nervioso, este no era el mismo santo caído en desgracia, sino el que lo enfrento en el Yomotsu, si Thanatos quería domesticarlo estaba cometiendo demasiados errores porque este cangrejo seguía siendo tan salvaje como antes.

— A menos que seas tú el que no puede cumplir con su promesa.

Manigoldo se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros del espectro, sus manos estaban recargadas en su cintura, con una postura que lo retaba a decirle que no podía realizar lo que prometía, completamente derecho, pero con su cabeza ligeramente ladeada, sus ojos oscuros posados en los suyos y su barbilla, ligeramente levantada.

— Eso realmente me molestaría.

Verónica trago un poco de saliva, estaba ligeramente excitado y un poco atemorizado, temiendo la reacción de Thanatos cuando supiera lo que estaba haciendo con su premio, pero más que nada, por la amenaza que Manigoldo estaba haciendo, casi como si fuera una promesa, una que le causaría demasiado dolor.

— Créeme Verónica, no quieres verme molesto.

Manigoldo se acerco todavía más, pronunciando en su oído esa promesa, notando como Verónica se estremecía por el sonido de su voz, por su sola presencia, parecía que después de todo si tenía cierto atractivo, después de todo, un dios y este espectro lo deseaban, lástima que Albafica nunca lo hizo.

— ¿Qué clase de inútil me has creído?

Fue la respuesta del espectro rubio, quien retrocedió varios pasos, repentinamente molesto, su enojo era tan exagerado que provoco una risa de Manigoldo, quien de nueva cuenta se alejo, no sin antes acariciar algunos mechones dorados entre sus dedos.

— ¡No comprendes que tan poderoso soy!

Manigoldo dejo de reír al escuchar su grito de indignación, encogiéndose de hombros, prendiendo otro cigarrillo, fumándolo con lentitud, disfrutando de la normalidad que le daba ese simple acto, sonriéndole a esa extraña mosca.

— Tú cumple tu promesa y yo cumpliré la mía.

Verónica como única respuesta se estremeció con anticipación, lo que fuera que rondaba su mente parecía emocionarlo, Manigoldo no hizo caso de eso y siguió al espectro, permitiendo que sus moscas lo rodearan, preguntándose si sus fuegos fatuos podrían realizar un truco parecido, tal vez debería probarlo, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer por los siguientes dos o tres siglos.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Justo en ese momento Albafica se levanto de la cama sintiéndose sucio, llevando sus manos a su cabeza que seguía doliéndole, sintiendo la energía brillante de algo que no comprendía ni recordaba, eso era el cosmos de su diosa, la que trataba de ayudarle a sus dos santos, brindándoles la fuerza para sobrevivir a ese calvario.

Aun en su prisión, ella seguía llorando por ellos, en especial aquellos dos atrapados en el inframundo, ningún dios amaba tanto a la humanidad como ella y como su amor era parecido al de una madre, no había forma en que les abandonara a su suerte.

El santo de piscis estaba demasiado confundido y es que no había olvidado como llego a ese sitio, que el hombre que supuestamente lo amaba le había pedido como un mero premio, humillándolo sin saberlo o a pesar de que lo comprendía.

Minos le amaba tanto como para convertirlo en su esclavo, para Albafica eso no era amor, aquello más bien le parecía lujuria, una tan monstruosa que le helaba la sangre.

Se preguntaba si el juez del inframundo lo comprendía o solamente estaba jugando con él, así como si en realidad esos sentimientos de amor y deseo eran evocados por el juez del inframundo o por alguien más, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, no creía que su amante fuera capaz de producirlos.

Albafica se recargo en el barandal con las rosas negras del inframundo, las que se agitaron con su sola presencia, llamándolo hacia ellas, recibiéndolo como una de sus hermanas, las que habían absorbido por completo el veneno de su sangre, de la rosa que poco a poco comenzaba a marchitarse, aun en el interior de la esfera creada por Thanatos.

Por un momento sopeso que era más valioso para él, su lealtad a su diosa o su amor por Minos, su felicidad o su orgullo y aunque suponía que su respuesta era la incorrecta, no dejaba de ser su voluntad, seguir adorando a la diosa de la tierra manteniendo su orgullo como uno de los santos de Athena.

Ese era el camino que deseaba, sin importar la soledad que le rodearía o la pérdida de su único amor, de ojos oscuros y sonrisa fácil, el hermoso guerrero nunca se arrepentiría de nada, aunque le destrozaran las piernas, los brazos, su rostro, nunca podrían robarle su espíritu.

Seguía pensando en una forma de huir del inframundo, del abismo y acompañar a sus camaradas, los que siguieran con vida, nada más era su meta, ni el amor que su amado juez le ofrecía.

— Es curioso, sin importar donde me encuentre, ustedes siempre me siguen.

Albafica recorrió las flores que parecían ronronear, cuyas raíces avanzaban en la piedra sin que nadie lo notara, tratando de llegar a las zarzas y a las espinas, a las otras plantas que habitaban el abismo, usando la fuerza otorgada por el cosmos del Santo dorado y su veneno.

Enfocándose en la rosa marchita, pinchándose con ella, recordándola como aquella hermosa hermana que le ayudara a derrotar al juez que deseaba a su lado, quien no mostro misericordia en su combate, el que por fin lo había dejado a solas.

La flor aun tenía remanentes del veneno en su sangre, el que al final de sus días era tan peligroso que pudo derrotar a Minos con esa misma rosa, era tan poderoso que una sola gota podía matar a cualquier espectro, dios, o santo, por poderoso que fuera, sin importar de quien se trataba, aun el propio Santo de Piscis.

Por un momento Albafica sonrió a causa de la ironía, perdería su vida donde las almas de los difuntos sufrían un castigo indescriptible provocado por sus pecados, moriría deseando, anhelando algo que no podía comprender ni recordar, pero que seguía firme en su corazón.

Suponía que perdería la vida, un destino mucho más piadoso que volver a portarlo en su cuerpo, pero estaba dispuesto a soportar el destino que su diosa decidiera, lo que le sorprendió fue que la voluntad de su diosa fue en contra de sus suposiciones, no murió ni tampoco se sentía invadido por el veneno.

Albafica supuso que solamente había una forma de averiguar si su sangre era venenosa y esto era probarla en alguien más, el único que lo acompañaría sería Minos, no podía matarlo a sangre fría, tampoco a nadie más, a pesar de ser los súbditos de Hades.

Pero como probar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas era un dilema que pronto podría solucionar, cuando vio que una indefensa y escurridiza mosca se paraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Era uno de las criaturas de ese desagradable espectro, el que había visto a Minos con deseo, acto que provoco que su sangre hirviera a causa de los celos, la cual de pronto, sin que se diera cuenta fue rodeada por una gota de su propia sangre, la que aun manaba de la herida causada por la espina de sus rosas.

La mosca no murió en ese instante como debía ser, sino que se ahogo en el líquido vital, el que actuaba como en respuesta al odio que sentía por ese espectro y al anhelo que lo acosaba constantemente.

— Parece que aun tengo espinas…

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

En otro sitio como lo supuso Manigoldo, Verónica no podía llevarlo a los campos elíseos, pero conocía la forma de llegar a ellos usando una serie de puertas o portales que funcionaban como el Yomotsu, saltando de un circulo a otro, de aquella forma, los soldados de hades podían movilizarse tan rápido en el inframundo, no solamente los ríos y su barquero eran la única forma de moverse.

Manigoldo siguió las instrucciones de Verónica al pie de la letra, usando los pasadizos que conectaban diferentes lugares del inframundo, los círculos del infierno, algunas puertas conectaban con otras, sólo tenía que modificar las runas situadas en las columnas para que las esferas luminosas que las mantenían abiertas cambiaran de posición en lo que parecía ser una clase de reloj de sol.

Le había dicho que las runas señalaban información importante que era desconocida para la mayor parte de los espectros y sólo algunos le comprendían del todo, otros más, no les necesitaban puesto que podían atravesar los círculos sin necesidad de los portales o con ayuda de Caronte, pero como no querían que Thanatos descubriera su fuga ni que le estaba ayudando, usarían las puertas del sufrimiento.

Los números romanos señalaban el circulo del inframundo al que deseaban atravesar, las orbes cuanto tiempo estaría abierta la puerta, que constaba de un arco simple con varias runas grabadas en ella, el fuego era una barrera para que los humanos o los espíritus no pudieran usarlas y de nueva cuenta le dijo que solamente los espectros de cierto poder podían utilizarlas, algunos de los soldados, aquellos que estaban en el nivel de los santos de bronce se mantenían en ciertos puestos de vigilancia y solamente salían a la tierra cuando acompañaban a un espectro de mayor jerarquía.

Para llegar a los campos elíseos Manigoldo debía esperar algún tiempo en lo que la energía del portal se acumulaba, hasta que el reloj de arena cambiara de posición y eso ocurría cuando el último diamante negro e iridiscente cayera de su prisión de cristal a otra.

Eran unos cuantos minutos, pero Manigoldo comenzaba a sentirse sumamente preocupado, no tenía su armadura, si alguno de esos espectros lo encontraba seguramente lo matarían o Thanatos daría con él antes de que pudiera hacerle varias preguntas a su maestro.

Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió, debajo de ella una figura con forma de caracol se ilumino desde el centro, brillando con fuerza señalando un circulo, el arco de piedra no sufrió ningún cambio, no obstante, Manigoldo pudo ver a través de lo que ahora era una puerta en el inframundo, en uno de los puentes, como aquella que su amigo y el encontraron esa primera vez, un cielo azul, plantas y pasto verde.

Aquellos debían ser los campos elíseos, supuso entrando en el portal, atravesándolo como lo hiciera cuando visito ese extraño templo de sombras, dando un paso y después otro, sintiendo que de pronto se elevaba, flotando en el circulo de luz que formaba la figura del caracol en el arco de piedra.

Repentinamente pudo ver algunas estatuas de piedra de formas diversas, cada una de ellas más perturbadora que la anterior, las que formaban un camino de luz morada que atravesaba todo el inframundo como si fuera un laberinto, Manigoldo sintió en ese momento que era jalado hacia el interior de aquella brillante luz, atravesando los círculos del inframundo a una velocidad incomprensible.

Pudo ver las almas, el fuego y las espinas, Manigoldo supo entonces que lo que decían del infierno era cierto, ese lugar era un mundo creado para que los humanos pagaran por sus pecados.

En cuestión de segundos atravesó el túnel, aterrizando con delicadeza en otro circulo, ingresando en los campos elíseos, pisando la hierba verde, sintiendo el calor y percibiendo el aroma de las flores, eso era sin duda alguna una copia perfecta de la naturaleza de la tierra, pero aun faltaba demasiado para que pudiera ser un paraíso.

Debía encontrar a su maestro, la pregunta era como, repentinamente sin que él hubiera convocado a los fuegos fatuos que siempre le habían acompañado, una docena, tal vez más lo rodearon, parecía que todo ese tiempo estuvieron ocultos en sus ropas o rodeándolo con su energía, esas almas seguían cuidándolo aun después de muertas.

Sus acompañantes volaron en todas direcciones buscando a Sage, al mismo tiempo que el trataba de orientarse, buscar una forma de señalar la entrada que lo llevaría de regreso a su jaula una vez que hubiera visitado a su maestro.

Tenía que asegurarse que ese dios hubiera cumplido su palabra, no tenía otra opción más que buscarlo, sin el dios de la muerte acosándolos, escuchando cada una de sus palabras, las que seguramente utilizaría en su contra, esa era su forma de ser y no le dejaría utilizarlo de nuevo.

Esta vez, quien sabe que querría o que necesitaría robarle, de qué forma trataría de convencerlo de su lugar a su lado, de sus odiosas mentiras, las que solamente tenían sentido para él, para nadie más.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Minos regreso a los salones del juicio, portaba una sonrisa que distaba mucho de la anterior en sus labios, parecía que por fin sus posibilidades de seducir a su hermosa rosa se habían materializado.

No le gustaba aceptarlo, pero su forma de juzgarlo fue errónea, Albafica era por mucho más poderoso que cualquier otro de los Santos, su espíritu parecía ser inquebrantable, al menos, por simples manos humanas.

Tuvo que ser uno de los dioses gemelos el que le abriera los ojos, dándole una oportunidad y robándole su carta del triunfo sobre su hermano, al que decía amar por sobre todo, dándole la impresión de que su amor no era el que sentían dos hermanos, sino el que sentían dos amantes.

Haciendo que los repudiara aun más, no solo eran traidores, blasfemos y apostatas, negando con cada una de sus acciones el poderío de Hades, sino que ahora, se trataban de criaturas incestuosas, uno de los pecados que los dioses del Olimpo y del inframundo más odiaban.

Pero eso no explicaba la solicitud de Thanatos, ni la molestia de Hypnos por el deseo que su hermano sentía por ese bruto santo de cáncer, el amado de su premio, haciendo que se preguntara, que estaba ocurriendo en el inframundo y si su amado dios lo sabía.

— Al fin te dignas a presentarse Minos de Grifo.

Minos no detuvo su andar, no estaba de humor para soportar otro sermón de ese gigante rubio, el que se creía superior a él porque la traidora Pandora lo eligió como uno de sus espectros más cercanos, lo que parecía que no comprendía era que ella no existía más, su espíritu no reencarno con ellos, por lo que sus poderes y su autoridad eran exactamente iguales.

— ¿Me estabas esperando Radamnthys?

El rubio de mirada impenetrable asintió, acercándose algunos pasos, parecía que seguía en pie su amenaza de intentar sustituirlo por creerse con el poder para ello, ignorando que Hades era quien decidía si un juez era apto para su puesto o no, como ocurrió con Aiacos durante la guerra, quien tenía el descaro de señalar su deseo como una falta.

— Si esto continua así, tendremos que hablar con nuestro dios en persona Minos, tú no puedes ignorar tus deberes por una simple zorra.

Aquellas últimas palabras lo hicieron enfurecer, borrando todo su buen humor y estaba a punto de mostrarle a ese engreído juez de cabellera rubia que en ese momento era él quien poseía el poder de su dios, que aunque no lo supiera nadie, estaba realizando una misión de suma importancia al mismo tiempo que domaba el espíritu inquebrantable de ese inocente, cuyo único pecado era su orgullo, el que sin duda alguna perecería los tormentos del primer círculo del infierno y no ningún otro.

— ¡Albafica no es ninguna zorra y yo no recibo ordenes de nadie más que Hades!

Aiacos se interpuso entre ambos, colocando una mano en el pecho de Radamnthys, suponía que lo mejor era llevar ese asunto a su dios, el sabría que hacer, y ya no perderían el tiempo tratando de que Minos recapacitara, era suficiente con que ese dios hubiera perdido la razón, como para que también su hermano de armas lo hiciera, todo por uno de sus enemigos.

— Debes recapacitar Minos, yo en persona se cuanto duele que te quiten tu poder, no sacrifiques tu existencia por un cuerpo bonito.

Minos no supo que era peor, la condescendencia de Aiacos, el juez que casi pierde su manto o Radamnthys, quien se creía con el derecho de ordenarle cualquier cosa, por lo que repentinamente, los ataco a ambos con sus hilos, no permitiría que nadie insultara a su hermosa rosa con espinas.

Los dos jueces se prepararon para recibir los hilos de Minos, a enfrentarse con su camarada enloquecido, pero estos nunca llegaron, siendo detenidos por una fuerza omnipotente, Hades mismo en persona.

Quien tenía los hilos enredados en una de sus manos y con la otra desviaba las técnicas de cada uno de los jueces, a su lado estaba su esposa, cuyos ojos siempre estaban cerrados, pero los tres jueces podían jurar que les observaba con detenimiento.

— Deben ser días muy oscuros en el inframundo para que mis tres jueces luchen entre sí.

Los tres jueces inmediatamente cesaron sus ataques, hincándose en el suelo, bajando su mirada con pena, dispuestos a escuchar lo que su dios tenía que decirles, puesto que nunca subía a esas alturas del abismo, prefería permanecer en su sala del trono, sea cual fuera el caso.

— Lord Hades…

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo encontró el sitio donde Sage meditaba, su maestro parecía triste y esa no era la imagen de una persona que ha sido llevada al paraíso, probablemente Thanatos ya le había dicho lo que pago por su paz, dándose cuenta que el dios le mintió, de todas formas se había vengado de su enemigo y aunque fueran los campos elíseos, para su maestro ese era el peor de los círculos.

Por unos instantes no supo que decir o hacer para llamar su atención, si es que debía hacerlo, después de todo que le diría, "Hola maestro, me convertí en la puta de Thanatos" ó "He traicionado a mi diosa por nada" sin duda sabría que se había transformado en un sucio espectro, tal vez Albafica tenía razón y le odiaría por lo que hizo.

Esa era la peor de las reacciones posibles, ya había visto el dolor de Albafica, su odio y su desprecio, ver lo mismo en los ojos de su maestro sería tan doloroso, tal vez aquello ya no lo soportaría, aun así, debía verlo, todo por el bienestar de su amigo, el aun podía salvarse.

Manigoldo realizo un trato con Verónica, él que pagaría aunque le dolería demasiado, aunque fuera humillante, de todas formas no sería peor que todo lo que Thanatos deseaba hacerle, suponiendo que cada vez que durmieran juntos le pediría algo más, un mayor sacrificio y una mayor entrega.

Sus instintos se lo gritaban, la forma en que lo seguía viendo, como si no fuera suficiente, Manigoldo hubiera pensado que después de aquellas dos ocasiones el dios de la muerte se cansaría de él, no era tan especial como quería hacérselo creer, no obstante, la lujuria en aquellos ojos era cada vez mayor, lo supo cuando jugaban ajedrez, a pesar de estar completamente vestido, sin realizar ningún movimiento que pudiera excitarlo, sentía sus ojos pegados a su cuerpo, casi podía imaginar sus manos recorriendo su piel y sus labios en los suyos, haciéndolo sentir sucio o peor aún, un sentimiento que no deseaba clasificar por el momento, no era más que otra de sus piezas de ajedrez.

Ahora no sabía que decirle a su maestro, si recibía el trato que le dio Albafica o si peor aún, Sage se comportaba como siempre sintiéndose culpable por su dolor, aumentando su condena en ese supuesto paraíso.

Como podía acercarse a él sin sentirse culpable, extremadamente culpable, y que le diría una vez que tuviera su atención para desviar su atención de sus heridas, seguro que sabría lo que paso, su maestro sabría lo que había hecho, eso era todavía peor que ser odiado o repudiado por él, hacerle sentir culpable por su destino.

— Manigoldo.

Parecía que su maestro ya lo había visto y se preparo para recibir un golpe de su puño cerrado o un escarmiento, no como dos brazos lo rodeaban con cariño, haciendo que se quejara a causa del dolor en su pecho, llamando la atención de Sage, quien se alejo inmediatamente, palpando su pecho, notando antes que él pudiera decírselo su inmenso dolor tanto físico como espiritual.

— ¿Qué ha hecho contigo?

No suponía que su maestro quisiera una respuesta a esa pregunta, por lo que no se la dio, en vez de eso cuando llevo su mano a su mejilla notando algunas de las marcas de su último encuentro con su dios, tratando de ver cuánto daño le habían hecho.

Manigoldo cerró los ojos con fuerza obligándose a no llorar enfrente de Sage, no debía hacerlo, no era correcto que un hombre llorara mucho menos que le dejara ver que tanto le dolía su traición, por lo que controlando sus sentimientos, se enfoco en la razón para su visita.

— No tengo mucho tiempo, no quiero que Thanatos sepa que logre escapar de mi habitación y necesito hacerte algunas preguntas maestro, se que tu sabrá la respuesta.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capitulo 15

Resplandor negro…

— No tengo mucho tiempo, no quiero que Thanatos sepa que logre escapar de mi habitación y necesito hacerte algunas preguntas maestro, se que tu sabrás la respuesta.

Sage llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla, tratando de mantenerse firme, su alumno ya había sacrificado suficiente por culpa suya, guardando silencio absoluto, observando, presintiendo el dolor de Manigoldo, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados, guardando su arrepentimiento para sí.

El antiguo patriarca con mucho cuidado rodeo los hombros de Manigoldo, abrazándolo con delicadeza sin decirle nada, acariciando su cabeza con mucha más gentileza, despeinando su cabello como en el pasado, sintiendo que su alumno se recargaba contra su cuerpo, enterrando su rostro en su hombro, con un ligero, casi imperceptible temblor.

Pasaron aproximadamente un minuto en aquella postura, Sage era el único que alguna vez lo había comprendido y esta ocasión no podía ser diferente, comprendía su dolor, su vergüenza, su miedo.

Como era su costumbre, trataba de hacerlo sentir un poco mejor y esperaba que tuviera alguna respuesta que le diera esperanzas, tal vez, el gran patriarca, su maestro, conocería alguna forma de salir del inframundo, sólo así podría decir que su sacrificio habría valido la pena.

— ¿Existe una forma de salir del inframundo?

Existían varias formas, como santos de cáncer podían utilizar el Yomotsu como un punto medio, pero ningún alma humana, solo un espectro era capaz de pisar el inframundo sin perecer o en todo caso, sólo un alma revivida por Hades tenía esa facultad.

— El Yomotsu, puedes usarlo como un puente entre ambos mundos, tu bien sabes que ese es nuestro deber y destino, que nosotros debemos proteger la entrada y la salida del inframundo.

Usar el Yomotsu para ir y venir del inframundo era fácil cuando te tratabas de uno de los santos de cáncer, pero cuando no eras uno, las puertas estaban cerradas para tu cuerpo físico.

Manigoldo necesitaba rescatar a su amigo, liberarlo del abismo y ese juez, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo, e ingresar en el Yomotsu seria inútil, si no podía llevar su cuerpo consigo, seguro que Albafica por el momento al ser un simple humano, estaba en peligro constante de perderse en el abismo.

— ¿Sabes lo qué has hecho Manigoldo?

Pregunto Sage, liberándolo de sus dudas, observándole fijamente como si no entendiera del todo porque se sacrifico por él, con qué motivo lo había hecho, tal vez no lo comprendiera en ese instante o nunca.

— Creo que ya sabe la respuesta maestro.

Tenía razón, comprendía lo que Manigoldo había hecho por el consumiendo esa granada, pero de todas formas no adivinaba cual era el motivo de realizar semejante sacrificio, en especial cuando lo único que deseaba era que viviera, él era un anciano, estaba preparado para pagar las consecuencias de su derrota, pero su alumno, él no lo estaba.

— Y ya tendremos suficiente tiempo de hablar cuando Thanatos quiera restregarte su victoria, lo que me preocupa es él… Albafica.

El santo de piscis había sido capturado también, seguramente su belleza había sido su condena, provocándole semejante dolor que por un momento se olvido de la presencia de su alumno, retrocediendo un solo paso, sintiendo esa información como un golpe físico, ellos eran su responsabilidad y solo se había preocupado por Manigoldo hasta ese instante.

— ¿Albafica? ¿Alguien más?

Manigoldo respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza, no había nadie más que el supiera, de lo contrario Thanatos ya se lo hubiera mencionado, Sage llevo su mano a su rostro, cubriéndolo con ella, preguntándose porque estos dos muchachos de entre todos los demás, comprendiendo perfectamente lo mucho que se amaban y las nulas posibilidades que tuvieron de estar juntos.

— Tengo que hacer algo por él, está sufriendo maestro, Minos es un monstruo y no creo que quede nada de… de él... sí no hago nada para ayudarle.

No debía comer la granada, aquello solo le condenaría a una vida en el abismo si eso se podía llamar vida para empezar, Sage lo sabía bien pero tenía miedo de la reacción que su alumno tendría cuando comprendiera que nunca mas podría ser libre.

— Yo estoy condenado, pero como espectro sé que puedo transitar el abismo a mi antojo, debe haber algo, cualquier cosa… tengo que ayudarlo.

Sage respiro hondo, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba, tratando de recordar algún pasaje, alguna anécdota que pudiera servirle, sólo existió un humano capaz de abandonar el abismo, ese fue Orfeo, pero solo si los dioses estaban de acuerdo, otros que podían liberar almas eran los jueces, pero por lo que suponía era imposible que alguno de ellos aceptara dejarle ir, en especial si Minos era quien había esclavizado al hijo de Lugonis.

— Solamente los dioses o los jueces tienen el poder para liberar las almas o dejarlas regresar a la tierra, nadie más puede hacerlo, ni siquiera un Santo de Cáncer.

Así que era inútil, se había convertido en un espectro para nada, no para nada sino por la paz de su maestro, que pasaría la eternidad culpándose por su destino, haciendo que se sintiera el hombre más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra, por dejarse engañar como lo hizo.

— Manigoldo, espero que lo entiendas…

Lo entendía, su maestro lo sabía perfectamente, a pesar de ser demasiado tempestuoso nunca actuaba sin pensar sus acciones, siempre usaba su intuición para regirse y eso estaba bien, todos sus dones eran obra de su diosa.

— Jamás podrás salir del inframundo, a menos que Hades en persona te lo permita.

Manigoldo asintió con una leve sonrisa, eso ya no le importaba, nunca había sido alguien que se quejara por el pasado, si lo fuera, no creía que hubiera sobrevivido el genocidio de su aldea.

— Pero un vivo, alguien que aun respira, que no ha comido la granada, cuyo corazón aun late, alguien así podría salir del inframundo con ayuda.

El santo de cáncer pronuncio asustado, demasiado nervioso para poder ocultar su temor de su maestro.

— Podría ser, pero eso implicaría un sacrificio mucho mayor.

Musito el antiguo patriarca, mirándolo fijamente.

— Uno que no creo que estés dispuesto a realizar.

Sage siempre supo de los profundos sentimientos que los dos muchachos albergaban el uno por el otro, era difícil mantenerlos separados, mucho más con la necedad de su propio discípulo a buscarle cuando creía que no se daba cuenta, era claro que en ese momento en que parecían necesitarse no se darían la espalda, ellos eran mucho más valientes que muchos que les habían precedido.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

Pregunto desesperándose, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, Thanatos podría percatarse de su ausencia de un momento a otro, no quería que supiera que podía fugarse, que de momento a Verónica le importaba muy poco que fuera su dueño, tampoco quería que su maestro pagara las consecuencias de su constante desobediencia ni de su amor por Albafica.

— Ningún sacrificio es suficiente por él.

Manigoldo estaba seguro de eso, le había prometido a su amado que nunca lo dejaría solo y le había fallado.

— Manigoldo.

Trato de interrumpirlo el patriarca, pero sabía que Manigoldo no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

— ¡No!

Le interrumpió, su maestro debía comprender cuanto le amaba.

— ¡Ya lo deje demasiado tiempo sólo! ¡No puedo ignorar su dolor! ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!

Manigoldo sentía que su tiempo se terminaba y que dentro de poco Thanatos se daría cuenta de su fuga, obligándolo a regresar con él.

— Las leyendas del rapto de Persephone no están completas, muchas de ellas fueron distorsionadas para darle un sentido mucho más trágico. Uno que explicara su deseo de permanecer con Hades, a pesar de ser la hija de la diosa Deméter.

Sage trataba de explicar los hechos tras esa leyenda, pero no creía que su alumno tuviera la paciencia para escucharlo.

— Pero fue ella quien quiso permanecer en el abismo junto a su esposo a pesar de los llantos de su madre.

Manigoldo asintió, muchas de las leyendas no eran correctas, ninguna hablaba de lo que ocurría cuando la diosa Athena perdía la guerra o que ocurría con las almas del inframundo, el más cercano a ello fue Dante con su Comedia, pero ningún otro se aventuraba a describir los horrores del inframundo, ni siquiera, el verdadero proceder de los dioses gemelos, describiéndolos como entes pacíficos y no lo que realmente eran.

— Maestro.

Lo interrumpió Manigoldo, no quería faltarle al respeto, pero sabía que Sage trataba de hacerlo flaquear en su decisión por ayudar a su amado.

— Por favor.

Su alumno se arrodillo frente a Sage, no le importaba tener que suplicarle, lo único que le importaba era conocer la forma en la cual podría ayudar a su amado, sin importar que tan lejos tendría que llegar.

— No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo.

Respondió Sage, ayudándolo a levantarlo del suelo sujetándolo de los brazos.

— De todas formas ya estoy condenado.

Comenzaba a creer que siempre lo había estado, que las palabras que pronunciaba Thanatos eran ciertas, que jamás pudo escapar de su destino y que este era permanecer a su lado.

— Pero no Albafica, el aún puede salvarse.

Susurro, provocando que el corazón de Sage se quebrara por momentos, verlo tan triste, tan desesperado, todo por su culpa, era demasiado.

— Athena me ordeno que no permitiera que Thanatos llegara a ti, no puedo darte la información que me solicitas.

Su diosa le advirtió del peligro, pero el en su afán por vengarse de hades y de sus siervos ignoro sus palabras, seguro de que tendrían la victoria,

— ¡Thanatos ya llego a mí!

Manigoldo sostuvo la túnica de su maestro, quien nunca le había visto tan desesperado como en aquella ocasión.

— ¡Se lo suplico, por el amor que me tiene, ayúdeme a salvarlo!

Si lograba ayudarle podría soportar su destino, pero si no lo hacía, esa pesadilla no habría tenido ningún caso.

— Debes abandonar a nuestra diosa, sólo así la influencia de la granada será completa y podrás caminar en el inframundo a tu antojo, sin la protección del dios de la muerte.

Aun en ese momento el dios de la muerte rodeaba el cuerpo de su alumno, lo protegía sin que siquiera se diera cuenta, ese dios furioso, hijo de la noche, que parecía estaba obsesionado con su pobre alumno.

— ¿Protección?

No entendía de que le hablaba, aquellas palabras sonaban casi como las que Thanatos le hubiera dicho en el pasado.

— No lo entiendo.

Aunque en realidad lo hacía, pero no quería creerlo, porque de ser así sus mentiras tendrían sentido, encadenándolo a su voluntad, a su destino, sin que tuviera una oportunidad para escapar, porque siempre fue suyo.

— El aura de Thanatos te rodea, como aquella ocasión que probaste la sangre de Albafica.

Manigoldo negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, comprendiendo lo que su maestro estaba diciéndole, como ese dios estaba en lo cierto y como debía descender aún más para que Albafica pudiera salvarse.

— Parece que nunca pude protegerte realmente.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Thanatos no disfrutaba de pelear con su hermano, eran contadas las ocasiones que eso había ocurrido, pero sus celos eran realmente infantiles, un obstáculo que tendría que librar para obtener lo que deseaba por el momento.

Leuca había realizado su deber al pie de la letra, curando a ese hermoso guerrero de todo el daño que ese monstruoso juez le había hecho, preguntándose cómo alguien podría atreverse a hacerle daño a una persona que amaba.

Hades había tratado de violarla y su esposa quiso castigarla por ese acto, acusándola de seducir a su amado esposo, únicamente la bondad de Thanatos, uno de los dioses gemelos pudo salvarla de su destino, ser transformada en un árbol blanco en el inframundo.

Un acto por el cual siempre le estaría agradecida, pero le hacía preguntarse porque Thanatos que la protegió de un destino humillante ahora le brindaba ayuda a Minos, permitiendo que otro ser cuya belleza era sublime sufriera semejante castigo.

Thanatos se dio cuenta de su presencia casi inmediatamente, parecía perturbado, no era para menos, había discutido con su hermano, quien sus ninfas sabían lo deseaba como a un hombre desea a una mujer o a un efebo, un amor que el dios de la muerte quiso ignorar hasta ese momento.

Hablaban de un elegido, de un supuesto amante que Thanatos mantenía consigo, sus hermanas le habían dicho que llevo a un hombre a su templo, que lo poseyó en el agua y que había sido especialmente violento, que por un momento creyeron que sería destruido, pero que su deseo pudo más que su enojo.

— ¿Cumpliste tu papel?

Ella asintió, hincándose frente a su dios, preguntándose si acaso cupido había realizado alguna locura o tal vez afrodita o cualquier dios del deseo, del amor o la lujuria, para que Thanatos perdiera la paciencia de aquella forma.

— Sí mi señor

Fue su respuesta, mirándolo fijamente, Thanatos se levantó, ya era momento de visitar a su fuego fatuo, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para que comprendiera su error, ignorando al principio a Leuca, ella era una de sus ninfas favoritas y un insulto a la pareja gobernante del inframundo.

— Pero…

Thanatos se detuvo, esperando a que ella le dijera que le preocupaba, porque parecía que necesitaba decirle algo importante, tal vez, información que pudiera importarle.

— Me dijo que debía darle un mensaje a un tal Manigoldo de Cáncer…

Eso llamo su atención, parecía que ese veneno aun no podía comprender que debía alejarse de su fuego fatuo, pero ya no importaba más, su hermano había borrado sus recuerdos, ya no era un peligro para ellos.

— No entregaras ese mensaje Leuca y si ese veneno pregunta, le dirás que no le dio importancia Manigoldo, que ya lo ha olvidado.

Leuca asintió extrañada, preguntándose porque su amado dios de la muerte estaba realizando una acción como esa, porque engañar a ese hermoso guerrero y quien era ese Manigoldo.

— Mi señor, Minos le hace daño… demasiado daño…

Thanatos guardo silencio, comenzando a perder su paciencia, esa ninfa no podía cuestionar sus acciones, mucho menos cuando fue el quien la protegió de la lujuria de Hades y de los celos de Persephone.

— No es de un acto como ese del que usted me protegió…

El dios de la muerte sonrió con autosuficiencia, como si comprendiera sus palabras pero no les diera ninguna importancia haciendo que se preguntara cual era la razón de ello, que estaba pasando para que Thanatos estuviera tan molesto.

— La vida de los humanos es basura efímera, ya lo sabes Leuca, pero si tú quieres, si dudas de mis decisiones puedo retirar mi protección, estoy seguro que fuera de mi templo, tendrás una vida larga y plena…

Ella negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, tragando un poco de saliva, escuchando como Thanatos daba varios pasos en dirección de la salida de su templo, deteniéndose unos instantes, estaba seguro que su fuego fatuo tenía varias costillas rotas, después de todo sintió como se quebraban y escucho ese sonido con bastante claridad.

— Pero si aún sientes agradecimiento por mis acciones curaras a mi fuego fatuo sin pronunciar una sola palabra de ese hermoso guerrero, esa gota de veneno que se niega a perderse en el olvido y yo, te lo agradeceré.

Leuca asintió, aunque no estaba segura por primera vez si acaso debía acatar las órdenes de Thanatos, o decirle a ese Manigoldo el mensaje de Albafica, ese hermoso guerrero sufría y parecía que el arrepentimiento era uno de sus mayores tormentos.

— Usted sabe que siempre estaré agradecida por su favor, como sé que ese guerrero estará agradecido con usted si le brinda la misma ayuda que a mí, Minos es un monstruo desalmado, temo que ya no haya nada de ese hermoso guerrero cuando el juez termine con sus juegos.

A Thanatos no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el destino del veneno, lo que deseaba era que Albafica desapareciera de una buena vez, tal vez Leuca no lo comprendía, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

— Te has prendado de su belleza, no eres la única y no serás tú quien pueda amarlo.

El usaría a ese veneno para terminar de convencer a su fuego fatuo de amarlo, si acaso seguía firme en su rechazo cuando terminara de seducirlo, después de todo, Manigoldo era suyo, sólo suyo, para siempre.

— Ahora lárgate de mí vista.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Los jueces del inframundo se hincaron al mismo tiempo, deteniendo sus ataques, esperando cualquier orden o castigo que hades quisiera imponerles, su dios destruyo los hilos en sus manos antes de que Minos pudiera retirarlos, desvaneciendo los otros ataques.

Ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar sonido alguno, mirándose entre sí los dos jueces que trataron de imponer un castigo al otro, quien se veía mucho más tranquilo, seguro que tenía por el momento el apoyo de su dios.

— Me pregunto que esperaban conseguir con un acto como este…

Pronuncio Hades con tranquilidad, sus ojos posados en sus dos jueces, Radamanthys y Aiacos, quienes guardaron absoluto silencio, comprendiendo que su dios no esperaba una respuesta.

— Y tú, Minos de Grifo, has faltado más de una vez a los salones del juicio.

Radamanthys sonrió, no solamente ellos habían notado sus constantes faltas por lo que estaba seguro que muy pronto su señor les daría la razón, ese comportamiento era indigno y apenas habían pasado unos cuantos días desde su victoria.

Haciendo que se preguntara que pasaría cuando ese santo de piscis, el que sin duda era muy hermoso, casi como Pandora, pudiera intercambiar los papeles, siendo el quien pudiera controlar a Minos, ya que después de algunos meses o tal vez años, su aliado, comería de la palma de su mano.

De eso estaba seguro, por lo que deseaba impedirlo, tenían que hacerlo por el bien del inframundo, sin el juez principal de los muertos, el orden natural del abismo se perdería o ese santo de piscis a la larga sería un grave problema que tendrían que solucionar.

— Un acto que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar.

Minos trago saliva, no podía negar que había descuidado sus obligaciones, pero Albafica era demasiado hermoso, demasiado perfecto para poder ignorarlo, haciéndolo adictivo para él, quien con cada día que pasaba amaba mucho más su espíritu, a pesar de que Hypnos le hiciera ese gran favor.

— Ninguno de los dos actos se repetirá en el inframundo, quien toma las decisiones soy yo, nadie más y espero que no lo olviden.

Los tres asintieron, esperando las órdenes de Hades para poder marcharse cuando se lo indicaran, escuchando como la esposa de su dios se reía entre dientes, colocando una mano en su boca con delicadeza.

Ella a pesar de su belleza y que era una de las últimas estrellas en reencarnar, siempre les había parecido de cierta forma intimidante, era por eso que Radamanthys no estaba del todo seguro que permitirle a Minos tener a su rosa era una buena idea, con el dios lo comprendía, ese santo era un soborno, pero Albafica de Piscis era una fuerza de la que tenían que cuidarse.

Lo estaban menospreciando, justo como pasaba con Pandora, creyéndola una mera herramienta de los dioses, sin darle el mérito que se merecía por haber logrado a pesar de la intervención de los dioses gemelos, la resurrección de Hades, puesto que era ella, y todas sus reencarnaciones, la pieza final de su victoria.

Pero no era su lugar cuestionar las órdenes de su dios ni mucho menos, aun así, tal vez debería ver con sus propios ojos cual era la valía de la rosa venenosa, si acaso era tan hermoso o cautivante para que Minos hubiera perdido la cabeza de la forma en que lo hacía hasta ese momento.

— Pareces muy preocupado Radamanthys.

Pronunciaron a sus espaldas, el dios del inframundo, el único que aun permanecía a su lado, mirándole con detenimiento, comprendiendo seguramente sus preocupaciones, sintiendo que no era su deber cuestionar a los dioses, agacho la cabeza a punto de responderle a su señor, quien levanto la mano para silenciarlo, en un gesto pacifico.

— ¿Crees acaso que la lealtad de Minos se vea mermada por culpa de esa rosa?

Ese era precisamente el caso, aunque su dios creyera lo contrario, creía que Minos perdería la cabeza tarde o temprano, Hades en persona enfrento a Zeus por su esposa, que les decía que Minos sería mucho más fuerte que eso.

—No lo sé mi señor,

Debía ser sincero, Hades se daría cuenta si mentía o no, así que lo mejor era ser sincero con su dios, en todo caso, sí decidía que aquello no era de preocupación, simplemente le obedecería y eso sería todo.

— Lo que sienten no es real y cuando se den cuenta de ello, sus premios no serán más que un estorbo.

Aunque Radamanthys tenía razón, el sentimiento de tener una compañera, o en este caso compañero era tan sublime que bien podría cambiar su lealtad, tal vez había cometido un error de juicio permitiéndole ese premio.

— En ese momento Minos regresara a su puesto, pero si no lo hace…

En todo caso, si su juez no era apto para realizar su deber como hasta ese momento lo había logrado, entonces, no tendría otra opción más que castigarlo, desterrarlo del inframundo y buscar otro juez que portara esa armadura, con el ya serían dos las estrellas que tendría que remplazar.

— Radamanthys prepárate para hacer lo necesario, no me gustan los traidores en mis tropas.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Verónica comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, Manigoldo ya se había tardado demasiado tiempo y si acaso Thanatos se percataba de que estaba sobrepasando sus funciones como espía, que dejaba que su premio vagara a su antojo en el inframundo, así como lo que le estaba pidiendo a cambio, su castigo sería recordado por siempre.

Repentinamente escucho el sonido del portal abriéndose, por un momento pensó que se trataría del dios en persona, pero debía recordarse que Thanatos no les utilizaba, ellos transitaban el camino de los dioses y de saber que estaba torciendo sus órdenes, seguramente lo mataría en ese instante.

Manigoldo salió del portal, parecía que no había encontrado las respuestas que necesitaba, su apariencia de ser posible era mucho más deprimente que antes, parecía que el poco espíritu que le quedaba se había consumido, dejando solamente oscuridad y desesperanza en su corazón.

Al verle no dijo nada, simplemente le ignoro, siguiendo su caminó en la dirección de su jaula, Verónica lo siguió, caminando detrás suyo, preguntándose que se suponía que había pasado en los campos elíseos que lo dejo tan destrozado.

Podía ver que sostenía sus costillas, respirando hondo, parecía demasiado cansado, casi como si ese daño no hubiera sido tan insignificante como quería hacerlo ver, tal vez, más que las costillas flotantes estaban rotas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar cuando Manigoldo cayó al suelo, más por su desesperación que por el dolor de su pecho, ese era insignificante en comparación, cerrando los ojos, golpeando el suelo.

— Por supuesto, resucite para ser el estúpido esclavo de Thanatos, Albafica está perdido y yo nunca tuve una oportunidad.

Verónica frunció el ceño, suponía que Manigoldo aún no entendía que tuvo suerte de ser el premio de un dios, muy pocos tenían ese privilegio, y si dejaba a un lado ese odio irracional contra la muerte, podría comprender que lo trataban mucho mejor que a su pescadillo, que con un poco de gentileza, Thanatos le concedería cualquier cosa que deseara, porque después de todo, estaba subestimando su importancia.

— Obviamente me encuentro de maravilla.

El espectro que comandaba a la legión de moscas del inframundo le ayudo a ingresar en su habitación, en donde noto que de nueva cuenta toda la destrucción provocada por su enfrentamiento con el que se decía su dios había sido reparada e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar un paquete de cigarrillos, notando que no había uno solo, enojándose por ello, lanzando los platos y las frutas al suelo, golpeando la mesa.

— ¡Necesito un cigarrillo!

Casi grito, respirando hondo, escuchando como el espectro se sentaba en una de las sillas, mirándole de pies a cabeza, recargándose en sus nudillos con algo parecido al fastidio.

— No creo que entiendas el poder que tienes sobre Thanatos…

Manigoldo llevo de nueva cuenta su mano a su costado, recargándose en la mesa, suponía que no debió salir de su jaula porque ya casi no podía respirar, pero no se arrepentía de su visita a su maestro, aunque no estaba de acuerdo, le dio la información para poder ayudarle a su amado Albafica, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

— Sí tu quisieras podrías pedirle lo que fuera y él te lo cumpliría, pero en vez de eso desaprovechas tu buena suerte, insultando a quien deberías idolatrar.

Ahora esa sucia mosca le decía lo mismo que Thanatos, que tenía suerte, que debía estar agradecido, pero no solo eso, aprovechar su obsesión, solo por la oportunidad de que le cumpliera algún deseo que tuviera, como cigarrillos o cualquier banalidad como esa, no solo tratándolo como una zorra, sino, que ahora cobraría como una por sus favores, sin contar que lo único que siempre quiso estaba fuera de su alcance de todas formas o seria destruido cuando su dios lo descubriera.

— Porque no te largas de una buena vez…

El dolor comenzaba a volverse insoportable, tan molesto que de momento ignoraba la presencia de Verónica, quien se levantó de su asiento, mirando al santo de cáncer de pies a cabeza, notando su dolor y su molestia.

— Sólo piénsalo, sí el estuviera conforme con tu actitud, yo creo que bien podrías salvar a tu pescadito y tener todo cuanto quisieras, por absurdo que fuera…

Manigoldo se recostó entonces en su cama, aun sostenía sus costillas con cuidado, preguntándose si ese espectro hablaba en serio.

— Se supone que debo besar sus zapatos para mantenerlo contento, eso estas diciendo fenómeno.

Verónica sonrió, alejándose de Manigoldo, no creía que sus zapatos fueran aquello en donde deseaba los labios o las manos de su amante.

— No son sus zapatos lo que quiere que beses, yo apuntaría un poco más al centro…

Pronuncio, riéndose por su repentina molestia, abandonándolo poco después con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Un poco de amabilidad sería correspondida con un poco de amabilidad…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 16

Nueva vida…

— Un poco de amabilidad sería correspondida con un poco de amabilidad…

Manigoldo supuso que esa actitud le encantaría a su supuesto dios, verlo humillarse con la ilusión de recibir sus favores, por pequeños que fueran esos, cuando no cumplió su promesa, ni mucho menos, al liberar a su maestro riéndose de su infortunio, diciéndole que clase de sacrificio realizo para protegerlo.

Al menos esa mosca se había marchado sin pedir que cumpliera su promesa, no se sentía con la energía para ello, apenas podía respirar y sentía que se había esforzado demasiado al buscar a su maestro, no obstante, debía aprovechar que Thanatos le había dejado libre al menos unos minutos.

Repentinamente escucho el sonido de una rasgadura, pero no se movió, suponía que su dios había llegado para reírse de su dolor, hacer que le pidiera ayuda, pero nunca lo haría, no volvería a creer una sola de sus promesas y no permitiría que volviera a tocarlo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Hypnos mantuvo consigo algunos de los sueños de esa rosa, a la que su hermano le había puesto el nombre de veneno, las pequeñas luciérnagas flotaban como en una nube, cada uno de ellos eran recuerdos felices, los que no estaban modificados.

Eran copias de aquellos atesorados en la memoria del veneno, pero aun así, eran fieles recuerdos del pasado compartido por esos dos mortales.

Los había visto en un ataque de curiosidad, encontrándolos patéticos, por un momento pensó en destruirlos o guardarlos, así podría usarlos en contra de ese cangrejo cuando se diera la oportunidad, o mostrárselos a su hermano para enseñarle que no debía confiar en ese humano.

Que sin importar lo que pasara no podría domarlo, pero conociendo a Thanatos, su amado no entendería su mensaje hasta que fuera tarde, cuando Hades realizara aquello que planeaba con ese premio que ya los estaba separando.

Hypnos abandono las luciérnagas en aquella habitación, una que era idéntica a la de Thanatos y que estaba conectada por un pasaje, que aun su propio hermano desconocía, el que usaba cuando deseaba jugar ajedrez o disfrutar de la compañía de la muerte.

Su único consuelo era que ese humano sería destruido, que a final de cuentas no quedaría nada de él, puesto que a diferencia del sueño que dejaba lo que tocaba intacto, la muerte lo destruía todo sin dejar rastro de su existencia.

Poco después se marchó sin percatarse que algunos de los fuegos fatuos que siempre acompañaban al amante de su hermano vagaban sin rumbo en el inframundo, al ser almas, podían atravesarle a su antojo, ya que estas estaban atrapadas en un plano diferente, seguirían libres mientras que sus últimos deseos no se cumplieran, transformándolos en una clase muy especial de espíritu, sin forma, ni recuerdos, solo un sentimiento, proteger al único sobreviviente de su aldea, darle lo que necesitaba y reconocerían donde fuera esa dulce energía, aquella que emanaban los recuerdos de Albafica, los que fueron capturados uno por uno.

Cada pequeña luciérnaga era rodeada por un fuego fatuo y poco después absorbida por este, el que regresaba con los demás, casi transformándose en una llama, que brillo por unos instantes y después, desapareció, buscando más de aquella hermosa energía vital, buscando sin saberlo al santo de piscis.

Y debido a que los fuegos fatuos habían absorbido en parte el cosmos moribundo de Manigoldo, conservaban en el núcleo de su ser los sentimientos del cangrejo, amor y odio, amor por Albafica, odio por la muerte.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

La mosca no murió en ese instante como debía ser, sino que se ahogó en el líquido vital, el que actuaba como en respuesta al odio que sentía por ese espectro y al anhelo que lo acosaba constantemente.

— Parece que aún tengo espinas…

Albafica se alejó del balcón con una sonrisa en sus labios, destruyendo otras dos moscas con su sangre, aplastándolas desde dentro con el líquido vital de aquellos desagradables espías, sin siquiera darse cuenta de sus acciones, recorriendo de nueva cuenta su habitación, sin encontrar nada diferente en esta ocasión.

El santo de piscis siguió leyendo algunos de los tratados, sin hallar nada importante en ellos, encontrando la soledad de aquella habitación insoportable, había algo diferente que no sintió hasta ese momento.

Un algo que le faltaba, en lo que pensaba se había enfocado hasta ese momento, no sabía que era pero le extrañaba, le hacía tanta falta que por un momento no supo que hacer, como hallarle cuando todo lo que recordaba era Minos.

Su amante, el juez del inframundo y su amo, Albafica apretó el puño con fuerza tratando de reacomodar sus pensamientos, encontrándolo casi imposible, parecía que de pronto sus recuerdos y sus instintos eran contrarios.

Sus recuerdos le decían que debía confiar en Minos, pero sus instintos le decían que él era su enemigo, que seguía siéndolo aunque le dijera que lo amaba, que eso era solo una mentira.

Repentinamente unos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura, quitándole su libro de las manos, besando su cuello con demasiada delicadeza, una actitud que se imaginaba era amable pero que lo hacía sentir como una mascota.

— Me extrañaste belleza…

Albafica estaba a punto de responderle que no lo extrañaba, pero se mordió la lengua, aunque se alejó de los brazos del juez del inframundo, retrocediendo varios pasos, llevando su mano a su cabello, un gesto que a veces usaba cuando estaba demasiado estresado.

— No lo sé… hay algo que siento que me falta…

Pronuncio sin siquiera pensarlo, Minos apretó los labios por un instante, tratando de controlar su molestia, pensando en que podría responderle a su rosa, Hypnos le había dicho que sus recuerdos seguían frescos en su memoria, pero distorsionados y si actuaba de forma apresurada, Albafica comprendería que lo estaba engañando, que no debía confiar en él.

— Tal vez es tu veneno mi amor, has vivido tanto tiempo con él que es difícil olvidarlo.

Albafica asintió, seguro que no podría extrañar su veneno sin importar que hubiera sido su arma principal, su propia sangre, la que debía recordarse aún era peligrosa, puesto que asfixio una docena de moscas en las últimas horas, pero las que más le impresionaron fueron las que destruyo desde dentro.

— Tal vez tienes razón…

Minos asintió, besando la palma de su mano con delicadeza y después apoderándose de sus labios, esperando que su amante respondiera sus caricias sin la necesidad de sus hilos, los que estaban preparados para inmovilizarlo si trataba de liberarse.

— Tal vez… sólo es esta oscuridad… no estoy acostumbrado a ella.

El juez del inframundo sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Albafica, podría hacer algo para iluminar esa habitación como su marioneta se lo solicitaba o su amado santo de piscis podría acostumbrarse a la penumbra, después de todo la zona que él habitaba era aún más oscura todavía.

— No puedo hacer nada con ella mi amor, tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto, al menos esta zona del inframundo, el castillo flotante de nuestro benevolente dios del inframundo, es seguro.

Era lo más parecido que había a una de las habitaciones que reconocería un humano de aquella época, el único sitio seguro y hermoso, sin contar con los campos elíseos, los que eran la cárcel de los dioses gemelos, en especial la muerte, un sitio que seguramente dentro de poco sería habitado por un desagradable cangrejo.

Las otras zonas, los círculos del inframundo, cada uno era peor que el anterior, ningún humano ni cualquier alma podía soportar los tormentos que allí habían sido creados, ni las imágenes creadas en esos campos abismales, si esa oscuridad no le era agradable, las otras zonas lo serían mucho menos.

— ¿Qué es este castillo?

Albafica quería obtener información, toda la que pudiera en el supuesto caso de que lograra escapar o sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para ver la próxima guerra, esperaba que Minos conociera las respuestas, decían que él era el juez principal, el más cercano al dios del inframundo y quien juzgaba las almas humanas.

Existían otros dos jueces, los que no tenían porque preocuparle de momento, sólo aquel que amaba su belleza más que su propio sentido común, mirándolo como un trofeo y no como su amado.

— Es una fortaleza, una materialización del mundo predilecto de Lord Hades, una forma de protegernos a nosotros y a nuestros elegidos, cuando eso ocurre, aun el mismo Thanatos tiene un amante en estas mismas paredes, pero creo que pronto se marcharan a su prisión en los campos elíseos.

Esa idea lo aterro, por alguna razón que no comprendía, la idea de que ese sujeto fuera llevado a los campos elíseos, alejado de ese castillo, de él, lo asusto, demasiado para que pudiera ocultarlo del juez del inframundo.

Un nombre, había un nombre en su lengua, en la punta de su boca y no podía pronunciarlo, era tan desesperante no encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta que no comprendía, era tan doloroso, tan confuso y aun así, era todo lo que le quedaba de su amor.

La confusión que tarde o temprano lo llevaría a la locura, que solo le dejaba creyendo que había un amor que debía encontrar y esperar, pero que poco a poco, se iba perdiendo en sus recuerdos.

— Es también el campo de juegos de su esposa, Persephone, cuando la conozcas, si alguna vez tienes esa suerte, entenderás la razón por la cual Hades con cada victoria crea una nueva ala de este palacio, nuestra emperatriz tiende a buscar entretenimiento fuera del inframundo.

Albafica asintió, ella a pesar de su amor por el dios del inframundo, debía buscar entretenimiento o distracciones fuera del abismo, acercándola a su madre, quien deseaba seguramente rescatarla de su esposo, por lo que se preguntaba qué tan cierto era que una vez consumida la granada, era imposible escapar.

El santo de piscis se preguntaba también cuántas alas poseía ese castillo flotante, cuantas veces habían triunfado y quienes eran aquellos infelices que fueron el premio de alguno de los espectros, sí había otros como él y quien era el trofeo de Thanatos.

— ¿Dónde son los salones del juicio?

Minos había mencionado al elegido de Thanatos tratando de buscar alguna mueca de dolor o sorpresa, pero al no encontrar ninguna sonrió complacido, tal vez su amante solo estaba un poco curioso por el inframundo, no buscaba una forma de huir, después de todo, Hypnos modifico sus recuerdos, sus memorias para que lo aceptara y se olvidara de su vieja vida, de su lealtad a la diosa de la tierra y de su amor por el cangrejo.

— Sígueme…

Respondió el juez ofreciéndole su mano, Albafica la tomó sin dudarlo, siguiéndolo hasta el balcón, en donde Minos le señalo unas montañas de espinas negras, detrás de estas podía verse una luz negra elevándose hasta el cielo, alrededor suyo había objetos cayendo a velocidades imposibles, haciendo que parecieran escombros girando en un remolino que protegía el halo de luz para que nadie pudiera salir, sólo entrar.

Las pequeñas criaturas que caían a una velocidad imposible, y las que eran tantas que parecían flotar en el remolino, cuyos aullidos a veces alcanzaban a escucharse perdidos en los lamentos del inframundo, eran almas humanas que después de atravesar los yermos del Yomotsu, caían a los salones del juicio, los que comenzaban como paramos interminables y desiertos, que poco a poco iban formando escalones, los que conducían a un circulo de piedra en donde los tres jueces juzgaban las almas de los humanos.

Ese círculo tenía una inmensa puerta encajada en el suelo, la que se abría cuando se decidía el castigo del humano, lanzándolo al círculo que lo atormentaría por toda la eternidad, sin importar las suplicas de los humanos.

Ricos y pobres, jóvenes o ancianos, mujeres u hombres, nadie se salvaba de su destino, el cual dependía de los pecados cometidos durante tu vida, siendo el orgullo, el menor de todos ellos, el único pecado de su rosa.

— Debes olvidar los conceptos que tienes de geografía, los que están presentes en la tierra al menos, para entender un fragmento de lo que es el inframundo.

Albafica trato de memorizar el caminó al torbellino, las montañas de espinas y los valles del tormento, enfocando su mirada en la luz, la que debía ser la entrada a ese abismo, cuyo nombre era el Yomotsu, el jardín de juego de los cangrejos.

— Nuestro mundo está dividido por círculos, todos ellos están conectados por portales que solo unos cuantos conocen y que menos aún tienen el poder o el conocimiento para abrirlos.

Minos espero que Albafica realizara cualquier pregunta, cuando no llego, señalo el halo de luz en el cielo, el conducto que conectaba los salones con el Yomotsu, esperando que su rosa comprendiera que no había forma alguna en la cual un humano pudiera esquivar todos los peligros, las bestias de antes del diluvio que le habitaban y el viento lacerante que protegía la única salida del inframundo.

— Solo Hades conoce la razón de este mundo y sólo nosotros, sus ciento ocho espectros tenemos el poder para sobrevivir a sus peligros.

El juez desconocía la razón de aquellos valles de lágrimas, lo único que recordaba era que siempre había estado presente en el universo, que muchos jueces habían ido y venido durante su gobierno en los salones y que su poder consistía en que era inquebrantable, que no sentía piedad por los humanos, ninguno excepto este, su rosa.

La que debía comprender que no había forma de huir del infierno, ni siquiera los dioses gemelos, quienes eran creaciones de la misma noche, de Nyx, entidades mucho más antiguas que los tres hermanos, Zeus, Hades y Poseidón, podían escapar de su prisión y su castigo impuesto por el amo del olimpo, cuando ellos se negaron a obedecerle.

Era gracioso que entonces, el dios de la muerte y del sueño, a pesar de ser engendrados por la noche y aunque eran conocidos por su traición a Zeus, hubieran sido recompensados con su dominio en los campos elíseos, abandonando los yermos y los círculos inferiores para los sirvientes humanos de Hades.

— Sí un alma, sin importar que tan poderosa es, trata de atravesar los círculos, no lo lograría, porque los salones del juicio, aquel valle iluminado por la luz del Yomotsu, el último plano de la tierra, sólo pueden ser utilizados para entrar al infierno, nunca para salir de él.

Albafica asintió comprendiendo que su deseo de salir del infierno solo era un sueño, pero debía haber una forma de salir de allí, aunque el juez Minos, quisiera convencerlo de lo contrario, quien le miraba fijamente, como si estuviera juzgando sus deseos y sus pensamientos, como si adivinara que de un momento a otro trataría de mentirle.

— ¿Persephone alguna vez quiso escapar del inframundo?

Minos noto entonces los libros depositados en la mesa, así que su rosa había estado leyendo historia antigua, sus propios tratados, de los cuales estaba demasiado orgulloso para conservarlos consigo, como cualquier estudioso haría, para poder mantenerlos seguros junto con la información que tanto trabajo le costó reunir.

— Nunca, belleza, ella amaba a nuestro dios y su secuestro fue planificado por ambos, no fue un capricho de Hades, como los historiadores humanos, en especial aquellos creyentes de la diosa Athena, quieren hacerlo ver en sus libros de historia modificada a su parecer.

Minos se enorgullecía de ser el quien hablaba con Hades cuando este se dignaba a salir de su sala del trono, de ser el quien había conversado con los grandes hombres del pasado, con los eruditos y los reyes, ninguno de sus aliados quería conversar con los condenados de los círculos menores, pero él sí, cada vez que un hombre justo entraba en el inframundo, obtenía información y después, castigaba sus pecados.

— La verdad es que no existe forma alguna de escapar del inframundo y la granada, que aún espera el momento en que tú quieras comerla, mi belleza, sólo es una forma en la cual tu dejaras de ser humano, un santo de Athena, para convertirte en un espectro, esa fruta no te condena, tus acciones si lo hacen.

Minos beso entonces sus labios con delicadeza, silenciando cualquier palabra que tuviera que decirle, acariciando su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, estaba seguro que muy pronto comería del fruto del inframundo, Albafica se convertiría en otra de las estrellas, la que hasta ese momento había sido la estrella más leal de Hades, pero que en la guerra que se avecinaba, reencarnaría como uno de sus enemigos.

— La granada solo te protegerá en el inframundo, convirtiéndote en uno de los nuestros y con algo de suerte, tú podrías ser un espectro en el ejército de Hades, con el poder y el honor que eso conlleva.

El único pecado de Minos era su deseo por Albafica y su predilección por el sufrimiento de sus amantes, le gustaba tener el control absoluto de las almas, en sus amantes, como lo tuvo con todas sus marionetas.

Todos ellos eran guerreros hermosos, algunos eran fuertes, muchos eran santos, algunos otros guerreros de otros dioses, recordaba uno en especial, que le servía a Poseidón, pero que su amor por su propia belleza era tan poderoso que su alma estaba corrupta y al mirarse en un espejo de agua, murió de hambre, presa de su desenfrenado amor por sí mismo.

Minos era un experto en implementar dolor en el lecho de sus amantes hasta que se convirtiera en placer, muchos decían que era muy sádico, pero su amor simplemente era diferente al de los demás y al final, sus marionetas terminaban enamorándose de lo que les hacia sentir.

Fue demasiado duro y apresurado con su amante, le causo demasiado dolor y un daño muy pronto, tratando de romperlo para que su lealtad fuera solo suya, pero fallo, así que debía esperar, ir acostumbrando a su rosa a sus caricias poco a poco.

Hasta que un día aceptara el ardiente beso del dolor con placer y no con miedo, no creía que Hypnos volvería a borrar sus recuerdos si se equivocaba de nuevo al someterlo a sus deseos, esta era la única ocasión en que podría hacerle suyo, así que debía tener mucho cuidado, convencerlo de su odio por el cangrejo, su desagrado por ese bruto repugnante, después de eso, su amor por él.

— No estoy preparado para eso.

Respondió Albafica colocando su mano sobre la de Minos, tratando de llamar su atención, sonriéndole con delicadeza creyendo que eso era lo que dos amantes hacían, sintiendo el fantasma de otra mano en su piel, el cual ignoro en ese instante, fijando su vista en los ojos del juez, quien parecía sorprendido.

— No quiero comer de la granada todavía…

Susurro acercando su rostro al de su amante, creyendo las imágenes que Hypnos implanto en su mente, los recuerdos de su deseo prohibido, así como intentaba utilizar su belleza en contra del juez, probando su poder en el otro hombre, una acción que antes hubiera sido impensable pero que ahora, con sus recuerdos modificados no le parecía tan denigrante.

— Minos de grifo.

El juez observo los movimientos de su amante con extrañeza, sintiendo un toque eléctrico cuando sus labios se posaron en los suyos, recibiéndolos con gusto, enamorándose de la calidez de su amante y de cómo sus manos se posaban en sus mejillas con cuidado.

Minos asintió rodeando la cintura de Albafica, no le importaba que consumiera la granada y esperaba poder utilizar todo el tiempo que transcurría entre ambas guerras para disfrutar de la compañía de su rosa, de su belleza de cabellera celeste.

— No importa eso, lo harás cuando te sientas preparado.

Albafica supuso que aquella era una pequeña victoria, porque esperaba que Minos insistiera en que consumiera esa granada, que se diera cuenta de su momentánea búsqueda de información, que deseaba escapar del inframundo y que tenía un presentimiento que le decía que debía buscar algo que no recordaba, pero estaba ahí, en la punta de su lengua, como un punto que no podía rascarse.

— Yo puedo ser paciente mi belleza… mi dulce rosa con espinas…

"Mi marioneta…"

Finalizo la frase por él, alguien más ya le había dicho aquellas palabras, una persona que lo lastimaba, que lo hacía sentir sucio, utilizado, como si fuera un juguete, robándole su honor al mismo tiempo que le daba placer.

Junto aquellas palabras una serie de imágenes comenzaron a fluir con rapidez, como flashazos, sucesos que parecían una pesadilla y de pronto lo vio, un hombre de cabello corto, azul, ojos oscuros, una sonrisa inquietante, burlona con un dejo de sadismo.

— ¿Albafica? ¿Belleza?

Pregunto Minos notando su repentino dolor, como Albafica se petrificaba al sentir las caricias que le propinaba, como sus manos recorriendo su cintura lo hacían sentir incómodo y por un momento creyó que debía darle su espacio, hacerse a un lado, pero no lo hizo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir ahora que ya lo tenía en sus brazos.

— Estas pensando en él… en Cáncer…

Albafica llevo una de sus manos a su cintura sintiéndose mareado, escuchando la preocupación en la voz de su amante, en su mirada, tratando de recordar el nombre del santo de cáncer, pero sin lograrlo, lo único fijo en su memoria era lo que le había hecho.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con él?

Minos sonrió, suponiendo la clase de recuerdos que asaltaban a su rosa, él daño que el mismo le había hecho pero que gracias a Hypnos, fue el consorte de la muerte, a quien sin duda alguna atacaría apenas se atreviera a buscarlo, si Thanatos le dejaba escapar de su protección.

— El traiciono a tu diosa y ahora como premio le sirve al dios de la muerte.

Suponía que debía sentirse insultado puesto que ese temor era el que sentía por él, no por el cangrejo, pero no importaba, usando sus nuevos recuerdos con un aderezo de la verdad, podría convencer a su rosa de que cáncer no merecía su preocupación de ninguna manera.

— Después de todo, su obsesión por él ha dado sus frutos.

Minos beso de nueva cuenta sus labios, tratando de recuperar la atención de su amante, quien podía creer con demasiada facilidad sus palabras, las que eran ciertas, Manigoldo comió de la granada, era un traidor ante los ojos de su rosa y siempre estuvo obsesionado con la muerte, su odio podía convertirse en deseo y este en amor.

— Aunque no me explico porque te hizo tanto daño…

Albafica guardo silencio, tratando de recordar lo que Minos le decía sobre su obsesión con la muerte, encontrando que tenía sentido cada una de sus palabras, tanto que no podía contradecirlas de ninguna forma, aunque el mismo sentimiento que no podía identificar estaba fresco, algo estaba mal en sus recuerdos, pero no sabía qué y lo mejor era ignorarlos por el momento.

— Pero descuida, no dejare que te vuelva a dañar…

El santo de piscis respondió a su beso con delicadeza, permitiendo que introdujera sus manos en su túnica a la altura de la espalda, recorriendo una piel que era tan suave como la seda, perfecta y hermosa.

— Y nunca volverás a verlo…

Albafica asintió, rodeando el cuello de Minos con sus brazos, cerrando los ojos concentrándose en su deseo prohibido, en sus dulces recuerdos, ignorando que una pequeña esfera azul ingresaba por la ventana, brillando por unos instantes antes de desaparecer por completo.

— Mi belleza.

El hermoso guerrero se alejó de Minos, eso era lo que siempre había deseado y aunque su lealtad por su diosa era firme, comprendiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que abandonarlo, tratando de disfrutar aquellos momentos robados mientras que duraran.

— ¿Confías en mí?

Aquella era una pregunta extraña, pero que podría responder con facilidad, después de todo los dos eran amantes, seguramente él no se habría entregado a alguien que no amaba, por lo que tal vez, la única forma en que pudo protegerlo fue pidiéndolo como su premio.

— Eso supongo…

Por el momento aquella respuesta debía ser suficiente para él, su duda era mejor que su abierta hostilidad, sus constantes ataques y su negativa a entregársele, aunque para Minos, que podía leer los sentimientos de los humanos, le hacía sentir nervioso, como si el favor de Hypnos fuera un arma de dos filos, como si tarde o temprano los recuerdos de Albafica regresarían, al igual que la espada de Damocles.

— No pienses en nada mi amor, sólo disfruta del resto de nuestras vidas y de tu nueva libertad.

Minos beso los labios de Albafica, esperando que aquellas palabras fueran suficientes para convencerlo de confiar en él, sintiendo que sus hilos se agitaban, esa era la única muestra de su desesperación al ver que su amante, aunque no tenía sus recuerdos intactos, aun no confiaba del todo en él.

— De la bondad de Hades, que te ha liberado del veneno.

El santo de piscis asintió, besando los labios de Minos, notando que el poderoso juez cedía ante su belleza y sus caricias, formándose una idea descabellada en su mente.

— De nosotros dos juntos…

Tal vez, con algo de suerte podría convencer al juez del inframundo de cumplir algunos de sus caprichos, siempre que pudiera convencerlo de su amor incondicional por él, de su traición a su diosa.

— Al fin…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 17

Desesperanza…

El santo de piscis asintió, besando los labios de Minos, notando que el poderoso juez cedía ante su belleza y sus caricias, formándose una idea descabellada en su mente.

— De nosotros dos juntos…

Tal vez, con algo de suerte podría convencer al juez del inframundo de cumplir algunos de sus caprichos, siempre que pudiera convencerlo de su amor incondicional por él, de su traición a su diosa.

— Al fin…

Susurro el juez al mismo tiempo que Albafica respondía a sus caricias dejándose llevar por el deseo, permitiendo que recorriera sus muslos y caderas por debajo de la túnica, llevándolo poco a poco en dirección de su cama, la que compartirían desde ese momento hasta el fin de los días.

Minos en silencio agradecía la ayuda de Hypnos, creyendo que solo por su intercesión fue capaz de tener a su rosa entre sus brazos, esperando el momento en que pudiera practicar la clase de amor particular del que gustaba, conformándose con poseer a su elegido, sin tener que usar sus hilos para obligarle a ello.

Albafica cayó en la cama, sintiendo un hueco en la boca de su estomago al ver el cabello blanco de Minos, sus ojos claros y su sonrisa lobuna, por un momento se sintió asustado, deseoso de correr, así que cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar su temor, los recuerdos que apenas se formaban en su mente.

— No estés nervioso belleza, no seré como él, nunca sería como el cangrejo.

Eso pareció hacer el truco, porque repentinamente Albafica abrió los ojos de nueva cuenta besando sus labios, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que sentía la entrepierna de Minos rosar con la suya.

Albafica gimió cuando la lengua de su amante se introdujo en su boca, no era lo que había imaginado que sería, pero debía acostumbrarse a ello, después de todo este era el hombre que amaba, a quien deseaba y el que nunca le haría daño, sin importar que fuera un espectro, uno de sus enemigos.

Minos se retiro complacido, observando detenidamente el lánguido cuerpo de Albafica recostado en su cama, sus piernas ligeramente levantadas, uno de sus brazos sobre su vientre y el otro por encima de su cabeza, sus ojos claros posados en los suyos, sus labios entre abiertos, era la viva imagen de la belleza angelical, una rosa en su jardín, tan hermoso y tan perfecto que jamás lo dejaría marcharse.

El juez se alejo de su amante quitándose lentamente las prendas de que constaban sus ropajes, estos eran una túnica negra con varios adornos sobre su pecho, algo parecido a lo que usaba el patriarca de Athena, mostrando su importancia en ese sitio de perdición.

Albafica se sentó en la cama, recogiendo sus piernas, recargándose en el colchón admirando el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, quien era alto y fuerte, sus ojos casi eran cubiertos con su cabello claro, lo único inquietante era su sonrisa, la que parecía demasiado sádica, como si en realidad planeara hacerle daño.

— Ven a mi belleza.

Ordeno el juez, notando complacido como Albafica se acercaba a él gateando lentamente, deteniéndose en el borde de la cama, borrando las dudas que lentamente se formaban en su corazón.

Minos ignoro su nerviosismo y le ayudo a bajar de la cama, desabrochando algunos cuantos broches de su vestimenta, quitándole los lienzos de ropa, pero dejando la joyería intacta, la que lo embellecía aun más ante sus ojos, como lo harían un par de cadenas negras y un collar, cuando lo hubiera domesticado lo suficiente.

Albafica retrocedió algunos pasos, siendo sostenido por Minos, quien llevo una de sus manos a su cabello, la otra a su cintura, besando su cuello con hambre, lamiendo un camino hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

— No sabes cuánto te deseo…

Susurro antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, apretando su cabello con mucha más fuerza, llegando a un punto que casi era doloroso, al mismo tiempo que la mano que le sostenía por la cintura viajaba a sus nalgas, acariciándolas con delicadeza primero, pero después aumentando la presión, recibiendo un gemido de su amante, quien respondió besando sus labios, tratando de disfrutar de aquellas caricias demenciales.

Para Albafica era fácil cerrar los ojos para perderse en lo que su amante le hacía sentir, ignorando que al que deseaba era otro, como podría saberlo si sus recuerdos ya no existían más, si todo lo que existía para él era el juez Minos de Grifo, quien lo empujo de nueva cuenta contra el borde de la cama.

Admirando su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de joyería dorada, debía admitir que Thanatos tenía buen gusto, él mismo no hubiera elegido mejores ropajes para su rosa, pero debía conseguir otros cambios de ropa, su belleza celeste no era cualquier criatura para que siempre usara las mismas prendas.

— Pero te lo demostrare Albafica.

Minos se arrodillo en la cama mirándolo de pies a cabeza, sosteniendo ambos tobillos para abrir sus piernas y hacerse un espacio en ellas, recorriendo sus muslos con su mejilla para después lamerlos con hambre, dejando una que otra mordida en su piel delicada, recorriendo un camino en dirección de su entrepierna.

Su rosa se retorcía a causa del placer que sentía, aferrándose a las almohadas detrás de su espalda, esperando que Minos llevara su boca a su entrepierna, sin embargo, Minos ignoro su sexo y se enfoco en los músculos de su vientre.

El juez trataba de memorizar cada centímetro de su piel, deteniéndose en su ombligo, ingresando su lengua en él como si estuviera imitando el acto sexual en sí, para después seguir su camino hacia el pecho de Albafica, besando uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que retorcía el otro con fuerza, la suficiente para causarle dolor, cuando su rosa se retorció, mordió a su hermana, recibiendo un quejido que mezclaba el dolor y el placer a la perfección.

Albafica llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, sosteniéndola con delicadeza tratando de apartarlo de su cuerpo, gimiendo de nuevo cuando la otra tetilla recibió la misma atención, aflojando la fuerza con la que sostenía su cabello, permitiendo que Minos siguiera recorriendo su cuerpo, brindándole placer y de vez en cuando dolor, dejando su sexo desatendido todo ese tiempo.

Riéndose al ver su desesperación, atendiendo por fin su sexo cuando su belleza celeste parecía a punto de quejarse por su descuido, acariciando primero su sexo a lo largo, para después rodearlo con ambas manos, las que subían y bajaban con un cadencioso ritmo, deteniéndose cuando unas pequeñas gotitas comenzaron a brotar de su amante, abandonando su sexo en ese momento, para restregarse contra sus nalgas.

Aumentando su fuerza poco a poco, hasta que ingreso uno de sus dedos, relamiéndose los labios, dándole apenas el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a esa sensación tan extraña, ingresando un dedo tras otro, sin permitirle un solo momento de paz, notando que la línea imaginaria que existía entre el placer y el dolor cada vez era mucho más delgada.

Albafica se aferro a su espalda con fuerza, sintiendo con cada dedo más dolor que placer, una sensación extraña que lo hacía dudar si eso estaba bien o no, y si no lo estaba, porque razón era tan placentero lo que sentía.

Minos alejo repentinamente su mano, abriendo sus piernas con un movimiento rápido, ingresando en su cuerpo con urgencia, con demasiada fuerza, relamiéndose los labios al ver como arqueaba su espalda, jadeando y gimiendo.

El juez se rio al ver como se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo, rodeando su sexo con una de sus manos al mismo tiempo que con la otra llevaba su mano a su cuello, apretando con delicadeza pero con firmeza, de tal forma que su rosa poco a poco perdía el aliento, sin percatarse que era él quien lo estaba asfixiando.

Albafica llevo una de sus manos a su cuello, respirando con dificultad y la otra a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla, gimiendo con delicadeza, dejándose llevar por el placer mezclándose con el dolor.

Minos aumento la fuerza de sus embistes, tratando de aumentar el dolor que sentía su amante, procurando que nunca fuera demasiado, escuchando sus gemidos, lamiendo las gotas de sudor de su rosa, sintiendo como estaba a punto de derramarse en su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que su belleza bañaba su mano con su semen, siguiéndolo poco después, vaciándose completamente en su interior.

Soltando poco a poco la fuerza con la cual estaba sofocándolo, permaneciendo en su cuerpo algunos minutos más, recargándose en su pecho, para después alejarse de su amante, lamiendo su sudor, cubriéndolos a ambos con una sabana, rodeando su cintura con demasiada posesividad, cerrando los ojos, sin percatarse que otros dos fuegos fatuos ingresaban a ese cuarto, reuniéndose con sus compañeros, para después desaparecer.

Albafica se mantuvo despierto algunos minutos, para después quedarse dormido, soñando con un amante de cabellera oscura y sonrisa fácil, una sombra cuyo nombre ni rostro recordaba.

La que se perdió dejando únicamente a Minos de Grifo, quien dormía a su lado, sin dejarlo ir un solo instante, de cuya crueldad no se acordaba, pero seguía temiendo inconscientemente.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Al otro lado del castillo flotante, Manigoldo seguía recostado en la cama en donde Thanatos lo tomo aquella primera vez, sus brazos rodeaban su costado, tratando de aligerar un poco el dolor si presionaba el punto que más dolía.

Verónica apenas se había marchado, o eso creía, adolorido como estaba, sin el sol ni la luna para marcar las horas y completamente solo, le era difícil saber cuánto tiempo pasaba, para Manigoldo aquellos momentos eran una interminable tortura, seguro de que el tiempo se había detenido por completo, como si estuviera atrapado en un limbo de dolor y arrepentimiento.

Su maestro no le dijo nada pero estaba seguro que no aprobaba su comportamiento, que pensaba que había cometido un error incorregible y sobre todo, lo que le conto acerca de aquella ocasión en que pudo besar los labios de su amado, no fue demasiado claro al respecto, pero suponía que de nueva cuenta, el dios de la muerte había interferido, tal vez hasta salvándolo.

Debió perder la vida, como en su aldea, pero no paso, era como si la muerte no quisiera llevárselo, no solo eso sino que su maestro le dijo que el aura de Thanatos, quien decía ser su dios lo rodeaba en el inframundo, como si lo estuviera protegiendo, casi como si las mentiras que vociferaba como un loco fueran reales.

A pesar de lo mucho que le dolía admitirlo, Thanatos lo protegía de sí mismo, por lo que tal vez, tenia razón, su maestro solo se interpuso en su destino en sus brazos o en las filas de Hades, porque a fin de cuentas, un soldado de Poseidón, Lucifer, Athena, Hades, cualquier deidad que existiera y quisiera participar en las guerras que ocurrían cada dos siglos, tenían la oportunidad de servirle a más de un dios, portar más de una armadura.

Repentinamente escucho el sonido de una rasgadura, un sonido que le recordaba las puertas que él mismo cruzo unas horas antes, era sin duda alguna la señal de que alguien o algo había ingresado en esa habitación, usando un conducto poco convencional, para un mortal, ya que las puertas con el rostro de ojos rojos no se había abierto una sola vez en todo ese tiempo, era casi como un adorno, o tal vez, el rostro era un alma, el propio guardián de la puerta.

Manigoldo se levanto esperando ver a Thanatos o tal vez a su hermano, los únicos seres que sabía podían utilizar esa clase de truco, pero no era un hombre o un dios quien lo visitaba, sino una muchacha de belleza incalculable y mirada preocupada, como si adivinara o presintiera el dolor que sufría.

Ella se acerco lentamente, parecía ser inteligente por lo que no quiso importunarlo al principio, no estaba de humor para ninguna clase de visita, mucho menos alguna relacionada con Thanatos, sin embargo, guardo silencio esperando que ella hablara primero, casi retándola a ello.

— Mi… mi nombre es Leuca, Lord Thanatos me ha enviado a curar tus heridas…

Manigoldo entrecerró los ojos, no le veía caso alguno a que lo atendiera esa mujer, de todas formas Thanatos encontraría la forma de lastimarlo y culparlo por eso, aunque, a quien le divertía dañar algo que ya estaba roto.

— No necesito nada que ese maldito dios quiera darme, así que porque no te marchas de una buena vez.

Leuca negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, tratando de acercarse a él, esperando que no le atacara, aun estaba indecisa si debía decirle las palabras del hermoso guerrero, aunque su amable dios de la muerte fue claro, si lo hacía estaría muy dolido con ella, tanto que lo tomaría como una traición y ella no quería insultarlo, no después de lo benévolo que siempre fue con ella.

— Tienes varias costillas rotas, además, Thanatos no me perdonara si no cumplo con sus órdenes.

Manigoldo mantenía una de sus manos en su costado, mirándola de pies a cabeza, esa mujer parecía no entenderlo, aunque suponía que sus palabras eran ciertas, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Ya tenía suficiente con la promesa que le hizo a Verónica, sin contar con su aparente nuevo papel como el juguete del dios de la muerte, para que ahora, una ninfa o lo que fuera esa mujer, también quisiera tocarlo sin su permiso.

— Francamente no me interesa.

La ninfa suspiro, tratando de buscar una forma de curar al guerrero que no dejaría que lo tocara, ni que se acercara a él si su lenguaje corporal le indicaba algo, temiendo que su dios no pudiera perdonar su incompetencia, cuando lo único que le pidió fue que lo curara.

— Pero a Thanatos si, el no quiere que sufras y yo tampoco, no me gusta que nadie lo haga, tal vez no lo entiendas aun, pero nuestro dios es amable cuando nosotros lo somos con él.

Tal vez este guerrero no comprendía nada de la bondad de la muerte, pero ellas si lo hacían, Thanatos era la cura de todas las enfermedades, solo un medio para que los humanos pudieran descansar, aunque de vez en cuando no mostrara piedad, pero quien podría culparlo cuando estaba encerrado en un lugar tan desagradable como el inframundo, el era un dios y por no obedecer a Zeus lo castigaron, una condena que habían llevado con honor, ayudándole a su carcelero a alzarse con la victoria en esa guerra santa en más de una ocasión.

— ¿Qué hay de divertido cuando tienes un juguete roto?

Leuca negó aquello, no creía que este humano fuera un juguete para su señor, aunque la lujuria que sentía por él provocaba que más de una de sus hermanas estuviera furiosa y otras tantas asustadas, ella pensaba que más bien se trataba de un consorte o un compañero, puesto que esa rebeldía hubiera sido castigada con mucha más fuerza si se tratase de cualquier otro.

— Sí no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mí.

Manigoldo casi se rió al escuchar esas palabras, preguntándose porque debía realizar cualquier sacrificio por ella, una de las ninfas enamoradas de la muerte, sin embargo, espero a que Leuca fuera quien le explicara porque tenía que compadecerse de ella.

— No quiero abandonar el cuidado de mi dios, de hacerlo, Persephone podrá vengarse de mí, por haber seducido a su esposo.

Así que esta mujer era esa Leuca, la ninfa que supuestamente había sido convertida en un árbol como castigo, al rechazar los avances de un dios, como sus costillas eran un pequeño escarmiento por no querer rendirse de nuevo.

— Sí no me ayudas Hades podrá llegar a ti, o su esposa, todo porque no dejaste que un dios te violara, convirtiéndote en su maldito juguete.

Ella asintió, acercándose a él con lentitud, suponiendo que estaba dispuesto a dejarle curar sus costillas, ignorando que ese daño podía ser el resultado de haberse negado a Thanatos, como ella iba a ser transformada en un árbol por no dejar que Hades la poseyera o como ese hermoso guerrero fue brutalmente lastimado por el juez Minos.

— ¿Me dejaras curarte?

Pregunto ella, tratando de ignorar que Thanatos era capaz de cometer el odioso acto de la violación, como todos los dioses cuando veían algo que les gustaba, como Zeus o Hades, o muchos otros, tomando a los mortales o a las ninfas, a cualquiera que fuera inferior contra su voluntad.

— Has lo que quieras.

Respondió al final, suponiendo que lo mejor era estar preparado para la siguiente visita de Thanatos y que con el dolor que sentía, puesto que no solo se rompieron algunas cuantas costillas flotantes, no podría defenderse.

— Muchas gracias…

Leuca inicio sus deberes, recordándose una y otra vez que debía curar a este guerrero, no preguntarse si acaso la amabilidad de su dios era cierta o no, después de todo, seguramente Thanatos fue quien le hizo daño a su fuego fatuo, tal vez porque no aceptaba sus caricias o su destino, como todos los dioses siempre pronunciaban, creyendo que solamente porque ellos lo decidían era un mandato divino.

— Nuestro dios tiende a perder la paciencia con mucha facilidad, tal vez si no lo hicieras enojar, tu estadía a su lado no sería tan desagradable.

Pronuncio Leuca antes de marcharse, notando como Manigoldo se levantaba con lentitud, ya sin dolor alguno, caminando en dirección del balcón en donde algunos fuegos fatuos ya se congregaban, algunos de ellos tocándolo como si trataran de animarlo o protegerlo.

— Tal vez si lo amara sería mucho mejor, pero no lo hago y eso es todo...

Le respondió a la ninfa, que simplemente se marcho sin decir nada más, notando que su mismo Dios había decidido rectificar su trabajo, logrando escuchar las últimas palabras de Manigoldo, quien parecía no se percataba de su presencia, enfocado en sus fuegos fatuos, en algunos en particular, los que tenían un aura extraña, diferente a los demás.

— Esto… esto es el infierno…

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica despertó a lado de Minos, quien dormía plácidamente, uno de sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, dándole la espalda, por un momento le observo ajeno a esa habitación y a su compañía, recorriendo su cabello, enredándolo en uno de sus dedos, tratando de pensar con claridad.

El Santo de Piscis se levanto con lentitud de la cama, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de molestia que se formaba en su corazón, acercándose al balcón donde las rosas del inframundo seguían diseminándose sin que nadie lo notara.

Notando como un puñado de esferas luminosas lo sobrevolaba, parecían luciérnagas, eran hermosas y lo llenaban de paz, un sentimiento que parecía no existía en ese mundo, esas criaturas si acaso eran nativas del inframundo, parecían llamas de color azul, susurrando algo que no comprendía, como si se tratasen de abejas.

Albafica trato de tocar una de ellas, pero repentinamente todas desaparecieron cuando un enjambre de moscas paso junto a estas, como si tratara de destruirlas, el hermoso guerrero por un momento quiso destruir a esas inmundas criaturas, pero no pudo cuando una mucho más grande y por mucho más desagradable se detuvo enfrente de la ventana.

Su cabello dorado ondulando bajo el acoso del viento voraz del inframundo, el cual no le hacía daño por alguna razón que Albafica no comprendía, pero supuso que tenía que ver con la propia muerte, un dios cuyo nombre detestaba, aunque nunca se le hubiera enfrentado en persona.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya…

Albafica apretó los dientes, sin saber si debía atacar a Verónica despertando a su amante o soportar su presencia en ese balcón, optando por lo segundo, armándose de paciencia para escuchar los zumbidos de aquella mosca con apariencia humana.

— Sí es el veneno… parece que ya ni siquiera te interesa portar ropa en compañía de tu amado juez del inframundo.

El hermoso guerrero en su premura por alejarse de Minos y por no despertarlo abandono su túnica en el suelo, aun así, no estaba dispuesto a retroceder un ápice, nunca había sido alguien que se molestara por su apariencia, por lo que simplemente guardo silencio.

— Pero porque debería sorprenderme, solo eres una hermosa flor de invernadero.

Albafica no atacaría a Verónica, suponiendo que aquello era lo que deseaba, por lo tanto guardo silencio, mirándole fijamente de pies a cabeza, notando un aura negra rodeándolo, una energía que le hacía estremecerse, como si la misma muerte lo protegiera.

— ¿A qué has venido?

Verónica comenzó a reírse al ver que era cierto, la rosa no recordaba nada de Manigoldo, aparentemente Hypnos realizo un favor a su hermano, aunque este estuviera loco de deseo por otro hombre, tal vez, porque a este parecía no poder tenerlo por más que se esforzara.

— A comprobar algo que nos dijo un pajarito…

La rosa no comprendía sus palabras, divirtiéndolo de sobremanera, Thanatos estaría sumamente complacido con él y tal vez, si el cangrejo actuaba como el tempestivo guerrero que era, cuando visitara a su florecita, se daría cuenta que esta ya no lo amaba, que tal vez nunca lo hizo, si eso no lo entregaba a los brazos de la muerte, no sabía que lo haría.

— Pero veo que es cierto, al fin estas con tu amado juez y yo que esperaba poder seducirlo…

Esa era una mentira por supuesto, Verónica no estaba interesado en nadie en realidad, solo un poco en Manigoldo, pero únicamente por los frutos que eso le traería, después de todo, nadie quería enemistarse con alguno de los dioses gemelos, porque eso significaba convertirte en el enemigo de ambos.

— No dejare que lo toques.

Fue su respuesta inmediata, recibiendo una sonora carcajada de Verónica, quien parecía sumamente divertido por aquella respuesta, el engaño de Hypnos era tan poderoso que sentía celos del juez del inframundo, aquellos que eran enfocados en su cangrejo, quien se daría cuenta de que no lo amaba, que ni siquiera soportaba su presencia.

— Claro que no, él ya le pertenece a alguien más y yo no puedo hacer nada.

Aunque para que eso pasara, el cangrejo debía saber la forma de moverse en el inframundo sin que su amado dios lo supiera, claro que nadie estaría tan loco como para enseñarle el camino, a menos, que tuviera una deliciosa promesa como premio a su esfuerzo.

— Cáncer quiere mandarte un mensaje, veneno.

De pronto su enojo era palpable y estaba seguro que de tener a Manigoldo enfrente suyo, lo hubiera atacado sin siquiera preguntarse la razón, probablemente porque en sus recuerdos, el monstruo sádico era su amigo de la infancia, no el juez Minos.

— ¡No menciones su nombre!

Le espeto, a punto de atacarlo esta vez, sin poder olvidar las acciones de quien creyó era su amigo, su traición y su entrega absoluta a la muerte, al dios que odiaba, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, tal vez, porque protegía a una criatura como cáncer, quien le había hecho daño para después, correr a los brazos de la muerte.

— Pero no te he dicho su nombre, aunque si espero decirte su mensaje, no me lo perdonaría si no lo hiciera, y ya sabes cómo es él cuando desea cualquier cosa, mucho más aun, cuando su amado dios se lo ha ordenado.

Albafica comenzó a respirar hondo, las rosas comenzaban a moverse con lentitud y algunas de las moscas que rodeaban a Verónica eran destruidas poco a poco, de tal forma que el propio espectro no se daba cuenta de ello.

— ¡Di el mensaje de ese traidor de una buena vez y adviértele que si se acerca a mi o a Minos, se lo hare pagar con su traicionera cabeza!

Verónica simplemente sonrió, eso era más que suficiente, el odio era real, su furia y sus deseos de venganza, pero aun así, le daría el mensaje que Thanatos quería darle a la rosa, como si fuera de los labios de Manigoldo.

— Cuando inicie la nueva guerra ya no estarás protegido por Minos ni por Hades, en ese momento, el se bañara con tu sangre venenosa, si la tuvieras, y si alguien intenta interponerse en su camino, Veneno, lo destruirá junto a ti, porque ese es el deseo de su amado dios Thanatos.

— Sí le pones una mano encima…

Trato de pronunciar, pero Verónica se marcho antes de que pudiera terminar aquella frase, dejándolo sumamente molesto, deseando comprender de que le hablaba esa criatura tan desagradable, buscando la túnica de Minos para cubrirse con ella, sentándose en el sillón, observándolo dormir.

Acercándose a él con delicadeza, recorriendo su cabello con las puntas de sus dedos, su rostro y sus labios, recordando lo mucho que deseaba poder tocarlo sin que sufriera peligro, lo difícil que fue mantenerse alejado, mirándolo desde lejos, tratando de disfrutar de aquellos momentos prestados.

Sonriendo al recordar la furia que sintió al ver el deseo de la mosca cuando lo vio en ese puente, diciéndose que por fin estaban juntos y que aquello era lo que importaba, notando como Minos despertaba de su sueño, posando sus ojos en los suyos, primero con extrañeza, después con algo de desconfianza, pero al final, un deseo que lo lleno de orgullo.

— Perdona por despertarte…

Susurro de pronto, tratando de alejar su mano del rostro de Minos, quien sostuvo su muñeca, acercándolo a su cuerpo, besando la palma de su mano, para después apoderarse de sus labios con hambre, recibiendo las caricias de su rosa como única respuesta, sintiendo celos del cangrejo, recordando que estos sentimientos eran los que estaban enfocados a su persona, y no en él, prometiéndose que pronto, lograría que esa clase de amor fuera suyo, ese deseo y esos celos, Albafica le pertenecería, con o sin recuerdos.

— Descuida, belleza…

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Los fuegos fatuos que rodeaban a Manigoldo fueron desapareciendo uno por uno, dejándolo de nueva cuenta solo, sintiendo antes de escucharle pronunciar cualquier sonido o que alcanzara a tocarlo el cosmos del dios de la muerte.

— Tienes razón en una cosa mi dulce fuego fatuo, este es el infierno.

Manigoldo no se movió, más que nunca deseaba un cigarrillo o desaparecer en el abismo, cualquier círculo sería mejor a esa habitación o cualquier lugar en donde Thanatos lo acompañara.

— Tú me amaras Manigoldo, tal vez ahora para ti sólo soy un monstruo depravado, un dios enloquecido, pero tú me amaras.

Thanatos rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos, sin dejar que se moviera, esperando que su fuego fatuo peleara por contradecirle, pero había una certeza casi absoluta en sus palabras, una verdad que poco a poco era descubierta, el era suyo.

— Porque tarde o temprano entenderás que este es tu destino y que no hay nada que puedas hacer más que amarme y servirme.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 18

Memoria…

— Tú me amaras Manigoldo, tal vez ahora para ti sólo soy un monstruo depravado, un dios enloquecido, pero tú me amaras.

Thanatos rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos, sin dejar que se moviera, esperando que su fuego fatuo peleara por contradecirle, pero había una certeza casi absoluta en sus palabras, una verdad que poco a poco era descubierta, el era suyo.

— Porque tarde o temprano entenderás que este es tu destino y que no hay nada que puedas hacer más que amarme y servirme.

Seguía pronunciando aquellas mentiras como un mantra, tal vez pensando que si las repetía lo suficiente podría llegar a creerlas, convencerlo de obedecerle como lo hacía Verónica o cualquiera de sus ninfas.

— ¡Crees que algún día me tragare esa basura!

Respondió golpeando con ambos puños las muñecas de Thanatos, las que portaban la armadura, pero aun así lo dejaron ir, dándole la oportunidad de retroceder suficientes metros de varios saltos, quedando junto al barandal, demasiado cercano al viento del inframundo.

— ¿Qué alguna vez me comportare como esas ninfas o Verónica?

Eso sería agradable pensó por un momento el dios de la muerte, pero la verdad era que aquello que le encantaba era su rechazo, esa fuerza de voluntad, el reto de hacer que lo amara, no como esas ninfas o Verónica, sino de una forma que no tuviera nada que ver con el temor, estaba cansado de verlo reflejado en los ojos de sus acompañantes.

— Esos cobardes no te aman, te tienen miedo y yo nunca, nunca voy a temerte, hagas lo que hagas conmigo, ya no hay nada que puedas arrebatarme.

No necesitaba de nada mas para obligarlo a desearle, siempre lo había hecho, pero el testarudo humano quería negarlo, como si eso cambiara en lo más mínimo su destino a su lado.

— No tengo que obligarte para que me ames, tu pronto lo harás Manigoldo, tenemos toda una eternidad para hacernos compañía.

Manigoldo comenzó a respirar hondo, escuchando cada una de las palabras de Thanatos, las que comenzaban a grabarse en su memoria, las que le causaban temor y dolor, haciéndole creerlas de momento.

— Tú fuiste creado para mí, tú eres mío y nunca te dejare marcharte.

El santo de cáncer negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, sintiendo la piedra del barandal contra sus piernas, ya no podría alejarse de Thanatos, quien parecía no escuchar su desesperación, ni entender nada de lo que tenía que decir.

— ¡Mientes!

Pronuncio, notando que Thanatos seguía impasible, sin prestarle atención a su furia, ni a su cercanía al viento del inframundo, ni a la barrera faltante que le permitía subir al barandal, sin importarle el peligro, lo único que deseaba era alejarse de su supuesto dios.

— ¡Yo no fui creado para ti, no soy tuyo, jamás lo seré!

El dios de la muerte no dijo nada pero comenzó a caminar en su dirección, obligándolo a retroceder, pero por un momento no lo hizo, había visto como esas ráfagas mortales destruían montañas del abismo, los espíritus vagando sin rumbo y creyó, por un instante, que él sería destrozado por ese mismo viento.

— ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas, para que veas lo importante que eres para mí?

Thanatos trato de tocarlo y Manigoldo retrocedió el paso faltante, siendo recibido por el viento del inframundo, el que lo alzo al principio, para después dejarlo caer, como si se tratase de un remolino.

El cangrejo esperaba perder la vida, ser destruido por el viento, ser libre de la muerte, pero al mismo tiempo que caía se dio cuenta que un aura morada lo rodeaba y de haber tenido un espejo hubiera visto una estrella negra formarse en su frente, señal inequívoca de la protección de Thanatos.

Cayó dolorosamente contra el suelo, sintiendo que algunos de sus huesos casi crujían por el impacto, no obstante, pudo levantarse, observando la destrucción que transformaba ese valle de espinas cada segundo que pasaba, los cuerpos que parecían estatuas sufriendo los embistes, de lo que sentía como una pequeña briza.

Manigoldo se levanto con lentitud, comprendiendo poco a poco lo que significaba eso, la muerte lo protegía de cualquier daño, como dijo su maestro que ocurría y repentinamente, como si se tratase de una ilusión pudo verse en una cama, a su lado estaba Sage, sosteniendo su mano con miedo, como si creyera que de un momento a otro perecería.

Thanatos aterrizo con suavidad a sus espaldas, casi como si estuviera flotando, utilizando su sorpresa para sostenerlo por el cuello y uno de sus brazos, torciéndolo casi de forma dolorosa hacia su espalda, besando su mejilla, para después lamer su cuello.

— ¡Esto es una ilusión!

Se quejo Manigoldo, tratando de liberarse de las manos del dios de la muerte, quien le sostuvo del cabello con demasiada fuerza, obligándolo a mirar las imágenes que se presentaban ante sus ojos, como si estuvieran pasando justo en ese momento.

— ¡Detente!

Thanatos se rió, recorriendo su cuello con hambre, lamiéndolo y besando la poca piel que podía encontrar, maldiciendo su decisión de quitarle su túnica, no obstante, lo mejor era que pensara que tenía el control, porque lo hacía, Manigoldo estaba bajo su poder mucho antes de que siquiera comprendiera su existencia.

— Yo no estoy haciendo nada, es uno de los castigos del infierno, hacerte ver el pasado, tus pecados y uno de ellos fue el suicidio cuando besaste a ese veneno.

De pronto el dios lo mordió con fuerza, tanta que brotaron unos hilitos de sangre, parecía que el único que podía dañarlo era él, e intento concentrarse en algo más que aquellas caricias de las manos voraces de su dios, poso sus ojos en el bosque.

El que de pronto pareció tener caras formándose en ellas, todas gimiendo por el dolor de ser arrancadas, trituradas por el viento y vueltas a formar en otras construcciones de espinas.

— Observa bien, yo te protegí de tu obsesión por él y tu veneno donde estaba, en su templo, seguro de que se había librado de ti.

Manigoldo volvió a agitarse tratando de liberarse de Thanatos, quien ahora poso una de sus manos en su frente, al mismo tiempo que con la otra rodeaba su cintura, dejando ir sus brazos.

— Yo te salve…

Susurro Thanatos en su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, acercando a Manigoldo a esa manifestación de su pasado y de sus temores, notando que uno de ellos era no ser correspondido por su veneno, pero esa ilusión le demostraría lo que deseaba ver y eso era su constante rechazo.

— Yo te protegí.

Al mismo tiempo aquella imagen ocurría casi como había sido en realidad, Sage estaba sentado a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, recargando su frente contra su dorso, parecía que no se había movido ni un ápice de su lado, al mismo tiempo que Hakurei estaba muy serio, mirándolo fijamente.

— Debería estar muerto, pero no lo está y no se cual es la razón…

Sage no respondió nada al principio, no hasta que Hakurei coloco una mano en su hombro, parecía que estaba acongojado por el dolor de su hermano y por el destino que le deparaba a su discípulo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

Cuando el dios lo dejo ir, Manigoldo camino en dirección de su maestro, cayendo de rodillas, sus ojos casi perdidos en aquellas imágenes, seguro de que era lo que había pasado, fue cuando recibió su armadura, cuando beso a Albafica.

— Beso a Albafica.

Quien no estaba presente, el que no lo había visto después de aquel único beso, lo recordaba perfectamente, la forma en que lo rechazo poco después, pero al menos hubiera pensado que lo visito cuando estaba convaleciente.

— No te ama.

Volvieron a susurrar en su oído, Thanatos estaba hincado a sus espaldas, recorriendo sus hombros con delicadeza, aspirando su cabello, mostrando una gentileza que lo petrificaba.

— Sabes que debería estar muerto.

Fue la respuesta de Hakurei a lo que hubiera dicho su maestro, quien se levanto de la silla, recorriendo su frente con delicadeza, asintiendo, volviendo mucho más reales las palabras de Sage en el inframundo.

— Lo sé, parece que la muerte no se lo llevara.

Manigoldo trato de alejarse de aquella imagen, pero de nueva cuenta las manos de Thanatos se lo evitaron, restregando su mejilla contra la suya, al mismo tiempo que una estrella negra se formaba en su frente por algunos segundos, para después desaparecer, sin ser vista por su maestro y su hermano.

— No, porque yo te cuidaba.

La imagen de pronto se borro cuando una nueva ráfaga de aire destruyo las espinas que le rodeaban, las que parecían brotar sangre al mismo tiempo que un alarido casi destruye sus oídos.

— Esto es una mentira…

Repitió Manigoldo, logrando liberarse de Thanatos, quien sonrió notando como el santo de cáncer trataba de usar las espinas como escalones, huyendo de su presencia, ingresando en el inframundo, sin saber que podía localizar almas o personas aun entre dimensiones, que a pesar de servirle a Hades, sequia siendo un dios.

— Manigoldo, Manigoldo… cuando entenderás…

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica despertó solo sintiéndose sucio en la cama que compartía con su amante, preguntándose si era eso lo que debía sentir después de yacer con la persona que amaba y sí, el dolor que quiso brindarle era correcto.

Encontrando que la respuesta era sencilla, no lo era, no le gustaba la forma en que lo tocaba ni lo que le hacía sentir, había sido placentero pero también humillante y para su forma de entender el amor, esos dos sentimientos no tenían que ver unos con otros.

El santo de piscis busco el cuarto de baño, preparando el agua para darse una larga ducha, tal vez con eso podría acomodar sus pensamientos, los que sentía como si fueran un panal de abejas que ha sido golpeado con una piedra.

Debía pensar en lo que había sentido, en lo que Verónica le dijo, en ese extraño mensaje que por alguna razón no alcanzaba a comprender, no creía que hubiera sido pronunciado por cáncer.

Cáncer, porque seguía pensando en el, que había de especial en ese santo y cuál era la razón que su traición le doliera tanto, no era solo por lo que le hizo, de eso estaba seguro.

Albafica cerró los ojos entonces, sumergiéndose en el agua, esperando que su calor pudiera quedárselo, ese cuarto oscuro le helaba los huesos, él estaba acostumbrado a las plantas, a la luz del sol, a la brisa del viento, no a esa pasmosa oscuridad.

Nuevamente al salir del agua vio una luz azul recorrer aquella habitación convirtiéndose en una docena, tal vez dos, de aquellas criaturas de fuego que susurraban palabras incomprensibles.

Las que se acercaron a él brindándole un calor que no podría ser emanado por aquellas criaturas, el que de pronto era como un cosmos dorado, tan cálido y tan amable que lo hacía sentir mejor con su sola presencia.

De ser posible creería que aquello era el cosmos de algún ser vivo, cálido, armonioso, el que lo complementaba de una forma que no lograba entender, que lo hacía sentir amado.

Albafica estuvo a punto de tocar una de esas esferas cuando repentinamente escucho el sonido de la puerta con el rostro, haciendo que se petrificara, al mismo tiempo que las esferas de fuego azul regresaban al sitio en donde se habían escondido con anterioridad, logrando ocultarse de quien fuera su visitante.

Cuyo cosmos no parecía ser el de Minos, por lo que se levanto inmediatamente de la tina, buscando su túnica, una de color verde que dejaba sus hombros y parte de su pecho al descubierto, con lienzos de tela que colgaban a la altura de sus brazos, así como dos aberturas a cada lado de sus piernas.

— ¿Así que tu eres la rosa?

Preguntaron con sorpresa cuando por fin salió del cuarto de baño, un hombre de cabello rubio y rostro adusto, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, esperando por él, dándole cierta intimidad que su amante no le daría.

— Tú eres Albafica de Piscis.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo llego a un bosque negro que le recordaba el que destruyo al enfrentarse a Verónica, el cual más bien se asemejaba a un pantano, parecía que estaba transitando los círculos del infierno o tal vez, estos tenían más de una odiosa forma.

El santo de cáncer piso entonces una rama, la que se quebró bajo su peso y de la que broto un líquido pegajoso que parecía sangre, cuyo fétido olor provoco que se le revolviera el estomago, obligándolo a taparse la nariz, recargándose en el árbol que poseía aquella rama.

Repentinamente escucho un siseo gutural, parecido al de un ahorcado o un moribundo, el cual provenía directamente de aquel árbol, cuyas ramas se movieron en su dirección, como si fueran manos descarnadas tratando de hacerse con su vida.

Manigoldo retrocedió a tiempo, sintiendo como otra de las ramas rasgaba su abrigo y pudo ver varios ojos en los arboles, todos ellos supurando más de aquel liquido negro.

— ¿Qué diablos…?

Susurro, esquivando más de aquellas ramas, tratando de alejarse de ellas, ingresando en ese pantano, escuchando entonces el sonido de varios pasos corriendo, sintiendo como la atmosfera de aquel sitio cambiaba poco a poco, convirtiéndose en una aldea destruida, podía sentir el calor de las llamas, el olor de la sangre, el sonido de las personas exhalando su último aliento y pudo ver varios espectros recorriendo las calles de lo que alguna vez fuera su hogar.

— Esto… no es posible…

Manigoldo pronuncio, siendo atravesado por uno de los espectros, el que hubiera reconocido como uno de los hijos de Hypnos si acaso hubiera peleado contra ellos, no obstante, no tuvo que preguntarse por mucho tiempo que era aquello que observaba, porque inmediatamente pudo ver una armadura parecida a la de Thanatos, pero que parecía tener las plumas de un pavorreal, así como ese espectro de titánico aspecto tenía cabello rubio, era el sueño.

— ¡Búsquenlo, encuéntrenlo y mátenlo!

Ordeno, antes de marcharse, Manigoldo estaba en lo correcto pensó por unos segundos, los espectros querían matarlo, pero de pronto, sintió como una mano cubría su boca, al mismo tiempo que le señalaban a sí mismo, escondido en un hoyo con varios muertos en él, cuyos fuegos fatuos comenzaban a rodearlo.

— Así que eso fue lo que paso, por eso crees que yo deseaba matarte.

Aquello lo pronuncio demasiado divertido, aun esa imagen era insólita para él, pero no podía culpar a Hypnos por sus celos, aunque si estaba molesto de que hubiera tratado de asesinar a su elegido antes de que llegara a él.

— Pero como podrás ver, mis soldados llegaron demasiado tarde por ti, dándole la oportunidad a mi celoso hermano de intentar matarte.

De pronto se vio a si mismo escondido detrás de una pared, recordaba ese día, un grupo de espectros menores lo buscaban, pero pudo esconderse de ellos gracias a sus fuegos fatuos, que no eran otra cosa más que los habitantes de su aldea.

— ¡Búsquenlo!

Manigoldo sentía las caricias de Thanatos recorriendo su torso con cuidado, desabrochando los botones de su ropa, ingresándolas en su interior, sus dedos fríos robando su calor, sus labios dejando pequeños caminos en su cuello.

— ¡Lord Thanatos nos destruirá si no damos con ese mortal!

Habían pasado varios días, estaba cansado y hambriento, demasiado asustado para seguir adelante, pero aun así parecía que la muerte no quería llevárselo con ella, todo ese tiempo portaba una estrella negra en su frente, la misma que tenía Verónica en su rostro.

— No es verdad…

De nuevo pronuncio casi en un susurro, sintiendo como Thanatos lo giraba para poder ver sus ojos, como aquel circulo estaba funcionando sin que se lo propusiera, para convencerlo de que su destino era a lado de su protección divina.

— ¡Tu no me protegiste, esto es solo una ilusión!

Respondió chocando su cabeza contra la de Thanatos, cuando este trato de besarle en las ruinas de su aldea, propinándole poco después una serie de fuertes golpes que lograron que lo soltara más por la sorpresa que por el dolor que le brindaron, de nueva cuenta Manigoldo trataba de perderlo, atravesando esa ilusión y ese pantano con rapidez.

Tratando de borrar aquellas imágenes, las que le quemaban como hierros candentes y de pronto, un dolor sordo hizo que cayera, una punzada que era acompañada por otra imagen de la muerte.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— ¿Y tu quien puedes ser?

Pregunto orgulloso, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, notando como ese hombre rubio lo miraba de pies a cabeza con una ceja arqueada, casi como si lo estuviera juzgando y no le gustara lo que veía.

— Mi nombre es Radamnthys.

Fue la respuesta cortante del intruso, quien estaba recargado en el respaldo del sillón como si tuviera todo el derecho a eso, a invadir su santuario, o más bien cárcel, le dijo una voz que sonaba demasiado parecida a la suya.

— Supongo que eso debe significar algo para mí.

Radamnthys comenzó a reírse al escuchar esa respuesta, levantándose del sillón, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, esta vez sin siquiera molestarse en ocultarlo.

— Eres muy hermoso, lo admito, pero si fueras un guerrero de verdad no te vestirías de aquella forma tan… femenina.

Antes de que pudiera responder a ese insulto, enseñándole que no solo era hermoso, sino que también era un guerrero Radamnthys se detuvo, rascándose la barbilla como pensando, quitándole las piezas de joyería de su cabello con rapidez, asintiendo de pronto admirando su tarea.

— Mucho mejor…

Albafica llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, recordando una ocasión en la cual alguien más jugó con su cabello de aquella forma, su mirada perdiéndose de momento en los ojos del juez rubio.

— ¿Minos eligió esta ropa para ti?

La expresión del Santo no paso desapercibida por el espectro, quien le tomó como respuesta, preguntándose como un hombre con tantas fallas era el principal juez del inframundo.

— Minos no sabe cómo tratar a un guerrero, pero quién soy yo para juzgar sus acciones, después de todo eres su premio, no el mío.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— ¡Basta!

Grito desesperado, de pronto, pudo sentir la luz del sol, el aroma de las flores, el viento mesando su cabello, haciendo que pensara que había regresado a los campos elíseos y al abrir los ojos vio un campo de hermosos colores.

— ¿Por qué huyes Manigoldo?

Preguntaron a su espalda, el dios de la muerte parecía no dejarlo solo en ese círculo, Manigoldo apretó la tierra, relamiéndose los labios, dudando por algunos instantes si aquellas imágenes eran reales o solo una ilusión, uno de los múltiples tormentos, porque estaba seguro que Thanatos no poseía ese don, el de modificar los recuerdos ni los pensamientos de los mortales.

— Aléjate de mí…

Thanatos negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, acercándose a él, sosteniéndolo de su barbilla para besar sus labios, recostándolo en el suelo, inmovilizándolo con su peso, riéndose cuando Manigoldo comenzó a retorcerse, tratando de liberarse, quemando su espectral cosmos para alejarlo de su cuerpo, sin lograr moverlo un solo centímetro.

— No.

Fue su respuesta, al mismo tiempo que escuchaban unos pasos a sus espaldas, Manigoldo inmediatamente pudo liberarse, parecía que el propio Thanatos estaba sorprendido, puesto que su mirada estaba posada en la imagen a sus espaldas.

— ¿Has regresado?

¡Esa voz! Pensó Manigoldo, volteando con rapidez, observando con sorpresa e incredulidad a Shion, deteniéndose en el jardín de rosas, recordaba ese día, fue cuando Albafica visito una isla que decían curaba a los enfermos.

Había tratado de recibirlo después de aquella misión en solitario, encontrando que Shion se le adelanto, parecía que no se movió de su puesto en todo ese tiempo, el santo de Aries cargaba el casco como era su costumbre, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con una expresión que lo hizo sentir inquieto.

— Así es…

Shion se acerco al santo de Piscis y supuso que sería rechazado, pero en vez de eso, por un momento creyó que permitiría que lo tocara, pero no lo hizo, sin embargo, actuó como si quisiera restregar su mejilla contra la mano de su amigo.

Deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de distancia, no se tocaban pero de poder hacerlo, Shion hubiera acariciado la mejilla de Albafica, besado sus labios con delicadeza y este lo hubiera permitido.

— Lo siento, no acepte la cura…

El carnero sonrió, recorriendo su cabello con las puntas de sus dedos, sorprendiendo a Manigoldo, quien podía sentir las caricias del dios de la muerte, pero las ignoraba, perdido en aquella tortura, ya fuera un recuerdo o una ilusión.

— No importa…

Repentinamente se alejaron, Albafica dándole la espalda a Shion, quien permaneció a lado de la columna del templo de piscis en silencio, escuchando como unos pasos se acercaban, destruyendo ese hermoso encuentro.

Manigoldo sabía perfectamente de quien eran esos pasos, porque fue él quien los interrumpió, tratando de tocar la mejilla de Albafica con su mano vendada, siendo repelido inmediatamente.

— ¡No me toques!

Inmediatamente Manigoldo se vio de nueva cuenta en ese pantano, el dios de la muerte a sus espaldas, guardando absoluto silencio, esperando ver cuál era su reacción, esta vez sin decir nada de aquella imagen.

— Esto…

Thanatos estaba a punto de pronunciar que las imágenes no las había creado él, ignorando convenientemente que estas eran recuerdos modificados, una ilusión creada por el propio infierno, torciendo los hechos para que fueran dolorosos, después de todo, era el bosque de los suicidas y estos debían bañarse en su dolor, en la soledad y en los sucesos que les llevaron a atentar contra ellos mismo.

— Solo…

Repentinamente el cosmos negro de Manigoldo se encendió, destruyendo todo a su paso, formando una esfera oscura plagada por fuegos fatuos, consumiendo toda su energía en ese golpe, gritando a causa del dolor.

— ¡Es una ilusión!

El dios de la muerte espero por que Manigoldo se calmara y cuando lo hizo, golpeo su sien con la punta de sus dedos, logrando que perdiera el conocimiento cayendo en sus brazos, no podría seguir protegiendo a su consorte en el inframundo por más tiempo, debía regresarlo al castillo para que se recuperara de la pérdida de energía sufrida.

Ya que ese bosque no solo destruía, también drenaba la fuerza de sus habitantes, llevándosela con él, dejándolos secos, como si no fueran más que unas ramas retorcidas, negras, sin follaje ni vida.

— No lo es Manigoldo… tú lo sabes.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Albafica se relamió los labios, no le gustaba ser el premio de Minos, esa mera idea era una afrenta para su orgullo, el cual en esos momentos estaba por los suelos.

— ¿A qué has venido?

Pregunto con seriedad, esperando que ese Radamnthys fuera sincero ya que había llegado a destruir su ilusión de paz, haciéndolo sentir como un simple esclavo, aunque este era el hombre que supuestamente lo amaba, pero que debía ser una mentira, porque ninguna persona que amara a otra, podría esclavizarle.

— Quería comprobar si eras tan hermoso para que Minos pierda la cabeza por ti, pero veo quien ha perdido más que la cabeza por él, eres tú, rosa.

Repentinamente Albafica apretó el puño con tanta fuerza que corto la palma de su mano, de la cual brotaron algunas cuantas gotas de sangre, las que fueron a impactarse contra la mejilla del juez, cuando grito furioso, cortando el aire con la rapidez de su movimiento.

— ¡No soy una rosa!

Cortando su piel, sorprendiendo al juez gratamente, al menos ese guerrero no era solamente hermoso, sino también muy fuerte, sin embargo, el sonido de las campanadas le avisó que Minos estaba próximo a regresar con su amante, así que dándole la espalda comenzó a marcharse.

— ¡Espera!

Radamnthys se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente, esperando a escuchar aquello que tenía que decirle.

— No… olvídalo…

Quería preguntarle si aquello que le decía Minos acerca de que eran amantes, que siempre se habían deseado era cierto, pero prefirió guardar silencio, escuchando el sonido de la salida del espectro y poco después, de la entrada de su amante, quien se sorprendió al verlo en el barandal, sin los tocados que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir.

— Belleza…

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo despertó en su cama, el tálamo estaba casi cerrado evitando que las luces flotantes lo incomodaran durante su sueño, se sentía demasiado mareado, como si hubiera perdido una gran parte de su energía, haciendo que le doliera la cabeza y se preguntara si acaso aquellas dolorosas imágenes eran una pesadilla o realmente piso uno de los círculos del inframundo sin recibir daño alguno.

Podía sentir una mano sosteniendo la suya, estaba cubierta por una fría armadura y su tacto era mucho más frío aun, sus ojos se posaron en la figura negra, sin reconocerla en un principio, haciéndole recordar aquella ocasión en la cual pudo probar los labios de Albafica, como despertó junto a su maestro, aquella persona emanaba la misma clase de preocupación por él.

— ¿Has despertado?

Manigoldo llevo una mano a su rostro y froto sus ojos con cansancio, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, escuchando como la cortina del tálamo era plegada, dejando que algo de la luz mortecina iluminara su lecho.

— Me tenías sumamente preocupado mi dulce fuego fatuo…

El santo de cáncer se soltó de pronto, alejándose todo lo que pudo, escuchando el delicado sonido del metal contra el metal, un sonido al que no le prestó atención en un principio, recargándose contra la cabecera de esa ostentosa cama, notando que estaba desnudo.

— Ni siquiera yo puedo protegerte por tanto tiempo si vagas en los círculos del inframundo, pudiste haber sido destruido.

Manigoldo desvió la mirada, cada una de aquellas ilusiones repitiéndose ante sus ojos, algunas dándole la razón a Thanatos, otra, mostrándole que Albafica parecía no amarlo a él, sino a Shion.

Pero eso era absurdo, ellos solo eran amigos, aunque su presencia no le molestaba tanto como la suya y por lo que recordaba, siempre fue amable con él, pero eso no importaba, no cambiaba ni un ápice su amor por su hermoso amigo.

— Solo son mentiras.

Pronuncio, esta vez inseguro, sintiendo como Thanatos se acercaba a él acariciando su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, besando su hombro y poco después su pecho, llevando su otra mano a su cadera.

— Ya te lo dije, yo no tengo ese poder, esas imágenes, por dolorosas que sean son la verdad, tu veneno no te ama y yo siempre te he protegido de ti mismo.

Thanatos se quito su armadura, manteniendo su apariencia divina, con sus alas negras en su espalda, quedando magníficamente desnudo, al mismo tiempo que recorría su torso con ambas manos.

— Eso no es cierto.

El dios de la muerte comenzó a reírse en voz alta, encontrando demasiado divertida la necedad de su amante, quien parecía que aun después de aquellos recuerdos seguía firme en su rechazo, aun así no le temía ni le estaba agradecido.

— Eso me gusta de ti, esa fuerza de voluntad que posees…

Pronuncio llevando su mano a su cuello con delicadeza, tirando de algo que estaba enredado en la cabecera de la cama, llevándolo a su cuello con lentitud, al mismo tiempo que se apoderaba de sus labios.

— Tengo curiosidad…

Thanatos sólo abandono sus labios para pronunciar aquellas palabras, cerrando el eslabón de la cadena sobre otro más, encadenando a Manigoldo a su cama con una delicada pieza de joyería forjada en plata.

— ¿Qué hace que esto sea tan placentero para los mortales?

Manigoldo empujo al dios con fuerza, sintiendo que algo delgado y frio colgaba de su cuello, notando con horror que se trataba de una cadena de plata, tan delicada que debía romperse con facilidad, de la cual tiro sin poder abrirla.

— Al menos un juez parece afecto a esta clase de placer…

Aquello le recordó la última vez que pudo ver a Albafica, todo el daño que ese juez le había hecho y comenzó a retorcerse, tratando de arrancar esa cadena con su fuerza, cortando la piel alrededor de su cuello pero sin lograr moverla ni siquiera un poco.

— ¡Eres un bastardo!

Thanatos llevo la cadena a sus muñecas, enredándolas con ella, inmovilizando sus brazos enfrente de su pecho, alejándose apenas lo suficiente para ver su odio reflejado en sus ojos, como su rostro se contorsionaba presa de la furia y su cuerpo se tensaba.

— Tus insultos solo me parecen divertidos Manigoldo, en realidad me excitan.

Respondió besando su entrepierna, sosteniéndolo por los muslos con fuerza, abriéndolo para él, escuchando sus jadeos y maldiciones como respuesta a sus caricias, riéndose cuando se separo algunos centímetros, lamiendo el sudor de su vientre.

— Pero tus gemidos… esos son música para mis oídos, como la más dulce de las canciones.

Pronuncio, antes de regresar a su entrepierna, alzándolo un poco para poder colocar sus rodillas sobre sus hombros, riéndose de sus absurdos intentos por detenerlo, los que eran acompañados por más de aquellas canciones de placer.

— No…


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 19

Ilusión…

— Tus insultos solo me parecen divertidos Manigoldo, en realidad me excitan.

Respondió besando su entrepierna, sosteniéndolo por los muslos con fuerza, abriéndolo para él, escuchando sus jadeos y maldiciones como respuesta a sus caricias, riéndose cuando se separo algunos centímetros, lamiendo el sudor de su vientre.

— Pero tus gemidos… esos son música para mis oídos, como la más dulce de las canciones.

Pronuncio, antes de regresar a su entrepierna, alzándolo un poco para poder colocar sus rodillas sobre sus hombros, riéndose de sus absurdos intentos por detenerlo, los que eran acompañados por más de aquellas canciones de placer.

— No…

Susurro antes de arquear su espalda al sentir la cueva húmeda de Thanatos engullirlo por completo, escuchando el sonido de los eslabones de plata agitarse cuando trato de girar su cuerpo, deseando separarse del dios de la muerte.

El que seguía tratándolo con demasiado cuidado, sin lastimarlo de ninguna forma cuando compartían su lecho, haciéndole creer que sería mucho más fácil para el comprender sus acciones si acaso se comportara como ese juez, que no le interesara su placer ni su bienestar, en cambio, la muerte siempre era amable, demasiado gentil.

Thanatos amaba el sonido de aquella voz, la forma en que se movía cuando lo acariciaba, como si tratase de huir al mismo tiempo que se entregaba al placer que le brindaba, era toda una lucha interna aquello que pasaba por su mente y en ocasiones, desearía poder leer los pensamientos de Manigoldo, solo para poder adelantarse a sus movimientos.

Pero se daba cuenta que en su premura las primeras veces que pudo tenerlo no se molesto en escucharle con atención, ni en maravillarse con su imagen, quería verlo todo, sentirlo todo, sumergirse en Manigoldo de Cáncer, hacerlo irremediablemente suyo.

Su fuego fatuo se aferro como pudo a las almohadas, escondiendo su rostro en ellas, por un momento intento usar su fuerza para cerrar las piernas alrededor de su cuello, pero lo mantuvo quieto, con sus piernas abiertas para él, como si fuera un sacrificio de los tiempos pasados.

Escuchando su placer, sintiéndolo en su boca, tratando de imaginarse esos mismos labios suplicantes alrededor de su hombría, su mirada de ojos morados fija en el, al principio le odiaría y eso lo único que haría sería brindarle más ardor a su pasión.

Después lo haría dispuesto, se le entregaría ansioso, buscando su tacto y su atención, en ese momento tal vez se aburriría de su amante, pero no creía que fuera de esa forma, no cuando nadie jamás le había brindado tanto placer con tan pocas caricias.

Comprendiendo que era diferente a todos los demás, como le habían prometido que sería, todo a cambio de su lealtad, un obsequio del dios Hades en persona, el cual planeaba utilizar por siempre, hasta el final de los tiempos, como Persephone complacía a su esposo, Manigoldo lo haría con él.

Su amante de pronto se tenso apretando sus piernas sobre sus hombros, jadeando con mayor volumen, acercándose a su orgasmo, abriendo los ojos cuando se derramo en su boca temblando como una hoja, tensando sus músculos y dejando escapar un delicioso grito de placer, enorgulleciéndolo por su control sobre su amante.

Thanatos dejo ir sus piernas, riéndose entre dientes, admirando la imagen de su amante aferrándose a las almohadas de su cama, temblando ligeramente después de su orgasmo, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y de sus labios brotando un pequeño hilito de sangre como resultado de sus inútiles intentos por silenciar sus gemidos.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Belleza…

Pronuncio en ese instante el juez acercándose a su amada rosa con cuidado, creyendo que de un momento a otro le atacaría, pero al verle sonrió con delicadeza, esa era una de las sonrisas más hermosas que jamás hubiera visto, mucho más porque estaba dirigida hacia su persona.

— No quiero ser desagradecido, pero la joyería no me gusta tanto, en realidad, esta ropa me hace sentir incomodo.

Minos asintió con lentitud, acariciando la mejilla de su amante, maravillándose en su belleza y en la elegancia de sus movimientos, encontrándolo mucho más hermoso que hacia una horas, recordándole al guerrero con el cual se enfrento en ese pueblito en las cercanías del santuario.

— ¿Qué es lo que querrías ponerte Albafica?

Albafica sostuvo la mano de Minos con la suya, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en lo que usaba en el pasado, en la sencilla ropa que Lugonis y el siempre portaban, sin seda o joyas, no creía necesitarlas ni siquiera deseaba ponérselas.

— Algo como lo que usaba en el santuario, cuando Lugonis aun estaba vivo.

Minos recordaba ese nombre, era el guerrero por el cual Luco había solicitado clemencia, pidiendo como su recompensa que lo llevaran a los campos elíseos para que pudiera tener algo de paz, después de su muerte, y quien no se atrevió a decir una sola palabra cuando el solicito a su querida rosa como su pago por su esfuerzo.

— Veré que puedo hacer, aunque luces tan hermoso con esta ropa, mi amor, que me dolería tener que cambiarla por alguna otra, que no resalte tus atributos naturales.

Albafica asintió, pero su molestia radicaba en que no le gustaba presumir su belleza, la cual siempre había visto como si fuera una condena, más que como una bendición, probablemente Minos lo desconocía, pero aun así, no estaba dispuesto a verse hermoso cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar por su amado en esa habitación deprimente.

— Sé que soy hermoso y que probablemente debería sentirme orgulloso por ello, pero el caso es que no es así, no me gusta que me recuerden mi belleza, ni que nadie me observe con lujuria, solo porque soy bonito.

Minos asintió, suponiendo que debía ser demasiado molesto para un guerrero como su rosa que lo menospreciaran por su belleza, aun así, le gustaba demasiado poder admirarle, que no estaba seguro si podría cumplir ese pequeño deseo suyo.

— He pensado que me tratas como un objeto para tu diversión y no como un amante lo haría Minos.

Albafica no creía que su sinceridad le ayudara en lo absoluto a convencer a Minos de consentir en sus deseos, porque no creía que le amara realmente, sino que en realidad solo estaba obsesionado con su belleza, haciéndolo sentir como un objeto, un esclavo sin mente.

— Esto no es lo que quiero ni lo que necesito y pensé que tal vez, si te lo decía, podríamos recuperar lo que teníamos antes de mí derrota, porque hasta el momento, lo único que siento cuando estoy contigo es que soy una posesión más de tu cuarto, una rosa de tu jardín, que no te importo realmente.

Minos estaba en una disyuntiva, su rosa no aceptaría su nueva relación, parecía que su afecto por ese bruto le hacía desear algo que tal vez no lograría darle, pero bien podría esforzarse un poco, ser mucho más paciente de lo que había sido hasta ese momento y ganarse no solo el cuerpo de su obsesión, sino algo mucho más valioso aun, su amor.

— Soy un espectro, no un santo, y mi forma de ver el mundo y el amor es muy diferente a la tuya, nunca antes había sido de esta forma, los otros no eran como tú, no me hacían tan débil.

Albafica no dijo nada, solo asintió con pesar, creyendo que eso era todo, que no estaba dispuesto a darle lo que deseaba, solo era su belleza aquello que amaba, por lo cual, solo se trataba de un esclavo.

— Pero…

Minos, por primera vez en toda su existencia, aun cuando estaba vivo, caminando bajo el sol del reino de la débil diosa, sintió piedad y compasión, dos sentimientos tan poderosos que casi le hacen arrepentirse de haberle solicitado como un premio, porque se daba cuenta que su deseo por hacerle su marioneta había cambiado, por uno menos ambicioso, el que era, hacerle su compañero, ganarle su armadura para que fuera uno de los suyos.

— Pero sí tu quieres, puedes enseñarme lo que necesitas, porque no quiero perderte cuando la tregua termine y no quiero que solo por la granada o porque no tienes otra opción tú estés conmigo.

Los otros dos jueces tenían razón cuando decían que su obsesión por este hermoso guerrero sería su ruina, que había abandonado su lealtad por su dios por su deseo por su esclavo, pero lo que no sabían era que después de su larga vida en el inframundo, en la tierra, nunca antes había conocido a nadie más hermoso que él y aquella belleza iba mas allá de su apariencia física, su alma, su cosmos, todo en el era puro, divino, perfecto.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

No podía culparle por su incertidumbre y tampoco volvería a hacerle daño, a menos que su rosa estuviera lista o deseosa de probar nuevos placeres en su lecho, mientras tanto, sería aquello que su amado deseaba, dándose cuenta que podría sustituir al cangrejo con mucha facilidad, porque mientras su afecto era una mera fantasía, el suyo era real, tangible y Albafica no podría ignorar, que era él quien pudo enseñarle lo que era el amor carnal, así como el espiritual, después de pasar lo que bien fue una eternidad absolutamente solo.

— Completamente, Albafica, hare todo lo que esté en mis manos y en mi poder para enseñarte lo mucho que te deseo, cuanto te amo y lo que haría, para que tu permanezcas a mi lado por tu propia voluntad.

Aquella respuesta le gano una sonrisa de su hermosa rosa, una sincera, sin tristeza o decepción, sin cualquier clase de duda, sólo alegría y esperanza, un sentimiento que nunca vio reflejado en sus ojos, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaron durante la guerra, llenándolo de orgullo, haciéndole olvidar sus errores al tratarle como lo hizo en un principio.

— Sólo tienes que demostrármelo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Por qué no lo admites Manigoldo…

Manigoldo sintió en ese momento como las manos de Thanatos recorrían sus muslos, encajando sus uñas en su piel dejándole marcas rojizas, estremeciéndose cuando se detuvieron momentáneamente en sus nalgas, abriéndolas con delicadeza, para después abandonarlas y continuar su camino hacia su espalda.

La cadena se había soltado durante ese momento y solo servía como un adorno que contrastaba con su piel y su cabello, Thanatos lo libero de ella, al menos sus muñecas, enredando sus dedos en la delicada plata.

— Pero si quieres seguirte mintiendo, entonces puedes imaginarte a alguien más en tu cama… yo no me molestaría por eso, en realidad, te reto a que lo hagas.

Sólo se había atrevido a imaginar la compañía de una persona en su lecho, pero no le usaría cuando Thanatos encajaba sus uñas en su espalda, cortando la piel para lamer la sangre que brotaba de las heridas, mordiendo su hombro poco después, saboreando su elixir vital.

— Eres tan dulce…

Susurro lamiendo su oreja, riéndose al ver que se tensaba al sentirlo tan cerca, abriendo sus ojos repentinamente cuando beso su mejilla con delicadeza, llevando su mano a la línea de sus nalgas, acariciándolo primero con dos dedos, apretando ligeramente contra su entrada, esperando escuchar mas de sus canciones.

— Pensaba lastimarte, enseñarte quien manda Manigoldo, pero no lo hare, que gano con forzarte cuando tú te me entregas tan dulcemente como ahora lo estás haciendo.

Thanatos con un solo movimiento ingreso en su cuerpo sin dificultad, sintiendo como Manigoldo trataba de empujarlo, jadeando por la sorpresa al mismo tiempo que se tensaba comprimiendo sus dedos con ese movimiento, logrando que pequeñas gotitas de sudor resbalaran siguiendo la línea de sus músculos.

— No necesito de ningún juguete o artilugio para hacerte mío, y pensar que casi te destruyo cuando te enfrentaste a mí esa primera vez…

Como si estuviera recordando esa batalla, Thanatos le miro detenidamente, recorriendo la pierna que había cortado con su premura por destruirle, para después limpiar su cuello del sudor con su lengua, encajando sus dientes en el hueco de su hombro, riéndose cuando forzó sus dedos un poco más adentro, tocando la próstata de su amante, quien no pudo evitar gemir por el placer que eso le causaba.

— ¡Maldito seas!

Pronuncio al mismo tiempo que otro dedo acompañaba a su hermano, abriéndolo un poco más, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su pecho, torciendo casi dolorosamente uno de los pezones de Manigoldo, el que se preguntaba porque le permitía usar su cuerpo de esa forma.

— Pero debes admitir que aquella no era la forma de tratar a tu dios, sino, que es esta, rindiéndote ante mí, como siempre debió ser.

Manigoldo negó aquello, tratando de moverse logrando que la presión de la mano de Thanatos fuera aun mayor, aunque se sentía débil debía haber algo que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

— Repítelo…

Pronuncio entre gemidos, tratando de abrir los eslabones de la pequeña cadenita de plata que no cedía ante su fuerza, al mismo tiempo que Thanatos separaba sus manos de su cuerpo, girándolo en la cama, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con satisfacción.

— Repítelo cuantas veces quieras, no soy tuyo…

Finalizo, desviando la mirada al ver el deseo en aquellos ojos inmortales, notando como nunca antes la diferencia de tamaños entre un dios y un mortal, observando que Thanatos estaba excitado al verle encadenado en su cama, dispuesto a poseerlo cuantas veces quisiera.

— Para que repetirlo cuando puedo demostrártelo, Manigoldo.

Respondió enredando su mano en la cadena plateada con lentitud, una vuelta tras otra acercándolo a él sin resistencia alguna por parte de su fuego fatuo, sin ninguna clase de prisa, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para colmarse de caricias.

Cuando Manigoldo estuvo a punto de quejarse lo silencio con sus labios tempestivamente, ingresando su lengua en su boca con hambre tratando de grabar su sabor en su memoria, gimiendo su aprecio cuando Manigoldo llevo una de sus manos a su cabello, tratando de alejarlo al mismo tiempo que la otra se detenía en su hombro, como si buscara apoyo.

Alejándose poco después para que rodeara su cintura con sus hermosas piernas, las que acaricio con delicadeza esta vez, deteniéndose en sus rodillas, subiendo y bajando su mano libre por la línea de su espalda, memorizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

El era hermoso a su manera y lo deseaba tanto, pero no debía enfocarse en el pasado ni en lo cerca que había estado de perderle en el pasado, cuando por fin lo tenía en su cama, bajo su protección, de la cual nunca podría escapar, porque su amor era un designio divino.

Thanatos destruyo la cadena con un movimiento de su mano, liberando a Manigoldo, quien por un momento pensó en pelear de nuevo, pero no lo hizo, estaba demasiado cansado, la información de su maestro y las visiones fueron suficiente por el momento, comenzaba a perder su fuerza de voluntad.

— Eso no significa nada, de todas formas no te pertenezco.

Que más daba su necedad cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos y se lo demostró levantándolo de sus caderas para que pudiera hacerlo suyo, penetrándolo de un solo movimiento esta vez, esperando escuchar un hermoso gemido de placer, tal vez un grito, recibiendo su recompensa de los labios de este humano que decía no pertenecerle.

— Cuando tu cuerpo se acomoda al mío con tanta facilidad, cuando gimes tu placer sin pudor alguno, tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y nuestros cuerpos haciéndonos uno, no puedes negar que me perteneces.

Manigoldo se aferro a su espalda en respuesta, tratando de silenciar sus gemidos mordiéndose los labios, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello para no ver el placer reflejado en los ojos de Thanatos, quien seguía moviéndolo sobre su erección, subiéndolo y bajándolo como si no pesara más que un puñado de plumas.

Thanatos no le dejaría ignorarlo, quería ver su rostro, por eso estaba tomándolo en aquella posición e inmediatamente, lo sostuvo del cabello, alejándolo lo suficiente para admirar su pasión, relamiéndose los labios al ver su vergüenza, como sus ojos se nublaban y sus labios, magullados por sus besos, escurrían un poco de sangre, apenas unas cuantas gotas.

Las que lamio como si se tratasen de un manjar, mordiendo su cuello de nuevo, tratando esta vez de dejarle todas las marcas posibles, necesitaba que fuera claro su destino por si acaso su consorte deseaba mentirle a su maestro.

No era necesario que lo hiciera, pero quería presumirle su triunfo y su venganza, mostrarle que aquel pequeño que trato de robarle, al que entreno con tanto esmero, mostrándole la forma de sobrevivir, de escapar de su cuidado, enseñándole todas sus técnicas, a fin de cuentas no pudo rehuir a su destino eternamente.

Convirtiéndose en su consorte, después de todo Sage se lo entrego en una bandeja de plata al llevarlo ante su presencia, con esa deliciosa insolencia y su poder al cortar su rostro, para después destruir su cuerpo.

Manigoldo cerró los ojos cuando la semilla caliente de Thanatos se derramo en su interior, odiando esa sensación y mas como su cuerpo le correspondía, recibiendo un último beso de los labios feroces de su dios.

— Vas a decirme que pudiste ignorarme, que has sentido este placer pensando en alguien más, tal vez en tu veneno, porque si lo haces, se que intentas mentirme Manigoldo.

El santo de cáncer no dijo nada, solo esquivo la mirada del dios de la muerte, quien limpio la poca sangre de su mejilla, llevándola a su boca, separándose de su cuerpo con cuidado, acomodándolo en la cama que reparo con su cosmos, limpiándolos a ambos de la sangre y el semen.

— Mejor olvídalo, el no te ama y solo te ha hecho daño.

Parecía que Thanatos no solo amaba poseerlo sino también, yacer a su lado, puesto que se acomodo junto a él, abandonando su apariencia divina por la mortal, rodeando su cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo, todo ese tiempo acariciando su pecho con delicadeza, como si tratara de calmarlo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Al mismo tiempo Verónica se detuvo en una de las puntas de aquel castillo, observando el inframundo con placer, los desiertos y los bosques de espinas, los yermos inhóspitos que podrían causar la locura a las pobres almas que en un principio fueron humanas.

Nadie comprendía como él, la belleza de aquella desolación y es que muy pocos podían verla por lo que era, una entidad con voluntad propia regida por un dios que pensaba podía controlarle, un dios apático que nunca salía de su sala del trono, dejando que sus espectros actuaran a su voluntad.

Tal vez le divertía la forma en que los dioses gemelos trataban de gobernar desde los campos elíseos, al mismo tiempo que sus jueces trataban de castigar los pecados de los humanos, muchos de ellos, faltas que utilizaban con honor y demasiado orgullo, transformándolas en negras virtudes cuando los espectros las cometían.

Sus moscas, sus eternos compañeros lo veían todo, a los jueces en compañía de Albafica y a Thanatos persiguiendo a su cangrejo para después yacer con su cangrejo encadenado a su cama, el que parecía que no comprendió su mensaje, porque a eso no le llamaba amabilidad.

— Manigoldo, te dije que fueras más amable, no más grosero.

Eso lo único que llamaba era la atención del dios de la muerte, quien se complacía en la cacería que ejercía en sus momentáneos objetos de deseo mucho más que al tenerlos bajo su mando, tal vez por eso, Hypnos quiso intervenir a favor de su hermano, para acortar el tiempo que Thanatos actuaria como un demente enloquecido por su deseo.

Verónica recordaba el pasado, cuando el mismo sufrió esa misma clase de persecución, cuando aún era un humano y no un espectro al servicio de Thanatos más que de Hades, su espía en el inframundo, relegado a una mera pieza de un tablero de ajedrez.

Hacia tanto tiempo de su libertad que ya no recordaba a que dios le servía antes de enfrentarse con la muerte, tal vez era afrodita o alguna diosa femenina, lo que si recordaba era el orgullo que sentía por su belleza, por su pureza, la que se transformo en lo que era ahora.

Seguía siendo hermoso, ajeno al deseo de los mortales y a sus sucias manos, pero al mismo tiempo, cuando en el pasado se sentía libre de todo pecado, de cualquier clase de lujuria, como si se tratase de una virgen inmaculada, ahora, después de sentir en carne propia el amor de Thanatos, veía perversidad en cualquier mirada, sintiéndose el blanco de sus repulsivos deseos.

Sólo la muerte lo libraba de aquel sentimiento, ni siquiera el cangrejo llamaba su atención realmente, aunque estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido él quien le solicitara como su premio, el no cambiaria como lo terminaría haciendo después de ser moldeado por la muerte en otra de sus piezas de ajedrez.

Lo único que le quedaba era servirle a Thanatos, quien lo protegía de sus enemigos siempre y cuando le fuera conveniente, de su hermano Hypnos, quien seguía molesto por haberle quitado su atención en alguna época ya demasiado remota, tanto que no recordaba lo que se sentía tener toda su atención en su persona, si era placentero, o demasiado aterrador.

El espectro se preguntaba que apariencia tomaría Manigoldo una vez que Thanatos hubiera terminado con sus juegos, sí seguiría usando una armadura parecida a la dorada o se convertiría en algo mas, como él se transformo en el señor de las moscas del inframundo, probablemente fuera ambas, ya que por una época el mismo fue una mariposa de brillantes colores.

Así que muy probablemente, Manigoldo de cáncer, siguiera siendo un cangrejo, pero uno forjado en el inframundo, una bestia de pesadilla y su actitud, eso no lo sabía con claridad, pero creía que su sadismo sería uno de los atributos que permanecerían en ese guerrero, así como su visión compartida por Thanatos respecto a los humanos, el que no los veía como otra cosa más que basura o juguetes descartables.

Pero que mas daba, Thanatos le dio ciertas órdenes que debía cumplir al pie de la letra, de lo contrario se molestaría demasiado con él y como Leuca, no deseaba perder la protección de su no tan misericordioso amo, porque después de todo, amaba el poder que le era otorgado.

Verónica reacomodo su cabello y se dejo caer con gracia de la punta del castillo, volando en el aire, seguido de sus moscas, dispuesto a realizar su siguiente tarea, Thanatos quería conversar con el juez Minos en un lugar seguro de cualquier mirada entrometida, en especial su veneno, aquel hermoso guerrero que le recordaba lo que fue alguna vez, al que odiaba por eso, esperando el día en que lo bajaran de su altar de autocomplacencia, edificado en los pilares de su orgullo desmedido y amor, sólo por el mismo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Habían pasado algunas horas recostados juntos, todo ese tiempo Thanatos no dejaba de tocarlo, acariciándolo con delicadeza y todo ese tiempo, Manigoldo no dejaba de posar su mirada en la cadena que aun estaba en la cama, la que tal vez era un recordatorio de su poder, como con algo tan simple, le robaría su libertad por completo.

— Pero si tu lo deseas, puedo hacer que lo visites una última vez, todo con tal de mostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí.

Manigoldo no se movió esta vez, solo estaba sonrojado, a punto de dormirse en los brazos de la muerte, escuchando las palabras delicadas de Thanatos quien parecía ser paciente exclusivamente con él, sintiendo sus caricias y de vez en cuando sus besos.

— Puedo hacer un trato contigo, yo te amo, pero si él lo hace también, si lo demuestra de alguna forma, te dejare ir, ya jamás volveré a tocarte.

Aquella propuesta parecía tentadora, pero estaba seguro de que habían un par de minúsculas letras pequeñas que lo encadenarían a su destino impuesto por el dios de la muerte, cuya voluntad era según su forma de pensar, designios divinos a los que no podía negarse.

— Pero si él no lo demuestra de ninguna forma, una mirada, una caricia, alguna palabra, lo que sea que hable de amor, te olvidaras de él y te entregaras a mí por siempre.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Lugonis se había mantenido alejado de Sage todo ese tiempo, decir que estaba decepcionado era un malentendido, pero no podía culparle por haber perdido la guerra, estaba seguro que él hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos, pero a veces, todos tus esfuerzos no eran suficientes para lograr tus objetivos.

Esos jardines eran hermosos, el sol siempre iluminaba el cielo azul y una serie de columnas estaban esparcidas en el campo verde cubierto de flores, Lugonis se encontraba recargado contra uno de ellos, observando desde lejos al patriarca, quien estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, como si estuviera meditando.

No lo había visto moverse lo que parecían varios días y aunque su instinto le decía que era seguro acercarse a él, que ya no podía dañarlo, aun tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar si se atrevía a dar los pasos que faltaban.

— Aun lo amas… hermano.

Pronunciaron a sus espaldas, Luco vestía una armadura negra, la de las dríades, no le había dicho la razón de su traición a la diosa Athena cuando solicito que perdonaran sus pecados, uno de ellos el suicidio, para que pudiera pasar la eternidad en el paraíso, disfrutando de aquella paz y tranquilidad de los campos elíseos.

— ¿Es tan obvio?

Luco asintió, una de las razones por las cuales abandono el santuario fue por el dolor de ver a su hermano sufriendo en silencio, enamorado del patriarca pero temeroso de hacerle daño por culpa del veneno que recorría su cuerpo y como el compasivo Sage, a pesar de comprender el amor de su hermano, lo ignoraba, aunque en alguna ocasión pudo ver que también compartía su afecto en cierta forma.

— Siempre lo ha sido, Lugonis, fue por eso que me marche, porque estaba cansado de verte sufrir por culpa suya sin que el piadoso Sage hiciera algo en tu beneficio.

Lugonis negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, quien le pidió que se alejara fue él, quien le obedeció sin decir nada fue Sage, ambos tenían su propia misión que cumplir, convirtiéndolos a ambos en seres solitarios.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Albafica?

Pregunto de pronto Lugonis, esperando que su hermano pudiera responder esa pregunta, notando como sus pupilas se posaban en el suelo, señal inequívoca de que su respuesta no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

— Al fin, vive libre del veneno…

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo no dijo nada ni siquiera se atrevió a moverse por muchos minutos despues de escuchar la propuesta del dios de la muerte, suponiendo que si la realizaba era porque estaba seguro de que iba a ganar.

El estaba seguro que amaba a Albafica, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de que su amigo lo amara a él, tal vez leyó mal las señales, confundiendo amistad con amor y si hacia memoria, la única vez que le permitió tocarlo de aquella forma fue ese beso que apenas duro unos segundos.

Estaba seguro que le correspondió, pero y si solo era su imaginación, si todo ese tiempo lo único que hizo fue tratar de forzar su voluntad en la suya como lo hacía Thanatos, convirtiéndolo en algo parecido a esos dementes espectros.

Por el momento no lo sabía y no quería averiguarlo, aun así, ya no le importaba tanto su seguridad como la de Albafica, aunque lo amara o no, debía darle la oportunidad de huir, salvarse de alguna forma, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

— Dices que eres un dios, que tu lo puedes todo, demuéstramelo.

Thanatos no dijo nada al escuchar ese reto, pero aquellas palabras llamaron su atención, logrando que sus caricias se detuvieran de pronto, esperando por lo que tuviera que decirle su consorte.

— Déjame verlo, una última vez, quiero despedirme de Albafica, me ame o no, eso ya no es relevante.

El dios sabía por las palabras de su hermano que su hermosa rosa no lo amaría y si él hizo lo que supuso, le odiaría culpándolo de las acciones que realizo Minos hasta ese momento, Thanatos estaba seguro que atacaría a su dulce fuego fatuo, que no podría evitarlo y que eso rompería el corazón de su amante, pero nunca creyó que tuviera la buena suerte de que el inframundo le mostrara las imágenes que tanto necesitaba que viera, su protección y el desprecio del veneno.

— ¿Qué ganare a cambio?

Manigoldo se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda, sabía que no tenía nada que ofrecer que Thanatos no pudiera tomar, pero aun así, debía intentarlo.

— Eso sería un regalo, yo me quedare a tu lado toda la eternidad, pero a cambio, tú me ayudaras a salvarlo, lo liberaras de Minos de Grifo cuando tengas la oportunidad.

La muerte era la cura de todos los males, aun la esclavitud, pensó Thanatos con una sonrisa en los labios, sin embargo, su consorte era muy inteligente porque inmediatamente tratando de leer sus intenciones, recorriendo su pecho con una de sus manos, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de su entrepierna, logro llamar su atención.

— Pero no lo mataras, quiero que Albafica sea feliz, que logre estar con la persona que ama y que tenga una vida tranquila, si me cumples eso Thanatos, jamás me alejare de ti, sin importar lo que pase o cuanto te odie.

Thanatos no dijo nada al respecto, esperando por ver que mas estaba dispuesto a darle su amado fuego fatuo, quien actuaba en contra de todos sus pronósticos, sin que pudiera controlarlo realmente.

— ¿Qué pasa si no te ama?

Pero al ver que no tenía nada más que decir pregunto acercando la mano de Manigoldo a su entrepierna, notando como este no hacía nada para evitarlo, concentrándose en sus preguntas.

— ¿Si no corresponde a tu afecto como tú lo crees?

Manigoldo alejo su mano, de pronto ya no se sentía dispuesto a cooperar con su dios, eso era más de lo que esperaba realizar por el momento, mucho menos, cuando estaba a punto de olvidarse de Albafica, por su propio bien.

— ¿Qué harás en ese momento?

Thanatos lo dejo ir, esperando por su respuesta, no le servía de nada realizar un regalo como ese si su fuego fatuo no comenzaba a ser un poco más amable, un tanto más agradecido y mucho menos desafiante, de esa forma no podría llevarlo a los campos elíseos, no quería que asustara a sus ninfas con su mala actitud.

— Yo… yo me entregare a ti.

Fue su respuesta, la que pronuncio casi en un susurro, le daría lo que deseaba a Thanatos, todo por el bien de Albafica, al menos de esa forma, uno de los dos seria libre.

— Le ayudare a huir del inframundo si es que desea marcharse, pero a cambio, tú te quedaras a mi lado por siempre, sin importar lo que pase o lo que sientas, tú serás mío, como Persephone es de Hades.

Pronuncio Thanatos besando su mejilla, recorriendo su cuello donde su piel tenía una herida con la marca de sus dientes, la que estaba seguro podía verse a través del cuello de su camisa.

— Y lo juraras, en el nombre de tu diosa.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Hola a todos, espero que esta historia les este pareciendo divertida o que les guste, porque yo me estoy divirtiendo bastante al escribirla.

Ahora quisiera saber y por eso pregunto lo siguiente:

¿A quién le gustaría que los espectros terminen seduciendo a sus premios?

Que Minos conquiste el corazón de Albafica y que Thanatos logre convencer a Manigoldo de su destino.

Espero su opinión, es muy importante para mí y para esta humilde historia.

Bye.

Seiken.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 20

Renacer…

— Yo… yo me entregare a ti.

Fue su respuesta, la que pronuncio casi en un susurro, le daría lo que deseaba a Thanatos, todo por el bien de Albafica, al menos de esa forma, uno de los dos seria libre.

— Le ayudare a huir del inframundo si es que desea marcharse, pero a cambio, tú te quedaras a mi lado por siempre, sin importar lo que pase o lo que sientas, tú serás mío, como Persephone es de Hades.

Pronuncio Thanatos besando su mejilla, recorriendo su cuello donde su piel tenía una herida con la marca de sus dientes, la que estaba seguro podía verse a través del cuello de su camisa.

— Y lo juraras, en el nombre de tu diosa.

Jurarlo en el nombre de Athena era un pacto inquebrantable para uno de sus santos, en especial uno dorado, seguramente por eso Thanatos le estaba sugiriendo que lo hiciera, para que no pudiera arrepentirse una vez que Albafica fuera libre.

— Lo hare, si tu le brindas tu ayuda y de esa forma, me probaras que tan poderoso eres Thanatos, dios de la muerte.

El dios sonrió al principio, para después comenzar a reírse en voz alta, carcajeándose complacido, para después besar los labios de su fuego fatuo, el que esta vez no se resistió, sino que permitió que se apoderara de ellos, aunque no respondió a sus caricias.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Albafica?

Pregunto de pronto Lugonis, esperando que su hermano pudiera responder esa pregunta, notando como sus pupilas se posaban en el suelo, señal inequívoca de que su respuesta no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

— Al fin, vive libre del veneno…

Su hermano no entendió sus palabras, aquellas que debían ser una bendición ahora parecían una condena, al menos hasta donde sabía Luco, el espectro que lo tenía bajo su poder era uno de temer, el juez principal del inframundo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera una condena?

Luco no quiso decir nada, pero inmediatamente su hermano lo sostuvo de los brazos, esperando sacarle la información aunque fuera por la fuerza, ignorando la presencia de Sage, cualquier otro que no fuera Albafica.

— Minos de grifo es uno de los tres jueces del inframundo, él se ha enamorado de Albafica.

Uno de los pelirrojos, Lugonis, abrió los ojos casi desorbitadamente, alejándose de su hermano, sacudiendo su cabeza como si negara aquellas palabras, su hijo, su preciado tesoro estaba en peligro, en las manos de un espectro que lo usaría como un objeto para su diversión.

— Lo pidió como un premio, lo tiene en uno de los niveles más altos del castillo, no lo he visto en persona, pero supongo que está bien.

Lugonis se alejo un poco más, cerrando sus ojos, en su corazón creía que mentía su hermano, que sabía que le estaban haciendo daño y no quería decírselo, pero como podría comprobarlo si estaba encerrado en ese horrendo paraíso fingido.

— Pero no lo sabes…

Susurro, rompiendo el corazón de su hermano que se sentía demasiado culpable por no poder ayudarle a su sobrino al no atreverse a contradecir a uno de los jueces, quien se acerco apenas unos pasos, tratando de llegar a Lugonis, tocando su brazo con delicadeza.

— Tengo que verlo, por favor, Luco, tengo que ver a mi hijo.

Luco negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, era casi imposible que pudiera verlo, primero tenían que tener el permiso de Minos, después cruzar los portales para llegar a los campos elíseos, acto que estaba prohibido para todos aquellos que no fueran espectros.

— Hare lo que pueda, pero no estoy seguro de que Minos este de acuerdo.

Seguramente el juez que encerró al minotauro y se atrevió a darle catorce vírgenes como sacrificios humanos era un amo posesivo, la clase de criatura que se atrevería a enfrentarse a uno de los dioses principales solo por mantener consigo algo que le pareció hermoso.

Un coleccionista de la belleza, obsesionado con la misma, con hacerla suya y poseerla, mantenerla consigo por siempre, sin importar lo que tuviera que realizar para lograrlo.

El que su odio por Poseidón y su ascendencia, muchos decían divina, le permitió convertirse en uno de los jueces, el principal de ellos, quien tenía el veredicto final sobre las almas.

Quien a veces era catalogado como un benévolo gobernante, un hombre justo e inquebrantable, capaz de percibir los verdaderos pecados de los humanos, pero a su vez, era un cruel tirano, cuyo juicio era inquebrantable, capaz de sacrificar jóvenes a una bestia creada a causa de su propia culpa, su desobediencia a los designios divinos.

El que seguramente, después de prendarse de la belleza de su sobrino, del alumno de su hermano, nunca lo dejaría salir de su pequeña jaula en los niveles superiores del castillo, aun así, debía hacer lo posible para que su hermano tuviera algo de paz.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— ¿Hablas en serio?

No podía culparle por su incertidumbre y tampoco volvería a hacerle daño, a menos que su rosa estuviera lista o deseosa de probar nuevos placeres en su lecho, mientras tanto, sería aquello que su amado deseaba, dándose cuenta que podría sustituir al cangrejo con mucha facilidad, porque mientras su afecto era una mera fantasía, el suyo era real, tangible y Albafica no podría ignorar, que era él quien pudo enseñarle lo que era el amor carnal, así como el espiritual, después de pasar lo que bien fue una eternidad absolutamente solo.

— Completamente, Albafica, hare todo lo que esté en mis manos y en mi poder para enseñarte lo mucho que te deseo, cuanto te amo y lo que haría, para que tu permanezcas a mi lado por tu propia voluntad.

Aquella respuesta le gano una sonrisa de su hermosa rosa, una sincera, sin tristeza o decepción, sin cualquier clase de duda, sólo alegría y esperanza, un sentimiento que nunca vio reflejado en sus ojos, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaron durante la guerra, llenándolo de orgullo, haciéndole olvidar sus errores al tratarle como lo hizo en un principio.

— Sólo tienes que demostrármelo.

Habían pasado varios días desde aquella ocasión, cuando Minos le prometió que trataría de hacer lo que le pidiera, aun seguía encerrado en esa oscura habitación pero ya no portaba esa túnica que le hacía sentir desnudo, expuesto ante la mirada de los demás.

Lo que ahora portaba era diferente, unos pantalones sencillos con unas sandalias de tipo romano, una túnica ligera con los brazos descubiertos y de cuello abierto en v, un cinturón negro y unos brazaletes sencillos de cuero, los que recordarían unos grilletes.

Albafica estaba recargado en el barandal, acariciando los pétalos de las rosas del inframundo ligeramente ausente, ignorando a los fuegos fatuos que flotaban a su alrededor, escuchando el viento, que ya no le parecía tan molesto, sino que se había convertido en un sonido sordo, que casi no podía distinguir.

Durante las tardes se había entregado a la lectura como buscando información, cada uno de aquellos tomos escrito por el juez Minos, un tratado de la guerra de Troya, detallando las acciones de Helena, condenándolas enérgicamente como aquellas de una persona lujuriosa, otro más de Cleopatra y de los raptos de los dioses.

Parecía que Minos estaba obsesionado con la historia pero más aun con la belleza, con la información que podía recabar de sus condenados cuando los encontraba merecedores de su atención, sin embargo, los que despertaban su curiosidad eran aquellos que trataban del inframundo de una forma mucho más precisa, de los cuales, en su gran mayoría estaban custodiados detrás de unos barrotes de oro en uno de los interminables libreros de aquel cuarto.

La biblioteca tenía plumas, pergaminos enrollados, mapas y dibujos detallados de algunos pasajes de los círculos infernales, todo lo necesario para que cualquiera pudiera escribir lo que deseara o necesitara.

Pero no estaba la llave de los libros que deseaba leer, mucho menos de los pequeños baúles regados por doquier en aquella biblioteca, por lo que Albafica decidió admirar el paisaje, sintiendo la compañía de las rosas, quienes ronroneaban para él.

Albafica tenía demasiada hambre, no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que probó algún bocado y creía que tal vez, ya no lo soportaría por más tiempo, recordando lo que pasaría con la granada, pero que esta solo funcionaba si la comía por su propia voluntad.

No creía que pudiera soportar más tiempo sin alimento y tal vez, Minos lo sabía de la misma forma, porque ignorando su puesto como el juez de las almas, relegando su deber al espectro más débil de espíritu de los tres, marcho en busca de su amante, encontrándolo recargado en el barandal, junto a las rosas, las que parecían tranquilas, como una criatura domesticada.

Eso era lo que la belleza de su premio le hacía a los que le rodeaban, pensó con un dejo de vanidad, al saber que era él quien poseía al orgulloso guerrero y era por él, por quien latiría ese corazón que no sabía nada del amor, más allá de la aburrida concepción de los libros.

— Albafica…

Desde hacía unos días Minos había dejado de nombrarle belleza, para usar su nombre, cada vez que lo veía, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos para depositar un beso delicado en su nuca.

— Pareces preocupado, demasiado abstraído.

Albafica no respondió nada en un principio, llevando sus manos a las de Minos, recargándose contra el juez, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que notaba que los fuegos fatuos escapaban de su presencia, llamando su atención con un acto tan insignificante.

— Pero no importa, si no quieres decirme que pasa, puedes acompañarme a la mesa, veo que sigues sin querer probar un solo bocado.

Minos le tomó de la mano llevándolo en dirección de la mesa, sentándolo en una de las sillas, tomando su lugar en la otra, para que pudieran verse a los ojos al mismo tiempo que comían una cena fastuosa, con toda clase de platillos.

Todo para alagar a su amante, quien observo la comida con cierta opresión al mismo tiempo que el vino se servía con ayuda de sus hilos, los que no solamente podían controlar personas, sino también objetos u animales, como lo hacía con algunas de las criaturas del inframundo o las almas, cuando estas trataban de escapar de su destino.

— No temas, se que tienes hambre, pero debo asegurarte que la comida no tiene el efecto que tú crees.

Albafica asintió, apreciando el aroma de los platillos, haciéndosele agua a la boca pero tratando de ignorar su apetito, el que bien podría competir con el de cualquiera de sus camaradas caídos.

Minos sirviéndole entonces del platillo que noto llamo su atención desde un principio, uno que estaba preparado con carne roja y una delicada salsa de frutas, le sonrió, sirviéndose para sí un poco de lo mismo.

— Sólo los frutos del árbol del inframundo pueden bendecirte, los demás alimentos, no son más que tributos del mundo exterior.

El árbol del inframundo, que había sido regado con la sangre de Hades, solo daba seis frutos cada trescientos años, era un regalo del dios de la muerte a sus soldados más leales, él que casi nunca era entregado, porque eran pocos los casos en que los premios tenían el valor de su amante.

Quien comenzó a revolver su platillo con aprensión, Minos al ver que no se atrevía a probarle, se levanto de su silla, abandonando el suyo, como espectro y como juez, eran pocas las veces que tenía que alimentarse, la energía de Hades lo mantenía en pie, como a cada uno de las negras estrellas de su ejército.

— Déjame ayudarte.

Pronuncio sentándose a su lado, cortando algo de la carne para ofrecérsela con delicadeza, esperando por el momento en que la comiera, notando como su convicción de no probar ningún bocado iba cediendo con el tiempo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en absoluto silencio, para después, por fin, después de varios días sin alimentarse, Albafica probara un bocado de aquella comida tan deliciosa como nunca la había probado.

Sorprendiéndose por su sabor, el que parecía ambrosia, tal vez porque no había comido nada en demasiado tiempo, o tal vez porque aquel platillo simplemente era delicioso.

— Lo ves, no paso nada, es comida, nada más que eso.

Minos al decir aquellas palabras se alejo de Albafica con una gran sonrisa, limitándose a verle comer, primero tratando de mantener sus modales intactos, pero poco a poco perdiendo algo de su compostura, disfrutando de cada una de las delicias preparadas para él, del vino y de los panes.

Albafica tenía demasiada hambre y cuando probo el primer bocado fue como si su cuerpo de pronto clamara por el alimento, lo necesitaba, lo añoraba, deleitándose con las carnes, las frutas, aun el vino, comida que nunca en toda su vida había logrado probar, porque después de todo, los santos de Athena debían ser austeros, no podían vanagloriarse en las riquezas ni en fastuosos banquetes.

— Estaba delicioso…

Pronuncio por fin, sonrojándose al ver cuanto había comido y la forma en que lo hizo, mas aun al ver como Minos sonreía complacido, casi con diversión, recargándose en su brazo izquierdo con una de las copas de vino en sus manos.

— Eso esperaba, no sabía que platillos podrían apetecerte así que decidí que trajeran suficiente variedad para que algo llamara tu atención.

A pesar de entregarse a su hambre, de devorar sus alimentos ante los propios ojos del santo de piscis y comer demasiado, casi como lo haría su mejor amigo cuando tenía hambre, Minos estaba seguro que sus modales eran divinos, al mismo tiempo que noto, que no comió más de lo suficiente, que en realidad fue muy poco a comparación de lo que muchos de sus camaradas comían.

— No debiste hacerlo…

Susurro Albafica demasiado apenado, notando que Minos alejaba su plato con inapetencia, dando un solo trago de la copa de vino, para después levantarse, caminando de nueva cuenta en su dirección.

— Me temo que sí, no quiero repetir mis errores.

Ahora entendía su torpeza al juzgarlo como lo hizo, si en la batalla no pudo quebrarlo, mucho menos podría lograrlo en su cama y después de que su orgullo hubiera sido tan lastimado como lo fue, termino dándole mucha más fuerza para negarse a él.

Hypnos le había dado la oportunidad de corregir sus faltas, a pesar de que nunca había escondido su desagrado por los dioses gemelos, en especial Thanatos, aun así, al recibir su ayuda el dios del sueño se había ganado un amigo eterno, podría decirse que un aliado, él y su hermano.

Siempre y cuando no tocaran a su rosa, eso nunca podría perdonarlo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba seguro que no se atreverían a hacerlo, seguramente comprendían que tocar el premio de otro espectro, era merecedor de un castigo de su dios, quien no soportaba los enfrentamientos entre sus estrellas.

— No hay nada que no haría por ti.

Minos se hinco delante de su rosa, quien le veía perplejo, de cierta forma confundido, no entendía porque, el podía llegar a ser amable si se lo proponía y si el caso lo ameritaba como lo hacía en esta ocasión.

— Sí tú no me rechazas.

Finalizo besando la mano de Albafica con delicadeza, acercando su rostro al suyo para besarlo, deteniéndose un según creyendo que lo rechazaría en ese momento, Minos se relamió los labios, controlando su deseo de utilizar sus hilos, esperando por la respuesta de su rosa, quien avanzo los pocos centímetros en dirección de su boca.

Al recibir los labios de Albafica en los suyos, jadeo sorprendido, permitiéndole besarle a su ritmo por algunos momentos, para después demandar mucho más de su boca, rodeando su cintura, con sus brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

El santo de piscis se estremeció al sentir los labios de Minos, quien le ayudo a levantarse de la silla, para sentarlo en la mesa junto al alimento, haciéndose un lugar entre sus piernas.

Su rosa lo estaba besando, se estaba entregando a él por su propia voluntad y era la sensación más hermosa que jamás hubiera sentido, como lo supuso, él era diferente a los demás, no era como ningún otro.

No eran como esas marionetas sin vida ni orgullo que coleccionaba, cuyas almas estaban regadas por los círculos del inframundo, que no estaban dispuestos a pagar por sus pecados, que no eran dignos de su atención, que se quebraron tan fácilmente y que a final de cuentas, no lo amaban, sino le temían.

Al separarse, los ojos de Albafica estaban nublados, querría tomarlo en ese instante, pero se controlo para no hacerlo, alejándose apenas unos centímetros de su amante, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, con una sonrisa que esta vez carecía de su sadismo.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

Pregunto Albafica besando sus labios de nuevo, un beso ligero, casi imperceptible, pero que le hizo sentir una dicha inmensa, mucho más cuando su amante parecía enfocado en su cabello, enredando sus dedos en los hilos blancos.

— Siempre quisimos eso.

Minos quiso ignorar que aquellas palabras no eran ciertas, pero al mismo tiempo, él siempre había deseado compañía como Albafica, hermoso pero no impuro, riéndose por la sinceridad de su rosa, quien a su vez, toda su vida debió desear eso, compañía humana, así que, tenía razón, siempre habían deseado lo que ahora podrían tener.

— Tienes razón… Albafica, siempre quisimos esto.

Fue su respuesta, sonriendo de pronto, cargando a su rosa entre sus brazos para llevarla a su tálamo, quien se sonrojo casi inmediatamente al saber cuáles eran sus intenciones, lo mucho que le gustaba su cuerpo, como cada vez que le tocaba le hacía sentir una mezcla de lujuria y deseo.

El juez lo recostó en la cama, pensando que nunca hasta ese momento se había permitido amar a sus premios con lentitud, prefería el uso del dolor para complacerlos, pero poseerlos con delicadeza tampoco estaba mal y con Albafica, lo que de otra forma le hubiera parecido aburrido le era placentero.

Demasiado placentero, aun para él, deteniéndose para observar a su rosa, mirándole fijamente con una expresión ruborizada, sus mejillas pintándose con ese delicado color rosado que tanto le gustaba.

Albafica al principio no estuvo del todo seguro si entregarse a Minos era correcto, darle una oportunidad para probar su afecto por él, su respeto, encontrando que una vez que el juez abandonaba esa espantosa actitud posesiva, al menos hasta cierto grado, podía creer que era el mismo que conoció en el pasado, al que nunca pudo tocar.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Sage había meditado sus acciones con demasiado cuidado, tratando de encontrar en donde fue su error, que había hecho mal, así como que podían hacer para vengarse de los espectros, encontrando que no podía pensar en nada más que los jóvenes guerreros.

— ¿Cuántos son?

Cuando Lugonis, el padre de Albafica realizo aquella pregunta no supo que responder al principio, no porque no la supiera sino porque no quería decirle que su hijo, no solo vivió en soledad por nada, sino que ahora, su compañía sería la de un espectro por siempre.

O hasta que dicho espectro dejara de interesarle su premio, una acción que según las leyendas del pasado era lo más común, pocos eran los que conservaban a sus obsesiones y cuando lo hacían, ellas cambiaban de una forma irreconocible.

Deseaba que ese no fuera el caso, pero que más podría pasar, a menos que la fuerza de voluntad de Manigoldo y Albafica fuera inquebrantable, sin embargo, aun la más gloriosa montaña siempre cedía con el pasar del tiempo.

— ¿Cómo se supone que debo saberlo?

Fue su respuesta sencilla, sin mirarle siquiera, provocando que Lugonis en vez de atacarlo como deseo en un principio, se sentara a su lado, recogiendo su cabello, posando su mirada en Sage.

— Dijiste que la muerte se estaba vengando de ti… y los campos elíseos no serían una venganza si no hubiera algo que te perturbe… como tu alumno.

Sage sonrió ligeramente, siempre le había gustado hablar con Lugonis, a quien acudía con asuntos que su hermano no podría entender o cuando quería un hombro amigo, él era un genuino misterio, tan intuitivo que muchas veces creía que adivinaba sus pensamientos antes de pronunciar aquello que le perturbaba.

— Hasta donde yo sé, sólo Manigoldo y Albafica han sufrido esta suerte.

Lugonis quiso preguntar como los estaban tratando, pero era seguro que para ellos eran esclavos, serian brutales, como lo eran en las guerras y que su hijo, su orgulloso hijo sufriría una condena indescriptible.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ese paraíso se había convertido de pronto en el peor de los círculos posibles, Lugonis hubiera preferido estar petrificado juntos a sus aliados, o sufriendo las torturas de las ciénagas o los yermos, que saber o intuir por lo que su hijo estaba pasando.

— Hypnos me lo dijo, que mi presencia en los campos elíseos no era gratuito, que Manigoldo se había sacrificado por mí, porque no le mostro respeto a su hermano y eso, ese absurdo detalle intereso al dios de la muerte.

La razón de que su hijo hubiera sido solicitado por otro de los espectros era casi obvia, su belleza era inaudita, podría apresurarse a decir que su milagro era el hombre más hermoso del planeta y si fuera mucho más vanidoso, que su belleza podría competir con la de la diosa afrodita.

— ¿Qué sabes de él?

Volvió a preguntar, esta vez rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos, sintiendo como Sage rodeaba sus hombros, esa era la primera vez que lo tocaba y era justo como se lo había imaginado, tan delicado como todos sus movimientos al mismo tiempo firme, haciéndolo sentir seguro.

— Nada en realidad, Manigoldo no me dijo nada, sólo que tratara de salvarlo.

Era gracioso como sus pasos se repetían y sus discípulos como ellos nunca podrían estar juntos, aunque le hacía sentir mucho mejor, que Manigoldo amara tanto a su hijo como para intentar salvarlo, suponiendo que se sacrificaría para lograrlo.

— Nunca antes había visto la belleza como una maldición, pero ahora, se que por eso Albafica está sufriendo, por ser hermoso.

Sage negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, no creía que fuera tan simple como eso, los espectros eran entes sin sentimientos por lo que no se abandonaban a la lujuria como ellos lo estaban haciendo al pedirlos como un premio, tal vez se trataba de una muestra de poder, pero en ese caso, porque ellos, porque no los sobrevivientes, si es que los había.

— Me gustaría verlo, al menos una sola vez.

Sage pudo ver a su alumno en los campos elíseos, cuando escapo de Thanatos para realizar una serie de preguntas que le consternaron, ese muchacho estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por salvar a su amor de infancia, aun, sumergirse en las entrañas del inframundo durante toda la eternidad.

Lo que vio le lleno de angustia, estaba lastimado, sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes y su expresión había cambiado tanto, que muchos no podrían reconocerle, ya no era el mismo muchacho que entreno después de algunos días de aquella tortura.

Hades era un dios cruel, condenar a sus enemigos a esa clase de humillación, sólo porque podía hacerlo, era demasiado para él, quien nunca hasta ese día comprendió la verdad de sus palabras, ellos eran quienes protegían a los mortales de la muerte, la destrucción y el dolor, castigos que no merecían pero aun estaban presentes.

Lugonis al notar su silencio llevo una de sus manos a la del patriarca, recargando su mejilla contra ella, esperando que cuando pudiera ver a su hijo, a su milagro creado por Athena en su jardín de rosas, no fuera demasiado tarde, que aun existiera algo que salvar.

No era necesario decirlo, porque ambos comprendían que sus discípulos sufrirían demasiado, que no soportarían el tormento, porque no solo estarían encerrados días, o meses, ni siquiera años, serían siglos los que divertirían a esos espectros sin corazón, nadie podía soportar los embistes del tiempo sin sufrir cambios en su psique o su cuerpo, modificándolos como el paisaje era moldeado por el más simple de los elementos, aun una ligera brisa podía derrumbar una montaña.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Nunca se cansaría del cuerpo de su rosa, la belleza en todo su esplendor, su cabello, la gracia de sus movimientos, su expresión de obnubilado deseo cuando trataba de aferrarse a los barrotes de la cabecera, gimiendo delicadamente abriendo sus piernas para él, su rostro ladeado ligeramente y sus labios abiertos.

Permitiéndole disfrutar de su hermoso cuerpo a su antojo, aunque aun reinaba el fantasma de ese bruto cangrejo en la mente de Minos, recordando que era a él a quien se le entregaba de esa forma.

Minos se detuvo por unos instantes, sintiendo como Albafica lo jalaba en su dirección con delicadeza, besando sus labios de nuevo con delicada pasión, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, invitándolo a tomar el control con pequeños movimientos insinuantes.

Parecía que un simple beso era una de las actividades que mas amaba cuando compartían el lecho, sus labios sobre los suyos, sus cuerpos apenas tocándose, casi de una manera casta.

Para el juez un solo beso no era suficiente, necesitaba más de aquel dulce cuerpo, de esa belleza deslumbrante, su voz y su tacto, Albafica era sin lugar a dudas la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto.

El santo de piscis trataba de memorizar el sabor de los labios de su amante, su tacto, el calor de su cuerpo y lo sedoso de su cabello, enredando sus dedos en las hebras blancas, no lo recordaba tan largo la primera vez que lo beso, pero era él a quien deseaba.

Minos se alejo de sus labios escuchando un gemido decepcionado, riéndose por la sensual necesidad de su amante, quien no se separo de su cabello cuando empezó a recorrer su pecho, deteniéndose en sus pezones unos breves instantes, tratando de ser tan gentil como pudiera serlo.

Recorriendo las piernas de su belleza celeste, abriéndolas un poco más, llevándolas a sus hombros para empezar a prepararlo para él, buscando un frasquito con un aceite que tenía entendido funcionaba como un afrodisiaco, aumentando el placer de su amante, su entrega.

Albafica no podía tener suficiente de aquellos labios y de nueva cuenta, apoyándose en el cuello de su amante, intento besarlo, sintiendo como dos dedos ingresaban en su entrada poco preparada de golpe, sin siquiera avisarle, logrando que se retorciera en la cama.

Parecía que aun le era difícil acostumbrarse a esa sensación y a la premura que en ocasiones mostraba Minos al tomarle, sintiendo como lo abrían en un movimiento de tijeras, en donde rápidamente hubieron tres dedos, para después convertirse en cuatro.

Minos de pronto lo volteo con rapidez, separando sus dedos para acariciar sus nalgas con algo de fuerza, besando su cuello, enredando una de sus manos en su cabello, con suficiente fuerza para sostenerlo en aquella posición pero no para provocarle dolor.

— Eres tan hermoso…

Susurro en su oído, besando su cuello para después lamerlo, Albafica se sostuvo de los barrotes de la cabecera, arrodillado con las piernas abiertas, sintiendo que los dedos volvían a introducirse en su cuerpo, aumentando a cinco.

Minos quería prepararlo para su hombría, deseaba borrar el nombre de ese bruto de la mente de su belleza, quien gemía hambriento de caricias y contacto humano, permitiéndole que lo llenara con sus dedos, los que al separarse de su hermoso cuerpo delicado, se posaron en su cadera, sujetándolo con suficiente fuerza para no permitir que se moviera, marcando sus dedos en aquella delicada piel nacida para ser adorada.

Albafica se petrifico por unos instantes, una imagen casi borrosa, como la de un fantasma en su memoria, lo perturbo, era la imagen de alguien más, un hombre joven que no se parecía a Minos en lo absoluto, quien le sonreía sincero, manteniéndose alejado de su cuerpo, pero imitando una caricia en su mejilla, la que por un momento deseo que fuera real.

El juez no se percato de su repentina inseguridad y besando su cuello a la altura de la nuca, ingreso en el con un solo movimiento, cerrando los ojos una vez que estuvo dentro, permitiendo que su amante se acostumbrara a su sexo dándole placer.

Albafica jadeo al sentirle dentro de sí, aferrándose a las almohadas, tratando de enfocarse en el placer y al mismo tiempo, recordar el rostro de aquella persona que comenzaba a borrarse como la tinta en el agua, dejando un rastro que no pudo reconocer, cuyo nombre seguía en la punta de su lengua, igual a una picazón que no podía rascarse, llegando a ser doloroso por momentos.

Minos al creer que Albafica ya estaba listo para continuar con sus caricias comenzó a moverse con lentitud, aumentando la velocidad de sus embistes con forme los gemidos se volvían más sonoros.

Sintiendo que su rosa rodeaba su cuello para pegarse a él, tratando de buscar mucho mas contacto con ese movimiento, recibiéndolo cuando las manos del juez rodearon su pecho, besando la piel que podía alcanzar, susurrando pequeños halagos, palabras que lograban que Albafica fuera olvidándose de su recuerdo, el que luchaba por emerger pero se perdió en la nada.

— Tan hermoso…

Susurro dirigiéndose a su entrepierna, rodeándola con una de sus manos, para ayudarle a alcanzar el clímax, escuchando mas gemidos de su rosa, quien ya no pudo sostenerse más, dejándose caer para abrazar una almohada, arqueando su espalda de una forma deliciosa, permitiéndole ver su rostro perdido en el placer, su cabello y la línea de su espalda, la que se le antojaba perfecta.

De pronto sintió una terrible desesperación, necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que era él quien lo complacía, por lo que besando la línea de su espalda, tratando de llamar la atención de Albafica, quiso saber que él era suyo, escucharlo de sus labios.

— Di que eres mío, que me perteneces…

Albafica abrió los ojos al escucharle decir aquellas palabras, sintiendo al mismo tiempo que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, como cada noche, los dos terminarían juntos, al mismo tiempo, entregándose mutuamente.

— ¿Qué dices?

No comprendió esa petición, no le había mostrado que lo deseaba a entregarse a él, que siempre había deseado estar a su lado, por lo que al principio no dijo nada, no dio la respuesta que Minos deseaba escuchar.

— Tengo que saberlo.

Insistió el juez a punto de venirse en su cuerpo, sintiendo como su semilla mojaba su mano, alcanzando el orgasmo a causa de sus caricias, de sus besos, solo los suyos, no de nadie más.

— Dímelo…

Susurro, recostándose a su lado, notando como Albafica por un momento posaba su mirada en el techo de su alcoba, parecía preocupado, como si aquellas palabras le fueran dolorosas, de no saber que era imposible hubiera creído que ese cangrejo tenía algo que ver con esa insignificante pero reveladora muestra de rechazo.

— Lo soy, soy tuyo…

Aquella respuesta no hizo más que aumentar su temor de perderle, por el momento sabía que no era sincero, pero pronto, cuando lograra olvidar el fantasma de cáncer, lo sería por siempre, está rosa si lo amaría.

— Repítelo…

Pronuncio besando los labios de Albafica, quien respondió a su beso, para después mirarle directamente a los ojos.

— Soy tuyo…

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Hola a todos, de nuevo soy yo para primero que nada agradecerles su atención y todas esas maravillosas respuestas, las que tomare en cuenta para el desenlace de esta historia de un amor medio raro y medio loco.

Parece que a la mayoría le gustaría que las parejas finales fueran Minos/Albafica y Thanatos/Manigoldo, con un pequeño castigo para el dios de la muerte por revoltoso, pero sin que sea permanente para que pueda seguir disfrutando de la compañía de su cangrejo.

Sus respuestas me están ayudando a tomar una decisión, pero si la doy a conocer, parte de la historia perdería el chiste y aun faltan algunos capítulos más, por lo que dejare un poco más de tiempo la pregunta del capítulo anterior.

¿A quién le gustaría que los espectros terminen seduciendo a sus premios?

Que Minos conquiste el corazón de Albafica y que Thanatos logre convencer a Manigoldo de su destino.

De nuevo les recuerdo que espero su opinión, ya que esta es muy importante para mí y para esta humilde historia.

Bye.

Seiken.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 21

Reunión…

— Lo soy, soy tuyo…

Aquella respuesta no hizo más que aumentar su temor de perderle, por el momento sabía que no era sincero, pero pronto, cuando lograra olvidar el fantasma de cáncer, lo sería por siempre, está rosa si lo amaría.

— Repítelo…

Pronuncio besando los labios de Albafica, quien respondió a su beso, para después mirarle directamente a los ojos.

— Soy tuyo…

Sí, lo era, pero por cuánto tiempo se pregunto el juez en silencio, sus ojos fijos en los de su rosa, quien parecía corresponder a su deseo, pero solo porque pensaba en alguien más, por el momento.

Minos se recostó a un lado de Albafica, quien cerró los ojos, recostándose de lado, recargando su frente contra su hombro, buscando un poco más de contacto, aun en sus sueños.

Permitiendo que sus brazos lo rodearan, aunque se sentía demasiado lejano a él, como si nada de lo que hiciera en realidad valiera la pena, preguntándose si acaso Hypnos actuó de aquella manera misericordiosa en su beneficio, o el de su hermano, o solo como una muestra de su poder.

Creyendo que ese temor, esa insignificante duda se haría con su cordura, suponiendo que su éxito en parte, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, estaba ligado con el del dios de la muerte.

Sí Thanatos lograba seducir al cangrejo, su rosa jamás recordaría nada de su pasado, dejándolo a él cómo su único dueño, pero si no lo hacía, en ese caso ese santo sería un peligro para su futuro, dándose cuenta que debía encontrar la forma de librarse de él, para siempre.

Aunque eso significara enfrentarse con el propio dios de la muerte en persona, quien estaba seguro, después de sus acciones tarde o temprano terminaría siendo castigado por ellas.

Su premura y su falta de paciencia, serían aquello que terminarían condenándolo el tiempo suficiente para que no pudiera proteger al cangrejo, al que suponía deseaba tanto como él deseaba a su rosa.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Quiero un cigarro.

Fueron las palabras que Manigoldo pronuncio cuando se cruzo de brazos enfrente suyo, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con las manos en la cintura, con esa actitud que le encantaba, como si esperara que con esa orden velada simplemente le permitiera dañar su cuerpo con ese desagradable habito.

— No, no me gusta el tabaco.

Respondió, moviendo una de las piezas de ajedrez sin prestarle demasiada atención, esperando la respuesta de su hermano, quien después de varios días para desagrado de Manigoldo, decidió presentarse para mantener su rutina intacta, aparentemente todos los días jugaban ajedrez en esa mesa.

— ¿Qué demonios?

Esa respuesta le pareció absurda a Manigoldo, quien estuvo a punto de arremeter contra su juego, tratando de tirar las piezas para que al menos los dioses no se rieran de su precaria situación, notando la sonrisa burlona de Hypnos, la que era dirigida a su persona.

— ¡No te lo vas a fumar tu!

Pronuncio siendo sostenido por la muñeca, sintiendo como torcían su brazo obligándolo a hincarse delante de él, escuchando la risa velada de Hypnos, quien se limito a observarles, esperando que por fin ese petulante humano sufriera su castigo.

— No me gusto probarlo en tus labios, Manigoldo, además, sí crees que dejare que destruyas tu cuerpo con ese desagradable habito estas en un error.

Hypnos al ver la mirada de odio del cangrejo, la que estaba dedicada a su persona y la de diversión de Thanatos, quien acariciaba el cabello azul con delicadeza, un acto que nunca había presenciado, sintió nauseas, una molestia tan grande que casi no pudo ignorarla.

— Sí eres un buen chico y nos dejas terminar nuestro juego de ajedrez, te recompensare por ello con lo que desees.

Manigoldo guardo silencio, sabía que Hypnos quería matarlo, por culpa de los celos que sentía sobre su propio hermano, eso estaba claro por la clase de mirada que le dedicaba y al verlo con sus propios ojos en el inframundo, de lo cual estaba consiente su autoproclamado dios, quien movió su pieza negra sin soltar su muñeca ni un instante, acercándolo mucho más a él.

— Ahora siéntate a mi lado, se que tú me traerás suerte.

Pronuncio, dejándolo ir de pronto, liberando su muñeca con delicadeza para permitirle tomar una decisión, logrando que casi cayera de espaldas cuando toda la fuerza que trataba de utilizar para liberarse actuó en su contra, la que era en realidad irrelevante, podía sentarse en el suelo junto a sus pies, en el brazo de su silla o en el barandal a sus espaldas, el que era la opción obvia.

— Es tu turno Hypnos.

Manigoldo se sentó cerca de Thanatos, tratando de ignorar el juego de los dioses que se realizaba frente a él, notando que Hypnos parecía distraído, todo ese tiempo mirándole de reojo, un odio atroz manando de su cosmos, al mismo tiempo que Thanatos, si fuera un gato estaría ronroneando moviendo plácidamente su cola, una imagen que le causo gracia de momento, burlándose del dios del sueño con esa actitud.

— Piensa bien lo que estás haciendo, hermano.

Thanatos no escucho sus palabras, pero el santo de cáncer si, ese dios estaba hablando de él, como si ni siquiera estuviera presente, haciendo que su humillación fuera mucho mayor.

— Sí tu pequeña diversión momentánea vale la pena tanto esfuerzo.

Seguramente no era más que basura indigna de su hermano, otro más que admiraba a la muerte, pero parecía que esta no compartía el deseo de sus adeptos, enfocándose solo en él.

— Tú te aburres rápido de tus premios, después de todo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Minos tuvo que alejarse de su rosa, después de todo ellos tenían un deber que cumplir desde la época remota y como era su costumbre, camino con lentitud en dirección de los salones del juicio, extrañándose al no ver a Radamnthys, pero si a otro espectro.

Una de las estrellas negras que comandaba Thanatos junto a Verónica, y algunos otros, quien tenía un deseo suicida o algún mensaje del dios de la muerte, si se atrevía a buscarlo en los salones del juicio.

Un sitio prohibido para cualquiera que no fueran los jueces, aunque suponía, que este santo en particular merecía su misericordia, recordando su vínculo con su rosa, a quien trato de asesinar antes de que pudiera conocerle.

Luco se arrodillo al ver al juez Minos, el espectro que tenía al que suponía debía ser su sobrino en sus manos, esperando que fuera misericordioso, que complaciera un último deseo entre padre e hijo, no había nada de malo en ello.

— Misericordioso juez del inframundo Minos de grifo

El hombre de cabello casi blanco le observo detenidamente, lo juzgaba y sabía que había cometido muchos actos en contra de la naturaleza, de sus dioses, así como de sus creencias, pero aun así, su estrella lo protegía de su furia, agradeciéndola por segunda vez desde que la guerra termino.

La primera ocasión fue cuando su hermano pudo salvarse del tormento, la segunda, esta, cuando pudo escapar de Minos de Grifo, el juez inmisericorde, el que siguió avanzando sin escucharlo siquiera, deteniéndose a la mitad del salón de las almas, en donde los desdichados ya esperaban por su condena.

Sus hilos de pronto se elevaron cual serpientes invisibles, atrapando docenas de aquellas almas, las que apenas veía antes de lanzarlas al portal, pronunciando su pecado sin piedad, sin escuchar lo que los pobres infelices tenían que decir.

Luco no se atrevió a moverse ni a decir cualquier palabra durante mucho tiempo, enfocando su mirada en los hilos, en las almas y en los portales, el juez parecía absorto, realizando su deber a una velocidad que apenas le permitía ver algo de lo que ocurría.

Pero no se marcharía hasta haberle expuesto su caso, siendo el amo de Albafica, era quien podía permitirle verlo, a él y a su hermano, quien sufría una terrible angustia por no saber nada de su destino.

— Habla ya.

Luco se sobresalto al ver que le hablaba a él, continuando con su juicio de las almas, notando por primera vez que sus ojos estaban cerrados, parecía no verlos, sino mas bien sentirlos, tal vez olerlos y lo que fuera que encontrara en ellos, era lo que le hacía mandarlos a los círculos donde se realizaría su tortura.

— Es mi hermano, juez Minos.

El juez detuvo sus tareas, girando su rostro para mirarle con detenimiento, seguramente sabía que Lugonis era el padre de Albafica, que él murió para que su hijo tuviera la armadura dorada, y que su esclavo podría creer que fue el culpable de su muerte, todo a causa de su sangre envenenada.

— ¿Qué con eso?

Pregunto, ignorándolo de nuevo, acto por el cual estaba agradecido Luco, sin comprender la razón, los ojos de Minos, su poder, lo aterraba como ni siquiera la muerte lo hizo, tal vez, porque este juez era quien decidía lo que pasaba después de la vida, cuando la muerte solo era un instante pasajero.

— Tu hermano ha sido perdonado, pasea en los campos elíseos a pesar de que sus pecados fueron muchos.

Su hermano era una buena persona, leal y valiente, un guerrero poderoso que enseño todo cuanto sabía a su hijo, un bebe que encontró en su jardín de rosas, el cual estaba seguro era un regalo de Athena, un pequeño regalo como recompensa a su lealtad y clemencia por su soledad.

— Todo porque nuestro misericordioso señor ha decidido premiarte por ello, cuando los dos sabemos que Lugonis de Piscis debería sufrir un castigo por su alianza con esa débil diosa.

Luco no supo que decir en un principio, todas esas palabras eran ciertas, pero al mismo tiempo, el espectro pelirrojo quería creer que solo para ganarse a su alumno o por alguna clase de milagro, como el propio nacimiento de Albafica, los dejaría reunirse, al menos una última vez.

— Es el padre de Albafica, murió por culpa de su sangre envenenada…

Uno de los espectros casi fue a dar contra su cuerpo, cuando el hilo que lo sostenía trato de azotarlo cual si fuera un látigo, dejándole ver la desesperación de aquella alma, que intento aferrarse a su cuerpo con unas manos que parecían garras, sus ojos vacios y su boca abierta, dándole una expresión casi estúpida al mismo tiempo que muy malvada.

— ¿El que lo condeno a la soledad como ofrenda a su diosa?

Luco retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose de aquella alma que fue a dar contra el portal, desapareciendo en un instante, seguida de varias más, todas ellas con las marcas de la muerte frescas en su cuerpo incorpóreo.

— Albafica lo idolatraba, sí lo dejaras verlo, tal vez te lo agradecería, esa sería una muestra de tu misericordia.

Minos de nueva cuenta se detuvo, meditando aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el hermano del padre de su rosa, las que eran ciertas, adoraba a su padre y se sentía sumamente culpable por su muerte, creyendo que debió ser él quien no soportara el veneno, aun así, dejar que lo visitara era arriesgarse a que sus memorias regresaran.

— Y Lugonis tendría algo de paz, al saber que su hijo está a salvo en tus manos, porque estoy seguro, que un juez como tú lo eres, no actuaria en base a su lujuria, sino, a un sentimiento más alto cuando solicito que le otorgaran la vida de mi hermoso sobrino.

Luco se sentía enfermo al decir aquellas palabras, las que no creía en lo absoluto, las que Minos tampoco creería, después de todo, el era un maestro cuando leía los pensamientos, los deseos y los motivos detrás de las acciones de los mortales o los espectros.

— ¿Actúas por el bien de tu sobrino entonces o por el de tu hermano?

Lo hacía por el bien de ambos, pero temía que al responder aquellas palabras, Minos de Grifo no las tomara con gentileza, sino por el contrario, que creyera que trataba de ignorar las ordenes de hades o robarle a su premio, a quien no pudo salvar por mucho que lo deseara.

— Habla con sinceridad, es la única forma en que podrás convencerme.

Sí eso quería, pensó Luco, esperando que aun tuviera la protección del dios de la muerte o que fueran ciertas las palabras de muchos espectros, que decían que Hades no permitía traidores entre sus filas, mucho menos, peleas entre sus soldados.

— Yo quería salvar a mi sobrino, darle descanso en los campos elíseos junto a su padre, pero tú te adelantaste a mi petición, por lo que no pude hacer nada para que tú, el juez inmisericorde, no le hiciera daño.

Minos prefería que hablaran con la verdad, aunque esta fuera tan molesta e innecesaria como aquella pronunciada por los labios de Luco de Dríade, el que tenía suficiente valor para visitarlo en los salones del juicio sin tratar de evitar que cumpliera con su deber al juzgar las almas de los mortales.

— No tienes porque cumplir esta petición, ni siquiera creo que yo pueda convencerte de actuar en contra de tus designios, nadie pudo convencerte de actuar en contra de ellos cuando aun estabas con vida, nadie lo hará ahora que posees tanto poder sobre las almas.

Las almas de pronto comenzaron a susurrar, al mismo tiempo que Minos cesaba su tarea milenaria, guardando silencio, sin recordar más que unos cuantos fragmentos de aquellas épocas, admirando al mismo tiempo el valor de Luco, quien se atrevía a enfrentarse a él por el bien de su amada rosa.

— Pero sí lo que tú quieres no es una marioneta y con Hades como testigo, rezo por que eso no sea así, primero tendrás que ganarte su confianza, un acto muy difícil si le mientes o dañas su orgullo.

Minos se daba cuenta que había cometido dos errores terribles, no necesitaba que ese espectro le dijera lo que ya sabía, aun así, lo dejo terminar, después de todo, realizo un gran esfuerzo para poder verle.

— Pero si lo que tu deseas es seducirlo, podrías empezar con permitirle despedirse de su padre, un acto que no pudo realizar cuando aún estaba vivo, porque Lugonis murió delante de sus ojos, cuando aún era demasiado pequeño para comprenderlo, porque su sangre lo mato.

Minos sabía que Luco era sincero, quería el bien de ambos y temía por el daño que recibiría su rosa en sus manos, un daño que ya estaba hecho, que no importaba porque su amante ya estaba enamorado de él.

— Lo pensare…

Fue la respuesta de Minos, quien siguió con su tarea meditando si debía o no permitirle ver a su padre, si acaso no corría peligro de recordar su pasado de tan solo verlo, saber que nunca se vieron hasta que pelearon esa primera vez.

Pero al mismo tiempo, si lograba concederle ese pequeño detalle a su rosa, esta no podría negar que había hecho todo por ganarse su confianza, aun permitirle despedirse de su padre que moraba en los campos elíseos, a pesar del esfuerzo que implicaba y de romper algunas cuantas reglas para complacerlo.

El único problema radicaba en que sólo un dios podría mover las almas de los campos elíseos a los otros círculos del inframundo, aun el propio castillo de su dios, porque no estaba permitido que un alma ya juzgada escapara de su prisión o de su recompensa.

Sí acudía con Hades con ese dilema rechazaría su petición, de eso estaba seguro, por lo que solo le quedaba acudir a los dioses gemelos y el único que se atrevería a actuar a las espaldas de su señor era Thanatos, el dios de la muerte.

Porque tampoco podría permitirse perder a su rosa y si esta recordaba su pasado apenas hubiera visto a su padre, trataría escapar si no estaba en sus habitaciones, donde podría contenerlo con sus hilos.

Luco se dio cuenta que Minos estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de su retirada, abandonando de nueva cuenta sus deberes, tratando de encontrar la forma de mantener a su rosa consigo, ya fuera si no recuperaba su memoria o sí lo hacía.

Seguro de que llegaría el día en que eso pasara, cuando su rosa se diera cuenta de que le mintió, convenciéndolo de que lo amaba, esperando haberse ganado su confianza para cuando eso pasara.

Que de alguna forma pudiera olvidar el daño que le hizo si acaso era lo suficiente gentil con él, seguro de que ese no sería el caso, el orgullo de su rosa era demasiado grande y sus ofensas eran mucho peores aun.

Por lo que se daba cuenta que estaba destinado a deberle favores a los dioses gemelos, si acaso aceptaban brindarle ayuda cuando él dejaba claro que los despreciaba, que esperaba que las acciones de Thanatos fueran castigadas.

Aun así, debía recordarse que la muerte no violenta se encontraba en el mismo dilema, si su rosa no recordaba al cangrejo, este terminaría obedeciendo al dios de la muerte, tarde o temprano, igual que su rosa, se quedarían sin opciones, solo les tendrían a ellos.

No habría otro lugar a donde ir más que sus brazos, aceptando su protección y su amor, guardando absoluto silencio cuando las acciones de cada uno de ellos eran condenables, dignas de un castigo.

Porque se daba cuenta que con forme pasaba el tiempo, la belleza de su rosa lo tenía preso, que su amor y lealtad por hades comenzaban a menguar, debido a su deseo casi absoluto por el otrora santo de piscis, cuya hermosura eclipso todos sus sentidos.

Y parecía que su cordura también, porque no le importaba en lo absoluto que tuviera que hacer con tal de tenerle durante toda la eternidad, ansioso como estaba de crear nuevos recuerdos a su lado, los que borrarían los anteriores, dejándolo solo a él.

No podría descansar si era de otra forma, jurándose en ese momento que su rosa jamás abandonaría su jardín, porque su belleza le pertenecía.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Parece que sigues perdiendo Persephone, los santos de Athena no son tan fuertes para negarse a mis espectros y su amor, tampoco debe serlo.

Hades besaba la espalda de su esposa, quien portaba una majestuosa túnica negra, que tenía los hombros descubiertos, con un amplio escote, su cabello pelirrojo ondulaba a causa del viento y las joyas, las que eran de oro incrustadas de piedras preciosas tenían motivos alegóricos del inframundo, como las espinas o las almas torturadas, cuyos rostros de ojos de diamante gritaban de agonía.

— Eso no estaba en duda, mi amor, tú y yo sabíamos que ellos podrían poseer a sus premios, pero, podrán obtener su lealtad o su amor, eso es lo que está por verse.

Hades se alejo de su esposa, quien recargándose en una estatua con una forma humana, la de una persona tratando de llegar a otra pero sin lograrlo, recorrió su rostro con el dedo índice, para finalmente, destruirla con un golpe de su cosmos, escuchando un alarido desvaneciéndose en el inframundo, notando como la otra estatua lloraba aun convertida en piedra.

— Y no recuerdo que hubiéramos aceptado que recibieran ayuda externa, por eso tal vez, yo podría declararme ganadora.

Nada ocurría sin que Hades lo supiera, ni siquiera los juegos privados de los dioses gemelos, cuya dualidad parecía que estaba a punto de romperse, como el dios del inframundo lo esperaba desde mucho tiempo atrás, tantos siglos que por un momento creyó que sería imposible.

— Hypnos actuó en favor de Minos, Persephone, pero no quiere decir que yo hubiera interferido en nuestra apuesta.

Eso era cierto, pero tampoco se intereso en detenerle y esa razón era debido a que Minos era su juez favorito, un humano que su esposo pudo respetar cuando estaba vivo, cuya inclemencia lo hacía único, el mejor de sus jueces.

— En todo caso, estamos a mano, porque Thanatos secuestro el alma del maestro de su amante, moviendo la balanza a su favor, pero tú lo has dicho, que los posean o no, que consuman el fruto del inframundo o no, que recuerden su pasado o no, esa no era nuestra apuesta.

Ella asintió, lo que ellos apostaron era un poco más sublime y mucho más trágico, basándose en su historia juntos, en su amor que no había podido consumarse, los dioses del inframundo quisieron saber, si ese sentimiento era verdadero, si podrían librar todos los obstáculos para poder estar con la persona que amaban, o ese sentimiento, no era más que una ilusión, un hermoso sueño del que no deseaban despegarse.

— Minos tiene que luchar contra un fantasma, un sentimiento idealizado, y tu sabes esposo mío que tan difícil es lograr vencer a una ilusión, mucho más cuando su orgullosa rosa se ama más a sí mismo de lo que es capaz de amar a cualquiera, porque debes saber… que su orgullo es su peor defecto y su mayor virtud.

Hades creía que Minos sería el victorioso, a pesar del amor que sentía su rosa por el santo de cáncer, el cual para el dios supremo del inframundo, no era más que una ilusión, un fantasma que podría ser destruido con la misma facilidad con la cual se revienta una burbuja.

— Que hay de Thanatos, Persephone, su fuego fatuo le odia, lo culpa por las acciones de su hermano, quien además de querer yacer con su hermano, sería capaz de destruir a su consorte apenas le dé la espalda.

Eso era cierto, pero ella creía que Thanatos tenía muchas más posibilidades para seducir a su premio, quien por una pequeña e insignificante parte de su vida le adoro como su único dios, quien lo protegía y él que no había cometido los terribles errores que realizo Minos de grifo con su rosa.

— Eso es verdad y en todo caso, sí Thanatos lo seduce o Hypnos logra destruirlo, tú sales ganando al separar a los dioses gemelos, obteniendo la lealtad ciega de uno de ellos, obligando al otro a seguirte.

Hades sonrió, suponiendo que su esposa le estaba dando la victoria, pero ese no era el caso y lo noto cuando ella se recargo contra su cuerpo, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, besando su mejilla, invitándolo a rodear su cintura, haciéndola sentir segura con su cercanía, al mismo tiempo que su mirada le decía que aun no terminaban con ese juego entre ellos, esa pequeña diversión momentánea.

— Pero olvidas que Thanatos desde que llamaste su atención con tu regalo, ha esperado el nacimiento de su consorte y no ha hecho otra cosa más que protegerle, aun de su propio hermano, cuyos sentimientos no comparte.

Tal vez eso era cierto, aun recordaba esa conversación con bastante claridad porque trataron un asunto que le importaba mucho más que su victoria, su amor por su esposa, uno que Thanatos no entendía, el que hallaba inconcebible, el cual quiso mostrarle en carne propia.

— Y tu olvidas que Minos desde los tiempos remotos, cuando aún estaba vivo, ha buscado alguien como su rosa, hermoso pero no engreído, alguien que corresponda con la misma intensidad su deseo, al que no tenga que forzar con sus hilos o su poder, que no le sea infiel, ni que acepte los designios de los dioses como muchos otros han hecho.

Parecía que ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones, por lo cual, esa apuesta divina seguía entreteniéndolos, no obstante, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro por primera vez acerca de quien se llevaría la victoria.

— Así que cualquiera diría que estamos en una encrucijada, Persephone, los dos podemos perder o ganar, así que, tal vez lo mejor sea esperar, confiar en nuestro momentáneo campeón.

Cabía decir que Persephone había elegido a Thanatos y Hades a Minos, apostando por ver cuál de los dos dioses lograba destruir todas las defensas de sus premios, para seducirlos, enamorarlos de tal forma que su lealtad fuera suya, convirtiéndolos en un espectro en su ejército, el que tomaría el lugar de su soldado más leal, quien se transformo en un ave de fuego al servicio de Athena.

— Eso parece…

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Manigoldo estaba sentado en la barda de aquel jardín con flores, las que eran rosas de varias tonalidades diferentes, al principio quiso ausentarse de aquel juego, ignorar que los dioses actuaban como si no estuviera presente, aunque eso no era del todo cierto, porque podía sentir la mirada de Hypnos en él, jurando que deseaba destruirlo.

Al mismo tiempo que Thanatos, el dios que se decía su dueño, movía sus piezas con lentitud, riéndose de la actitud de su gemelo, quien a pesar de ser el que siempre estaba controlado, el que era capaz de esperar pacientemente para realizar cualquier movimiento ya fuera en ese tablero o en asuntos de mucha más importancia, al ver a su fuego fatuo, no podía ocultar su enojo, ni sus celos.

— Considero que hoy no es tu día, Hypnos.

El santo de cáncer tenía una rosa en sus manos, la cual giraba con pereza tratando con muy poco éxito de no pensar en su amigo, respondiendo al dios del sueño con una mirada cargada de burla, con una sonrisa de medio lado, no se comportaría como un gatito asustado solo porque ese dios esperaba asustarlo.

— Tal vez la presencia de mi consorte te distrae, pero deberás acostumbrarte a él, estará a mi lado por mucho tiempo, toda la eternidad.

Por un momento Hypnos casi destruye la pieza de ajedrez que tenía en su mano, un caballo blanco, una de las últimas seis piezas que le quedaban, todo por culpa de ese humano que no dejaba de distraerlo con esa actitud arrogante, burlona, riéndose de su molestia y de cada uno de sus errores, sin temerle ni siquiera un poco.

— Aunque no deberías culparlo por su recelo, tú intentaste matarlo cuando tuviste la oportunidad, cuando yo te di la espalda.

Hypnos parecía a punto de intentar negar aquellas palabras, al mismo tiempo que Manigoldo se acercaba a ellos, sólo para molestar al dios del sueño que le odiaba, suponiendo que Thanatos no dejaría que le dañara, aunque pensaría que por fin estaba cediendo un poco a su desagradable acoso.

Quería probar que tan lejos esperaba llegar Thanatos por mantenerlo consigo, si en verdad estaba dispuesto a pelear con su celoso hermano, quien estaba seguro, deseaba al dios de la muerte, como este esperaba que algún día él lo deseara, quien no mostraba ninguna clase de interés por su hermano, como el no compartía los deseos de su dios.

Sí lo hiciera, no estaría en su predicamento actual, atrapado en un serrallo cuya única llave sólo la tenía Thanatos.

— No intentes mentirme Hypnos.

Manigoldo se recargo en la silla lentamente con una gran sonrisa, acercando su cuerpo solo un poco al de Thanatos, casi como si estuviera a punto de susurrar algunas palabras en su oído, riéndose por la molestia creciente de Hypnos, permitiendo que de momento, el dios de la muerte acariciara su mejilla, quien al mismo tiempo permitió que moviera una de las piezas de ajedrez, la que de pronto, puso en jaque al dios del sueño.

— Tampoco me subestimes.

Pronuncio sosteniendo esta vez la muñeca de Manigoldo, quien le observo con algo de sorpresa, preguntándose qué era lo que haría el dios de la muerte, quien beso el dorso de su mano con la misma delicadeza de costumbre, sus ojos posados en los suyos por unos instantes para después, fijarlos en su hermano, quien parecía incomodo o eso pensaba el santo de cáncer.

— Ni mi amor por él.

Hypnos no dijo nada, sólo se levanto de la mesa con lentitud y en absoluto silencio, pasando su mirada de uno al otro con seriedad, asintiendo para sí mismo, como si comprendiera algo que él no.

— Muy bien, Thanatos, pero mañana volveremos a jugar y él no tendrá tanta suerte.

Poco después se marcho, dejándolo en compañía del dios de la muerte, el que reacomodo el tablero sin mucho esfuerzo, con un solo movimiento de su mano, entretenido por algo que aun estaba fijo en su memoria, una verdad que Manigoldo no creería aunque se lo dijera mil veces, a menos, que ya hubiera asumido su destino.

— Ya lo veremos.

Pronuncio levantándose de su silla, sujetando de pronto a Manigoldo por el cuello, acercándolo a él con un movimiento rápido, apoderándose de su boca, besándolo con delicadeza, para relamerse después los labios cuando lo dejo ir.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Radamnthys no había dejado de pensar en aquel santo cuya belleza era sublime, quien no se merecía recibir el castigo que realmente significaba el amor de Minos, el que seguía ausentándose en el salón del juicio, cuyo último visitante no era otro más que Luco de Dríade, hermano del padre de Albafica de Piscis.

Aiacos obedecía las órdenes de Minos, enjuiciando a los mortales cuando el juez de cabello blanco creía que era momento de visitar a su rosa en su solitario jardín, el que pensaba que podría seducir a una criatura tan divina, destruyendo su psique y su orgullo.

Para el juez rubio Minos de grifo no se merecía el premio que le habían otorgado, ni la paciencia de su dios, no obstante, el no era quien debía juzgar sus acciones, sino Hades, el que siempre ignoraría el comportamiento de su juez favorito, cuya colección de marionetas era tan vasta, como las guerras en las cuales ellos habían asistido a su señor.

Luco deseaba que su hermano pudiera reunirse una última vez con su hijo, rompiendo una de las muchas reglas del inframundo, perdonar las almas de los mortales y liberarlas del círculo al cual fueron condenadas.

Ese acto solo un dios podía cometerlo, por lo que Minos, el juez del inframundo más cercano a Hades, el que hablaba en su representación, estaba aliándose con uno de los dioses gemelos, Hypnos en persona.

— Puedo ayudarte con eso, pero a cambio, necesito que me cumplas una petición cuando te lo haga saber.

Minos estaba reuniéndose con el dios del sueño, a las espaldas de su señor, el que parecía gustaba de transportar almas a lo ancho y largo del inframundo, sí el otro santo de cáncer era un indicio de aquello.

— ¿Dudas de la importancia de su premio acaso?

Escucho que preguntaba Minos a un muy consternado dios del sueño, el que apenas podía ocultar su molestia, muchos dirían celos, los que eran causados esta vez por ese cangrejo, cuyos fuegos fatuos se hacían presentes en la habitación del amante del principal juez del inframundo, los que había logrado ver aquella primera visita.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pregunto Hypnos, dudando que Minos hablara en serio, preguntándose si sus celos eran tan visibles para que cualquiera pudiera notarlo, pero el juez no lo leía en su cosmos ni en su temor de perder a su hermano, sino, creía que ese debía ser el caso basándose en su propio miedo de perder a su rosa.

— Porque si tu hermano anhela a ese cangrejo la mitad de lo que yo deseo a mi rosa, de todas formas lo perderás, sí lo alejas de él como si no lo haces, Hypnos.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Ya que fuiste un buen chico, cual quieres que sea tu premio.

Aquellas palabras lograron que Manigoldo se sintiera insultado, e inmediatamente, alejándose de Thanatos, empujándolo con fuerza, se marcho caminando en dirección de su cuarto, deteniéndose en la entrada.

— ¿Lo que yo quiera?

Pregunto aun con sus manos en la cintura, observándolo de reojo, sonriéndole con un dejo de burla.

— ¿Por qué no te pierdes en uno de esos cirulos, vas con tus ninfas o sólo te desapareces?

Manigoldo volteo con la misma actitud altanera, retándolo con la mirada, como si esperara que de un momento a otro su osadía fuera castigada y le demostrara que su gentileza no era más que una actuación.

— Pero no lo harás… no es cierto, maldito hijo de puta.

El dios por un momento sopeso la posibilidad de atacar a Manigoldo, pero eso solo le ayudaría a reforzar su rechazo, por lo que acercándose a él, atrapándolo entre sus brazos, recargo su barbilla en su hombro.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Minos regreso a sus habitaciones encontrando a su rosa dormida con un libro entre sus brazos, de alguna forma había logrado abrir los candados de su biblioteca, entregándose a la lectura de tomos tan antiguos como la guerra de Troya o el gran laberinto.

— Albafica…

El santo de piscis despertó, aferrándose al libro que contenía historia antigua, referente a sus propios recuerdos, aquellos que aún conservaba de su vida mortal, antes de convertirse en una estrella negra al servicio de Hades.

— No sabía que te gustara leer.

Su rosa se extraño al escucharle pronunciar aquellas palabras, cada una de las personas que conocía sabía que al no poder acercarse a los demás, se limitaba a sumergirse en los libros, leyendo acerca de lo que no podía tener.

— Yo… es algo que disfruto y esos libros fueron los que llamaron mi atención.

Minos se dio la vuelta, notando que los candados estaban destruidos y los barrotes doblados, parecía que su rosa era muy fuerte aun, sin tener su veneno, haciéndolo sentir orgulloso de ser él quien poseyera semejante criatura.

— Te conseguiré más libros si eso es lo que deseas.

Susurro, levantando uno de los libros, el que tenía mapas y descripciones de las armaduras de los espectros, algunas de las cualidades que había observado en sus aliados, información demasiado valiosa en una guerra, haciendo que se preocupara al pensar en lo que esa información podría lograr en su contra.

— No deseo hablar de historia antigua y muerta, no vale la pena perder el sueño por eso.

Notando que estaba abierto en la descripción del dios de la muerte, de su armadura y de sus poderes, como si su sola mención hubiera causado que su rosa no deseara verle más, tal vez, hasta lanzando el libro que tenía un dibujo de Thanatos tocando su arpa, rodeado de sus ninfas, las que se veía le adoraban aun en ese boceto.

— Te tengo una sorpresa mi amor, encontré el alma de tu maestro, está en los campos elíseos y he conseguido que puedan verse al menos unos instantes, tal vez, para que puedan despedirse.

La respuesta de Albafica fue como la supuso Luco, su rosa se levanto casi de un salto, abandonando el viejo libro en su cama, con una sonrisa que ilumino sus ojos al mismo tiempo que lloraba a causa de la felicidad, de la emoción que sentía por ver a su padre al menos una vez más, sosteniendo sus manos, esperando escuchar que aquello era solo una broma.

— Lugonis… ¿Podre ver a Lugonis?

Minos limpio las lagrimas cristalinas de los ojos de Albafica, para después besar cada una de sus mejillas, tratando de reconfortarlo, felicitándose por aceptar escuchar a ese espectro de dríade, quien tenía razón, su rosa haría lo que fuera por ver de nuevo a su maestro.

— Sí, lo traeré a ti, pero antes, quería informarte de ello, Albafica, para que puedas prepararte para recibirlo.

La respuesta de Albafica no se hizo esperar y besando sus labios con ternura, se aferro a su cuerpo, sin caber en sí de la felicidad que sentía, sintiendo como Minos rodeaba su cuerpo con delicadeza, tratando de fundirse en ese abrazo, acariciando su cabello, susurrando pequeñas promesas en su oído.

— Después de todo, te prometí enseñarte cuanto te amo y lo mucho que te necesito.

Recibiendo la gratitud de su rosa, quien se alejo unos cuantos centímetros para limpiar su rostro, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado avergonzado por haber llorado de aquella forma, cuando debía estar feliz, radiante, creyendo que Minos no entendería lo mucho que le estaría agradecido si podía verlo.

— Perdona…

Trato de disculparse, siendo silenciado por Minos, el que volvió a besarlo con delicadeza, sonriéndole poco después.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, de eso estoy seguro Albafica, está bien que me demuestres tus sentimientos, porque así Lugonis sabrá que yo no te he hecho daño ni te tengo aquí en contra de tu voluntad.

Albafica asintió, de pronto se sentía demasiado inseguro, sin saber que decirle a su maestro de su situación actual, del porque se estaba entregando al juez del inframundo, sin embargo, lo único que le importaba en ese momento, era ver de nuevo a su padre.

— Lugonis lo entenderá, él siempre quiso que yo fuera feliz.

Susurro, no tan convencido, sintiendo como Minos lo llevaba en dirección de su lecho, haciendo que se sonrojara, parecía que su amante no tenía suficiente de sus caricias y él tampoco podía lograrlo, sus besos, sus mimos, el deseo en sus ojos, el saber que siempre habían deseado pertenecerse, que por fin se tenían el uno al otro, ese sentimiento era tan maravilloso que se dio cuenta que le daría a su amante todo aquello que le pidiera, sin importar que fuera eso.

— De eso estoy seguro, si él te ama, tendrá que aceptar nuestro amor.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Hola de nuevo.

Sigue siendo predominante el deseo de ustedes, mis queridos lectores, de que los espectros se queden con sus premios, dejando casi de lado la pareja de los dos santos dorados, los que a decir verdad no han pasado mucho tiempo juntos para decir que se aman, en fin, la pregunta sigue abierta todavía.

¿A quién le gustaría que los espectros terminen seduciendo, convenciendo, obligando, o quedándose a sus premios?

Por el momento me despido, muchas, muchas, gracias.

Bye.

Seiken.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos: Esta historia contiene Slash, yaoi, m/m, está basada en El Lienzo Perdido y en el inframundo de Saint Seiya Saga de Hades. Contiene las parejas Minos/Albafica, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Manigoldo/Albafica. Tendrá escenas de violación, sadomasoquismo y relaciones entre dos hombres.

Resumen: Hades se ha llevado la victoria y es el momento de recompensar a sus leales espectros. Minos y Thanatos desean al guerrero que los humillo como su esclavo y de ahora en adelante, Manigoldo y Albafica atravesaran un calvario que no parece tener fin. Minos/Albafica Thanatos/Manigoldo Manigoldo/Albafica

Inframundo.

Capítulo 22

Los celos de un dios…

— ¿Dudas de la importancia de su premio acaso?

Escucho que preguntaba Minos a un muy consternado dios del sueño, el que apenas podía ocultar su molestia, muchos dirían celos, los que eran causados esta vez por ese cangrejo, cuyos fuegos fatuos se hacían presentes en la habitación del amante del principal juez del inframundo, los que había logrado ver aquella primera visita.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pregunto Hypnos, dudando que Minos hablara en serio, preguntándose si sus celos eran tan visibles para que cualquiera pudiera notarlo, pero el juez no lo leía en su cosmos ni en su temor de perder a su hermano, sino, creía que ese debía ser el caso basándose en su propio miedo de perder a su rosa.

— Porque si tu hermano anhela a ese cangrejo la mitad de lo que yo deseo a mi rosa, de todas formas lo perderás, sí lo alejas de él como si no lo haces, Hypnos.

El dios del sueño no se molesto en responder a su comentario, encontrándolo insignificante, los humanos apenas existían un parpadeo, no eran más que polillas, desarrollándose en un instante, sin comprender lo corto de su existencia.

Lo mismo ocurriría con el cangrejo y entonces, su hermano gemelo volvería a ser el mismo, Hades no podría separarlos, mucho menos un humano, pero al mismo tiempo, de tan solo verlos pudo comprender que Thanatos no se detendría ante nada, ni siquiera cuando ese humano hubiera sido quebrado, jamás lo dejaría ir por lo cual, tendría que ayudarle a ver lo absurdo que era su obsesión por él.

Pero como hacerlo si no se separaba de su supuesto consorte ni un solo instante, su aura protegiéndolo en el inframundo y en cualquier otra parte del mundo, maldiciendo de nueva cuenta que sus hijos, sus leales soldados, no hubieran dado con él cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

En ese momento pudieron matarlo, destruirlo, pero Thanatos se le adelantó por primera vez en toda esa eternidad, protegiendo al humano que Hades creo para poder separarlos, el que Athena intento proteger, el que la muerte buscaba desde que llamaron su atención, tanto tiempo atrás, que por un momento pensó que lo había olvidado.

— Tu solo preocúpate de cumplir tu parte del trato, Minos de grifo, que yo cumpliré con la mía.

Pronuncio, desapareciéndose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, seguro que la única criatura que lograría atacar al cangrejo sin que este desconfiara de ella, que podría acercarse a él tanto como para matarlo, era la rosa del jardín de Minos, quien cumpliría la tarea que sus hijos no pudieron realizar.

— Lo hare, si no contradice los deseos de nuestro señor Hades.

Respondió con una sonrisa de lado, suponiendo que lo que deseaba el dios del sueño era que su amada rosa, la que odiaba al cangrejo, lo asesinara a traición cuando ese bruto quisiera arrebatársela.

Una tarea que no contradecía las reglas del inframundo, la que podría llevarse a cabo, ya que sus premios hasta que no juraran lealtad por Hades, no eran parte de su ejército.

— Mi rosa matara al cangrejo por ti.

Y en ese momento ya no tendría que preocuparse porque le recordara de tan solo verlo, siendo esa una prueba de fuego para su futuro juntos, el cual se veía brillante.

— Pero de todas formas no tendrás lo que deseas.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Así que su premio para Manigoldo sería que lo dejara sólo algunos instantes, que fuera con sus ninfas o a cualquiera de los despreciables círculos del infierno, su consorte lo estaba desdeñando, de nuevo, una actitud que comenzaba a cansarle.

Tras meditarlo poco tiempo llego a la conclusión de ignorar ese desliz, si quería ganarse a su cangrejo, debía tener la clase de paciencia que ese anciano tuvo, mostrarle gentileza, que tan importante era para él, así que sin soltarlo ni un solo instante quiso compartir algo de información con él.

— Mi madre no era ninguna puta, en realidad es la misma noche, Nix es su nombre y perdonare esta ofensa, solo porque tu obediencia me puso de buen humor, además, se que seguramente la amenaza de mi hermano debió inquietarte un poco.

Manigoldo no intento soltarse al principio, escuchando las absurdas palabras de Thanatos, la amenaza de su hermano no era lo que le preocupaba sino su encierro y la posibilidad de convertirse en un espectro sin alma, solo un juguete roto cuando este dios terminara con él, olvidándolo como un niño malcriado hace con sus viejos juguetes.

Permitiendo inconscientemente que Thanatos lo condujera de regreso a la mesa de ajedrez, en donde le obligo a sentarse, cargándolo de la cintura y acomodándose entre sus piernas.

— Por esa razón estas tan enojado y rompiendo la promesa que me hiciste para que yo le ayude a tu veneno y te deje despedirte, pero descuida, sólo a ti te puedo perdonar tus ofensas, no a ningún otro, ni siquiera a mi propio hermano.

Manigoldo detuvo las manos del dios por un momento, fijando su vista en una de las rosas, las que su dios destruiría apenas su cangrejo durmiera entre sus brazos, no quería que le recordaran a ese veneno.

— He perdonado tu obsesión con él, aun tu necedad por verlo a salvo, una que con cualquier otro, hubiera sido castigada.

El santo de cáncer libero las muñecas del dios de la muerte, recargándose en la mesa, su mirada perdida en esas rosas, permitiendo que sus dedos caminaran de su cintura a su cuello, entreteniéndose con el pañuelo que lo rodeaba.

— Pero aquí estoy, amenazando a mi querido hermano, dispuesto a premiar una ínfima muestra de amabilidad para con tu dios y en lo único que piensas es en escapar, alejarte de mí, para buscar a tu rosa, creyendo que puedes jugar conmigo entregándome pequeñas migajas de tu obediencia.

Thanatos desamarro el pañuelo con lentitud, dejándolo caer al suelo para poder besar su cuello al mismo tiempo que habría unos cuantos botones, descubriendo su pecho, apenas lo suficiente para ver una de las nuevas marcas que le había dejado la noche anterior.

— Que tendré suficiente con eso, pero no, nunca lo es y con tu sabor, tú aroma, tu tacto…

El dios de la muerte beso su pecho por encima de aquella marca, donde las clavículas se unían con el esternón, en el pequeño hueco que se formaba en la piel, para después acariciar aquella parte con detenimiento, como si la encontrara erótica.

— Contigo inundando mis sentidos, aun tu cosmos entrelazándose con el mío, se que nunca podre aburrirme de ti y deberás perdonarme pero nunca te dejare marcharte de mi lado.

Manigoldo guardo silencio durante algunos minutos, para después sujetar la mano de Thanatos, alejándola de su cuerpo con algo de esfuerzo, habían pasado varios días y el dios parecía decir la verdad, nunca era suficiente para él.

— Así que, cual quieres que sea tu recompensa, a menos que hayas actuado de esa forma sin esperar nada a cambio, solo porque yo te lo ordene, tratando de complacerme con ello.

El nunca haría nada para complacer a Thanatos, eso lo había dejado bastante claro, pero el dios de la muerte no violenta no parecía escucharlo, comenzaba a creer que nunca lo haría, así que, para que repetir aquellas palabras mil veces más si nunca eran escuchadas.

— Quería fastidiar a tu hermano, no van a tratarme como basura.

Pronuncio por fin, aun observando esas rosas, las que de pronto ardieron cubiertas de flamas moradas y negras, desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando solo cenizas que se perdieron en el aire.

— Y lo has logrado, nunca había visto a Hypnos tan enojado.

Ese no era simple enojo, Thanatos debía saberlo y sí no lo hacía, tal vez debería hacérselo saber, tal vez de esa forma podrían dejarlo libre, quien se quedaría con un cangrejo cuando un dios entraba en el menú.

— Yo diría que estaba celoso de la atención que me estas prestando, te desea, eso es obvio…

Thanatos se alejo un poco para observar la molestia de Manigoldo, riéndose de pronto, sabía que no estaba celoso, pero lo tomaría de aquella forma, de otra manera pensaría que deseaba lanzarlo a los brazos de Hypnos para que pudiera ser libre de su afecto, riéndose por esa noción tan absurda.

— Parece que no es el único.

Pronuncio notando como las mejillas de Manigoldo se pintaban de un rojo subido, sus ojos se abrían casi como platos y de pronto, perdía toda clase de compostura, esa insolencia que le caracterizaba.

— ¿Celoso? ¡De ti!

Esta vez su fuego fatuo realmente parecía insultado, por el momento la idea de que estuviera celoso por su causa era absurda, pero para su amante, lo era mucho más e inmediatamente logro golpearlo con el puño cerrado, alejándolo de su cuerpo por la fuerza, bajándose de la mesa para sostenerlo del cuello de su túnica.

— Para sentir celos debes amar a la persona y yo no te amo, nunca te amare, porque mi amor es de Albafica, no tuyo, jamás tuyo.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Minos no entendía la mayor parte de los juegos que realizaban los dioses gemelos, pero este si, en esta ocasión, Hypnos, el dios que decía comprender a la humanidad, interesarse por ella, apenas comprendía su error.

El dios de la muerte no jugaba de esa forma con los mortales, no se placía en seducirlos, ni siquiera Verónica, el espectro que ahora actuaba como mensajero en el inframundo, quien sirvió a la diosa afrodita en persona, pero que ya no existía más después de caer rendido ante la muerte tuvo ese honor, el de yacer en su cama.

Transformo a ese guerrero de la belleza en su mensajero espectral, pero nada más porque podía, por una muestra de su poder, riéndose de la vida y de la belleza, aun del amor, uno falso basado en la hermosura, pero amor en sí.

Pero no porque lo deseara, sino porque podía hacerlo, y tal vez porque Minos era consciente de la locura o del deseo que ese dios sentía, porque eso mismo era lo que le pasaba cuando estaba en compañía de su rosa, todo lo que conocía, todo lo que alguna vez fue importante para él, se borraba, dejándole solo a ellos dos.

Ni Hades mismo podría ordenarle que abandonara a su rosa en ese momento y tan solo había transcurrido un ínfimo lapso de tiempo, algunos días de aquellos trescientos años de tregua.

Tal vez era momento de hacerle una visita al dios Thanatos, solo para asegurarse que los planes de su incestuoso hermano gemelo no alcanzaran a dañar a su rosa, eso no podría permitirlo, pero, sí ese cangrejo comprendía con esa última visita que su amante no le correspondía, tal vez, lograría olvidarse de él, entregándose a su dios, marchándose a los campos elíseos, los cuales eran la morada de la muerte no violenta en compañía de sus ninfas.

Y si su rosa recordaba, como temía que tarde o temprano ocurriría, en vez de culparlo por haberle dejado asesinar a su amado cangrejo, después de atacarlo, de romper su corazón como estaba seguro que pasaría, cuando lo buscara, si es que llegaba ese momento, lo encontraría en los brazos de su dios, como siempre lo deseo, aunque en estos instantes luchara por convencerse de su odio por él.

Minos de grifo por un instante tuvo esa alma en sus manos, leyó sus deseos más oscuros, uno de ellos era su amor, su deseo por la muerte, disfrazado de un odio que podría helarle la sangre a cualquiera, menos a Thanatos, quien parecía poder leer sus deseos a través de sus mentiras, incendiando su sangre con ellas.

La muerte enamorada de la vida, eso ya había pasado antes, y era según creía, la única pareja formada entre los dioses que eran fieles protectores de su esposo, por lo que suponía con la seguridad que un espectro, juez y rey de su sabiduría, solo podía tener, que Manigoldo de cáncer, terminaría rindiéndose ante su dios, abandonando a su rosa en sus brazos, de donde ya jamás se marcharía.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

— Debes estar bromeando si realmente crees que alguna vez sentiré celos de ti.

Thanatos se libero de su amante, pero no lo ataco, no volvería a lastimarlo a menos que no tuviera otra opción y estaba seguro que este no era el caso, mucho menos, cuando se dio cuenta que su querido hermano seguía pensando la manera de alejarlo de su consorte, usando a la rosa como medio de su destrucción, acto que bien podría entregárselo, que había más claro que su odio para mostrarle que no lo amaba.

— Claro que bromeo, no me gustan las personas celosas Manigoldo, los celos no son más que una muestra de su inseguridad, del temor en sus corazones cuando saben que aquel que aman no es suyo, pero descuida, si yo tuviera un corazón, este te pertenecería desde el primer instante de tu vida como tú me perteneces.

Respondió el dios de la muerte, dejando que Manigoldo se alejara algunos cuantos metros, recargándose en el barandal, admirando la hermosa vista, que no era nada más que los campos elíseos, cuya belleza era sublime, recordándole que su maestro gracias a este dios y su trato, podía disfrutar de algo de paz.

— Aunque luches por convencerte de lo contrario, de tu odio hacia mí, pero yo me pregunto, el odio y el amor… ¿No son el mismo sentimiento? Que te hace pensar que me odias, cuando en realidad tu vida, tu mente, toda tu existencia está consagrada a mí.

Manigoldo escuchaba cada una de sus palabras con detenimiento, ya no podía ignorarlo más, era como si con cada segundo que pasaba en esa celda, el mundo que conocía, su pasado y su futuro se volvían irrelevantes, dejándolos solo a ellos dos, a la muerte y a quien se creyó su emisario, haciéndolo dudar por algunos instantes de aquello que dio por sentado.

De su verdadero destino, de la razón de su existencia y si valía la pena luchar por evitarlo, cuando había comido de la granada, prometido su amor a cambio de la seguridad de su amigo, el que ya no estaba seguro si lo amaba o tan siquiera lo soportaba.

Porque debía recordarse que cada vez que le visitaba, que trataba de hablarle fuera de sus misiones, Albafica lo desdeñaba, al principio creyó que lo ponía nervioso, que lo deseaba e intentaba por todos los medios de no aceptar sus proposiciones, pero después, en el puente, cuando lo visito en su celda, durante aquella visión, su compañero de armas seguía despreciándolo.

Tal vez sólo había leído mal todas las señales, Albafica no lo amaba, eso era cierto, tampoco lo deseaba, no como lo hacia el dios que no tenía suficiente de él, a pesar de ser tan huraño como lo había sido hasta el momento, el que lo consentía como si fuera un tesoro, como nadie más que Sage lo había tratado, a él, que no era más que basura.

Repitiéndose una y mil veces cuanto lo odiaba, recordando una época en que no lo hacía, en la cual respetaba a la muerte, la veneraba por su fuerza, creyéndola imparable, llamándose a sí mismo como su mensajero, su verdugo.

Manigoldo de nueva cuenta se encontró a si mismo teniendo aquellos pensamientos tan angustiantes, por una parte dudando del amor de Albafica, por otro de su odio, de las intensiones de la muerte, que no dejaba de acosarlo ni un instante, haciéndole sentir placer cuando solo debía sentir desagrado.

Escuchando como el dios de la muerte lo dejaba solo, parecía que al fin lograba entender su mensaje y en vez de intentar salir de allí, de regresar a su habitación en donde podría tranquilizarse, decidió sentarse en la mesa de ajedrez, sosteniendo la pieza que simbolizaba al dios que lo tenía preso, observándolo con detenimiento.

— No vas a convencerme…

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Thanatos tuvo que abandonar a su fuego fatuo, la traición de su hermano, las palabras de su amante, todo ello era mucho más de lo que podía soportar, su paciencia estaba llegando a un límite y dentro de poco, usaría toda su fuerza para silenciar esos necios labios, no con caricias, sino con dolor.

El dios de la muerte eligió uno de los círculos intermedios, el que despreciaba más, cuyos voraces habitantes trataron de devorarlo en un instante, lanzándose en su contra, mordiendo partes de su armadura, ensuciándolo con su odiosa presencia.

La cual incinero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, elevando su cosmos, provocando una explosión que pudo escucharse en todo el inframundo, cuyo grito desgarrador reverbero en las alas del salón del juicio, llamando la atención del juez Minos.

Alrededor del dios de la muerte no había nada más que tierra infértil, gris, de la cual brotaba un ligero humo negro, con algunos cuantos restos calcinados de lo que pudieron ser almas humanas, las que no se reconstruirían hasta que hubiera pasado un largo tiempo, pero que regresarían a esa zona para deambular hambrientas por siempre.

Los ojos de Thanatos estaban cerrados, respiraba hondo, tratando de controlar su desesperación, su ira, la que contrastaba con su divinidad, siendo la muerte no violenta, la que actuaba de aquella forma, cada vez que perdía la paciencia.

Minos de grifo había estado esperando por el momento adecuado en el cual Thanatos decidiera alejarse de su premio, suponiendo que aquella testadura alma tarde o temprano lograría quebrar la fachada de paciencia del dios, el cual era uno de los más violentos del inframundo.

Al que encontró con los ojos cerrados en el circulo de la gula, el cual aparentemente le gustaba destruir, porque cada vez que su enojo amenazaba con destruir los campos elíseos, las tierras sagradas de su señor Hades, viajaba a ese preciso punto, para destruirlo con su horrendo cosmos, barriendo con todo a su paso.

— Tu hermano quiere que mi rosa mate a tu cangrejo, Thanatos, dios de la muerte no violenta.

El gigante de armadura negra abrió los ojos sin mostrar sorpresa alguna, sólo tal vez porque había decidido advertirle de las conspiraciones de su hermano, preguntándose la razón de ello, si lograban lastimar a su fuego fatuo, matarlo, Minos de grifo tendría control absoluto del destino de su rosa.

— Vienes a regodearte por su traición, Juez Minos.

Minos camino hasta situarse a un lado del dios, sonriendo de medio lado al ver a las almas acercarse a ellos, estaban a una gran distancia, pero los habían olido, estos eran los glotones, unos pobres infelices que encarnaban su comportamiento hasta el momento con sus elegidos, de quienes no podían obtener suficiente.

— No vine a divertirme, porque se, que si mi rosa lastima a tu cangrejo, por desagradable que sea este, tu no lo perdonaras nunca y su vida correrá peligro.

La sonrisa de Minos era lobuna y sus ojos brillaban con malicia, seguramente su amenaza no había pasado desapercibida, por lo que se preguntaba, cuál sería su respuesta a ella, sin importarle realmente si deseaba vengarse por eso, o devolverla contra su fuego fatuo.

— Su vida ya corre peligro si no logras mantener a ese veneno alejado de mi fuego fatuo, no estoy dispuesto a permitir que Hypnos lo toque de ninguna forma, siendo él mi hermano, sabrás que no permitiré que nadie lo lastime.

Ese era un sentimiento que podía comprender, ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a permitir que su premio se escapara de sus manos, cometiendo también el pecado de la codicia, sin contar con la avaricia y la lujuria, o la ira, al saber que alguien más trataba alejarlo de sus brazos.

— Yo no dije nada de tu traición Thanatos, le diste la espalda a Hades durante la guerra al robar esas dos almas, aun así permití que ese anciano habitara los campos elíseos, supongo que sabrás que tan importante es mi rosa para mí.

Thanatos arqueo una ceja mirándole fijamente, suponiendo que estaba a punto de cobrarse ese favor, pero de qué forma, se pregunto el dios de la muerte, admirando la valentía de Minos, el juez inmisericorde, cuyas intenciones le eran completamente desconocidas.

— Suponiendo que esté dispuesto a escucharte, Minos, que estas tratando de lograr.

Parecía que tenía la atención del dios de la muerte, por lo cual, tal vez podría convencerle de permitir que se reunieran los amantes una última ocasión, la que resultaría con su rosa lastimando al cangrejo, pero debía asegurarse que Thanatos no lo lastimara, porque en ese caso, iniciaría una guerra en el inframundo que ni el mismo Hades podría detener, parecida a la guerra de Troya, la que surgió por el rapto de Helena.

— Estoy seguro que el regalo de tu celoso hermano es un arma de dos filos, con lo que te propondré, trato de asegurarme que sólo uno de estos se mantenga, cuando mi rosa ataque a tu fuego fatuo.

Así que Minos había llegado a la misma conclusión, cuando volvieran a verse los dos santos de Athena, su fuego fatuo sufriría en las manos de quien pensaba amar, por lo que se preguntaba, si acaso deseaba pedir que fuera indulgente con su veneno, perdonar un acto como el que ocurriría cuando le dejara despedirse, porque no podría pasar de otra forma, demostrándole que sólo él amaba su compañía, que solo ante sus ojos era un tesoro.

— Permitiré que mi fuego fatuo se despida de su veneno, cuando lo ataque será un golpe casi mortal para mi pobre amante, así que tendré que responder, tú lo sabes Minos, no estoy dispuesto a perderlo en los brazos de tu rosa.

Minos apretó los dientes, la arrogancia del dios era algo que odiaba en ellos, creyendo que podrían realizar cualquier acto sin recibir un castigo, preguntándose porque tratar de comprarle con un obsequio, cuando podía castigar sus acciones, dejarlo como ejemplo ante todos los espectros, que importaba si te amaban o te temían, con tal de que te respetaran.

— No dejare que lo lastimes.

Le advirtió, pero Thanatos esperaba que hiciera justamente eso, así su rosa estaría más que convencida de su amor por él, enfrentarse a un dios, uno tan fuerte como él, con tal de protegerlo, aquello merecía un poema, una canción, o el alma de su premio, un pago justo, una forma de alejarlo de su fuego fatuo.

— Eso espero, enfrentarte a mi por salvarlo a él demostrara tu afecto, romperá el corazón de mi fuego fatuo y sí el veneno recuerda su pasado, cada una de las acciones cometidas en tu compañía, que es lo más probable, sabrá que tan lejos llegaste por él, cuan arrepentido estabas por tratarlo como una marioneta sin alma, en cambio, Manigoldo comprenderá que no lo ama, que no lo amo nunca y que no lo amara jamás.

Thanatos le había ordenado a Verónica que buscara a Minos, esperando convencerle de aquella actuación, necesitaban separarlos si acaso esperaban hacerse con su afecto, pero cual fuera su sorpresa cuando el propio juez del inframundo lo busco, con el mismo plan, haciéndolos de nueva cuenta cómplices.

— Dejándolos solos, sin un lugar a donde ir, más que a nuestros brazos.

Thanatos sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, Minos tenía razón, eso era lo que harían, usando la desconfianza innata del mortal en contra de su supuesto amor, uno equivocado, porque sólo les tenían a ellos, quienes les protegerían de cualquier daño, porque su amor era verdadero, no una ilusión a la cual se aferraban.

— Tu hermano…

Trato de pronunciar Minos, llamando la atención del dios de la muerte que estaba próximo a marcharse, una vez hubiera controlado su terrible ira que estaba a punto de enloquecerle, haciendo que lastimara a su amante.

— ¿Qué hay de Hypnos?

Pregunto, deteniéndose unos instantes, recordando las imágenes que le mostraron en uno de los cirulos, sintiendo la energía de Hades en persona durante esa ilusión, como su hermano, el ser que hasta ese momento había sido el más cercano a él, sólo veía por su propio beneficio, traicionándolo a causa de los celos y de un amor, que él no correspondía.

— Sí vamos a ser aliados, algunos dirían cómplices… me preguntaba, que esperas que haga con él cuando me visite para pedirme que mi rosa destruya a tu cangrejo.

Thanatos medito un poco la respuesta, podía pedirle que se negara a realizar aquel favor, o podrían fingir que no sabía nada, que solo se trataba de un estúpido carente de paciencia, que su traición no sería castigada.

— Deja que mi hermano crea que no sé nada de su traición, que puede reírse a mis espaldas, burlarse de mí, que demuestre cuanto me menosprecia.

Minos actuaria según le convenía, no era el sirviente de Thanatos, pero siendo el dios de la muerte el que compartía su obsesión por su amante, su deseo por un mortal, era él en quien podría confiar, porque los dos estaban dispuestos a realizar cualquier acto, sin importar cuál fuera, para mantener a su premio consigo.

— Yo no me entrometeré en sus arreglos mientras que no pierda a mi fuego fatuo, Minos de grifo, aunque sé que tu harás lo que te plazca, pero déjame advertirte que mi hermano, no es alguien que cumpla sus promesas por lo cual, no deberías creer en su palabra.

Finalizo, utilizando el camino de los dioses para regresar con su amante, habiendo pasado varias horas en ese círculo, dejando sólo a Minos, quien medito aquellas palabras, era bien sabido que Thanatos protegía a sus aliados, todos aquellos que alguna vez hubieran cometido un favor o actuado en su beneficio, Verónica era un ejemplo perfecto de eso, las ninfas y ahora ese cangrejo, por quien, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse con su propio hermano.

El que para cumplir sus deseos era capaz de traicionar a cualquiera, aun su propio hermano, cuyos hijos le temían y quien, trato de convencerlo de su bondad, para que Thanatos se aburriera de su premio con demasiada rapidez o que su rosa, cuando parecía que su fijación por ese santo de cáncer aumentaba con él tiempo, lo asesinara.

Manteniendo sus manos limpias, arriesgando a su rosa, colocándolo en la ira del dios de la muerte, para que fuera su amante quien sufriera las consecuencias de los actos emanados del dios del sueño, el que seguramente regresaría con su hermano, ayudándole a vengarse de su ofensa.

Un acto que adivino sin siquiera ser un dios, que no perdonaría nunca y que le orillo a brindarle ayuda a su dios menos favorito, con el cual parecía tener demasiadas semejanzas, riéndose a causa de ello, porque hasta ese momento nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Thanatos al regresar a sus aposentos vio que Manigoldo estaba dormido en su cama, con la ropa puesta, con los mismos botones abiertos, abrazando una almohada, con una expresión serena, borrando algunas de las marcas siempre presentes en su rostro cuando estaba despierto.

Brindándole un aire de inocencia que le gustaba, por lo que, acercándose con lentitud a su consorte, lo despertó con gentileza, llamando su atención recorriendo su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, sentandose a su lado.

— Te contare una historia Manigoldo, de cómo un dios no entendía el amor que otro tenía por su compañera, el cómo haría lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, con tal de tenerle a su lado y como el dios, el que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su esposa, creyó que la mejor forma de que lo entendiera era mostrárselo en persona.

Manigoldo volteo a verle, tragando un poco de saliva, al mismo tiempo que Thanatos acariciaba su mejilla, maravillándose de su presencia, del brillo de sus ojos y de su fuerza de voluntad.

— Así que sólo para darle una lección, mostrarle el significado que ella tenía para él, forjo a una criatura que pudiera fascinarlo como ningún otro ser lo haría jamás, anunciando desde su encierro, que su consorte nacería en una pequeña villa cercana al santuario de Athena.

Las pupilas de Manigoldo se contrajeron hasta formar un pequeño punto del color de su cabello, jadeando por la sorpresa, suponiendo de quien le hablaba, Thanatos al ver su sorpresa simplemente sonrió, recordando aquellos momentos, cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano era capaz de traicionarlo, todo por culpa de los celos y de su extraño deseo, el que hasta hacia poco tiempo comprendió como lo que era, lujuria.

— Pero él fue engañado por su hermano, quien llevado por los celos decidió traicionar al dios, cuya curiosidad había sido provocada por el nacimiento de ese humano, un pequeño realmente hermoso ante los ojos de la muerte.

Las palabras del dios de la muerte por fin lograban penetrar las defensas de Manigoldo, quien después de ver aquellas dolorosas imágenes en el circulo de los suicidas, de escuchar lo mismo de los labios de su maestro, ya no podía hacer nada más que imaginar lo que le era relatado.

— Su hermano, hasta el momento aquel que era el más cercano al dios, en quien confiaba como en ningún otro, creyó que le brindaría su ayuda para buscar a su dulce consorte, pero en vez de eso quiso traicionarlo, tratando de robarle aquel tesoro creado solo para él, actuando a sus espaldas.

Thanatos se detuvo un momento, aun le dolía saber que su hermano era capaz de traicionarlo por su propio beneficio, que intento asesinar a su consorte cuando él apenas estaba buscándolo, cuando sabía de su importancia y tal vez debido a ella, pero que gracias a un insignificante humano, al anciano maestro de su amante, no logro terminar su tarea, una que no podría perdonar de ninguna manera.

— Creyéndolo tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de nada, que podría traicionarlo sin recibir algún castigo, conspirando a sus espaldas, susurrando con aquellos a quienes más odia, todo para robarle a su propia sangre lo que más ama, sin atender a su advertencia.

Manigoldo trato de alejarse de su dios, sintiendo que lo sujetaban de la muñeca, evitando que se marchara, con la misma suavidad que usaba al llevarse las almas de los hombres, la que utilizo para tomarle aquella primera vez.

— Cuando le dijo "Sí mi compañero es lastimado de cualquier forma lo tomaría como una traición que no podría perdonar, un insulto en contra mía, y este sería vengado"

Thanatos lo recostó en su cama sonriendo al ver que su consorte no ponía resistencia, tal vez imaginándose lo que le relataba o temiendo por la seguridad de sus seres queridos, comprendiendo que no estaban seguros, al menos, no todos ellos.

— Seguro que su traidor hermano comprendería su advertencia, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso, actuando a sus espaldas ideo una nueva forma de herir al tesoro del dios sin importarle su última advertencia.

Manigoldo supo casi desde un principio de que le hablaba, destruiría a su amigo, asesinaría a Albafica apenas tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, bañándose con su sangre, todo porque él puso sus ojos en su hermoso compañero de armas, quien ya no estaba seguro si acaso le correspondía.

— "Me bañare en la sangre de quien intente alejarlo de mi, sin importar cuánto tiempo me tarde, porque no lo perderé ahora que por fin está entre mis brazos" susurro el dios, jurando destruir a quien intentara arrebatarle a su consorte.

El santo de cáncer cerró los ojos sintiendo los dedos de Thanatos acariciando su mejilla, para después enfocarse en sus labios, tratando de introducir dos dedos en su boca, la que se mantenía firmemente cerrada.

— Y si su amado trataba de huir, si decidía ser noble y destruirse a sí mismo o seguir rechazándolo, también lo haría, porque el dios que amaba tanto a su consorte como para perdonar sus ofensas, estaba cansado de su rechazo.

Manigoldo dejo que los dedos de Thanatos ingresaran en su boca, tratando de responder como lo haría con un amante, comprendiendo que tal vez aquella era la única forma de proteger a su amigo y a su maestro, quienes parecía no estaban seguros de la venganza del dios, como lo pensó en un principio, siendo traicionado por Thanatos, quien se relamió los labios al ver como estaba respondiendo por primera vez a sus caricias.

— Ahora, la pregunta sería… su consorte estaba dispuesto a ver destruidos a todos aquellos que alguna vez le importaron a causa de su necedad, o comprendería que el amor de su dios era un designio divino, permitiendo que lo protegiera, que le brindara su afecto, como siempre debió ser.

Thanatos espero su respuesta, desabrochando poco a poco los botones de su camisa, liberándolo de su ropa con lentitud, al mismo tiempo que Manigoldo se preguntaba en silencio, que era lo que podía responder, comprendiendo que la muerte no se detendría nunca y que tal vez, su destino siempre fue pertenecerle.

— ¿Cómo…

Inicio, pero se detuvo de pronto sin saber cómo proseguir a esa pregunta, sintiendo que de nuevo estaba a punto de comer de la granada, condenarse de nuevo, todo porque no adivino que su derrota lo llevaría a esta pesadilla.

— ¿Cómo podría permitirle al dios que lo protegiera?

Thanatos se detuvo, sin comprender realmente que era aquello que le decía Manigoldo, si acaso estaba dispuesto a entregarse a él, ahora que comprendía lo que haría, que si seguía rechazándolo tarde o temprano su veneno lo pagaría con su sangre o su propio maestro, quien estaba en los campos elíseos, el cual era su dominio en el inframundo.

— ¿Cómo podría hacérselo saber?

Susurro, sintiendo que Thanatos terminaba de desabrochar su camisa, llevando su mano a su entrepierna al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello, restregando su nariz contra su piel, inhalando profundamente, admirando la astucia de su consorte, quien seguramente comprendía su amenaza, su promesa de dañar a su rosa y a su maestro, sí era capaz de enfrentarse a su querido hermano por él, obviamente los demás, sufrirían un castigo mucho mayor.

— Con un beso de sus labios, uno que le haga sentirse amado, que lo convenza de su afecto y de su agradecimiento.

Manigoldo estuvo a punto de besarlo pero Thanatos se lo evito, colocando una mano en su pecho con una sonrisa en sus labios, pensando que llegaba el momento de permitirle despedirse de su veneno, después de todo, Hypnos estaba actuando justo como lo imagino.

— Pero aun no, si lo besara de una forma tan repentina, le haría creer que no es sincero, que solo le mueve la conveniencia y que, su amor por alguien más que no es su dios, es aquello que le orilla a entregarse a él, hiriendo sus sentimientos.

Su amante no supo que responder, pero volvió a recostarse, permitiendo que Thanatos recorriera su cuerpo con sus manos, besando su pecho y sus labios, dándole placer como cada una de aquellas ocasiones.

— Pronto podrás ver a tu veneno una última vez, dejare que te despidas de él, sólo espero que no te arrepientas por eso.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Hypnos estaba desesperándose, su hermano jamás había actuado con tanta paciencia, él nunca lograba concentrarse, siendo la muerte no violenta, era el más impetuoso de los dos, hasta que llego ese asqueroso humano había sido como un libro abierto para él y era mucho más fácil aun manipularle.

Aun cuando lo convenció de traicionar a Hades, encerrarlo momentáneamente para que ellos pudieran controlar sus ejércitos, hacerse con el dominio de la tierra, porque le dijo que era débil, que no había despertado y que el dios, que en el fondo admiraba, seguía encerrado en el cuerpo de un humano que los comandaba, lo tomó como un insulto personal.

Un acto que debía ser vengado, manteniéndolo a él alejado de la furia de Hades mismo, suponiendo que su hermano tendría que pedirle ayuda cuando sus acciones fueran castigadas y para eso había guardado su premio, para implorar piedad en nombre de Thanatos, un acto, que su amado tendría que valorar.

Pero lo que no pudo prever porque no tenía los dones que la muerte poseía, era que tan importante se volvería un simple humano para Thanatos, el que trato de asesinar cuando su hermano apenas lo buscaba, destruyendo su aldea, mandando a sus hijos a darle caza, pero el maldito bastardo pudo salvarse.

Lo reconoció cuando interrumpió su juego y al darse cuenta que Thanatos no lo hizo en su premura por responder a ese insulto, lo dejo en sus manos, creyendo que su hermano destruiría el regalo que Hades había creado solo para él, lográndolo cuando el mismo mocoso que pudo escapar a sus soldados, se sacrifico para asesinar al que deseaba protegerlo.

Al principio creyó que eso era todo, pero su hermano se fijo en el santo de cáncer, el joven que casi lo derroto, pidiéndolo como su esclavo, creyendo que lo único que deseaba era domesticarlo, hacer que le respetara.

Hypnos hizo lo que pudo para brindarle su ayuda, facilitar la doma de ese cangrejo, pero parecía que fue un error, porque con forme pasaba el tiempo su obsesión era cada vez mayor y en un instante, en un mísero momento que no planifico, se dio cuenta de quién era en realidad.

Cuando logro escapar de su celda para reunirse con su rosa lo reconoció como aquel al que había buscado durante mucho tiempo, que creyó perdido cuando llego a esa aldea, observando la destrucción ocasionada por los espectros, todos los cadáveres, niños, hombres y mujeres, entre los cuales estaba su consorte prometido.

Aun recordaba ese día, las palabras de Hades acerca de su esposa, esa bruja que gustaba de realizar apuestas sobre las almas, que pensaba que podría jugar con el destino de la muerte como si fuera un mero mortal, su desesperación por no haber podido reunirse con ella, porque Persephone solo despertaba cuando él se hubiera alzado con la victoria.

Por su puesto que su hermano no entendió nada de lo que Hades pronunciaba, hasta el momento no comprendía el amor de los mortales, ni el de los dioses, como el que él sentía por su reflejo de cabello negro.

Así que Hades, para enseñarle el valor de aquel sentimiento, prometió que actuaria en su beneficio aunque su lealtad no fuera suya, porque él era un dios piadoso, un benevolente tirano que los mantenía presos en los campos elíseos del infierno porque Zeus así lo dicto.

Llamando la atención de Thanatos, quien perdió la cabeza en ese instante, traicionando su amor por el de un humano, al que en esos momentos le brindaba sus caricias, su afecto y su paciencia.

Un horrendo espectáculo que no podía dejar de mirar, aborreciendo a ese santo de cáncer que decía odiar a la muerte, sin comprender lo valioso que era su compañía, su protección y más aun, su afecto, pero abriendo las piernas como una puta, gimiendo como una ramera, seduciendo a Thanatos con aquel engaño, haciéndose con su voluntad como Persephone manejaba al dios del inframundo.

Hypnos debía matarlo, tenía que librar a Thanatos de ese sucio humano, por el bien de su dualidad, por su amor, aunque su hermano no lo creyera de esa forma, no al principio al menos, pero tarde o temprano, lo haría, sino, en todo caso, a quien culparía sería al veneno, jurando venganza en contra suya, matando a la rosa del jardín de Minos, ganándose su enemistad y por lo tanto, un castigo.

Hades tendría que condenar sus acciones, en ese momento, el suplicaría por su bienestar, recibiendo su justo pago por todos sus servicios, el de su dios y el de su hermano.

Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo-Inframundo- Inframundo

Hola de nuevo.

Regreso con la misma pregunta de siempre, aunque la balanza se inclina más a favor de que los espectros obtengan a sus premios para sí, ahora, hay un cometario muy interesante, varios muy interesantes, pero uno que a lo mejor podría pasar, a quien le gustaría un final alternativo, una pregunta que no significa que la historia vaya a terminar muy pronto.

Entonces enumero las preguntas:

¿A quién le gustaría que los espectros terminen seduciendo, convenciendo, obligando, o quedándose a sus premios?

¿Quién quiere un final alternativo?

Por el momento me despido, muchas, muchas, gracias.

Bye.

Seiken.


End file.
